Stuck in a Ship With You
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Sometimes we want characters to be together so badly that we form situations for them to be together. Main ships are Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Flim, with a side of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, and a little Rainbow Dash and Soarin'. And they are all getting together. Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM.
1. Chapter 1

**_I had nothing to do over winter break so I watched every episode of mlp up to date and I couldn't resist writing a fanfic about these wonderful characters._**

**_Also it's like a reality show with comments, wont that be fun?_**

**_Who it is will be underlined and what they say will be italicized._**

**_Fun fact:_**

**_All guards are computer generated and don't have names or character designs so I made up my own guards. _**

**_Emerald Waters, a Pegasus, had a green shield cutie mark, dark green eyes, a white coat with multi-green mane and tail._**

**_ Little Dot, a unicorn, had a white shield cutie mark, dark brown eyes, a light brown coat with white flecks all over, and a white mane and tail._**

**_ Lucky Star, an earth pony, had a gold shield cutie mark, gold eyes, a pale yellow coat with golden mane and tail._**

**_Shadow Blade, a unicorn, had a navy blue shield cutie mark, bright blue eyes, a dark blue coat, and multi-blue mane and tail._**

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

In the land of Ponyville there are many issues. But there was one problem that toped them all in every way and there was only one pony in all the land that could fix it. At the corner of Ponyville there stood a shimmering tree wrapped around a sparkling palace, that's where the monstrosity was and oddly enough so was the only pony whom could fix it. The ponies name is Twilight Sparkle and the deed, a messy library. That's right it's time to tidy up the library and there was only one pony for the job. Twilight sat in the library books flying around her as she reorganized them. Spike skipped in to the library cheerfully. "Hey Twilight whatcha' doin'? Is it reorganizing day again?" asked Spike. Twilight didn't look at him and kept working. "Well obviously it because that's what you are doing, I'll leave you to your work," said Spike turning to leave. As he walked towards the door he stopped and suddenly puked out a crisp rolled sheet of paper with his green fiery breath and opened it.

"Princess Celestia sent you a letter," said Spike picking through the books trying to make a path to the mare.

"What does it say?" asked Twilight continuing to move around the books.

"'Dear Princess Twilight, Shining Armor and I have decided that it would be best if you had a small team of guards at your castle to protect you'," Spike read.

"What!" Twilight yelled making books fall out of the air like rain as she took the letter from her assistant.

"'Your brother and Princess Cadence will accompany the five guards to Ponyville on Tuesday, P.S. There is no way out of this'," Twilight read.

"What are we going to do?" asked Spike shuffling his feet.

"Well first we are going to set up rooms for them and make sure everything is clean, I see no reason why they can't be treated at house guests. We'll start on that a soon as I finish the non-fiction 'F' section" said Twilight getting back to work.

* * *

_Spike_

_She is taking this really well, it's kinda scaring me._

* * *

"But Tuesday is tomorrow," said Spike.

"Well let's get everypony together and get to work," said Twilight.

* * *

The Mane Six and Spike sat in the throne room waiting for the guests to arrive.

"You got your speech ready?" asked Rainbow Dash sitting upside down in her throne.

"Yep, I just hope this goes well," said Twilight nervously pacing.

"Don't worry, sugar cube, everything will be fine," said Applejack was laying across her throne her back on one arm rest her back legs over the other.

"I just hope they like their living quarters," said Rarity sat on her throne like a normal pony.

"I hope they like us," said Fluttershy as Pinkie Pie braded her hair.

"How could they not like us, and even if they don't it's not like they won't let us in," said Pinkie Pie undoing the braid and doing a different one when suddenly the doorbell rang.

* * *

Spike opened the big oak doors and the ponies came in. "Twily," Shining Armor called hugging his sister tightly.

"Hey BBBFF, Princess Cadence," said Twilight as her brother used her head as an arm rest.

Hello Twilight," said Princess Cadence. "Sunshine, sunshine, lady bugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake," Twilight and Cadence sang in unison doing their little dance.

The Guards looked nervously at Twilight not sure how to act. Owlicious swooped in and dropped Twilight's crown on top of her head. The guards visibly relaxed a bit.

* * *

_Twilight_

_Glad I'm not the only one who seems nervous, I think they are going to like it here._

* * *

"Princess Twilight, it is an honor no serve you," said Flash Sentry bowing along with the other guards.

"Please call me Twilight," said Twilight blushing slightly.

* * *

_Twilight_

_OH MY GOSH FLASH!_

* * *

_Flash_

_I've never actually talked to Princess Twilight. I hear she's really smart._

* * *

"Okay Twilight, well these are the guards for the front door in the day time Emerald Waters and Little Dot, while Lucky Star and Shadow Blade will guard the front doors in the night time," said Flash.

Emerald Waters politely bowed his white head.

* * *

_Emerald Waters_

_Never would I ever hope to be guarding the front door of a castle, this is my dream come true._

* * *

Little Dot looked around nervously from underneath his pale wispy bangs.

* * *

_Little Dot_

_New people make me nervous._

* * *

Lucky Star bowed his perfect golden coat gleaming.

* * *

_Lucky Star_

_This place is so clean, I think I'm going to like it here._

* * *

Shadow Blade barely bowed watching everyone with piercing blue eyes.

* * *

_Shadow Blade_

_I don't enjoy the company of others._

* * *

"Twilight," said Spike handing Twilight some note cards.

"Oh yes, I prepared a speech, Spike and I would like to greet and welcome you to our home, we wish for you to be as comfortable as possible, all residence will gather together to eat meals prepared by Spike twice a day, breakfast will be at 7am and dinner at 6pm everyone will attend no exceptions, for lunch you may help yourselves to anything in the kitchen, there is a note book on the counter for the grocery list, feel free to add anything to it and if we run out of something put it on as well, taking books from the library and reading on the job, is encouraged, and please enjoy your stay at the castle," Twilight said.

"Thank you Twilight for that amazing welcome," said Emerald Waters flashing a pearly white smile.

"And these are my friends; Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and finally Spike," said Twilight gesturing to each pony as she said their names.

"Howdy!"

* * *

_Applejack_

_They seem like cool stallions._

* * *

"Oh, um...hi."

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_They're nice._

* * *

"Sup."

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_My goal is to beat Flash and Emerald Waters in a race by the end of the week._

* * *

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

* * *

_Rarity_

_I normally love a stallion in uniform but that armor does not do them justice._

* * *

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you!"

* * *

_Pinkie Pie_

_I'm going to throw them the best party ever!_

* * *

"Stay out of my room."

* * *

_Spike_

_They better not mess with my stuff._

* * *

"So if they guard the doors what do you do?" asked Pinkie Pie bouncing up to Flash.

"I'm glad you asked," said Cadence.

"Twilight due to trying to keep the guard number to a minimum Princess Celestia has assigned Flash to be your personal guard," said Shining. Twilight looked horrified at her brother, as her friends covered their mouths trying not to laugh.

* * *

_Twilight_

_A foal-sitter! I don't need a foal-sitter._

* * *

"Twilight I know you don't like this but on the bright side you can't run into him if he's always with you," said Cadence trying, and failing, to help. Behind Twilight, her friends lost it and were rolling on the ground laughing.

Rarity was the first to pull herself together. She cleared her throat, "That's not funny."

* * *

_Applejack_

_Poor Twilight._

* * *

"Listen Twily, if you were to not have a personal guard the guard staff would be tripled at least. Just see how it goes for a month and then we'll see about changing this, okay?" Shining asked.

* * *

_Shining_

_I would be shocked if she went along with this._

* * *

"Fine," said Twilight.

* * *

_Shining_

_*Eyes widen*_

* * *

"We have to get back to our kingdom, see you at the ball next month!" Cadence called.

"Can't wait, see you then!" Twilight called back as Cadence and Shining left.

"Well, why don't you all go to your rooms and get settled, dinner is in a few hours," Twilight suggested.

"Yes Ma'am," said the Guards in unison.

"I'll show you to the living quarters," said Spike walking down the hallway as the guards followed.

"Are you staying for dinner?" asked Twilight turning to her friends.

"Sure, what are we having?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Meatloaf," Spike yelled down the hallway.

"Dude we're having meatloaf," said Lucky jumping up and down.

"Yay," said Blade unenthusiastically.

* * *

Everyone sat at the long mahogany table eating in an extremely awkward silence. Twilight was at the head of the table Spike was on her right and Flash was on her left. Next to Spike was Rarity, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie. Next to Flash was Emerald Waters, Little Dot, Lucky Star, and Shadow Blade. Fluttershy somehow ended up at the other head of the table.

* * *

_Flash Sentry_

_This is so awkward I'm going to scream._

* * *

"It's weird that you wear helmets while you are eating," said Pinkie Pie not being able to take the silence. The guards just looked at Flash not sure what to do.

"Would you like us not to?" asked Flash.

"Well it's not like you are in any danger," said Pinkie Pie. Everyone stared at her for a minute before the guards took off their helmets and set them on the floor.

* * *

_Lucky Star_

_My hair is a mess, how embarrassing._

* * *

The silent meal continued until Fluttershy accidentally bumped Shadow Blades arm.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to it won't happen again," Fluttershy squeaked scooting her chair away.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_Oh no, now at least one of them hates me, unless they all hate me for that, oh no._

* * *

"Applejack dear, what is that game you play at the dinner table in your house?" asked Rarity trying to break the silence.

"Well Rainbows and Storm Clouds, it's were we go around the table and share something good and something bad that had happened today," said Applejack around some corn.

"Applejack would you like to start and we'll go around clockwise," said Twilight.

"Alright well, it's apple bucking season and we are currently ahead of schedule so that's good and a bad thing is my sister Applebloom ain't feeling 100% percent," said Applejack.

"What percent is she feeling?" asked Emerald Waters jokingly.

"About 85% I reckon," Applejack joked back.

"Well I still haven't found inspiration for my fall line, but on the bright side when I do I'll have a lot of fabric," said Rarity.

* * *

_Little Dot_

_I feel really rude for not listening to the conversation, but this food is really good._

* * *

"Good side I got to sleep in today, bad side I won't get to tomorrow because I'll be helping Rarity, but I'm not complaining," Spike added quickly dropping his fork.

* * *

_Shadow Blade_

_He has a crush on her, it's so obvious._

* * *

"It's good I got to see my brother and Princess Cadence but, I still haven't finished reorganizing the library," said Twilight poking at her buttery green beans.

"Speaking of Prince Shining Armor he beat me very badly in a chess game, on the bright side I beat Emerald Waters in a game," said Flash lightly punching Emerald Waters in the arm.

* * *

_Lucky Star_

_That was an intense chess game._

* * *

"The high and lows of your day involved chess?" asked Spike.

"Well, yeah," Flash said.

"You, me, tomorrow, high noon," Spike challenged.

"You're on," Flash accepted.

* * *

_Spike_

_I really hope I beat him, just so he doesn't get cocky._

* * *

"I'm happy I don't have to do night patrol 'cause that isn't fun, and I am a little sad about the chess game," Emerald Waters admitted.

"Being around other ponies will help me be more social, I'm awkward," said Little Dot smiling nervously.

"I get to meet new friends but I also had to leave old friends," said Lucky Star.

"Good food, all I care about is food," said Shadow Blade.

* * *

_Rarity_

_*Stares blankly* I don't quite know how to react to that._

* * *

"Oh um, meeting you was nice, and um nothing really bad happened today," said Fluttershy.

"While I love making new friends and you are all really awesome, it's going to rain," said Pinkie Pie as the thunder started to roll and crash.

* * *

_Spike_

_It's always so creepy when she does that._

* * *

"Well you colts are pretty cool I guess, but not as cool as me," said Rainbow Dash.

"That game normally starts a conversation," said Applejack and the silence fell.

"This is good food," said Flash after a few minutes of silence, and that's how the conversation started.

* * *

"Goodbye, thanks for eating with us!" Twilight called as Rarity got out a sparkly see through umbrella she magically had with her.

"Sure thing darling I don't know if it was any less awkward with us here," said Rarity.

"It helped, bye!" yelled Twilight. Twilight followed her friends out the door and stood between Lucky Star and Shadow Blade as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew and Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie ran off into the night.

"Good night, see you at breakfast!" called Twilight to the guards before heading inside at it started to pour.

* * *

Applejack was walking home, rain coming down on her hat as she walked the familiar path of Sweet Apple Acres. The road started to turn muddy as she came across two stallions sitting on a bench despite the monstrous rain. "Flim! Flam! What are you characters doing out here?" asked Applejack.

* * *

_Flam_

_I hope she doesn't chase us out of town again._

* * *

"Sweet Applejack, my brother and I have lost our way and ended up right back here," Flim explained.

"Where have you been staying?" Applejack questioned.

"In that lovely bush, it's bigger on the inside," said Flam staring lovingly at the bush making Applejack and Flim uncomfortable.

* * *

_Applejack_

_My enemies are living in a bush, starving, and going insane. I'm gonna have to do the right thing here aren't I?_

* * *

"Well we can't have that, tell you what if you do a little work for Sweet Apple Acers you can have the guest room next to mine," said Applejack.

"How do you know we won't turn against you?" asked Flim.

* * *

_Flim_

_She is so nice, there aren't many ponies like her._

* * *

"I don't but I've been saved by the grace of southern charm and it won't let me leave you out in the cold," Applejack somewhat annoyed.

"Thank you for your kindness that we don't deserve," said Flam.

* * *

_Flim_

_Wow, Applejack is really something being so nice to us._

* * *

"Now come on, I don't want to be out here anymore than you both," said Applejack as she continued to walk home with Flim and Flam on either side of her.

"Applejack, I would like to apologize again for any trouble we have caused your family," said Flim.

"That's okay, we Apples ain't ones to hold a grudge," said Applejack.

* * *

In the middle of the night a small cry could be heard. "Applejack!" Applebloom's small voice rang through the hall. Applejack woke-up right away and rushed to her sister's room.

"What's wrong sugar cube?" asked Applejack crossing the room and carefully sitting at the foot of the bed.

"My head hurts," the young filly complained.

* * *

_Flam_

_Poor little filly._

* * *

"I'll be right back with some medicine," said Applejack heading to the kitchen past Big Mac at his door. "Applebloom's head hurts I got it." Big Mac nodded and looked at the guest bedroom door. "I told them they could stay is they helped around, they were living in a bush." Big Mac nodded and went back to bed.

* * *

Applebloom took the medicine, drank some water, and fell asleep quickly. Applejack checked her temperature which wasn't alarming but the medicine would help. Applejack kissed Applebloom on the head before leaving the room and quietly closing the door. Flim was standing in the hallway. "Is she okay?" asked Flim seeming genuinely worried.

"She's just a little under the weather, should be fine in a few days," Applejack explained.

* * *

_Flim_

_Poor Applebloom, she is so cute, like her sister. I don't know where that came from._

* * *

"Is there any way I can help?" asked Flim.

"If you and Flam can do her chores so we don't fall behind that would be great," said Applejack.

"If that's what you need I'll do it," Flim putting a hoof on Applejacks shoulder.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Well that's sweet. I really hope no one else gets sick._

* * *

"Thank you Flim now get to sleep rooster crows at dawn," said Applejack walking to her room.

"Goodnight my beautiful darling," said Flim.

"Um, night Flim," said Applejack blushing.

* * *

_Flam_

_I ship it._

* * *

"Idiot," Flim mumbled to himself as he go into bed.

"Why did you say that?" asked Flam in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know," Flim whispered back.

* * *

The next day the guards, Twilight, and Spike sat at the table eating chocolate chip pancakes and drinking apple juice. Again the awkward silence remained. Suddenly Shadow Blade got up and took his food and sat by Spike. "My OCD was bugging me," Shadow Blade explained. Twilight got up and sat on Shadow Blade's other side.

"I had CDO it's like OCD but the letters are in alphabetical order, as they should be," said Twilight there was silence. Then finally Littlie Dot giggled making Flash, whom was drinking, almost spit out his juice which made Spike laugh, which made him snort, which made everyone else start laughing.

"Whacha' laughing at?" asked Pinkie Pie popping up behind Emerald Waters making him yelp in surprise, "You're jumpy aren't you?" asked Pinkie Pie giggling poking Emerald Waters in the arm.

* * *

_Little Dot_

_I think I just peed a little._

* * *

"Pinkie Pie isn't Cheese Sandwich coming to town?" asked Twilight.

"Oh yeah I better get going," said Pinkie Pie running out.

"We need to tighten security," said Flash while cutting his pancake.

"If you are going to put your helmet on you are going to have to leave the table," said Spike.

* * *

_Emerald Waters_

_That baby dragon is sassy._

* * *

Flash put his helmet on and walked out the door then came right back in, "I have to stay here until Twilight's done," said Flash standing just inside the door.

* * *

Twilight sat on the floor books flying around her, Spike had already left to help Rarity, and Flash stood by the door of the library staring at the back of Twilight's head as she worked. "Flash, are you just going to stare at me all day?" asked Twilight.

"Well it is in my job description," Flash rubbing the back on his neck.

* * *

_Flash_

_Now that I think about my job is very weird. I like to think of myself as a companion rather that a foal-sitter. It makes more sense because of how close Twilight and I's ages are. One of the most fun jobs ever._

* * *

"Why don't you find a book and read while I work?" asked Twilight.

"Um okay," said Flash going into the part of the library that Twilight hasn't organized yet. Flash came back with a book sat at a table and started reading.

* * *

Twilight had just finished her organizing when Emerald Waters walked in with Scoodaloo and Sweetie Bell. "These little fillys say they have an appointment," said Emerald Waters.

"Yep it's Twilight time they come every week along with Applebloom, where is Applebloom?" asked Twilight as Emerald Waters left and the fillys sat on the ground with her.

"She's sick," said Scoodaloo.

"Well that's no fun," said Twilight.

* * *

_Twilight_

_Why does that sound more than a little under the weather?_

* * *

"She is so sad she can't come," said Sweetie Bell.

"Hey what if we take a break from what we have been learning and learn how to make her better?" asked Scoodaloo.

"Or we could go on a field trip and learn on the job," said Twilight.

* * *

_Sweetie Bell_

_We have never gone on a field trip with Twilight this will be so cool!_

* * *

"Yeah!" Sweetie Bell cheered.

"Flash we are going on an adventure," Twilight informed.

"Alright, I'm coming," said Flash putting a bookmark in what he was reading and got up.

* * *

As they were walking to Applejack's Scoodaloo and Sweetie Bell walked on either side of Flash. "Why are you here?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"Because I need to protect Twilight," said Flash.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_I know it's his job but it's so cute how protective Flash is._

* * *

"Can I wear your helmet?" asked Scoodaloo.

"Um sure," said Flash taking off his helmet and putting it on the filly's head covering her eyes.

* * *

_Twilight_

_That is adorable._

* * *

"Cool," said Scoodaloo almost walking into a tree.

"Careful," said Flash putting his wing around Scoodaloo.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_That is adorable._

* * *

They finally got to Sweet Apple Acres they heard a huge crash coming from the barn and went to investigate. Flim, Flam,and Applejack were covered in straw. Applejack was trying not to explode, Flim was apologizing, and Flam was looking for his hat. "Sorry Applejack we'll clean it up," said Flim.

"Its fine, you are done with the chores so just clean it up and then help Granny Smith in the kitchen," Applejack ordered.

"Yes ma'am," said Flim getting to work.

* * *

_Flam_

_Wow, he didn't do what our mother said that well._

* * *

"Hey Applejack, why are they here?" asked Twilight trying to get the weirdest part of this situation out of the way.

"They needed a place to stay so I let them stay here and do Applebloom's chores while she is sick," said Applejack pulling some straw out of her mane.

* * *

_Twilight_

_Oh no, Applejack is stressed again._

* * *

"Speaking of Applebloom, can we see her?" asked Scoodaloo.

"We wanna help her get better," said Sweetie Bell.

"She's in her room, if you will excuse me I need to help Big Mac in the orchard," said Applejack walking away while the group walked to the house.

"So who are those stallions?" asked Flash.

"The Flim Flam brothers, they tried to take the apple farm and failed then returned with a fake tonic and Granny Smith believed it made her young again and almost hurt herself," Twilight simplified.

* * *

_Flash_

_I'm sorry what?_

* * *

"They must have turned over a new leaf," Scoodaloo suggested.

"Applejack trusts them?" asked Flash.

"No one in Ponyville does," Sweetie Bell said gravely.

"You should keep an eye on them, but there is a chance they may have changed," said Twilight.

* * *

**_Scoodaloo_**_ and Sweetie Bell_

**_You think I could be a guard?_**

_Why then you would have a male cutie make._

**_But I'd get a cool helmet._**

_That is a huge plus._

* * *

"We'll see," said Flash as he and Twilight exchanged serious looks.

* * *

Sweetie Bell and Scoodaloo crawled into the bed on either side of their sick friend while Twilight and Flash stood in the door way. "Hey y'all what are you going here?" asked Applebloom before falling into a fit of coughing.

"That's why," said Scoodaloo.

"What's with the fancy hat?" asked Applebloom.

"It's Flashes he guards Twilight because she is special," said Scoodaloo.

"That's cool," said Applebloom before letting lose a few sneezes.

"Don't worry, we're gonna make you all better and Twilight is going to tell us how," said Sweetie Bell.

"Let's see what you know first," Twilight instructed.

"Well you look terrible," said Scoodaloo.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_I need better friends._

* * *

"I have the feeling she means things like, her nose is stuffy, her forehead is hot, and her throat is soar," said Sweetie Bell.

"And what should we do about that?" asked Twilight.

"Tissues, a cool wash cloth on her head, and some tea and honey," said Scoodaloo excitedly.

"Let's go," said Sweetie Bell she and Scoodaloo left and came back with a roll of toilet paper and a bowl of water and a cloth.

"Flim is making tea," Scoodaloo said ripping out some tissues and holding them to her friends nose.

* * *

_Twilight_

_Oh no, they could poison it._

* * *

"We'll go bring it up," said Twilight leaving with Flash as Sweetie Bell wrung out the cloth and put it on Applebloom's forehead.

* * *

Flash and Twilight stood at the top of the staircase. "I'll bring up the tea while you stay in the kitchen with Flim and Flam," Twilight whispered quietly.

"I'll see if I can get a read on them," Flash whispered back.

* * *

Flash and Twilight walked into the kitchen. Granny Smith was showing Flam how to make crust for apple pies as Flim was putting a tea bag in a mug. "We'll after you do that just pop them in the oven, I'm off to my knitting circle," said Granny Smith leaving.

"Bye, Miss Smith," said Flim and Flam in unison.

"Hello Princess Twilight," said Flam as he and his brother bowed.

"Twilight is fine, and I'll take Applebloom her tea," said Twilight.

"Oh, that's nice of you, here take the honey too, I don't know how much she would want" said Flim getting out the honey jar and a spoon. Twilight took it and the tea in her magic and left the room.

* * *

_Flash_

_They don't seem like bad people, Granny Smith seems to trust them._

* * *

"So are you like an official royal guard?" asked Flim helping his brother make the apple-tactic treat.

"Yes, I was sent to be the personal guard of Twilight," Flash explained.

"Aren't you suppost to have a helmet?" asked Flam.

"One of Applebloom's friends is playing with it," Flash sitting at the table with Flim and Flam.

* * *

_Flash_

_They seem pretty calm, able to have a complete conversation._

* * *

"That's nice," said Flim magically putting the apple pie into the oven.

"So how is living with the Apple family?" asked Flash, Flim and Flam looked at each other.

* * *

_Flam_

_I'm gonna let Flam answer that one._

* * *

"We are very grateful to Applejack for letting us stay here and we are delighted to help them in return, although we aren't quite good at it," said Flim as he got up and took a pot from the freezer and began stirring it.

"What are you making?" asked Flash curiously.

"Apple sherbet," said Flim.

"I'm telling you if you give Applebloom ice cream you will get in trouble," Flam warned.

"Applebloom just looks so sad, it will make her happy, and what Applejack and Big Mac don't know won't kill them" said Flim.

* * *

_Granny Smith_

_Applebloom needs some ice cream._

* * *

"One day with that little filly and you can't say no to her," said Flam.

"She has the look, just like Applejack," said Flim.

* * *

_Flash_

_Does Flim like Applejack? He has brought her up three times._

* * *

"What look?" asked Flash.

"It's like she knows everything about you then uses it against you by just standing there, next thing you know you're washing dishes," said Flim.

"It's scary," said Flam as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Twilight running down the stairs.

"I have to go with you," said Flash running after her.

Twilight opened the door to reveal Cheese Sandwich. "Hey Cheese, how are you?" asked Twilight.

"I'm good how are you?" asked Cheese adjusting Boneless #2 on his back.

"I'm good," said Twilight.

"That's good, are you new to Ponyville?" asked Cheese noticing Flash.

* * *

_Flash_

_This dude might be absolutely perfect for Pinkie Pie._

* * *

"Um, yeah so are Flim and Flam, they are in the kitchen," said Flash.

"What about us?" asked Flam poking his head out of the kitchen.

"You guys are new and staying with Applejack," said Flash.

"Uh, yeah, we are," said Flam.

"Hi! I'm Cheese Sandwich," said Cheese from the door.

"Hey, I'm Flam, my twin looks just like me but, oddly hairless in the lip region," said Flam stroking his mustache.

"It's a personal choice and you know that," Flim said nudging his brother.

* * *

_Flam_

_He's lying._

* * *

"Nice to meet you," said Flam going back into the kitchen.

"Nice you meet you," said Cheese.

"This is my guard Flash by the way," Twilight announced.

* * *

_Cheese_

_Oooo, a guard so fancy._

* * *

"Nice to meet you, have you by any chance seen Pinkie Pie?" asked Cheese.

"Yeah she was looking for you," said Flash.

"Well than I must look for her," said Cheese with an enthusiastic hop.

"Good luck," said Twilight as Cheese left.

"He seems nice," Flash commented.

* * *

"They are so cute," said Flam quietly so the ponies in the other room won't overhear.

"I know," said Flim.

"Just like you and Applejack," said Flam. Flash and Twilight stood in the doorway interested.

"What? Why would you even suggest that? There is no way I have feelings for Applejack. Even if I did she's too perfect to go for a stallion like me. And Big Mac would never stand for that," Flim rambled as he scooped ice cream into bowls for the CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders).

"I don't think she's that perfect," said Flash, he and Flam exchanged knowing smiles.

"Are you kidding? She has the best sense of humor, she's so strong, not to mention her breath taking eye's, and adorable freckles," said Flim with a dreamy look on his face similar to when Flam was looking at the bush.

* * *

_Flim_

_Dang it._

* * *

"Awww," said Twilight making Flim jump.

"Please don't tell her," Flim begged.

"Hey, I won't tell, what happens in the kitchen stays in the kitchen," said Flash.

"Accept when we eat in the dining room, then what happens in the kitchen is taken to the dining room," Flam joked, no one laughed.

"Yes, thank you brother," Flim answered awkwardly.

"I'll take that up to the fillies," said Twilight taking the bowls.

"Thanks," Flim called after her.

"Is there an award for most helpful princess? Because she wins," said Flam.

"I've never heard there was," Flash shrugged.

"Doesn't it get boring being a guard," asked Flim sitting next to Flam, across from Flash.

"Well, the guard's play a game where we make funny faces at each other while no one is looking, that keeps us busy," said Flash.

"Were you ever caught?" asked Flim.

"No, but Prince Blueblood was defiantly on to us," said Flash, Flim and Flam laughed as Big Mac came into the kitchen.

* * *

_Big Mac_

_Granny Smith told me, but I know he likes Applejack, so I'm gonna pick on him, a lot._

* * *

"Did you give that to my sister?" asked Big Mac standing over Flim.

"Eeeyup," said Flim Standing up but still being shorter.

"Does Applejack know?" asked Big Mac. Flim put a spoon in the pot of sherbet.

"Eeenope," said Flim handing the pot to Big Mac.

"Alright," said Big Mac going to the living room. Flam grabbed a spoon and followed him.

"Sharing is caring," yelled Flam.

"Eeenope," Big Mac refused.

"I know you talk in your sleep," said Flam.

"Fine," said Big Mac. Flim and Flash walked into the living room to see the two older stallions sitting on the floor eating out of the pot. Flim walked back into the kitchen as Applejack came in from outside.

"Oh, Hey Applejack," said Flim smiling.

* * *

_Flim_

_She's going to kill me if she goes in the living room._

* * *

"Um, Hey Flim, how's Applebloom been?" asked Applejack smiling awkwardly back.

"Good her friends are with her," said Flim standing in front of the stairs.

"Can I go see her?" asked Applejack trying to get around him.

"Oh um, no, no I, um I don't think that that's a g-good idea," Flim stuttered.

"Really, you are going to stand between me and my sister?" asked Applejack stepping closer to Flim, their faces inches apart.

"Um, I um, yes, yes I am," Flim stuttered

"You really think that's a good idea?" asked Applejack threateningly.

* * *

_Flim_

_I am so scared right now._

* * *

"Well um, not really because you are quite terrifying and there are many ways you could hurt me even without being a horrifyingly strong as you are," said Flim getting out of her way.

"Thank you," said Applejack walking in to see their older brothers sitting on the floor eating sherbet.

"He made it for Applebloom," Big Mac around a scoop of sherbet.

"Then he bribed us not to tell you," said Flam.

"I bribed Big Mac, not you, he just shared it with you," Flim pointed out.

"What is it," asked Applejack looking at the frozen treat.

"Flim, the girls really liked the ice cream you made," said Twilight coming down the stairs with the empty bowls.

"You gave a sick filly ice cream?" asked Applejack trying to stay calm.

"Actually it's sherbet," said Flash.

* * *

_Flam_

_Since it is sherbet it will sooth her throat but won't produce flem like dairy products do._

* * *

"You made sirvay?" asked Applejack trying to pronounce the fancy word through her twang.

* * *

_Flim_

_That was so cute._

* * *

"Yes I gave Applebloom sor-bay," said Flim trying to say the word slowly to help her.

"Why in the world would you think it was a good idea to give Applebloom sirvay?" asked Applejack.

* * *

_Flam_

_How does she say it like that?_

* * *

_Scoodaloo_

_Servey?_

* * *

_Applebloom_

_I can't even say it like that_

* * *

_Twilight_

_Sirvia? Servai?_

* * *

_Flash_

_I'm not even going to try._

* * *

_Big Mac_

_Eeenope._

* * *

_Sweetie Bell_

_Serlay!_

* * *

_Applejack_

_Sirvay._

* * *

"Granny Smith was in on it," said Flam.

"And it did help her fever to eat something cold," said Twilight.

"You are still in trouble," said Applejack. Big Mac offered her a spoon of sherbet, she ate it, then glared at Flim, and stomped upstairs.

"You like it?" Flim called after her.

"Hush-up!" Applejack yelled back.

* * *

The air was tense as two brilliant minds worked and rolled the sight in front of them in their heads over and over again calculating thousand strategies as once. Spike moved his piece. "Check mate," said Spike.

"Good game," said Flash as they shook hooves.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Spike standing up.

"Alright," said Flash as Spike left to make dinner. Flash looked at Twilight whom was sitting next to him reading.

"Are you dying in side?" asked Twilight smiling.

"Only a little," Flash smiled back.

"You really should have moved the knight instead of the pawn," said Twilight.

"I know," Flash sighed dropping his head on the table.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was flying through the sky as the sun was setting. When suddenly she flew into something or rather somepony. "Oh sorry I was looking for, um," said the pony she ran into.

"Oh, Hey Soarin'. What are you doing here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Actually I was looking for you, I wanted to talk to you about a flying summer camp for small fillies and colts stationed in Ponyville," said Soarin'.

"Oh wow, that's really cool, do you want to land and walk in the park to talk about it?" asked Rainbow Dash flying around him in a circle.

"Yeah sure," said Soarin' starting to descend.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' were walking and talking as Pinkie popped up behind them. "Hey, you're a Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash loves Wonderbolts, you should let her on your team, she would love you forever, hopefully you are a stallion because then that would be weird, are you a stallion? I really can never tell while you all are in uniform," Pinkie Pie rambled.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_*Sigh*_

* * *

"Pinkie this is Soarin', he is a stallion, and we are talking about a flying camp," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Oh then I'll get out of your way, I was just looking for Cheese Sandwich, I can't seem to find him," said Pinkie Pie.

"We'll tell you if we find him," Soarin' assured.

"Thanks, if you stay in Ponyville I'm planning a party for some other new guests we have, some of the royal guard to protect Twilight, and you could come," said Pinkie Pie jumping up and down from excitement.

"I'll see if I can, I'm mostly here to start on plans for the camp, nice to meet you," said Soarin'.

"Nice to meet you too, bye," Pinkie Pie hopped away down the direction they were heading but much faster.

* * *

_Soarin'_

_She talks so fast, like after a full conversation you would need a nap. Wow._

* * *

"She's a little excitable," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Yeah, I got that," Soarin' said as they started walking again.

"So that camp?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yeah," Soarin' remembered. As Cheese Sandwich walked up to them from the other direction.

"Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie is looking for you," said Rainbow Dash as she and Soarin' stopped walking.

"We'll I'm looking for her. Hey are you new? Is Pinkie throwing you a party?" asked Cheese.

"Yeah, along with the guards protecting Princess Twilight," said Soarin'.

"She should also invite the nice colts staying with Applejack," said Cheese.

"Wait, who is staying with Applejack?" asked Rainbow Dash stepping closer to Cheese.

"Some nice colts with yellow coats and peppermint hair they were pretty cool dudes," Cheese said.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_Please tell me they aren't who I think they are. I'll check that out tomorrow._

* * *

"Well I best be off, bye," said Cheese rushing off down the road behind them.

"Hold on, if Pinkie Pie left that way and Cheese came the same way didn't they pass each other?" asked Soarin' trying .

"They probably heard each other coming and cut through the bushes on opposite sides of the path," said Rainbow Dash.

"Alrighty then," said Soarin'.

* * *

Flash sat leaning against his hoof, Twilight was reading and taking notes, and Spike was sleeping with his head on the table. "You guys can go to bed it's getting late," said Twilight opening another book.

"Okay, night Twilight, night Flash," said Spike stumbling out the door and down the hall.

"I have to stay with you until you go to your room," Flash rubbing his eye.

"I still have a lot of work to do, sorry," said Twilight.

* * *

_Flash_

_I am so tired._

* * *

"That's okay, just keep working," Flash yawned.

"Okay, sorry I have so much work to do," Twilight apologized.

* * *

A few hours later Twilight was asleep with her head on the book she was reading. Flash stared as her and sighed.

* * *

_Flash_

_Why do I have the feeling this will happen often?_

* * *

Flash carried Twilight on his back to her room and put her in her bed. Then he went to his room and Flash crashed.

* * *

Applejack woke up the next morning to hear a ruckus coming from the kitchen. She traveled down stairs to investigate. Applejack walked into the kitchen, Flam was distributing apple juice into glasses and Big Mac was setting the table. Flim came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek as Flam kissed her on the other side.

* * *

_Flim_

_That was Flam's idea._

* * *

Big Mac chuckled at the horrified and confused expression on his sister's face. "Good morning sunshine," Flim and Flam said in unison.

"Morning," said Applejack.

"Flim made juice," said Flam handing her a glass.

"And Applebloom ate some toast," said Flim setting the crust of toast and half a glass of juice on the counter.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_Flim makes really good toast, he should have a toast making cutie mark._

* * *

"Wait you guys made apple juice?" asked Applejack.

"Flim got bored while making the apple butter," Flam explained.

"You made apple butter?" asked Applejack.

"He couldn't sleep," said Flam taking a bite of toast.

"Flam was mumbling in his sleep," said Flim.

* * *

_Applejack_

_And I thought my family was weird._

* * *

"What about?" asked Big Mac drinking some apple juice.

"Plastic containers," said Flim.

"Mac is this how you feel all the time, is our family this crazy?" asked Applejack.

"Eeeyup," said Big Mac.

"Dang," said Applejack.

* * *

Later that day Applejack was bucking apples when Rainbow Dash flew down next to her. "Hey, Applejack," said Rainbow Dash.

"Howdy Rainbow Dash, what can I do you for?" asked Applejack.

"Are Flim and Flam staying with you?" asked Rainbow Dash picking up an apple and taking a bite.

"They needed a place to stay and we needed some help," Applejack explained.

"But, can you really trust them?" Rainbow Dash around a mouthful of apple.

* * *

_Spike_

_I don't trust them._

* * *

"Nope, but we are always watching them," said Applejack.

"What if they poison you?" asked Rainbow Dash climbing a tree.

"Someone is always with them, plus we don't have any chemicals in the house," Applejack explained.

"What if one of them falls in love with you?" Rainbow Dash asked from in the tree.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Wait! What? No! I don't like Flim. Pssh! No way!_

* * *

"What! That is ridiculous even if Flim did like me it's not like I would like him back," said Applejack.

"I didn't say one or the other," Rainbow Dash sang.

"Y-yes you did," Applejack panicked.

"No, I didn't," Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Rainbow, I have to get back to work," said Applejack.

"So you won't mind if I head to your house and speak with your future husband?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash," Applejack warned.

"I'm kidding, but I am going to talk to them, Flim is the younger cute one right?" asked Rainbow Dash flying away.

* * *

_Flam_

_That's not fair._

* * *

"Yep," said Applejack getting back to apple bucking.

"Aww, you think he's cute," said Rainbow Dash flying away making Applejack groan.

"Don't forget the picnic later!" Applejack called after her.

"I won't!" Rainbow Dash hollered back.

* * *

Rainbow Dash swooped down and landed on the porch of the old farm house and knocked on the door. Flam was the one whom answered it. "May I help you?" asked Flam.

"Yeah I was just talking to Applejack and I wanted to come and see what you and your brother are up to," said Rainbow Dash trying to act cool.

"You don't trust us?" Flam guessed.

"Nope," said Rainbow Dash.

"Come in," said Flam stepping out of the way.

* * *

Flam walked into the kitchen where Granny Smith was baking apple fritters with Flim. "Flim, the town's people are sending spies," said Flam.

"I'll let you get on with the interrogation," said Granny Smith heading to the living room.

"Thanks Granny Smith," said Rainbow Dash. Flim put the fritters in the oven and sat down next to flam at one side of the table while Rainbow Dash sat at the other.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_I didn't think this through._

* * *

"Do you have questions or do you want us to ramble?" asked Flim.

"Why are you here?" asked Rainbow Dash seriously.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_I have no idea what I'm doing._

* * *

"To help the Apple family while Apple Bloom is sick," said Flam.

"How do you like staying here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's nice, the Apple family is good to us and we are glad to help in return," said Flam.

"What about each member of the family?" asked Rainbow Dash turning to Flim.

"Apple Bloom is so adorable," said Flim.

"Big Mac is my hommie," said Flam.

"Granny Smith is cool, she's really good a cooking," said Flim.

* * *

_Applejack_

_What do they have to say about me?_

* * *

Flim looked at Flam waiting for him to say something about Applejack but his brother just smiled back at him.

"I want you to tell her what you think of Applejack," said Flam smiling.

"It's your turn," said Flim starting to sweat nervously.

"You don't want to admit you think she's pretty," Flam taunted.

"No I don't," Flim shot back blushing.

"And you think she's smart and talented," said Flam.

"Dude, seriously stop talking, please," said Flim trying to cover Flam's mouth.

"That's why you didn't sleep last night because you didn't want anyone to hear you talking about her in your sleep," said Flam pushing his twin away from him.

* * *

_Flam_

_I need to talk to Rainbow Dash later to see if she could get Applejack and Flim together because it would be adorable. Flim has never had a special somepony, like ever. He needs help._

* * *

"Now she's going to tell Applejack I like her," said Flim.

"He admitted it! Granny Smith you were right! Big Mac I owe you $5!" yelled Flam running upstairs leaving Flim with Rainbow Dash.

"If Mac doesn't beat you hard enough I'll come after you, but if Fluttershy gets to you before anyone else that will be all it takes, get it?" Rainbow Dash threatened.

"Got it," Flim squirmed uncomfortably.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_I will get very mad if Flim or Flam hurt my friends._

* * *

"Good, so are you going to ask her out?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Flim admitted.

"Well whenever you are with her, someone will always be watching," said Rainbow Dash.

"Awesome," said Flim sarcastically.

* * *

Twilight, Flash, and Spike sat in the park on a blanket setting out food they had been preparing all day. Fluttershy walked up, set a plate of vegies, and sat down next to Spike. "Hello friends, how are you?" asked Fluttershy.

"Good, how are you Fluttershy?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, I'm good," said Fluttershy playing with the edge of the blanket.

"Have you heard when Rarity is coming?" asked Twilight alphabetically organizing the food dishes.

"She said she had to finish your dress for next month and then she'll be right over," said Fluttershy.

"Awesome, Rainbow Dash and Applejack should be here soon, and Pinkie Pie will try to stop by while looking for Cheese," said Twilight.

"Hey guys, Applejack is coming," said Rainbow Dash flying in and landing next to Fluttershy.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, what's up?" asked Twilight.

"Did you know Flim and Flam are staying with Applejack?" asked Rainbow Dash.

* * *

_Flash_

_I wonder if she knows about Film's crush on Applejack._

* * *

"Really?" Fluttershy gasped.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, they are being watched very closely," Twilight assured.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Fluttershy.

"I don't like it either but I did talk to them," said Rainbow Dash.

"So did I," Flash said.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_There probably isn't anything to worry about if Twilight's personal guard isn't alarmed._

* * *

"Don't tell Applejack but Flim likes her," said Rainbow Dash.

"What!" Spike yelled in shock just as Applejack walked up to them.

"What's got you all ruffled up sugar cube?" asked Applejack setting down some jars of apple juice.

"Are Flim and Flam really back?" asked Fluttershy.

"They're just helping out and earning there keep on the farm," Applejack explained.

* * *

The subject was dropped and a new situation arises. "I'm one of the fastest flyers in Equestria," said Rainbow Dash standing up.

"You may be fast but are you in control?" asked Flash standing as well.

"I bet I can turn faster than you, I'll have you know the Wonderbolts asked me personally to be a trainer for a flying camp this summer," said Rainbow Dash.

"That's awesome," Twilight congratulated.

"How about a test of both speed and agility?" asked Flash.

* * *

_Spike_

_Wow, his second loss since he came._

* * *

"Perimeter of the park, GO!" yelled Rainbow Dash flying off with Flash right behind her.

"And they're off," said Twilight.

* * *

They were back before you could say, 'Discord No'. Rainbow Dash touched down first and Flash crashed into her and they rolled down the hill. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" asked Flash helping her up.

"That was awesome," Rainbow Dash laughed.

They walked back to the others smiling and cracking jokes.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Twilight.

"Never better," said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Rarity had shown up and everyone was eating cake when Pinkie Pie hopped up to them. "Hey guys, Applejack are Flim and Flam staying with you?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yes," said Applejack.

"Cool, we're having a huge welcome party for them, Flash, and his guards," said Pinkie Pie.

"Wow, a lot of new ponies are coming to Ponyville," said Rarity.

"Yep, I'm throwing a huge party with red and white balloons and blue streamers," said Pinkie Pie.

* * *

_Flim__ and **Flam**_

_We are truly honored that Applejack's friend is throwing us a party._

**_Her name is Pinkie Pie._**

_Aww you're getting to know her friends, that's smart._

**_Shut-up._**

* * *

"Is Cheese going to help you with that?" asked Spike.

"I still haven't found him," said Pinkie shoving a cupcake in her mouth.

"Really?" asked Twilight.

"I'm gonna keep looking for him, bye-bye," said Pinkie Pie trotting away.

"Three, two, one," said Rainbow Dash.

"What's up party ponies?" Cheese greeted walking up to them.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Well that's unfortunate timing._

* * *

"You just missed Pinkie Pie," said Flash.

"Wow, we keep seeming to do that," said Cheese.

"She said she's having a welcome party with red and white balloons and blue streamers," said Rarity.

"That sounds like a good party to have on Tuesday, at 4," said Cheese.

"You might see her if you go that way," said Fluttershy pointing the way their friend had gone.

"Then I'll be going that way, Bye!" Cheese called as he went away.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_If they don't find each other by the end of the day I am forcibly putting them in the same room._

* * *

"Ponyville ain't that big, how have they not met up yet?" asked Applejack. Pinkie Pie hopped up that path from the opposite direction Cheese and the past her had gone.

"That's how," said Rainbow Dash annoyed.

"Hey guys, when do you think the party should be?" asked Pinkie Pie grabbing another cupcake.

"You just missed Cheese, he said it should be Tuesday, and 4," said Twilight.

"Great thanks," said Pinkie Pie hopping away the way she came.

* * *

_Rarity_

_I fear the little darlings will never find each other._

* * *

"Should we tell her to go the way Cheese Sandwich went?" asked Flash.

"Probably has a better chance of meeting up if they go opposite directions," said Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes.

* * *

Back at the farm Flim and Flam were helping Big Mac bring in buckets of bucked apples. Big Mac was carrying considerably more buckets than Flim and Flam with ease while Flim and Flam struggling with one each.

* * *

_Granny Smith_

_Mac makes those boys look like school fillies._

* * *

"Hey Big Mac, you are really strong," said Flam wiping away sweat.

"Eeeyup," said Big Mac.

"I bet between the two of us we could take you," said Flim a little out of breath.

"Eeenope," said Big Mac.

"Come on, loser makes dinner," said Flam holding out his hoof.

* * *

Applejack walked up to the farm house to see her brother pin down Flim as Flam tackled him, they were all covered in mud. "What in tarnation are you doing?" asked Applejack. The stallions scrambled to their hooves and stood in a line none making eye contact with the mare in front of them. "Big Macintosh?" Applejack asked threateningly.

* * *

_Granny Smith_

_I don't have to worry about scolding my grandchildren, Applejack does it for me._

* * *

"We made a bet," said Big Mac. Applejack stared at them with a mixture of understanding and disappointment.

"Carry on," said Applejack walking into the farm house.

"Is mud wrestling normal in this family?" asked Flim.

"Eeeyup," said Big Mac tackling the younger twin.

* * *

The Apple Family plus Flim and Flam sat around the dinner table eating slightly burnt pancakes. "Good job Big Mac, best pancakes you've made yet," said Applejack.

"Where's mini Applejack?" asked Flam spreading butter on his pancake.

"Applebloom," Flim and Applejack corrected at the same time.

* * *

_Granny Smith_

_Talkin' at the same time. My husband and I did that too._

* * *

"She's in her room, sleeping," said Applejack shaking her head.

"Is she getting better?" asked Flim.

"I hope so, not that you aren't doing a good job but it's nice to have all hooves on deck during bucking season," said Applejack.

"Eeeyup," said Big Mac drinking some apple juice.

* * *

Twilight and Spike sat in the kitchen each with a tub of chocolate ice cream. "The invitation for the party next month should be here by now," said Twilight.

"I'm sure the princess is sending out the last ones as we speak," said Spike.

* * *

_Princes Celestia_

_That I am._

* * *

"I hope your right," said Twilight.

"Hey, isn't Flash supposed to be with you when you aren't in your room?" asked Spike.

"Well technically he's supposed to be with me from when I wake up to when I go to bed, I went to bed but not to sleep so I didn't wake up after that," Twilight explained.

"Yeah, real clever," said Flash as he walked out of the shadows causing Spike to fall off his chair.

"Ah! Geez Flash, give a dragon some warning," yelled Spike.

"Sorry, I was standing outside the door and got bored," said Flash.

* * *

_Spike_

_I hope he doesn't make a habit of that because that scared me._

* * *

"Can't imagine how bored; Emerald Waters, Little Dot, Lucky Star, and Shadow Blade are," said Twilight.

"They are allowed to whisper to each other so they do a lot of bonding," said Flash.

* * *

_Shadow Blade_

_If Lucky Star asks me if I washed my hooves one more time I'm never washing them again._

* * *

"You wanna join us in waiting for our invites for the upcoming party?" asked Spike.

"Sure," said Flash sitting across from Spike, as Twilight sat at the head of the table. Twilight gave Flash a spoon and let him eat out of her ice cream tub.

"I've seen your dress, it's really pretty," said Spike.

* * *

_Rarity_

_Number one rule in my shop, no squealing on dress designs._

* * *

"What color is it?" asked Twilight.

* * *

_Spike_

_I only brought it up because it annoys Twilight, but the mystery makes her love the dress even more when she sees it for the first time._

* * *

"Can't tell," said Spike.

"Rarity is the one that makes dresses right?" asked Flash.

"Yeah, and why not?" asked Twilight.

"Rarity said she would make my tux lame," said Spike.

"Can you tell me the color of someone else's dress?" asked Twilight.

"Pinkie Pie's has pink," said Spike, Twilight glared at the dragon as Flash laughed.

* * *

_Pinkie Pie_

_YES!_

* * *

"Thanks, I never would have guessed," said Twilight. Suddenly Spike coughed up a letter and ripped it open quickly.

"Princess Twilight, Spike, their friends, and their Royal Guard are cordially invited to the Summer Solstice Ball," Spike read aloud.

"Are we supposed to be extra security?" Flash wondered aloud.

"P.S. Your guard team is to go undercover and protect the party goers, dress accordingly," read Spike.

* * *

_Princess Cadence_

_I may or may not be trying to get Twilight with her crush._

* * *

"Rarity has to make 5 more outfits," said Twilight astonished.

"You have to go to a girly party too," Spike laughed.

"I get to be a secret agent, which is cool," said Flash.

"Yeah that's kinda cool," Spike admitted.

"Well its bed time for a certain little dragon," said Twilight getting up.

"But I'm not tired," Spike complained.

"Night Flash," said Twilight walking away with Spike.

"Good night," Flash called after them.

* * *

Flim was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs with cheese when Applejack came in. "Morning, where's our brothers?" asked Applejack getting out some plates for Flim.

"Flam was asleep when I woke up and I heard Big Mac snoring when I walked past his room," said Flim putting food onto the plates.

"He doesn't snore, the last time he did he was-"Applejack stopped staring at nothing.

"AJ, are you okay?" asked Flim. Applejack turned around and ran upstairs.

* * *

_Flim_

_Crap what did I do?_

* * *

Flim walked up stairs to see Applejack walk out of Big Mac's room and into his and Flam's room and put a hoof on his brother's head. She then walked out of the room and closed the door quietly. "Big Mac and Flam both have a fever, but we are ahead of schedule so I think I can get all the work done in time," said Applejack almost to herself.

* * *

_Applejack_

_I can't believe this is happening, this is just like last year. But this year I don't need help, I can do this._

* * *

"That's a lot of work, I'll help you," said Flim.

"Just do you and your brothers chores and I can do the apple bucking, I better get to work," said Applejack walking past Flim towards the stairs.

"Eat breakfast first," said Flim.

Applejack stopped and stared at him for a minute, "Fine." Applejack walked downstairs leaving Flim alone in the hall way.

* * *

_Flim_

_I don't think she's okay._

* * *

"It's okay to worry about her," said Granny Smith walking up to Flim starling the stallion. "She's strong," Granny Smith continued, "but she'll work herself to death if given the chance."

"She won't let me help her," said Flim lamely.

"Nope, but you don't have to, just make sure she eats, and take care of Applebloom," Granny Smith ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," said Flim.

* * *

"Five more tuxes?" asked Rarity in shock.

"You can do it right?" asked Twilight.

"I'll need their measurements," said Rarity starting to pace.

"Could you come by in the evening?" asked Twilight.

"Alright, darling," said Rarity gathering some fabric.

"Thanks Rarity," said Twilight walking towards the door.

* * *

Rarity was looking through piles of fabric as Spike sat on the podium. "What do you think Spikey-Wikey heather gray or charcoal?" asked Rarity holding up two spools of fabric in her magic.

"Both, lighter one for day guards, darker one for night guards and Flashes can be black," said Spike holding up the black fabric.

"That is genius, and you know if Flash's suit is black his tie can watch Twilight's dress, this is perfect," Rarity squealed.

* * *

_Twilight and Flash_

_Twinzes!_

* * *

"Why would Flash and Twilight's outfits match?" asked Spike.

"Because it sends a message," Rarity explained gathering some ties.

* * *

_Rarity_

_Our theme is, Shiny and Elegant. All the fabrics are metallic._

* * *

"The same message our matching outfits send?" asked Spike going through the ties pulling out the best ones.

"No, our outfits aren't sending a message, they are making a statement, completely different," Rarity explained.

* * *

Lucky Star and Shadow Blade were helping set the table as Spike finished up the veggie and noodle stir-fry. "Guys in the throne room now," Flash ordered.

"Have fun," Spike called after them.

* * *

The guards stood at attention in the throne room as Rarity walked in with a basket of ribbons hovering behind her. "Alright armor off," said Rarity getting out her measuring tape.

"We aren't supposed to-" Flash started.

"Argue with orders?" asked Rarity.

"Burn," said Lucky Star as the other guards 'oooo'ed'.

"She has a point," said Twilight from her throne.

* * *

_Flash_

_I am not amused._

* * *

Spike giggled and the other guards tried to keep a straight face as they all took off their armor.

* * *

_Emerald Waters, Little Dot, Lucky Star, and Shadow Blade_

_*Hysterical rib cracking laughter*_

* * *

"Alright darling you're done, now for the last one," said Rarity as Lucky Star left. "So Mr. Shadow Blade I'm guessing you want a bright colored tie?" Rarity laughed, Shadow Blade just glared ahead. "You don't think I'm funny? Fine," said Rarity as she continued working. A little while later Rarity accidentally poked Shadow Blade on the side and he laughed.

"Let's never speak of this again," said Shadow Blade.

"Of course," said Rarity rolling up the measuring tape.

* * *

Flim made tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Applejack was still working in the field when Flim cleaned the kitchen and took tea and medicine to all the sick ponies. "Applejack!" a small voice yelled. Flim opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"She's still working," Flim explained.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_I wish Applejack wouldn't push herself so hard all the time._

* * *

"I can't sleep," Applebloom complained.

"Did you drink the tea?" asked Flim walking into the room and sitting at the end of the bed.

"Yeah," Applebloom answered.

"Take your medicine?" asked Flim.

"Yep, will you sing me a song?" asked Applebloom holding her pillow.

* * *

_Flam_

_I got the looks and Flim got the talent. Fair trade._

* * *

"What kind of song?" asked Flim sitting at the foot of Applebloom's bed.

"I don't know, what songs do you know?" asked Applebloom.

"I might know one that will work," said Flim.

**Hush now, Quiet now, **  
**It's time to lay your sleepy head, **  
**Hush now, Quiet now, **  
**It's time to go to bed,**

**Drifting off to sleep, **  
**Exciting day behind you, **  
**Drifting off to sleep, **  
**Let the joy of dream land find you,**

**Hush now, **  
**Quiet now, **  
**Lay your sleepy head, **  
**Hush now, Quiet now, **  
**It's time to go to bed.**

* * *

_Flim_

_I used to sing that to Flam while he was having nightmares, he still doesn't know._

* * *

_Flam_

_Yes I do._

* * *

Flim sang softly as Applebloom fell asleep, Flim covered her in her blanket and left quietly. Flim went back to the kitchen and looked out the window to see Applejack bringing in buckets of apples. She closed the doors to the barn and started making her way into the house. "Eat, now," Flim ordered while Applejack entered through the kitchen door.

"You can't make me," said Applejack.

"You aren't leaving this kitchen until you eat," said Flim. Applejack rolled her eyes and took a few gulps of tomato soup.

* * *

_Applejack_

_I'd hit him if I wasn't so hungry._

* * *

"There, happy?" asked Applejack.

Yep, good night AJ," said Flim as he finished cleaning up the dishes.

* * *

_Flam_

_Aww cute nick name._

* * *

"What?" asked Applejack.

"What?" asked Flim.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

* * *

_Applejack_

_I'm so confused._

* * *

"The doctor is coming tomorrow," said Applejack trying to change the subject.

"Okay," said Flim.

"Good night Flim," said Applejack as she left the room.

* * *

Twilight was studying in the library reading while Flash was looking at different books trying to find something to read. "Why do you have so many books on flying?" asked Flash rudely yelled across the library.

"Unlike you I haven't had wings my whole life, and learning to fly now is difficult," Twilight rudely yelled back.

* * *

_Spike_

_This coming from the pony that made the 'quiet in the library' rule._

* * *

"Can't Rainbow Dash teach you to fly?" asked Flash walking to where Twilight was.

"She tried but it didn't really work out, a lot of crash landings," said Twilight organizing some papers.

"I'm not saying I rival Rainbow Dash, but maybe I could teach you some flying tricks," said Flash.

"Sure, sounds fun," said Twilight.

* * *

Flash and Twilight stood on the lawn. "Okay why don't you hover a few feet and work on touching down again," said Flash. Twilight did and it wasn't too bad. "Okay good, let's try something harder," said Flash.

* * *

Emerald Waters and Little Dot watched Flash and Twilight stand on the roof looking down at them. "Want some help?" asked Emerald Waters.

"We got this," Flash called back.

"I can't do this," said Twilight starting to panic.

"Yes, you can, you got up here didn't you?" Flash pointed out.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay," said Twilight trying to calm herself.

* * *

**_Emerald Waters_**_ and Little Dot_

_Are we bad guards for not doing anything?_

**_She's safe isn't she?_**

_Yeah, I guess._

* * *

"Stop stalling," Flash said.

"I'm not stalling," said Twilight argued.

"Then go," said Flash.

"I can't," said Twilight backing away from the edge.

"Yes you can, just run and jump," said Flash putting a hoof on Twilights shoulder.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_I have faith that Twilight can really don't want her getting hurt._

* * *

"Okay, let's both go on three," said Twilight.

"One, two, three!" Flash and Twilight yelled in unison running off the roof and spreading their wings. Twilight flew through the air, did a loop-de-loop, and landing into a run then slowed down, Flash touched down next to her.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_I don't know how Flash did it but she's flying._

* * *

"I did it!" Twilight cheered as Flash landed next to her.

"I knew you could," said Flash as they hugged.

"P-D-A," yelled Emerald Waters.

"P-D-A," Little Dot yelled back.

* * *

_Rarity_

_Those two are so cute together._

* * *

_Spike_

_I can't really see Flash and Twilight together._

* * *

_Pinkie_

_I think Twilight got over her crush on Flash._

* * *

"Come on guys that was fantastic," said Flash.

"Good job Twilight," said Emerald Waters and Little Dot in unison.

"Thank you," Twilight called back.

* * *

The sun had rose high in the sky when Applejack was already working hard in the field. She took a break when she saw Dr. Hooves and Nurse Red Heart coming down the path with a wagon. Applejack ran up to meet them. "Hello Miss. Applejack where are your sick family?' asked Dr. Hooves.

"They're up in their rooms, I'll show you," said Applejack leading them into the house.

* * *

Granny Smith, Flim, and Applejack sat in the living room while the Doctor checked on the ponies upstairs. Dr. Hooves came downstairs to address the group. "I may be wrong but the illness appears to be very serious compared to the tests we were able to perform, I would like to take them to the hospital for more testing," said Dr. Hooves, Applejack stiffened at the thought of her siblings being taken away.

"Whatever you think is best," Applejack choked out.

* * *

_Big Mac_

_Applejack hates when she can't watch over Applebloom._

* * *

"Are you okay?" Flim whispered in Applejack's ear.

"Not really," Applejack whispered back before walking away.

* * *

Flim stood next to his brothers hospital bed, Granny Smith sat in a chair beside Big Mac, and Applejack stood over Applebloom. Flim walked over to Applejack and put a hoof on her shoulder. "She's going to be okay, she can beat this," whispered Flim.

"I know she can, mind taking Granny home while I stay here until at least one of them wakes up? I still have to visit Apple Bloom's school to talk to her teacher," Applejack explained.

"As you wish," said Flim walking away.

* * *

_Flam_

_That's a quote from our favorite childhood book._

* * *

_Flim_

_The amount of time I have wanted to say those words is depressing._

* * *

Hours later after the sun had set Applejack still hadn't returned home. Flim was starting to get worried but stopped when he saw Applejack walking up the path. Applejack came in the front door and collapsed on the couch in the living room. "Hey AJ, are you okay?" asked Flim walking up to her and taking her hat off.

"They aren't contagious but we won't know anything else until the blood test results come in," Applejack yawned.

* * *

_Applejack_

_I'm too tired to care about the nick name._

* * *

"Good night AJ," said Flim. Applejack was already asleep. Flim kissed Applejack on the head then left the house and went into the field. Applejack had already done over half the fields. The northern and eastern fields had already been finished and the southern fields had barely been started on. Using his magic Flim was able to knock out the entire west field by levitating the apples from the trees straight to the barn, he finished about midday.

* * *

**_Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please tell me what you thought, likes, dislikes, and what you would like to see next chapter. I will try to answer all questions and requests in the next instalment. _**

**_I would like to thank all my wonderful friends who helped my edit this:_**

**_Camry M._**

**_Jillian (HANNAH2)_**

**_Rebecca R._**

**_Anna F._**

**_Gabby R. (never-give-up-and-write-fanfic)_**

**_They were all very helpful and I am so grateful to have them as friends._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. Unlike most of my stories I am totally open for any ideas you have for future chapters keep in mind that I already have the plot mostly planed out._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2, yay! I have some stuff for future reference before the story starts so skim through that if you want it will be important later._**

**_I am aware they are all vegetarians, I'm not creative enough to come up with that many dishes without meat, especially if they have to involve Apples, because everything the Apple family eats must involve apples, EVERYTHING! Good luck Flim._**

**_Also I forgot to say last chapter that the party in Canterlot is Celestia's birthday party so please keep that in mind._**

**_I also forgot to mention that Flim and Flam no longer wear the vests, bow ties, and hats just so you know._**

* * *

**_Just to say I like the theory that Flim and Flam grew up in a traveling Circus and that's going to be important later._**

* * *

**_Also there is some pegasus in Applebloom's school (According to Wikipedia) Featherweight, Rumble, Sunny Daze, and of course Scoodaloo! (They will all be included in the flying school, yay!)_**

**_Then there is other places in Equestria (According to Wikipedia) ; Zipporwhill, Bee Bop, Cheery, Chip Mint, Cotton Cloudy, Cyan Skies, Mango Dash, Peachy Petal, Pinkie Feather, Purpletastic, Rainy Feather, Sweet Pop, Tornado Bolt, Cloudchaser, Dumb-Bell, Flitter, Hoops, and Liza Doolots. (I'm afraid not all will be included so if you want to pick a few favorites and tell me in a review that would really help me narrow it down)_**

**_Plus there is also Pound Cake. Another pegasus foal has not been spotted according to Wikipedia._**

**_This will be important later I promise._**

**_The view of cutie marks is my personal opinion so just a heads up._**

* * *

**_I will also be throwing some characters and aren't in the show often such as Trenderhoof and Discord, I might get to Braeburn and Babs Seed in for something later in the story and possibly the Oranges might be in the mix but I'm not really sure if I'm going to do that._**

**_I feel so stupid, I forgot all about Zecora until this point so I will go back an add her in._**

**_I also forgot about Winona but I think I'm just going to leave her out, I'm sorry but I don't know where to put her or how to explain where she has been, sorry._**

* * *

**_I'm also throwing in some more minor ships, Applebloom and Pipsqueak, Discord and Celestia, Braeburn and Little Strongheart, and so on but they won't be major just background stuff._**

* * *

**_I am going to try to respond to all the reviews I got for the 1st chapter between posting that chapter and this one. Because each review is important and so is everyone who takes the time to write one._**

**_Keaila - Thank you for being the 1st reviewer that means so much to me that you said something. Here is part 2 so you can read it._**

**_jojo - Thank you, I shall!_**

**_Luna'snight625 - Thank you, glad you like it!_**

**_lunarprincess21 - Thank you, I'm glad you like the "speaking to the audience" parts._**

* * *

Around mid-day Granny Smith came downstairs to find Applejack asleep on the couch her hat on the ground next to her. Granny Smith looked out the window to see Flim starting on his and Flam's chores. She couldn't help but notice his messy mane, matted coat, and lag in his walk.

* * *

A few hours later Applejack sat with Granny Smith at the table drinking tea because Granny wouldn't let her go out and work. Flim walked into the kitchen to see the two mares eating toast and sipping tea. "I'll start on lunch," Flim suggested walking to the fridge.

"Nope, sit," ordered Granny Smith.

* * *

_Flim_

_Am I in trouble?_

* * *

Flim sat next to Applejack, across from Granny Smith. "Applejack you can get back to work, you two can visit our family later," Granny Smith promised. Applejack left and Granny Smith addressed Flim, "So, what did you do?"

"I just did some apple bucking to keep Applejack from getting behind," Flim mumbled knowing lying was pointless but not telling the whole truth.

"And you're planning on her thinking she started on the wrong field this year?" asked Granny Smith.

"Kinda," Flim chuckled nervously.

* * *

_Applejack_

_I think Big Mac may have done the wrong field or maybe I was so tired I accidentally did it then forgot. Either way we are on schedule so it doesn't matter._

* * *

"You did what you thought was good for her, for that I thank you, you did a good job," congratulated Granny Smith.

"You think she'll be mad?" asked Flim.

"You easily frustrate her, but with you she doesn't stay mad for long," Granny Smith answered getting up and walking towards the door.

"Why do you think that?" Flim questioned turning around to face the mare.

"Because you're still here, the last caller she had was chased away in a couple days," Granny Smith chuckled.

* * *

_Flam_

_So Flim isn't the first, good to know._

* * *

"Really?" Flim asked in disbelief.

"Yeah some stallion from the city, not bad looking but awfully weak, tried to change himself to get Applejack to like him, she flat out told him she didn't like that," said Granny Smith turning around to look at Flim.

"That sounds like AJ," Flim laughed.

* * *

_Granny Smith_

_Flim and Applejack are so sweet it's giving me a cavity._

* * *

"Alright you're free to go, start making something to take the sick ones," Granny Smith told Flim walking away.

* * *

Sweetie Bell and Scoodaloo ran up to Emerald Waters and Little Dot. "Hello, can we see Twilight?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"Sure," said Emerald Waters letting the fillies inside.

* * *

Flash and Twilight sat across from each other at the library table reading. "Hey Twilight, I can't find my book mark can I just bend the corner of the page?" asked Flash smiling as Twilight turned to him. Flash ducked to the side as a book flew past his head.

* * *

_Twilight _

_Dang it! I missed! No one, hurts my books!_

* * *

"I'm sorry, that was mean," apologized Twilight as Sweetie Bell and Scoodaloo walked in.

"It's okay, I found my book mark," Flash chuckled holding up a blue piece of paper.

"Hey Twilight, hey Flash, do you want to go visit Applebloom in the hospital?" asked Scoodaloo climbing onto a chair.

"Big Mac and Flam are there too," Sweetie Bell added joining her friend on the chair.

* * *

**_Flam_**_ and Big Mac_

**_Being sick stinks._**

_Eeeyup._

* * *

"Why are they in the hospital?" Twilight questioned as she and Flash closed their books.

"Miss Cheerily said they were sick and had to take a bunch of tests find out what they have," Scoodaloo chirped almost knocking Sweetie Bell of the chair.

"Well then, let's go," Twilight agreed getting up.

* * *

Twilight, Flash, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo walked into the hospital. Twilight approached the desk. "Hi, we came to see some members of the Apple Family," Twilight affirmed politely.

* * *

_Nurse (Specifically the one Twilight just talked to)_

_It's not every day an Apple family member is here, let alone with a conman._

* * *

"They are in a joined room down at the end of the hall and to the left," the nurse directed gesturing with her hoof.

"Thank you," Twilight said heading down the hall with Flash, Scoodaloo, and Sweetie Bell following.

* * *

They entered the room to see Applebloom coloring with crayons and Flam and Big Mac playing cards. "Ya got any 3's?" Flam questioned.

"Eeenope, go fish," Big Mac reported.

"I know you're lying," Flam boomed slamming down his cards before breaking into a coughing fit.

* * *

_Applejack_

_I can't believe my brother lied, I will never look at him the same way again._

* * *

"Hey Applebloom," Sweetie Bell and Scoodaloo greeted in unison jumping onto Applebloom's bed while Twilight sat in a chair between Applebloom and Flam's beds and Flash between Flam and Big Mac's as Big Mac dealt the cards again.

"Hey guys, the doctor said he'll give us the test results when Applejack gets here," Applebloom said giving her friends some paper so they could color together.

"Are any of you feeling better?" Twilight questioned.

"Eeeyup," answered Big Mac.

"Absolutely," Flam agreed.

"Much better," Applebloom added.

* * *

_Dr. Hooves_

_They really weren't that sick but we always take extra precautions when something is passed around this quickly, not to mention we haven't had an Apple since Big Mac hurt himself so if they are coming in we check all we can._

* * *

Suddenly the group heard voices from down the hall. "And then he spat it out on the ground and said it wasn't worthy of him," said a female voice with a southern twang.

"The jerk!" Flim gasped as he and Applejack walked into the room.

* * *

_Flim_

_Blueblood sounds like a horribly awful pony._

* * *

"Hey, ya'll nice to see you!" Applejack greeted seeing the visitors.

"I made apple and peanut butter sandwiches," said Flim setting down a picnic basket on Flams bed.

"For how long?" asked Flam pulling out multiple stacks of sandwiches.

"Three hours," said Flim cheerfully.

"Apparently not everyone has used an apple slicer," said Applejack.

Or made peanut butter," Flim added.

"Did you know you can put molasses in peanut butter?" asked Applejack amazed.

"That's really cool Applejack," said Twilight as Flam handed everyone a sandwich.

"This is really good," Flash complimented chewing his sandwich slowly.

* * *

_Applejack_

_We're still working on the recipe._

* * *

Suddenly the doctor came in. "Miss Applejack may I speak to you?" asked Dr. Hooves. They stepped into the hall way. "All three of them will be fine just a common cold but since we see the Apple family so few times it is best to be sure, they are on an antibiotic we'll give them one dose tomorrow to be sure and then they will be sent home."

"What a relief, thank you Doctor," Applejack sighed.

"The is another matter I wish to speak about, it seems I can't find any files on Flim and Flam, no allergies, check-ups, or injuries, like they don't exist, I would like to make an appointment to administer tests and make files for them, could they be tested before Flam leaves tomorrow?" Dr. Hooves asked.

* * *

_Flam_

_Flim doesn't like needles so this will be interesting._

* * *

"I'll ask them, thanks again," Applejack thanked walking back into the room to find the CMC, Twilight, Flash, Big Mac, and Flam unable to speak and having trouble chewing their sandwiches.

"We should have added honey," said Flim.

"Eeeyup," said Applejack.

* * *

Flash was looking for something to read while Twilight sat reading a fictional book on a pile of bean bags in the corner. "Hey, Twilight?" Flash called.

"Eh mate?" Twilight called back in a Canadian accent. Flash fell into the floor in view of Twilight laughing really hard. "The characters in my book have accents, that's not funny," Twilight whined over Flash's laughter.

"Oh my gosh, that was so funny," Flash breathed before bursting into another fit of laughter.

* * *

_Flash_

_I love my job._

* * *

Suddenly Spike walked in to see Twilight angrily throw a bean bag at laughing Flash. "Um, what's going on here?" asked Spike.

"Just two mates having a chat, eh," said Flash in a Canadian accent.

"Okay, that is kinda funny," Twilight laughed.

"You guys are so immature," Spike sighed walking out of the library, "I made cookies by the way."

"Race you!" Twilight yelled running down the hall Flash right behind her.

* * *

_Soarin'_

_They are all so energetic._

* * *

As they ran by his room Shadow Blade opened his door and yelled, "I can't sleep under these conditions!"

"Sorry," Flash and Twilight hollered back turning the corner.

* * *

That afternoon Applejack and Flim were organizing apple crates in the barn. "Flim, can I talk to you?" questioned Applejack as she set down the clip board with the inventory of apple crates.

"Um, sure. Ow!" Flim hissed as he slid one box into another and hurt his hoof.

"Are you okay?" asked Applejack.

"Y-yeah, fine, what's up?" asked Flim setting his hoof on the ground, only to lift it back up again and his in pain.

"You sure you are okay?" Applejack asked worried.

"Fine," Flim fibbed.

"Well the doctor told me that you and Flam don't have medical files, he would like to run some tests on you guys tomorrow before the others are released from the hospital tomorrow," Applejack explained.

"Okay, sounds good," Flim agreed moving more apple crates around.

"Just out of curiosity, why don't you and your brother have medical files?" Applejack questioned.

"Never going to a doctor probably has something to do with it," Flim joked.

"Really? Never?" asked Applejack.

"Nope, Flam and I grew up in a traveling circus, there was never any need for doctors we all took care of each other and rarely got sick due to immunities to different areas illnesses, we also ate a lot of oranges," Flim explained.

"Did you learn any cool things while being in the circus?" asked Applejack curiously.

* * *

_Pinkie Pie_

_I wonder if they can do cartwheels, I should challenge them to a cartwheels competition._

* * *

"I learned a lot of things Flam and I both did," said Flim as they walked out of the barn and towards the house as the sun was starting to set.

"Like what?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know, they seem normal to us," Flim shrugged.

"Like selling crap being an expert cook?" questioned Applejack.

"Okay the tonic was crap, the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 on the other hand was a fine work of machinery, if I do say so myself, but I never learned how to cook," Flim explained.

"Wait, you never cooked before you lived with us?" asked Applejack.

"Nope!" Flim called going into the kitchen door leaving Applejack to stand outside in shock.

* * *

Flash and Twilight sat in the bean bag pile drinking hot chocolate. "I can do Spike, but sleep is important," Flash whined in a feeble attempt to mock the baby dragon.

"No you can't," Twilight laughed.

* * *

_Spike_

_That was horrible._

* * *

"Okay, let's hear you do one little miss Princess of Friendship," Flash joked.

"I'm Flash Sentry, I can play chess really, really well, but can't win to save my life," Twilight mocked close to Flash's voice but not quite there.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Flash stated perfectly like Twilight would.

"Oh my gosh, that was fantastic!" Twilight yelled.

"Thanks, worked really hard on that one," said Flash.

"No you did not, you liar," Twilight laughed.

"And for the record, I wouldn't say that," said Flash.

* * *

_Shadow Blade_

_He wouldn't say it but he thinks it._

* * *

"Right you would say something more like, Flash Sentry, Captain of Princess Twilight's personal guards, back off," Twilight impeccably mocked.

"What! That was amazing!" Flash coughed as he choked on his hot chocolate.

"Thanks," said Twilight.

"Alright, Big Mac. Eeeyup," Flash spoke like he normally would.

"Eeenope," Twilight stated a little deeper voice than she normally would.

"We should quit while we're ahead," Flash suggested.

"Eeeyup," Twilight agreed.

* * *

Big Mac and Applebloom sat in the hospital waiting room as Applejack signed some papers. "When are Flim and Flam going to be done?" Applebloom whined.

"In a few minutes," Applejack assured thanking the nurse as she sat down next to her brother.

"Okay," Applebloom sighed. A minute later Flim and Flam walked in with the doctor.

"You're all free to go, I'll send the test results in a few days," said Dr. Hooves.

"Thank you Doctor," Applejack thanked as the all headed back to the farm.

* * *

As they walked home the sun started to set. "How's the bucking going?" asked Big Mac.

"We're actually ahead of schedule, I don't know how it happened though," Applejack admitted.

"Maybe you started on the wrong field," Applebloom suggested as Flim slightly moved more toward his brother and away from Applejack.

* * *

_Flam_

_Oh no, what did he do?_

* * *

"I don't know how it happened, any guesses Big Mac?" Applejack questioned.

"Eeenope," Big Mac responded.

"I guess I doesn't matter, Applebloom when we get home you have to go straight to bed, you have school tomorrow," Applejack ordered.

"Do I have to?" asked Applebloom.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac agreed.

"Fine," Applebloom sighed.

"There's apple fritters in the kitchen," Flim whispered to the small filly behind Applejack's back.

"Thanks," Applebloom whispered back as Flim exchanged a look with Flam.

* * *

When they got back to the farm Big Mac and Flam went straight to their rooms. "Hey, Applebloom can you get any dished you have in your room and bring them to the kitchen?" Flim asked.

"Okay!" Applebloom chirped running upstairs.

"I don't recall there being any dishes in Applebloom's room," Applejack commented as Applebloom walked down the stairs with a plate and walked into the kitchen.

"Well maybe I know some things that you don't," Flim suggested.

* * *

_Flam_

_Like cool circus things._

* * *

"Like what?" asked Applejack as Applebloom rushed past them with a hoof behind her back and got half way up the stairs, "Applebloom whatcha' got there?"

"Nothing," Applebloom mumbled around her apple fritter. Flam came half way down the stairs and took another apple fritter from the filly and took a bite.

"You know Flim you really are a bad influence," Flam pointed out, "Mac you can have the other half!" With that the stallion and filly were gone.

* * *

_Flim_

_I'm in so much trouble._

* * *

"Flim, I know everything that happens under this roof," Applejack informed.

"I'm going to go finish the dishes," said Flim as he quickly entering the kitchen.

"You're walking Applebloom to school tomorrow," Applejack ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," Flim responded.

* * *

The next day Soarin' and Rainbow Dash sat on a bench outside the school house. Rainbow Dash was struggling to sit still while Soarin' was reading some papers that he had about their presentation. "Whoa, you have papers on all the pegasus fillys and colts in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed reading over Soarin's shoulder.

"Yeah, we have to pick cabins so I have paper work on all the pegasus young enough to attend," Soarin' explained.

"How long have you been planning this?" asked Rainbow Dash as Soarin' handed her some of the papers he was holding.

"A while, I had to get more papers for when the new colt was born," Soarin' explained as Rainbow Dash looked through the papers.

"Oh yeah, he's so cute," Rainbow Dash commented.

* * *

_Cheese Sandwich_

_I talked to the cakes while looking for Pinkie and met the two little foals, they are the most adorable little things!_

* * *

"I know, I hope we get to talk to his family about his future in flight," said Soarin'.

"I know his parents, the Cakes, we could talk to them later," Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Awesome, let's do it," Soarin' agreed as Flim and Applebloom walked up to the school house.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Applebloom greeted as she ran past them into the school, "Bye Flim!"

"Hey, Applebloom! Flim, what are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_I like walking with Flim, he skips with me._

* * *

"Applejack sent me to bring Applebloom to school, I don't believe we've met, I'm Flim, and you are?" asked Flim.

"I'm Soarin' I'm a Wonderbolt here to set up a flying came, Rainbow Dash and I are talking to young pegasi," Soarin' explained.

"Scoodaloo would love that," Flim commented.

"Yeah, I'll be talking to her later," Soarin' added.

"I've got to head back, see you at the party later!" Flim called.

"Bye Flim!" Soarin' and Rainbow Dash called back in unison.

* * *

Pinkie was in town square getting ready for the party, Vinyl was setting up sound equipment, some ponies were putting up lights and arranging chairs around tables, and the Mayor was telling some other ponies where to set up the food. "This party is looking great Pinkie," the Mayor complemented.

"Thanks Mayor Mare, I'm so glad we can welcome some new ponies to Ponyville!" Pinkie chirped.

"What activities do you have planned?" asked Mayor Mare.

"Well we have dancing, music, food, and hide and seek in the park," Pinkie listed.

"Sound's good, let me know if you need anything," Mayor Mare called walking away.

"Oki-Doki-Loki!" Pinkie squeaked as the Mayor left.

* * *

Flash and Twilight were outside practicing flying again. "Okay, let's try flying in circles around the castle getting faster each time then slowing down again," Flash suggested.

"Alright, I can do this," Twilight breathed getting into a lift off position.

* * *

Spike walked out of the castle to see Twilight zipping around the Castle with Flash right beside her. "Spike! Look how fast I can fly!" Twilight yelled.

"I see that Twilight! Would you and Flash like to taste my new chocolate mint cookie recipe?" asked Spike.

"Sure! Give me a minute!" Twilight called back slowing down.

* * *

Cheese Sandwich was walking around Ponyville he saw the stuff for the party later that day come in and told the ponies bringing it to take it to the town square. Once they were on their way, he walked the other direction until he came upon the castle of Princess Twilight. "Hello, you must be part of Flash's guard team," Cheese greeted as he walked up to Emerald Waters and Little Dot.

"Um yeah, I'm Emerald Waters and this is Little Dot, who might you be?" Emerald Waters questioned.

"I'm Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie and I are friends, do you know her?" asked Cheese Sandwich.

"Yeah, she's planning a party later today," Little Dot added.

* * *

_Little Dot_

_Twilight's friends are interesting especially Pinkie Pie, I'm excited to see what she has planned._

* * *

"I know, it's going to be so fun, are you going with Flash and Twilight?" Cheese Sandwich questioned.

"Yeah, all the guards are so when we get back we'll have to search the entire castle, so that'll be fun," Emerald Waters stated sarcasticly.

"Good luck with that, can I see Twilight please?" asked Cheese Sandwich.

"Sure," said Little Dot stepping aside to let the party pony through.

"Thanks guys, see ya later!" Cheese Sandwich called walking into the castle.

* * *

The yellow stallion made his way down the hall towards the sound of rejoiced voices coming from the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Flash, Twilight, Spike, Lucky Star, and Shadow Blade sat around the dining table eating cookies and drinking milk. "Feel's great to see the sun doesn't it, Shadow Blade?" Lucky Star inquired.

"I see the sun all the time, then I roll over and go back to sleep," Shadow Blade explained making Twilight and Flash laugh.

* * *

**_Twilight_**_ and Flash_

**_Don't you just love their relationship?_**

_I had never expect them to work well together but they totally do._

**_They both have the same sense of humor that's what it is._**

_You know, I think you're right._

* * *

"Hey everypony, what's shaken?" greeted Cheese Sandwich.

"Hi Cheese, found Pinkie Pie yet?" asked Twilight as Spike handed him a brownie.

"Not yet, but the party is in an hour so I'm thinking she'll be there all day, and then I can find her," Cheese Sandwich explained.

"Good strategy," added Flash before taking a drink of milk.

"Thanks, I'm guessing these are the night time guards?" asked Cheese Sandwich.

"Yep, I'm Lucky Star and this is Shadow Blade," Lucky Star introduced.

"Nice to meet you, well I'm going to get going, can never be too early to a party!" Cheese Sandwich called as he left.

"I'll get the key to the door, we should get going too," Spike announced.

* * *

The party was just getting started, ponies were eating, laughing, and dancing, and the hide and seek game was about to begin. All the fillies and colts had gathered in the park around Mayor Mare whom was the first to seek.

* * *

_Mayor Mare_

_When Pinkie Pie asked for my help this is not at all what I had in mind._

* * *

"Alright, I'll count to fifty while all of you hide and the first one I find will be the seeker next round," the Mayor explained.

"Every pony for themselves!" yelled Scoodaloo as Mayor Mare started counting and everyone scattered.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Mayor Mare called.

"She'll never find us up here," Featherwing whispered right as the Mayor was walking bye.

Mayor Mare looked up in confusion, "Are you all in the same tree?"

"I was trying to throw you off," Scoodaloo explained solemnly as all the fillies and colts crawled out of the tree.

"The next round is with one adult so find an adult and whoever wants to be 'it' can," Mayor Mare declared.

"I wanna be it!" yelled Rumble.

"Alright Rumble is 'it', everyone find a partner," the Mayor instructed.

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Soarin', Rarity, Spike, Twilight, Flash, Emerald Waters, Lucky Star, Shadow Blade, and Pinkie Pie were all dancing. Applejack, Flim, Flam, and Big Mac sat at a table to the side drinking punch. "Don't you guys wanna dance?" asked Flim.

"We promised Applebloom we wouldn't dance till she got here," Applejack explained.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac confirmed as Rarity came over and sat in the seat next to Applejack.

"Do you guys wanna dance?" asked Applejack.

"We've never danced at a party," Flam admitted.

"We'll show you how it's done," Applejack assured.

"You can't be as bad as Twilight," Big Mac added.

"Bless her heart," said Applejack as they all watched Twilight and Flash dance horribly.

* * *

_Rarity_

_Is it bad to not give your friend a heads up when you invite someone whom they don't like to stay with you for a month or so?_

* * *

"Applejack, darling, I need to talk to you," Rarity spoke quickly looking around nervously.

"What about, sugar cube?" asked Applejack.

"It's about-" Rarity was cut off by a high pitched squeal from Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie tackled Cheese Sandwich to the ground with a hug.

"Finally!" Rainbow Dash yelled from the dance floor.

"Okay, now I really need to talk to you about-" Rarity started when Applebloom ran up.

"Flim, will you be my partner in hide and seek?" asked Applebloom.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_I would normally as my sister but I know that Flim likes her so if she sees us getting along she might like him more, and let's face it, my sister needs someone to keep her from working so hard._

* * *

"In the park?" Flim questioned.

"Eeeyup!" Applebloom confirmed.

Flim grabbed two straws off the table and handed one to Applebloom, "Let's do this."

* * *

All the fillies and colts with their chosen adults gathered around Rumble and Soarin' ready to start the game. "Alright Rumble, what are we counting to?" asked Soarin.

"Fifty, are you ready?" asked Rumble.

"Alright, One, Two, Three..." everyone ran off into different directions.

* * *

Soarin' and Rumble found everyone accept Flim and Applebloom. They looked in the trees, bushes, clouds, around every bench, no rock was left unturned. "Well where haven't we looked?" Soarin' questioned.

"The lake?" Rumble suggested.

"You really think they'll be there?" asked Soarin'.

"There is a little bridge they could be hiding under," Rumble explained taking off flying towards the lake Soarin' right behind him. When they got there they looked under the bridge to see two straws poking out of the water. Soarin' put a hoof over the top of each straw making Flim and Applebloom pop their heads out of the water gasping for breath.

"Are we last?" asked Applebloom.

* * *

_Flam_

_Flim is the best at hide and seek, it used to take hours to find him._

* * *

"Well, yeah," Soarin' admitted.

"Yes, we did it!" Flim cheered as he and Applebloom hoof bumped.

"What's the next round?" Applebloom questioned.

"Pairs of friends," Rumble answered.

"I'll see you later, Applebloom!" Flim called as he and Soarin' headed back to the party.

* * *

Little Dot was standing by a tree watching his friends dance. "It does no good to be alone, for someone whom is long from home," Zecora recited.

Little Dot jumped, "Who are you?"

"I am a friend from out of town, now tell me what has you down?" asked Zecora.

"I don't feel like I belong anywhere, all my friends are more outgoing, or at least confident enough to say what's on their minds," explained Little Dot.

"Is that a friend coming now, the one with the solemn frown?" asked Zecora.

"Yeah, he hates me," Little Dot spoke quietly.

"Hey, Emerald Waters and Lucky Star want us all to get together and talk," Shadow Blade stated.

* * *

_Flash_

_I'm planning on getting all my guards together so they can all be introduce to Soarin', Flim, and Flam together._

* * *

"Oh okay, Shadow Blade this is Miss, um…" Little Dot trailed off.

"Zecora is my name, are you some of the stallions come to fame?" asked Zecora.

"Yeah, our leader Flash Sentry, our fellow guards Emerald Waters and Lucky Star, then there's Soarin' from the Wonderbolts and Flim and Flam," Shadow Blade explained.

"It was nice to meet you friends, I am afraid out conversation has come to an end," Zecora bid farewell to the stallions and walked towards Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich.

"Wow, I've never heard you talk so much, it's almost like you," Little Dot's eyes widened, "You like her, you have a crush, you have to tell-"

"I don't like her, don't tell anyone that," Shadow Blade growled a little bit of blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yes, I do, this is a huge deal," Little Dot stated.

"Don't you dare!" Shadow Blade mumble. Little Dot turned and ran through the dance floor towards Emerald Waters and Lucky Star, Shadow Blade right behind him.

* * *

Applebloom and Rumble got to where the kids were gathered around. "Everyone find a partner!" Scoodaloo called.

"And if you don't have a buddy raise your hoof," Sweetie Bell added.

Applebloom raised her hoof and saw another pony with his hoof raised. "Hey Pipsqueak, wanna be my partner?" asked Applebloom.

Pipsqueak's eyes widened, "Sure, why are you covered in water?"

"Flim and I hid in the lake," Applebloom answered.

"We're gonna start counting now," Scoodaloo announced.

"Quick, where do you wanna hide?" asked Applebloom.

"A bush?" Pipsqueak suggested.

Okay, but let's get far away to increase the chances of them finding somepony else before us," Applebloom agreed grabbing Pipsqueak's hoof as they ran and jumped into a bush.

"Do you see anyone?" Sweetie Bell's voice asked from a distance.

"No, I'm gonna go check those clouds," answered Scoodaloo's voice from above them.

* * *

_Mayor Mare_

_I don't really think it's fair to have pegasi able to hide in clouds, there should be a rule against that._

* * *

"Check the one that is slowly moving away first," Sweetie Bell's voice suggested. In the bush Applebloom and Pipsqueak hoof bumped.

"Found you!" Scoodaloo's voice was heard just be for Sweetie Bell pushed away the leaves of Applebloom and Pipsqueaks bush and said the same thing.

"You found them first right?" asked Applebloom as she and Pipsqueak stood up.

"Yeah, Scoodaloo found us first," said Rumble as he and Featherweight flew down from their cloud.

"Yes!" Applebloom cheered.

"Hey, I found a hat," Pipsqueak announced picking up a hat that looked familiar to Applebloom.

"That's one of Flim and Flam's hats," Applebloom realized.

"Well, you better get it back to them," said Pipsqueak handing Applebloom the hat.

"I will after we find any pony, if we don't get back to the party all the adults will eat all the sweets," Applebloom pointed out putting on the hat as they followed Sweetie Bell and Scoodaloo.

* * *

Emerald Waters and Lucky Star walked over to the drinks table and got some punch. "We never get to talk anymore, so how does it feel to be awake during the day?" asked Emerald Waters.

"It's kinda like waking up really, really early to do something and then going through the rest of your day as usual basically," Lucky Star explained.

"That's actually a really good analogy," Emerald Waters commented.

"Thanks, here comes Little Dot," Lucky Star announced.

"With Shadow Blade chasing him," Emerald Waters added in confusion.

"Hide me," Little Dot panted ducking behind the two stallions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what's going on here?" asked Emerald Waters.

"Shadow Blade has a crush," Little Dot blurted out.

"What? Sit now!" Lucky Star ordered pointing to an empty table.

* * *

"Applejack, I'm going to be frank, it's about-" Rarity was cut off again by a new comer to the conversation.

"Hey Applejack, you look great, how have you been?" asked Trenderhoof sitting on the other side of Rarity.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Wait, what!_

* * *

"Trenderhoof, I'm good, I'm good, what are you doing here?" asked Applejack.

"I have an assignment about Ponyville, I guess I'm not the only one visiting, who is this?" asked Trenderhoof gesturing to Flam.

"I'm Flam, my brother and I are working for the Apple family and staying with them, nice to meet you mister..." Flam trailed off holding out his hoof.

"Trenderhoof, I write about simple things, Ponyville is my favorite topic, you mentioned having a brother, where is he?" Trenderhoof questioned.

"Oh, Flim is-" Applejack stopped talking as Flim sat next to her dripping water everywhere, "Sopping wet. Flim, I thought you were playing hide and seek with Applebloom?"

* * *

_Applebloom_

_I don't really like Trenderhoof, he's going to get in the way of Flim and Applejack._

* * *

"I was, we hid in the lake," Flim explained.

"My, that sounds exciting," Trenderhoof commented.

"Hi, I'm Flim," said Flim holding out his hoof water still dripping from it.

"Trenderhoof, so are you cousins with the Apples?" Trenderhoof asked ignoring Flim's hoof.

"Eeenope," Big Mac answered.

"We aren't related, in fact we almost destroy their family business," Flim explained looking at Flam.

"And scammed the entire town," Flam added.

"But we kept them anyway," Applejack concluded.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_So Applejack likes these guys, but I had one creepy crush and suddenly I'm a nuisance._

* * *

"Eeeyup," Big Mac agreed.

"Oh, wow, um, well, that is quite a story," Trenderhoof rambled.

"Trenderhoof, why don't you tell them more about why you are here?" asked Rarity.

"I joined a group of writers that cover the same story in different parts of Equestria, my first project is Princess Celestia's Birthday Party next month and what do you know I was assigned to Ponyville, I'll be attending the party with you gals and staying with Rarity till then," Trenderhoof explained.

"What exactly is your assignment? We never really talked about it?" Rarity questioned trying to keep Trenderhoof from talking to Applejack and making things awkward.

"I'm writing about how the people here are preparing for the party, whose going, what they are wearing, and how they get along with the other people going, we will be talking about that in interviews, speaking of which, Applejack when would there be a good time for us to talk?" asked Trenderhoof. Applejack just stared in shock opening and closing her mouth several times.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_No Flim do something!_

* * *

"You could come to dinner tomorrow," Flim invited

* * *

_Applebloom_

_Not that, the opposite of that._

* * *

"We would love to have you," Big Mac piped up.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_You finally talk and it made everything so much worse._

* * *

"Oh yeah, Flim didn't you say you and Applejack were going to make apple wood smoked chilly?" asked Flam.

* * *

_Big Mac_

_If Flam and I push Trenderhoof and Applejack together then Flim will get jealous and Flim will have to make a move._

* * *

"Oh, are you a good cook?" asked Trenderhoof.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Yes, thank you Trenderhoof for that great subject change, let's talk about that._

* * *

"Yes, he is fantastic, Flim tell him," Applejack ordered.

"Um, I like putting ingredients together, especially when I get to put it in the oven," Flim rambled awkwardly not really knowing what to say.

* * *

_Rarity_

_Applebloom told Sweetie Bell, who told me, that Flim like's Applejack, and if I know Applejack she likes him back. Big Mac, Flam, and I are totally on the same page as how to get them together. I just hope it works._

* * *

"Great I'll be over tomorrow evening, if you will excuse me I need to talk to Princess Twilight and her royal guards," Trenderhoof excused himself walking away.

"I'll talk to you later darling!" Rarity called over her shoulder as she left with Trenderhoof.

* * *

Applebloom ran up to her family and stood between Applejack and Flim. "I found your hat," Applebloom announced.

"Where?" asked Applejack.

"In a bush," explained Applebloom.

"That makes sense," Flam commented as Sweetie Bell and Scoodaloo ran up.

"Applebloom, you wanna dance?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"Totally!" Applebloom cheered.

* * *

"Hey I'm Soarin'," Soarin' introduced himself as he and Rainbow Dash started dancing by Flim, Flam, Applejack, Big Mac, Applebloom, Scoodaloo, and Sweetie Bell.

"I'm Flam and this is my brother Flim," Flam introduced.

Flash joined them with the guards, Spike and Twilight, "This is Emerald Waters, Little Dot, Lucky Star, Shadow Blade, and you may know Spike."

* * *

After talking to Twilight and the others making times for interviews and the party had winded down Rarity and Trenderhoof headed to Rarity's because the sun had already set. As they walked Trenderhoof asked, "Rarity, what's going on between Flim and Applejack?"

"They like each other but Applejack is too stubborn to admit it and Flim is too shy to do something about it," Rarity explained.

"Oh, does anyone want them together?" questioned Trenderhoof.

"Yes, besides me there is; Big Mac, Fluttershy, Flam, Granny Smith, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo, as far as I know," Rarity listed.

"Speaking of which, where is Sweetie Bell?" Trenderhoof inquired.

"She already went home, she has school tomorrow," explained Rarity.

"Oh, okay," Trenderhoof commented.

* * *

Twilight, Flash, and Spike stood outside the castle as Emerald Waters, Little Dot, Lucky Star, and Shadow Blade checked the inside for intruders. Suddenly a high pitched scream came from Lucky Star followed by running and Emerald Waters yelling, "Oh my! What is that?"

"It's unnatural," Shadow Blade roared.

"It's grotesque-like," Little Dot cried.

"It's like a mish-mash of different animal parts," Lucky Star shouted.

"Oh no!" Twilight groaned running into the castle to see the group of stallions standing around a red covered draconequus sprawled on the ground. Flash and Spike were right behind her.

"Oh it's just Discord, I'm off to bed, Night!" Spike called walking towards his room.

"Come on Discord, go home, what is this any way?" asked Twilight trying to get the draconequus on his feet.

"Twilight, get away from that thing," Flash ordered pulling Twilight back.

"Relax its jam," Discord spoke getting up and snapping the mess away.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_I told Discord to make a good first impression and he just didn't listen, I am so upset with him I could just scream._

* * *

"What are you?" asked Emerald Waters.

"I am the great and powerful Discord, Master of Chaos, who might you be?" Discord questioned.

"These are my guards, Princess Celestia sent them to protect me," Twilight explained.

"Well if Celly sent them then they must be good," Discord sat on a couch he had manifested with chairs, fire place, and floating tea set, "Now what are your names?"

* * *

_Princess Cadence_

_I asked Discord to check in on Flash and Twilight, just to see how things are going._

* * *

"I'm Flash Sentry the head guard," Flash announced.

"Oh yes, I was told about you, and the others?" asked Discord.

"I'm Lucky Star, Shadow Blade and I need to start our shift," Lucky Star and Shadow Blade headed for the front door. Twilight and Flash sat on the couch with Discord while Emerald Waters and Little Dot sat in the chairs.

"I'm Emerald Waters" Emerald Waters disclosed.

"And I'm Little Dot," Little Dot added.

"You guys should really be heading to bed," Twilight suggested.

* * *

**_Emerald Waters_**_ and Little Dot_

**_Twilight is very much a mother to us._**

_Then Flash is our father_

**_I'm okay with that._**

* * *

"Twilight's right, bed time," Flash ordered.

* * *

**_Lucky Star_**_ and Shadow Blade_

**_I never really thought of Flash and Twilight like our parents._**

_It's weird because we are older._

**_Oh yes defiantly._**

* * *

"Night!" Emerald Waters and Little Dot called in unison going to their rooms.

"So Twilight do tell me, what is it like having guards around to protect you all the time?" asked Discord serving tea to Twilight and Flash.

"I don't really think of it as them protecting Spike and I, it's more like all of us looking out for each other, I don't know if that is because it's how Spike and I have always done it or just how the royal guards are trained," Twilight answered.

"Do you think of you two as the parents of Spike and the other guards?" asked Discord taking a bite out of his tea cup.

"I guess that could kinda make since, Twilight is the princess and a natural born leader and I'm the actual leader, I could see that," Flash explained.

"It's also my house," Twilight pointed out.

"It's is your house," laughed Flash.

* * *

_Discord_

_Oh I love this relationship, Cadence will be so happy that it is working out._

* * *

"Oh, would you look at the time," a giant clock appeared behind Discord, "I must be off, it was so nice talking to you, bye!" And with that Discord and all his accessories were gone.

"Well that was interesting, night Flash," Twilight called going to her room.

"Night," Flash called back.

* * *

The next morning Trenderhoof came into the kitchen to see Rarity and Spike drinking coffee and looking at dress patterns. "Good morning, what are you two doing?" asked Trenderhoof getting himself a mug of coffee.

"Good morning, darling, Spikey-Wikey and I are just looking at the designs for the dresses to see were we could make changes in the fitting tomorrow," Rarity explained.

* * *

_Rarity_

_As well as my friends input went last time I make them dresses, their opinions are still important as well as seeing how the dresses look on and when they walk._

* * *

"Oh okay, Spike when you are done can we do your interview?" asked Trenderhoof.

"Um, sure, we were just finishing up," Spike agreed.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich were sitting in the park playing with Gummy. "Where's Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie Pie had her eyes covered then uncovered them, "There she is!" Gummy blinked and licked his eye then crawled towards Cheese Sandwich.

"You know who Gummy hasn't seen in a long time?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know, who?" Cheese Sandwich questioned.

"Any of my friends!" Pinkie Pie expresses throwing her fore-hooves in the air and falling onto he back.

"Then let's go visit them," Cheese Sandwich suggested.

"I like the way you think," Pinkie announced grabbing Gummy and they headed off to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Back at the farm Big Mac and Flam were doing chores, Granny Smith was knitting in the living room, and Flim was cooking in the kitchen, Applejack walked through the front door and into the kitchen from dropping off Applebloom at school. Flim moved the chopping block where he was chopping vegetables so Applejack could do the dishes in the sink. They worked in silence until, "Why did you do that?"

"Would you prefer the celery cut a different way?" asked Flim.

"Well yes, but that's not what I'm talking about, it's that you invited Trenderhoof," Applejack announced.

"I thought he was your friend?" Flim asked handing the knife to Applejack and watched as she showed him how to cut a celery stock.

"I guess he kinda is, well not like you and Flam, I mean he had a crush on me and he was nice but..." Applejack trailed off before sighing and handing the knife back.

"He changed himself to get you to like him, so you don't know who he really is," Flim suggested.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_Yeah, that was embarrassing, I'd rather not talk about it._

* * *

"Exactly, wait, how did you know he changed himself?" asked Applejack.

"Um...well, uh," Flim stuttered.

"I bet it was Big Mac!" yelled Granny Smith from the other room.

"Sure it was," Applejack rolled her eyes going back to the dishes.

* * *

"So what's with Trenderhoof?" asked Flam as he and Big Mac were carrying in apple crates.

"He came for a festival, had an obsessive crush on Applejack, and left brokenhearted," Big Mac explained.

"Wow, I am so looking forward to dinner," Flam commented.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac agreed.

* * *

_Flam_

_Leave it to my brother to invite his crushes ex stalker to dinner._

* * *

"Did you know Flim was setting himself up?" Flam questioned.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac answered.

"You think this will end well?" Flam asked as they saw Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, and Gummy make their way down the path.

"Eeenope," Big Mac responded.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, it wasn't a normal person knock it was many, many, many short knocks from two hooves. "I'll get it," Applejack called going to the door and opening it.

"Hi, Applejack!" Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich shouted in unison.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Applejack as they all walked into the living room.

"We didn't have anything to do and Pinks mentioned that her friends haven't seen Gummy in a while so we thought we would visit all of you," Cheese Sandwich explained.

"You should introduce Flim to Gummy, I'm sure he would love to meet him," Applejack spoke quietly.

"Good idea," Cheese Sandwich agreed setting Gummy down in the middle of the floor. Granny Smith sat watching the entire event unfold.

Applejack walked to the kitchen door, "Hey Flim, will you come in here?"

"Um, sure," Flim walked in, saw Gummy on the floor, screamed, and grabbed onto Applejack. Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, and Granny Smith were laughing while Applejack smiled.

"Gummy is harmless," Cheese Sandwich explained.

"You wanna hold him?" asked Pinkie Pie picking up Gummy and holding him out to Flim.

"No thank you," Flim squeaked hiding behind Applejack, "Why don't you go show Flam, I'm sure he'll love that.

* * *

_Granny Smith_

_Well, he's a coward, but I guess he balances out Applejack._

* * *

"I would love what?" asked Flam as he and Big Mac came in. As soon as Flam saw Gummy in Pinkie Pie's hooves he screamed and grabbed on to Applejack as well.

"Aww, Gummy won't hurt you, he doesn't have any teeth," Pinkie explained as Gummy opened his mouth really wide and tried to bite Cheese Sandwich's nose.

"Oh, well then, I guess he's harmless," said Flam as he let go.

"Flim, you can let go now," Applejack spoke.

* * *

_Flim_

_Awkward._

* * *

"Right, yeah, I have cooking to do," Flim rushed back into the kitchen.

"Let's go see Rarity," Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Okay!" Cheese Sandwich agreed as then ran out the door.

"So when's Trenderhoof coming over?" asked Flam.

"In a few hours," Applejack answered.

"Can we try and scare him?" asked Big Mac.

"Don't disappoint me," Applejack ordered.

"I'll get the hose," Flam responded.

"I'm gonna go pick up Applebloom," said Big Mac.

"An hour before she gets out of school?" asked Flim from the kitchen.

"Visiting your marefriend?" Granny Smith asked.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Big Mac has been dating his marefriend for almost a year, he normally just helps her fix things around her cottage, or so he says. I think they'll be getting married in a few years which is kinda weird to think about._

* * *

"Eeeyup," said Big Mac walking out of the house.

"Wait, what?" Flam grabbed Applejack by the shoulders and put his forehead to hers, "Tell me everything. I need names woman!"

"Whatcha' doin'?" asked Flim standing in the doorway.

"Big Mac has a marefriend," Flam explained staring into Applejacks eyes, Applejack stared back expressionless.

"AJ, what do you know?" asked Flim.

* * *

_Flam_

_That nick name is so cute, I love it._

* * *

"You won't get anything out of me," Applejack responded.

"She's right, if Big Mac wants us in his dating life he'll tell us," said Flim.

"Or we could ask Applebloom," Flam suggested heading back outside.

* * *

Emerald Waters and Little Dot stood outside as Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich walked over with Gummy. "Is that an alligator?" asked Little Dot.

"Yep his name is Gummy, can we introduce him to Flash?" asked Cheese Sandwich.

"Of course," said Emerald waters stepping aside.

* * *

_Flash_

_Glad to know my guards have my best interest at heart._

* * *

"We should get a moat with alligators," Little Dot suggested once Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich left.

"Totally, let's bring it up at dinner tonight," Emerald Waters agreed.

* * *

Flash and Twilight were playing go fish as they sat at the library table with Spike whom was sleeping. "Got any nines?" asked Twilight.

"Nope," Flash responded not looking up.

"Liar you have to have a nine I have one nine and there are two cards left," Twilight explained.

"You're counting cards? You cheater!" Flash laughed more amazed than anything.

* * *

_Twilight_

_I play to win._

* * *

"It's not cheating, it's just not allowed," Twilight defended.

"Sweet little Princess of Friendship is cheating at a card game," Flash chuckled throwing down his cards as Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich came in and sat with them. Pinkie Pie set Gummy on the table.

"Hey, we brought Gummy to come and see you," said Pinkie Pie as Gummy walked up to Flash and opened his mouth.

"Why doesn't your alligator have teeth?" asked Flash.

"I don't know I just found him and kept him," Pinkie Pie admitted.

"Isn't that crazy?" asked Cheese Sandwich.

"Like Flim and Flam," Pinkie Pie added.

"Yeah, they were holding on to Applejack for dear life," Cheese Sandwich laughed.

* * *

**_Flim_**_ and Flam_

**_*Blushes*_**

_*Laughs*_

* * *

"You took Gummy to visit the Apples?" asked Twilight.

"Yep, we are going to take him to Fluttershy's next, then Rarity, and finally Rainbow Dash," Pinkie Pie chirped.

"You better get going if you're going to get through everyone today," Twilight commented.

"Your right," Pinkie Pie gasped waking up Spike.

"Nice to see you guys bye," Cheese Sandwich called as they ran out the door.

"Well I'm gonna start on dinner, we're having pizza," Spike announced as he got up to leave.

* * *

"Don't worry Big Mac I won't tell who your marefriend is," Applebloom assured as they walked onto the farm between two hay stacks.

"Hey, we're gonna scare Trenderhoof," Flam explained from the top of one hay stack.

"You in?" asked Applejack from the top of the other.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac answered.

"Good, come help filing up the rest of the water balloons," Flam instructed walking over to the hose.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich approached Fluttershy's cottage. "That's weird, Fluttershy is normally feeding her animals around now," Pinkie Pie stated as Cheese Sandwich knocked on the door.

"Hello, What are you guys doing here? Not that I don't mind you coming over it's just that, I was only making dinner for one, but if you want to stay I'm sure I could make something else," Fluttershy rambled.

"We just came by to say hi, since you haven't seen Gummy in a while," Pinkie Pie explained.

"Oh, well it's nice to see you Gummy," Fluttershy spoke softly.

"Well we better get going, we need to see Rarity and Rainbow Dash before the end of the day," Cheese Sandwich explained.

"Oh, okay, bye then," called Fluttershy as Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie left.

* * *

Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie walked up to Rarity's while Trenderhoof walked out. "Hey Trenderhoof, you wanna meet Gummy?" asked Pinkie Pie holding up the alligator.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_That is the weirdest thing I have ever encountered._

* * *

"Oh my, well I really am in a hurry, but it was nice seeing you!" Trenderhoof called over his shoulder.

"Okay, have fun!" Pinkie Pie called back.

* * *

Trenderhoof walked the path towards Sweet Apple Acres, as he got closer he saw two hay stacks with water balloons flying between them. "Howdy Trenderhoof!" Applejack shouted.

"You wanna join our side?" asked Flim.

Trenderhoof looked at Big Mac, Applebloom, and Flam lined up on the other hay stack ready to fire. "I think, I'll pass," Trenderhoof decided.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was casually flying around when a hot air balloon flew into her line of sight. "Hi Dashie!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We came so you can see Gummy," Cheese Sandwich explained.

"Awesome," Rainbow Dash commented.

"Do you know how to land this?" asked Cheese Sandwich

"Kinda, but that's why we have helmets," Pinkie Pie explained holding up three helmets.

"Well I gotta go, good luck with that," Rainbow Dash called flying away.

* * *

Flim and Applejack set the table as Granny Smith, Applebloom, Big Mac, Flam, and Trenderhoof filed into the kitchen. Big Mac sat at the head of the table while Granny Smith and Applebloom sat at the other, Flam sat across from where Flim was standing, Trenderhoof sat next to Flam, when the table was set Applejack and Flim sat side by side. Everyone started eating while Trenderhoof asked Applejack questions, they both ate while the other was talking. "So Applejack who will be accompanying you to the party?" asked Trenderhoof.

"I'm gonna have to list all their names aren't I?" Applejack droned.

"Yes," Trenderhoof answered pulling out his notebook.

"Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Flash Sentry, Emerald Waters," Applejack stopped picked a piece of balloon out of Flim's hair and continued," Little Dot, Lucky Star, and Shadow Blade."

"Thanks," Flim mumbled between bites.

"You're welcome," Applejack answered.

"What are your predictions on how events of the party will play out?" asked Trenderhoof as he finished up writing something's down and prepared to write more.

"Well I know Flash and his guards are going to be undercover as guests for security, Twilight and Spike are going to be with their family and the other princesses, and Rarity is going to be talking to some ponies about her dress designs, as far as the rest of us I have no idea," Applejack explained.

"And by the rest of you do you mean, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and yourself? What are your feelings towards them?" asked Trenderhoof.

"Um, I feel like they are my friends," Applejack answered more like a question.

"I know the dress fitting is tomorrow but what is your opinion of Rarity's dress designs that you have seen in the past?" asked Trenderhoof.

"Rarity does a good job putting our personalities in the dresses and making them comfortable but they always look good," Applejack acknowledged.

* * *

_Rarity_

_Glad she said that because her dress is a bit poofier than she would prefer._

* * *

By this time everyone had finished eating; Applebloom, Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Flam went to bed, Applejack and Trenderhoof kept talking, and Flim started clearing the table. "How are you planning on preparing for the party?" asked Trenderhoof.

"Well the mares and Spike are all going to have our teeth whitened and the mares are going to temporary dye our hair," Applejack answered.

"Really? Tell me about the hair dye," Trenderhoof inquired.

Applejack took the pen from Trenderhoof and put it down, "Well we are going to make sure our hair totally clashes with our dresses so my hair will be neon blue with a sea weed green tips," Applejack lied, Flim continued to clean the dishes, "Never mind he wasn't listening, red and pink streaks."

"AJ, you're the Element of Honesty, I can tell when you're lying," Flim explained.

* * *

_Flam_

_I don't think anyone in the Apple family can lie._

* * *

"You call her AJ?" Trenderhoof questioned picking up his pen.

Flim shut off the sink and turned to face them, "Yeah, why?"

"It's just ironic because my next question is if you have a date but I'm guessing not since you two are in a relationship," Trenderhoof explained.

"We ain't in a relationship," Flim blushed.

* * *

_Flam_

_Never in his life has he lied so badly._

* * *

"Did you just say ain't?" asked Applejack amazed.

"What the hay bale, I guess I did," Flim realized.

"And that was a country-ism," Applejack pointed out.

"I guess that was inevitable," Flim shrugged going back to the dishes.

* * *

_Big Mac_

_Eeeyup._

* * *

"So Applejack, how will your mannerisms differ from your everyday life?" asked Trenderhoof.

"Well, I guess I'll chew my food longer and cut it into smaller pieces," Applejack answered.

"No other changes?" asked Trenderhoof.

"I don't think so, besides appearance, why?" Applejack questioned.

"Well, to be honest, you aren't exactly ladylike," Trenderhoof admitted Flim dropped the dish rag he was holding on the floor.

* * *

_Flim_

_I cannot believe he just said that._

* * *

"I know I'm not the most feminine, but I do know how to act like a lady," Applejack laughed at Flim's expression.

"Like Applejewel," Trenderhoof laughed.

"Apple-what?" asked Flim putting the last of the dishes away.

"It's a long story," Applejack laughed.

"Dishes are done, see ya later Trenderhoof, good night AJ," Flim walked over to Applejack, kissed her on the cheek, making her blush, then went upstairs.

* * *

**_Applebloom_**_ and Granny Smith_

**_About time_**

_Amen to that honey_

* * *

"Oh no, defiantly not in a relationship," Trenderhoof joked making Applejack blush even more.

* * *

Twilight, Spike, Flash, and the guards sat around the dinner table eating pizza. Spike had been experimenting with weird food combinations like grape jelly and cheddar cheese, bacon and carrots, and lastly chicken and strawberries. "I hate how all of these are so good," Flash commented.

"How do you even think of these combinations?" asked Twilight

"Defiantly not because one of the shelves in the fridge broke and I didn't feel like fixing it so I just used everything that was on it," Spike assured.

"Speaking of dropping things," Emerald Waters interjected.

* * *

_Discord_

_Even I don't know where he's going with this._

* * *

"What does that have to do with what we were going to say?" asked Little Dot.

"I'm glad you asked," Emerald Waters continued, "Little Dot and I were thinking and what if we dug a moat around the castle?"

"And then we could dig extra space in the back for a garden," Spike suggested.

"Good idea Spike," Twilight commented.

* * *

The next day Applebloom sat in class and was spacing out. When she came down to earth Miss Cheerily was passing out papers, "And remember class this is our last test, and like all our other tests when you are done turn your papers in on the podium and grab a coloring sheet, good luck."

Twenty minutes passed and the only ponies still working were, Applebloom, Scoodaloo, Pipsqueak, and Diamond Tiara. Suddenly Scoodaloo got up, turned in her paper, got a coloring sheet and went back to her seat, followed by Diamond Tiara, Pipsqueak a bit later, and lastly Applebloom. "Everyone has turned in their tests so you can talk if you like," Miss Cheerily announced as she walked to the podium and collected the test papers.

"We wouldn't have to wait so long if Applebloom wasn't so slow," Diamond Tiara whispered to Silver Spoon just loud enough for everyone but Miss Cheerily to hear.

* * *

_Applejack_

_I've been told that Diamond Tiara is mean to Applebloom, but she's never talked to me about it._

* * *

"Diamond Tiara, you turned your test in not even five minutes before Applebloom," Pipsqueak pointed out.

"Yeah, but the difference is I got every question right," Diamond Tiara snapped as the bell rang, "See ya later, blank flank!"

"Thanks Pipsqueak," Applebloom sighed, she walked out side said good bye to her friends and walked up to Flim.

* * *

"Applebloom, what's wrong?" asked Flim as they walked home.

"I was the last to turn in my paper, again," Applebloom sighed.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Flim.

"It means I'm stupid," Applebloom grumbled.

Flim stopped in his tracks and put a hoof on Applebloom's shoulder making her stand sill and turn to face him, "Applebloom you are not stupid, who told you that?" asked Flim.

"No one had to, I'm never going to be smart because my family are farmers and everyone knows that, they can tell by how I talk," Applebloom explained sadly.

* * *

_Flim_

_That is messed up._

* * *

Flim took a notebook and pencil out of Applebloom's saddle bag, "Okay look at it this way," Flim drew two circles on the paper, the two circles overlapped each other and shared one space, "The circle on the left is every stereotype about farmers and ponies with accents like yours, and the other is you, yes you are an Apple and act like one but that doesn't define you, you are also other things like a Cutie Mark Crusader."

"Because my cutie mark defines me, right?" asked Applebloom.

"Well, no, not really," the notebook and pencil were put away while they continued homeward, "Your cutie mark appears when you find your destiny like I have a piece of an apple and my brother has the rest, because we are destined to be together no matter what."

"Then why are all my family's cutie marks Apple related?" asked Applebloom.

"Because they are destined to work with apples, it's because that's what they are good at and like doing, not because their cutie marks told them to, they realized that they are good at working with apples and their cutie marks are there to remind them of that," Flim explained.

"But what about my cutie mark, I'm obviously an Apple and I'm good at my chores and I'm good at other things, why didn't I get my cutie mark for the first thing I was ever good at?" Applebloom questioned.

"Your cutie mark doesn't stand for the only thing you are good at it stand for what you can contribute to the world by being good at, you just haven't found what that is yet, and that's okay, your cutie mark will appear when you do," Flim said as they approached the farm house.

"I get it now, thanks Flim," Applebloom ran inside.

* * *

**_Don't forget to vote from the list of pegasi fillies and colts in the previous authors note._**

**_Thank you so much for the 4 people who reviewed, I really wasn't expecting that many I normally only get one or two so that was a real surprise and it really made my day._**

**_Feel free to tell me what you thought in a review!_**

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I am already well on my way with part 3 so it hopefully won't take as long._**

**_P.P.S. Also thank you so much for all my friends that helped edit this chapter and the one before it._**

**_Camry M._**

**_Jillian (HANNAH2)_**

**_Rebecca R._**

**_Anna F._**

**_Gabby R. (never-give-up-and-write-fanfic)_**

**_P.P.P.S. If you have any questions you can ask in a review or send me a PM._**

**_P.P.P.P.S. Okay now I'm done._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Reviews (Underlined are members and non-underlined are guests)_**

**_Thank you for all your reviews, they are always fun to read._**

**_lunarprincess21_****_ \- I'm so glad you are excited and ShadoCora is an awesome ship name, good for you for coming up with it, I will probably get to ShadoCora in a few chapters because it's kind of a tricky situation._**

**_winxandwarriors_****_ \- So happy you liked it, here's the next chapter._**

**_Guest – They are, I was hoping no one would notice that, honestly I had so much trouble coming up with foods that they could eat that I just gave up, sorry. _**

* * *

**_I know I just posted not too long ago but I thought that the firsts two chapters were too, almost mind numbingly, long so cut this one back a little to see if less things happening in each chapter would be better._**

* * *

**_Also days won't play out as much as they used to and time will be moving much faster instead of going day by day._**

* * *

**_I looked on Wikipedia and apparently Babs Seed's cutie mark's meaning was hinted at in the comic books, which I consider cannon. I will be using the reason in the comics so if you don't know that read to learn, if you don't like that...I apologies._**

* * *

**_Dresses and Suits: I'll try to put these in order of when they pop up in the story. All fabric is metallic so it is shiny and gleams of white show up when the fabric moves so keep that in mind, and that goes for every fabric in all the outfits accept Applejacks hat, but other than that. (Also I'm going to use a lot of dress terms so if you, like me, watch Say Yes to The Dress you will totally understand this, if you don't God be with you)._**

**_Okay now for the actual dresses._**

**_Spike - White tux with tail coat and a plum bow tie._**

**_Fluttershy - Alternating lime green and steely blue-gray horizontal ruffles with a beaded bodice. _**

**_Rainbow Dash - Sleek pearly white dress with a train (I think that is spelled wrong) and a one shoulder top. _**

**_Pinkie Pie - Light pink with hot pink thread lines swirling throughout and a white sparkly bodice._**

**_Applejack - Full red skirt with green on the inside and slightly poking out the bottom, a slit on one side to see the inside and a green lace top over a straight across red neck line._**

**_Twilight - Short black tulip dress with vertical ruffled bodice and thin midnight blue belt._**

**_Flash - Black tux with tail coat, white undershirt, and midnight blue bow tie. _**

**_Emerald Waters - Light gray almost silver tux with tail coat forest green bow tie._**

**_Little Dot - Light gray almost silver tux with tail coat baby blue bow tie._**

**_Lucky Star - Dark gray tux with tail coat and golden bow tie._**

**_Shadow Blade - Dark gray tux with tail coat deep red bow tie._**

**_Rarity - Lavender dress with puffed put diamond shapes all interconnecting and a high neck line with horizontal gathering. _**

**_Discord - Light powder blue tux with tail coat._**

**_If you need the dresses better described just ask. If you want to draw them send me the link because I cannot draw what so ever so if you can and want to you can. I know it is sometimes hard to think of things to draw so if this strikes you I want to see it._**

* * *

The next day Applebloom skipped into the kitchen, Applejack was pouring apple juice into cups while Flim was cooking omelets. "What's got you in such a good mood?" asked Applejack smiling.

"Well, it's the last day of school and Sweetie Bell, Scoodaloo, and I are going swimming and then we are going to have a sleep over in the club house," Applebloom explained.

"And who else?" asked Flim.

"Uh, my family whom I love so much?" Applebloom guessed.

"Just tell her," Flim laughed.

"Tell me what?" asked Applebloom.

"Oh, I don't think she wants to know," Applejack smiled.

* * *

_Babs Seed_

_I'm so excited to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders I'm glad they are still going to be my friends and let me recruit for the CMC without being in it._

* * *

"I wanna know! I wanna know!" Applebloom jumped up and down.

"Your cousin Babs Seed is coming to visit, she's staying with us for a few days," Flim explained.

"Yes! I am so excited! Wait till I tell the girls!" Applebloom cheered.

* * *

Spike sat in Rarity's boutique on a modeling platform as Rarity looked over the outfits on the dress and tux racks in the middle of the room. Trenderhoof came and sat next to Spike with a pen and paper. "Spike, could you please put your tux on one last time so I can ask you questioned about it?" asked Trenderhoof.

"Sure, I'll be right back," said Spike stepping into the dressing room as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walked in.

"Hello darlings, do you like your dresses?" asked Rarity taking two dresses off the rack and holding them up.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_Rarity wouldn't tell me which dress and tux is for whom so I'm excited to find out._

* * *

"Oh my, they are so pretty," Fluttershy complimented.

"Totally 20% cooler than the last dress you made me," Rainbow Dash complimented.

"Go change Spike is in there of you need help," Rarity directed and the mares took their dresses and headed to try them on.

"First thoughts and I didn't even have to ask," Trenderhoof smiled to himself taking notes.

* * *

Applejack sat at the train station waiting for Babs Seed's train to arrive. The sound of the approaching train brought Applejack to her feet. The train rolled into the station and ponies flooded out. Babs Seed dragged her suitcase off the train, Applejack came over and took it for her, "Hey Babs, nice to see you."

"You to cousin Applejack, where's Applebloom?" asked Babs.

* * *

**_Sweetie Bell_**_ and Scoodaloo_

**_Applebloom told us about Babs Seed when we got to school today._**

_We are so excited to see her and ask her about her cutie mark._

* * *

"She and her friends are at school, I have to go to a dress fitting with my friends, would you like to come?" asked Applejack.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Babs followed Applejack down the path to Rarity's boutique.

* * *

"Hey every pony!" Pinkie Pie walked into the boutique.

"Pinkie, here's your dress," Rarity announced handing Pinkie Pie her dress.

"Yay! Pink my favorite!" Pinkie Pie squeaked running towards the dressing room as Applejack and Babs Seed came in. Applejack set Babs bag next to Trenderhoof and Babs sat down.

"Hey, I brought Babs since Applebloom is still in school for a few hours," Applejack explained.

"Quite alright darling," Rarity handed Applejack her dress.

"Applejack, first thoughts on your dress?" asked Trenderhoof.

* * *

_Applejack_

_I'm just going to trust Rarity with this one._

* * *

"It looks like an apple, which I am totally okay with," and with that Applejack went to the dressing room.

"What does your cutie mark mean?" Babs asked Trenderhoof in confusion.

"It means I'm good at staying with the times," Trenderhoof explained, "What does you cutie mark mean?"

"It means my special talent is hair styling," Babs explained.

"Oh really, what would you do with my hair?" asked Rarity.

"Besides how it looks now, you could go with several ringlet curls or an up-do," Babs suggested.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_Oh she's good._

* * *

"A true protégé you are," Rarity complimented as Twilight, Flash, and the other guards filed in.

"Hi Rarity!" Twilight called.

"Here are your outfits," Rarity passed out the outfits, "The changing room is right over there."

Spike came out as the others went in, "I really love this."

"What do you like about it?" asked Trenderhoof.

"The color is great and the fabric is really comfortable," Spike explained as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walked out of the changing room.

"Oh they look so much better than I envisioned!" Rarity squealed.

* * *

_Shadow Blade_

_Is it just me or does Rarity get a little too excited about dresses?_

* * *

"Fluttershy, what do you think of the color?" asked Trenderhoof.

"I love the colors, they are so shiny and pretty," Fluttershy gushed.

"And Rainbow Dash what about the shape of your dress?" Trenderhoof questioned.

"I love it, I feel like I could just wear it all the time, and never take it off," Rainbow Dash flew around the room.

"Look at me, look at my dress! It's so perfect!" Pinkie Pie yelled running out of the dressing room and dragging Applejack with her.

"Clam down, sugar cube," Applejack laughed.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_Flim is a lucky son of a farmer. See I can make country-isms too._

* * *

"Pinkie Pie, what makes your dress perfect?" asked Trenderhoof not looking up from his note book.

"It's pink and another pink and supper fluffy!" Pinkie Pie jumped around happily.

"Applejack how do you feel?" asked Trenderhoof looking up then immediately back down again.

"I feel great, I love the style," Applejack admitted as Twilight, Flash and the guards came out.

"Okay, let's go down the line of what you six think," Trenderhoof suggested.

"It's a little weird having matching outfits, but we both look good so I'm happy," Twilight explained. Trenderhoof moved on as Twilight continued to talk.

"You think I look good?" asked Flash.

"Well when you are wearing that," Twilight clarified.

"Oh, you look good to," Flash complimented.

"Aww, thanks Flash," Twilight smiled.

"When you're wearing that," Flash laughed making Twilight giggle.

* * *

_Princess Cadence_

_Perfect. Everything is going according to plan._

* * *

Pinkie Pie brought them back to the rest of the group's conversation, "Rarity why don't you put on your dress?"

"Well I already tried mine on and I need to see if anyone else's needs tailoring," Rarity explained.

"Does anyone need talering?" asked Applejack.

* * *

_Flim_

_AJ and I should really work on her talkin'...dang._

* * *

"Um, my tie is messed up, but I should have asked for help, so that's on me," Lucky Star admitted.

"Come on Rarity, then we could take a picture and send it to Celestia," Spike pleaded as he pulled a camera out of a closet.

"Fine," Rarity sighed.

* * *

Miss Cheerily walked around the room and her students cleaned out their desks. "Hey Sweetie Bell, I found my water balloon full of liquid soap! You want it?" Scoodaloo asked holding it up.

"Ew! No, I do not!" Sweetie Bell called back.

"I want it!" Applebloom announced, Scoodaloo set the balloon on Applebloom's desk, "Cool."

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Pipsqueak.

"I don't know, I'm gonna see if my family has any ideas," Applebloom shrugged.

"You consider those criminals part of your family?" Diamond Tiara scoffed.

"Yeah I do," Miss Cheerily pretended not to notice, "I don't care what anyone else says about Flim and Flam, especially you."

* * *

_Miss Cheerily_

_I'm not going to get in the way of Apple family pride._

* * *

"That was kinda awesome," Pipsqueak whispered as the bell rang.

"Thanks," Applebloom whispered back.

* * *

Twilight and Flash sat in the library looking over hoof drawn maps of the castle and the surrounding area. "We could have a fountain here," Flash suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," Twilight agreed penciling it in, "I don't know how the sizing will work though."

Suddenly Spike came in with a plate of toast with jam on it, "Please try this."

Twilight picked the toast up with her magic and took a bite then passed it to Flash whom did the same, "It's good why?" asked Twilight.

"I bet Flam that my apple jell is better than Flim's so I'm taking it over to the Apples tomorrow for a blind taste test," Spike explained.

* * *

_Flim_

_It is so on!_

* * *

"Best apple jelly I've ever tasted," Flash admitted.

"Thanks, I think I've got this in the bag," Spike insisted.

* * *

Applejack, Babs, Applebloom, Scoodaloo, and Sweetie Bell walked towards the lake while Granny Smith, Big Mac, Flim, and Flam were already there. Big Mac, Flim, and Flam were in a vicious splashing fight while Granny Smith was watching from the shore. "Are Flim and Flam really as cool as you said in your letter?" asked Babs.

"Well I think so, what do you think Applejack?" asked Applebloom.

"About Flim and Flam? I like having them around," Applejack admitted.

"Now we have proof," Scoodaloo whispered to Sweetie Bell.

* * *

Babs, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scoodaloo sat in a circle in the grass with the soap balloon in the middle. Flim came over and sat between Babs and Applebloom, "Is that a water balloon?"

"It's had liquid soap in it for a few months," Scoodaloo explained.

"Are you Flim or Flam?" asked Babs.

* * *

**_Flam_**_ and Flim_

**_Maybe it's because we've always been together but, I really don't think we look too much alike._**

_The differences are fairly obvious._

* * *

"I'm Flim, Flam is," Flim looked over to see Big Mac tackle Flam in the water, "Being drowned by a farmer."

"Applejack, help!" Flam bellowed.

"He's fine," Flim assured, as Applejack continued her conversation with Granny Smith ignoring Flam's calls.

* * *

"Alright, here I go!" Applebloom announced, running, jumping on Big Mac's head, then being bucked by Applejack.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash flew over and into a nearby tree, "Applejack, I need to talk to you!"

"What is it Rainbow?" asked Applejack, her head popping up by the branch where Rainbow Dash was sitting.

"Wait, how are you up here?" Rainbow questioned.

"I'm standing on Flim," Applejack explained. Rainbow Dash looked to see Flim standing at the bottom of the tree with Applejack on his back.

"Wow, I didn't know he was that strong," Rainbow Dash stated.

"I know I'm kinda impresses myself," Applejack responded.

* * *

_Flam_

_*Laughs*_

* * *

"I'm right here!" Flim exclaimed as Applejack jumped onto the tree branch.

"Okay, you can go now," Rainbow Dash specified.

"Please come back to help me down," Applejack begged.

"Nope, have fun," Flim called as he walked away.

"He'll come back," Applejack assured.

* * *

_Flim_

_Yeah, I probably will._

* * *

"Okay so you won't believe what Soarin' just asked me," Rainbow Dash told Applejack with a nervous/excited expression.

"Is it about the flying camp?" Applejack inquired.

"Yes, so he asked if I would come on tour across Equestria to recruit with him," Rainbow Dash answered.

"For how long?" asked Applejack.

"I would have to take a train back to Ponyville right after the party and be gone for about 5 weeks," Rainbow Dash explained.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_I came to tell Applejack first because I'm still deciding whether I should go or not and she would be the best pony to ask. _

* * *

"You're going to miss all of cider season?" Applejack questioned.

"I didn't think of that," Rainbow Dash gasped, "You'll save me some right?"

"Of course Rainbow," Applejack assured.

"So you think I should go?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, I will say if you want to go, you should go, but if you don't I think it's a missed opportunity," Applejack spoke carefully.

'You're right, I'm gonna do it, I've gotta go tell everyone else!" Rainbow Dash announced flying off.

* * *

Back in Canterlot Celestia was walking through the hall towards her office when Discord floated around the corner behind her. "Well Celestia, fancy meeting you here."

"Hello Discord, so lovely to see you," Celestia continued walking with Discord beside her.

"You as well, however I wish is was not during this moment of my distress," Discord responded dramatically.

"And what could possibly be distressing you at the moment Discord?" Celestia wondered.

"It is but the matter of your upcoming birthday party, specifically what I should present you with to show my affection," Discord explained, "Not to mention I wasn't invited."

* * *

_Discord_

_Can you believe she didn't invite me? If I had a birthday party I would invite her._

* * *

"You were not invited for that exact reason," Celestia commented walking into her office and moving the curtains in front of the window aside letting the light in.

"That is, as the youngins would say, not cool," Discord pouted sitting on the couch, "I guess I'll just have to crash your party."

"I'd like you see you try," Celestia answered simply sitting at her desk and moving some papers around.

"I just don't know what I would do, I'm not cruel enough to mess with your cake, but on the other hand you don't care about anything else," Discord contemplated, "You sly mare!"

* * *

_Luna_

_My sister and I have known Discord since before we ruled as princesses, he often comes and does the 'hanging out' with us in his free time since his reformation._

* * *

Celestia looked up to see Discord leaning over her desk smirking at her, "Yes Discord?"

"You only invited me to ruin the party for your amusement," Discord accused.

"Now why would I do that?" Celestia questioned.

"Because you hate formal affairs almost as much as me, I'm going to crash your party, and get you a gift" Discord confirmed.

"Would you like a list of guards on staff and the catering service order form?" asked Celestia holding out a folder.

Discord took the folder, "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

Applebloom, Babs, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo sat by the water eating apple juice popsicles, Granny Smith had fallen asleep, Applejack, Flim, and Flam were trying to make a pony pyramid and kept 'accidentally' dropping Applejack. Suddenly a shark fin went straight for Flam. "Oh cool a shark," Flam commented.

"You weren't scared?" asked Applejack.

"We used to train sharks when we were younger, so we used to swim with them a lot," Flim explained.

* * *

"Your sister's coltfriend is so cool," Babs whispered.

"He's not her coltfriend," Applebloom whispered back.

"But they should so be together," Sweetie Bell added.

"We are going to try and get them together," Scoodaloo announced.

* * *

_Spike_

_That's kinda adorable._

* * *

"So what's the plan?" asked Babs.

"We don't know what we are going to do but my family has already tried some different things, Granny Smith told Flim about Trenderhoof, and Flam and Big Mac are constantly doing things without them so they are alone together," Applebloom explained.

"Those are really good ideas," Scoodaloo whined.

"Well what ideas do you have?" asked Babs.

"The only thing we have now is to set them up on a date," Sweetie Bell admitted.

"We could whip up another love poison, but I would get in so much trouble," Applebloom sighed.

* * *

_Big Mac_

_No more love poison._

* * *

"Didn't you ask Flim to be your partner during hide and seek?" asked Scoodaloo.

"Yeah, I did because then Applejack would see how well Flim and I get along," Applebloom explained.

"Then let's try that," Sweetie Bell suggested.

"And we could also try it the other way around," Babs added.

"Hey, Flim!" Applebloom called.

"Yeah Applebloom!" Flim dropped Applejack again.

"Is apple juice healthier frozen or not frozen?" asked Applebloom.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_I know it was a stupid question but it did draw Applejack's attention to him._

* * *

"I don't think there's a difference," Flim spoke just before Applejack tackled him forcing him under the water.

"Pile on Big Mac!" Flam yelled jumping on Big Mac's back. Big Mac sighed and walked over to the shallower water barely covering his hooves.

"Mac how light is he?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, I thought that was Applebloom," Big Mac joked.

"Haha, please I have more muscle weight than at least Applejack," Flam insisted.

"Yeah right," Applebloom laughed.

"Don't provoke her," Big Mac warned.

"Come on Flam, you can take her," Flim fibbed.

* * *

_Flim_

_He can't take her._

* * *

"Alright Applejack, let's go!" Flam challenged.

"Well you can't just do one competition," Scoodaloo piped up.

"Yeah, you should do a lot of different things," Babs pointed out.

"Like a race, or an obstacle course," Sweetie Bell suggested.

"I bet Flam stinks at hoof wrestling," Applebloom laughed.

* * *

_Flam_

_Okay now I need to win._

* * *

"Well tomorrow Flim has a competition with Spike," Flam announced.

"Wait, what?" Flim questioned.

"Your apple jelly verses Spike's," Big Mac explained.

"When was this discussed?" asked Flim.

"At the party, when we were talking with the guards and Soarin', I guess you weren't listening," Flam shrugged.

* * *

Rarity was reading a fashion magazine while Trenderhoof was writing at the kitchen table. "I feel like I'm forgetting something," Rarity set her magazine down.

"If you need help the only thing I have planned today is dinner with Princess Twilight," Trenderhoof offered.

Suddenly Discord popped into the room, "Hello Rarity." Trenderhoof fell backwards off the chair he was sitting on.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_I don't remember this town being so weird._

* * *

"Discord, ready for your fitting?" asked Rarity.

"Absolutely, I can't wait to see what you have come up with," Discord followed Rarity into the main boutique area.

"Rarity, what is that thing?" Trenderhoof whispered once Discord was in the dressing room.

"That's Discord he will be attending the gala as well, he's kinda the entertainment," Rarity replied.

"Princess Celestia invited him?" Trenderhoof asked in awe.

* * *

_Twilight_

_Celestia is going to visit tomorrow to talk to the guys about Discord. The princess is coming I'm so excited!_

* * *

"Well no, she told him he could crash it, please don't tell anyone, only us girls and Spike know about it," Rarity explained.

"Should I add that to my list of questions?" asked Trenderhoof.

"That would be good," Rarity agreed as Discord strutted out in his tux.

"Rarity, you have out done yourself," Discord complimented.

"So it fits well?" asked Rarity.

"It's perfect!" Discord squeed.

* * *

_Discord_

_It's old and slightly horrible, just like me!_

* * *

Trenderhoof wrote somethings in his notebook before introducing himself, "Hey, I'm Trenderhoof, I'll be writing a story about the party."

"You are? I'll be sure to give you some heads up on all m pranks so you can know what's going on," Discord promised.

"Wow, that would help a lot actually, thank you," Trenderhoof thanked.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich sat on the floor of Pinkie Pie's room blowing up balloons. Mrs. Cake walked in with Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake, "Pinkie Pie will you watch the foals while Mr. Cake and I go out?"

"Sure, we were going to blow up a bunch of balloons, but that is much more exciting," Pinkie Pie hugged the foals as they crawled over to her.

* * *

_Mrs. Cake_

_I'm so happy Pinkie has someone as energetic and fun loving as her to be around._

* * *

"I knew I could count on you, bye Pinkie, bye Cheese!" Mrs. Cakes called.

"Bye Mrs. Cake," Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich called back.

* * *

Trenderhoof sat at the opposite head of the table from Twilight. Spike had set out a large dish of lasagna. "So what are everyone's opinions of Discord?" asked Trenderhoof.

"The other day we found him on the floor in the hall way covered in jelly," Flash resorts.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_From what I've seen Discord is quite a character._

* * *

"It was jam," Twilight corrected, Flash smiled at her, "What? It's important to be accurate, Princess Celestia is going to visit to talk the guards about Discord."

"Because you are going to be undercover guards, right, what do you think about that?" asked Trenderhoof.

"We're going to make up secret signals," Lucky Star announced.

"I never agreed to that," Shadow Blade mumbled.

"I wouldn't mind not talking," Little Dot piped up.

"We'll make up signals," Emerald Waters assured.

* * *

Big Mac, Flim, and Flam sat at the kitchen table playing Bologna. "Hey Big Mac, weren't you suppost to take that saddle bag to the camp site for the girls?" asked Flam pointing to a saddle bag in the corner of the room.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac responded.

"I'll take it to them," Flim offered taking the bag and heading out side. As soon as the door closed the kitchen window was opened.

"Since you left the house after dark we can't let you back in," Big Mac explained.

"Eeeyup," Flam confirmed.

* * *

_Flam_

_I regret nothing._

* * *

"Whatever guys, see-ya tomorrow," Flim called walking away.

"Now we don't have enough ponies to play," Big Mac pointed out.

"We didn't think this through," Flam sighed.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Applejack, Applebloom, Babs, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo sat around a camp fire near the CMC tree house. "And then her head fell off!" The fillies stared back at Applejack with blank expressions and Scoodaloo yawned.

"Why do all your scary stories involve headless ponies?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"Are headless ponies not scary anymore?" asked Applejack. Flim came up behind her and yelled 'boo' making her scream as the fillies laughed.

* * *

_Flim_

_Who knew AJ was so jumpy._

* * *

"I brought stuff to make s'mores," Flim announced sitting next to Applejack. The fillies took the bag and started burning marshmallows and eating the gram crackers and chocolate.

"Flim, do you know any scary stories?" asked Applebloom.

"I know one, but it might be too scary," Flim taunted.

"Yeah right," Applebloom scoffed.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you, it is a true story after all," Flim explained.

"How do you know?" asked Babs.

"Because I was there," Flim admitted.

* * *

_Flam_

_So was I!_

* * *

"Did any one die?" asked Scoodaloo.

"That's a hard question to answer," Flim admitted. Applejack elbowed Flim in the side, "It's true. Okay so when Flam and I were your age, probably a little younger, we were living in a traveling circus.

"Did you run away to join it?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"No our father was the ring master we couldn't escape it we tried, but one of my aunts decided to leave, and this story is about her," Flim stated. "Her name was Mimi and she was an extremely talented gymnast, but she could never perfect one move, she tried and tried but could never do it, until one day she tried and succeeded, so she put in in her routine that night, and she fell and was paralyzed, she couldn't do the thing she loved so she left. Years passed and one of my cousins was doing the same routine when she fell and got a concussion, she could have sworn she saw Mimi in the audience and heard a twig snap just before it happened, everyone else thought she had just imagined it, or that it was a side effect of the injury, my cousins that were working the entrance claimed they never saw anyone remotely looking like Mimi."

"How many cousins do you have?" asked Applebloom.

* * *

_Flam_

_I doubt they can even name all their cousins, not that I can but, Flim learned all the fillies' names and I learned all the colts, and then we would constantly remind each other until we knew them all, it's a good system besides the fact that now we have more cousins we've never met._

* * *

"I've seen a picture of your family reunion, you have no right to ask that," Flim continued, "A few weeks later all the gymnast were practicing when we heard a twig snap and someone fell, we looked over and saw Mimi standing at the entrance of the tent then she turned around, and walked away, from the on every time someone attempted to do Mimi's routine they heard a twig snap and got hurt, but they all said the same thing, they didn't fall, they were pushed."

"They also say that they see Mimi when they hear the snap," Flim announced.

"What did Mimi look like?" asked Babs.

"Kinda like that mare standing behind you four," Flim pointed past the fillies as a twig snap was heard. Babs looked behind her and crossed her arms, Sweetie Bell and Scoodaloo screamed and held on to each other, and Applebloom ran over and wrapped her arms around her sister. Applejack threw a broken stick onto the fire as she and Flim laughed.

"That wasn't scary, know anything else?" asked Babs.

"I literally have no other scary stories," Flim admitted.

* * *

_Flim_

_I spent my whole life with the same ponies, we never learned anything that wasn't part of the circus or reading._

* * *

"I have another headless one!" Applejack announced.

Applebloom put her hoof over her sister's mouth, "No." Applebloom walked back over to her friends.

"I have a scary story," Sweetie Bell squeaked.

"Okay Sweetie, let's hear it," Applejack agreed.

* * *

"In the end the murderer, covered in blood, stood surrounded by the bodies of everypony I mentioned, and then some," Sweetie Bell concluded. The other fillies congratulated Sweetie Bell on her story and started a light hearted conversation while Applejack and Flim stared at Sweetie Bell in shock.

"I'm worried about that child," Flim stated.

* * *

Flim and Applejack lay on their stomachs side by side just inside the tent while the fillies threw marshmallows in the air and caught them in their mouths, it was down to Babs and Scoodaloo. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Flim.

Applejack was staring at Applebloom but not really seeing her, "Yeah, it's just, I wish Applebloom could have parents and siblings."

* * *

_Granny Smith_

_The loss of their parents was very hard on Big Mac and Applejack, they took it upon themselves to take care of Applebloom._

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" asked Flim cautiously.

"They are gone, they left after Applebloom was born, Granny Smith says they are those two stars over there," Applejack explained pointing to the stars in a clearing in the trees.

"I'm sorry, not that it matters but, I think you did a great job with Applebloom," Flim commented.

"Thanks Flim," Applejack smiled.

* * *

About 2:47 am Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were crying in the arms of a disheveled looking Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie. "Okay, I got this wait here," Pinkie Pie gave Pound Cake to Cheese Sandwich and ran out of the room.

"No, please don't leave me, it can't end like this," Cheese Sandwich called making Pumpkin Cake laugh as he put her and her brother in one of the cribs. "I'm glad my distress amuses you."

* * *

_Soarin'_

_I think we'll wait till Pound Cake can at least talk before we recruit him._

* * *

"Okay Cheesy, you ready?" asked Pinkie walking in.

"Ready for what?" asked Cheese, suddenly he was covered in flour.

* * *

The thought of raising the sun had not even penetrated Celestia's dreams when Flim woke up. Applejack was curled up next to him, her head on his chest, "Well if you are going to do that I'm going to do this, "Flim took Applejacks hat and put it on his head, covering his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

The sun raised when Flash awoke to a door creaking open. Flash groaned as he got up and opened his door to see Spike walking down the hall, "Oh good, I thought you were Twilight."

* * *

_Flash_

_I'm just going to start sleeping in the library, however unprofessional that may be._

* * *

"Well I'm starting on breakfast so be up in about an hour," Spike answered walking back down the hall.

Suddenly Twilights door opened, "Oh good, you're up, I'm heading to the library, see ya there." Flash sighed and went to put his uniform on.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Soarin' sat at a table in Sugar Cube Corner looking over maps of Equestria. "This is so awesome, and next summer will be 20% cooler!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"So we'll have applications start in spring and end at the beginning of summer," Soarin' concluded.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_We have a year to plan this camp and get word out about it, I think we can do it._

* * *

"And half way through spring we'll have a good estimate for the cabins," Rainbow Dash finished.

"So after the party you'll come back by train get we'll get our luggage while your friends will go to their homes change out of their outfits and then come back an hour later to see us and Trenderhoof off," Soarin' explained.

"Sounds good," Rainbow Dash agreed, "I'm so excited!"

* * *

Applebloom, Babs, Sweetie Bell, Scoodaloo, Flam, Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith all sat in the Apple family 'conference room' around a table in front of everypony was a piece of toast cut in half with jam on each half. On the chalk board there was a line down the middle and names on either side.

* * *

Spike and Flim sat in the kitchen eating toast with jam. "Which do you think is better?" asked Spike.

"Which one was yours?" asked Flim looking at two identical jam jars.

"I have no idea," Spike answered as Applejack walked in.

* * *

One side of the board said Applebloom, Big Mac, Flam, and Babs, the other said Applejack, Granny Smith, Scoodaloo, and Sweetie Bell. "You tied!" Applebloom cheered.

"Now Flam and Applejack can battle to the death!" Sweetie Bell yelled.

* * *

_Flim_

_So worried about that child._

* * *

"Hoof wrestling go!" Babs announced.

Flam and Applejack sat across from each other, Applejack slammed Flam's hoof down, "Alright, what's next?"

"I wasn't ready, two out of three," Flam demanded.

"Ready set go," Applebloom called. Applejack slammed Flam's hoof down harder and faster.

"Ow, fine you win!" Flam whined.

* * *

**_Flam_**_ and Applebloom_

**_I was going easy on her._**

_Sure._

* * *

"What's the next competition?" asked Applejack.

"We'll set up the obstacle course tomorrow," Applebloom explained.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac confirmed.

"I'm gonna go stretch," Flam left the room.

* * *

Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie were baking cookies for Sugar Cube Corner when Trenderhoof walked in, "Hello Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, would it be alright if I asked you a question?" asked Trenderhoof.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"What is your opinion of Discord?" asked Trenderhoof pulling out his note pad.

* * *

_Discord_

_Pinkie Pie is my home girl, I know she'll have something nice to say._

* * *

"Discord means chocolate rain, Discord is awesome," Pinkie Pie answered with total seriousness.

"Chocolate rain?" asked Cheese Sandwich.

"And cotton candy clouds!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Discord sounds awesome" Cheese Sandwich agreed.

* * *

Flim was in the kitchen slicing apples when Applejack came in from outside breathing heavily. "Hey AJ, can you open this for me?" asked Flim passing her a jar of tomato paste.

"Sure, word to the wise, don't play tag with Applebloom," Applejack laughed setting the open jar on the counter as Flam walked into the kitchen.

* * *

_Flim_

_I didn't even need that jar open, I just couldn't think of anything clever to say._

* * *

"Hey, race you to the bounds of the northern fields," Flam called running out the door.

Applejack sighed and stared at Flim for a minute. "Okay, that's a fair head start," Applejack ran out of the house. Flim smiled from the window watching Applejack pass Flam as they both ran into the trees.

* * *

Flash and Twilight sat at the kitchen table eating sandwiches when Spike walked in, "Hey Spike, I made sandwiches," Twilight offered as Spike sat down with them.

"How did the jelly competition go?" asked Flash.

"We tied but Flim technically won because he had more Apples vote for his, Applejack and Granny Smith voted for mine so I think that's better," Spike explained.

* * *

_Flam_

_Applejack and Granny Smith are traitors._

* * *

"Applejack voted for yours instead of Flim's?" asked Flash.

"I hope Flim doesn't figure that out," Twilight remarked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So how's the moat planning going?" asked Spike.

"I met with some contractors today, we are going to have a garden with a fountain in the middle within the moat bounds and a drawbridge at the front door," Twilight explained passing the blue prints she and Flash were looking at to Spike.

* * *

_Twilight_

_I still don't know what to make the statue in the middle of the fountain._

* * *

"Wow, when will it be done?" asked Spike.

"In the fall," Flash answered.

"Digging starts tomorrow," Twilight added.

* * *

Babs and Applebloom sat on the fence of the northern field waiting for Flam and Applejack. "I think my sisters got this," Applebloom admitted.

"I'd actually be surprised if Flam won a lot of these," Babs added.

"Maybe we should have some knowledge competitions," Applebloom suggested.

"We could have Flim help us with that," Babs continued.

"And Big Mac is good at math or Granny Smith with apple facts or cooking," Applebloom finished as Applejack ran up to them.

"Where's Flam?" asked Babs.

* * *

_Flim_

_Physical activities were never Flam's strong suit._

* * *

"I think he passed out, I better go check on him," Applejack turned around and ran back through the trees.

"I love visiting you guys," Babs announced.

"We have fun here," Applebloom agreed.

* * *

Trenderhoof walked up to the farm house and knocked on the door. Flim answered the door, "Hey Trenderhoof, what brings you here?"

* * *

_Flash_

_Guy Translation: You used to like this mare, she's not into you bro, move on. I'm here because she's mine._

* * *

"There was a new development in the events of the party and I would like to ask Applejack a question about it," Trenderhoof explained.

* * *

_Spike_

_Guy Translation: I'm trying to be really professional and I practiced saying this the entire way here while hoping I wouldn't have to talk to you._

* * *

"She's in the kitchen, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Flim as they walked into the kitchen were Applejack and Flam sat at the table drinking water.

* * *

_Shining Armor_

_Guy Translation: I see how polite you are being and I'm going to one up you because, that mare that I like, she likes me, but you used to like her and probably still do, and she's in the other room listening to this so I'm really hoping that you say no._

* * *

"Oh no, I just wanted to ask Applejack something real quick," Trenderhoof answered.

* * *

_Cheese Sandwich_

_Guy Translation: You and I both know I'm trying to get out of this situation as fast as possible._

* * *

"Ask me what?" Applejack questioned.

"What is your opinion of Discord?" asked Trenderhoof taking out his note book.

"I think if you save the world with someone there is an unspoken and unexplainable bond and I am glad me and my friends all have that with him," Applejack stated.

* * *

_Applejack_

_And that is how you send away people you don't want to talk to._

* * *

"Okay, thanks, see you tomorrow," Trenderhoof left the room and farm as fast as possible.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_That was literately the most awkward situation I think I've ever been in._

* * *

"There is no way you have saved the world," Flam spoke as Applebloom and Babs came in.

"Are you talking about the elements?" asked Applebloom as she and Babs sat at the table.

"Elements?" Flim questioned as he pulled a packet of noodles out of the pantry.

"Yep each of the main six has an element of harmony Applejack is honesty," Babs explained.

"That's not a surprise," Flam commented. Flim used his magic to hit his brother upside the head with a newspaper that was on the table. "Ow! Applejack he hit me!" Flam whined.

* * *

**_Twilight_**_ and Flash_

**_I'm so glad our colts don't act like that._**

_*Chuckles*_

* * *

"Flim, don't hit your brother," Applejack scolded making Applebloom and Babs giggle.

"Yes Ma'am," Flim groaned making the fillies laugh.

"I can name all the other elements of harmony," Applebloom announced.

"Bet you can't," Flam challenged.

"Pinkie Pie is laughter, Rarity is generosity, Rainbow Dash is loyalty, Fluttershy is kindness, and Twilight is magic," Applebloom listed.

"And that helped you save the world?" asked Flam.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_Yeah, we've saved the world, no big deal._

* * *

"Actually the elements are magical gems that they can be used to fight evil," Applebloom explained.

"That sounds about right," Applejack agreed.

* * *

Twilight, Flash, Spike, and the guards sat around the table eating tacos. "I can't believe we're actually getting a moat," Lucky Star commented.

"And a garden," Emerald Waters added.

"Don't forget a draw bridge," Flash announced.

"I still don't know what the fountain should look like," Twilight admitted.

"An epic battle us verses the ferocious dragon Spike," Shadow Blade suggested sarcastically.

* * *

_Princess Luna_

_I would actually love to see that._

* * *

"Between my short range fire blasts and random spewing of letters you all are going down," Spike mocked.

"I'll keep thinking but so far that's the one to beat," Twilight laughed.

* * *

The next day Applejack and Flam stood at the beginning of a long stretch of hay bales and apple crates. "Why do I get the feeling you're going easy on me?" asked Applejack.

"Because I'm going to destroy you in the intellectual challenges," Flam stated.

"Fair enough," Applejack spoke back.

* * *

Later that day the mane six sat at the salon whitening their teeth. "Not talking is so hard!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a serious lisps.

* * *

_Pinkie Pie_

_I hate having to whiten my teeth, but I understand that I'm always smiling and talking to people, so it's important for my smile to look good especially around fancy ponies._

* * *

"Four more minutes," Trenderhoof called from the corner. Pinkie Pie groaned and fell over on her chair.

* * *

"I can talk again!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Whose teeth do you think is the whitest?" asked Twilight as they all looked in the mirror.

* * *

_Derpy Whooves_

_Girl Translation: Something just happened, let's talk about that because silence scares me._

* * *

"Defiantly not mine," Rarity complained.

* * *

_Aunt Orange_

_Girl Translation: Trenderhoof, get over here and compliment me!_

* * *

"That's probably because your coat color," Fluttershy suggested.

* * *

_Mrs. Cheerily_

_Girl Translation: We are all pretty in our own ways, this may not be yours._

* * *

"Mine made a huge difference that's all I know," Rainbow Dash added.

* * *

_Octavia_

_Girl Translation: I know I look great, don't lie and tell me otherwise._

* * *

"Your dress is white so you have the same problem as Rarity," Applejack pointed out.

* * *

_Bon Bon_

_Girl Translation: You're effortlessly beautiful, we know you know it._

* * *

"Your dress is red so you're going to look great no matter what," Rainbow Dash laughed.

* * *

_Cadence_

_Girl Translation: Your confidence and rustic charm is overwhelming, stop being so imperfectly perfect._

* * *

"I think Fluttershy's teeth look the whitest," Pinkie Pie announced. Everyone turned to look at Fluttershy whom smiled nervously.

"Agreed," the other mares spoke in unison.

* * *

**_Things I do not regret about this chapter;_**

**_Guy Translations_**

**_Girl Translations_**

**_Random Luna comment_**

**_And much, much more! I regret typos though, sorry._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. If you read all my authors notes (Besides the review responses because those are confusing without context) say something about how you think ponies celebrate the Fourth of July, what that would be called, how they would celebrate, and what they would celebrate. It would both help me and show how awesome you guys are for reading my authors notes._**

**_P.P.S. Thanks to all my editors:_**

**_Camry M._**

**_Jillian (HANNAH2)_**

**_Rebecca R._**

**_Anna F._**

**_Gabby R. (never-give-up-and-write-fanfic)_**

**_P.P.P.S. Please tell me if you like this chapter shorter, or not I could even make it shorter if need be but it's kinda up to you people so please tell me in a review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Reviews (Thanks so much for reviewing!)_**

**_winxandwarriors_****_ \- I'm glad you loved it here's the new chapter._**

**_Randomness-sama _****_\- That is exactly what I was worried about, I'll make this chapter shorter, this review was really helpful thank you so much._**

**_lunarprincess21_****_ \- The translations were really fun to write I'm happy you liked them and are excited for the party, I'm afraid this chapter is even shorter, sorry._**

**_thisisgood_****_ \- Fireworks and apple pie are exactly what I was thinking, I'm afraid this chapter will be shorter but on the bright side updates will be more frequent. Thank you so much for actually reading my authors notes, you are the first one that has commented about it, and that makes me feel really, really good that you care so much, thank you._**

_**Web2theweb1 \- I would prefer not to email people I meet on the internet, nothing personal, but I trust no one. I can assure you that if I would email it to you it would not be before posting it so you would not get the chapter sooner. Also putting your email on the internet for anyone to see is dangerous so please don't do it again, for your safety.**_

* * *

**_If you don't know what Connect Four is it is a board game about strategy. I'm not sure if it is only an American thing so I thought I would just say that right here._**

* * *

**_Don't be mad, there is a major time jump in about the middle of the story, you have been warned._**

* * *

**_Fans - Black fans with colored jewels on one side._**

**_Rainbow Dash - Silver_**

**_Applejack - Red_**

**_Twilight - Dark blue_**

**_Pinkie Pie - Pale pink_**

**_Fluttershy - Teal green_**

**_Rarity - Deep Purple_**

* * *

Flam and Applejack sat side by side at the table in the conference room while Big Mac wrote a math problem on the board and Flim gave them both a piece of paper and a pencil. Flam rolled his eyes and raised his hoof, "Seven." Applejack sighed and crossed out the equation she was writing.

* * *

"What is the correct form of there in this statement?" asked Flim pointing to a sentence he wrote on the board.

"What does it matter of you aren't writing it?" Flam questioned.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_*Sighs*_

* * *

"I haven't written anything in like four months," Applejack admitted.

"Now I understand how my uncle felt teaching us to read," Flim sighed to Big Mac.

* * *

"Okay now on to Science, Why are plants green?" Flim questioned, Applejack's hoof shot into the air.

"The pigment chleraphyll which turns light into food," Applejack answered.

* * *

_Flam_

_I almost don't even know what she's saying half the time, good thing Flim does._

* * *

"You mean chlorophyll?" asked Flim.

"That's what I said," Applejack responded.

* * *

Applebloom and Babs stood by the board while Flim and Big Mac sat in the corner of the room. "We came up with questions about friendship, and Flim and Big Mac will judge your answers on a scale from one to ten," Applebloom explained.

"Wait aren't you one of the Masters of Friendship? This isn't fair," Flam complained.

"Like I know anything about Math, Science, and Grammar?" asked Applejack.

"Fair point," Flam agreed.

* * *

_Flam_

_We should do a pronunciation challenge, I could totally beat her at that._

* * *

"Let's get the question about honesty out of the way," Babs suggested.

"Say you are really good at something and our friend is really bad at it but they think they are really good at it, do you tell them?" asked Applebloom.

"I wouldn't tell them unless they were going to get in trouble with it or hurt," Flam answered.

* * *

**_Big Mac_**_ and Flim_

**_4,_**

**_Lame_**

_3,_

_Lame answer from Flam._

* * *

"I would try and convince them that they are good at things they are actually good at and hope they forget about it," Applejack answered.

* * *

**_Big Mac_**_ and Flim_

**_7,_**

**_Better, still lame._**

_8,_

_Lame answer not from Flam._

* * *

"What's the best way to make a friend laugh?" asked Babs.

"Apple puns," Applejack answered.

* * *

**_Big Mac_**_ and Flim_

**_10,_**

**_Eeeyup, puns._**

_6,_

_No puns._

* * *

"Fart noises," Flam answered. Applejack burst into laughter followed by everyone else.

* * *

**_Big Mac_**_ and Flim_

**_10_**

_10_

* * *

"There is two of you and one cookie left what do you do?" asked Applebloom.

"Split it," Applejack answered.

* * *

**_Flim_**_ and Big Mac_

**_10,_**

**_Classic._**

_10,_

_Eeeyup._

* * *

"Same," Flam agreed.

* * *

**_Flim_**_ and Big Mac_

**_9,_**

**_Classic from Flam._**

_9,_

_Eeeyup._

* * *

"Your friend scrapes their knee what do you do?" asked Babs.

"Ask if they are okay," Applejack answered.

* * *

**_Big Mac_**_ and Flim_

**_8,_**

**_Alright._**

_9,_

_Makes sense._

* * *

"Give them a bandage," Flam answered.

* * *

**_Flim_**_ and Big Mac_

**_8,_**

**_Alright._**

_9,_

_Makes sense._

* * *

"All your friends want to do something that one of your friends doesn't know how to do, what do you do?" asked Applebloom.

"Do something else," Flam answered.

* * *

**_Flim_**_ and Big Mac_

**_7,_**

**_Are you bored?_**

_7,_

_Eeeyup._

* * *

"Teach them how to do the thing," Applejack answered.

* * *

**_Big Mac_**_ and Flim_

**_7,_**

**_Are you favoring my sister?_**

_8,_

_Eeeyup._

* * *

"Who do you ask about unknown magical stuff?" asked Babs.

"Zecora," Applejack answered.

* * *

**_Flim_**_ and Big Mac_

**_7,_**

**_Who?_**

_6,_

_Zebra that lives in the forest._

* * *

"A book," Flam answered.

* * *

**_Big Mac_**_ and Flim_

**_9,_**

**_Books._**

_10,_

_Books._

* * *

"While they add up the scores we'll judge the singing and dancing competition," Applebloom announced.

* * *

A bit later Flim and Big Mac walked into the living room to see Applebloom, Babs, Applejack, and Flam singing and dancing to Taylor Swifts Bad Blood. "Hey! I can't take it back, look where I'm at!" Big Mac started to rap as Flim rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

The competition was forgotten as they danced and sang along to Taylor Swift. Applejack went into the kitchen were Flim was cleaning dishes singing quietly,

**So it's gonna be forever**  
**Or it's gonna go down in flames**  
**You can tell me when it's over**  
**If the high was worth the pain**  
**Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
**They'll tell you I'm insane**

Applejack walked up to the sink, Flim passed her the dish he was washing, Applejack grabbed a dry towel and started drying it as they sang in unison.

**'Cause you know I love the players**  
**And you love the game**

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless**  
**We'll take this way too far**  
**It'll leave you breathless**  
**Or with a nasty scar**  
**Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
**They'll tell you I'm insane**  
**But I've got a blank space, baby**  
**And I'll write your name**

Big Mac, Flam, Applebloom, and Babs all were watching from the door. "Their voices sound so good together," Applebloom commented.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac, Flam, and Babs agreed.

* * *

Twilight lay on the balcony with her head between two of the railing pillars watching the contractor ponies digging below as Flash paced back and forth behind her. "Flash could you please stop pacing?" asked Twilight.

"Could you get away from the railing, it's not safe," Flash complained.

"You're joking right?" Twilight laughed.

"No seriously, if you fall I'm gonna have to catch you," Flash warned.

* * *

_Twilight_

_As much as we don't have a normal guard staff Flash takes his job very seriously._

* * *

"Um, wings?" Twilight pointed out.

"Um, princess, guard?" Flash reminded. Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Applejack and Flim were clearing the table when Applebloom and Babs walked in. "Applejack, Flim?" Applebloom greeted.

"Yes, sugar cube?" Applejack answered.

"Can Babs cut my mane?" asked Applebloom.

Applejack sighed and looked at Flim, "What do you think?"

"Do what you want with your mane before you have to try and get a job," Flim answered.

Applebloom and Babs cheered and hoof bumped, "Thanks!" Applebloom hugged them before running out the door.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Yeah, thanks Flim._

* * *

"Don't use Mac's razor!" Applejack called after them, "I feel like that was a mistake."

"I know a spell that can make it grow back," Flim assured.

"Fine," Applejack sighed.

* * *

Princess Celestia sat in a chariot flown over Ponyville and touched down just outside the castle of Princess Twilight Sparkle. The two chariot pegasi took the positions of Emerald Waters and Little Dot as they escorted Celestia inside Spike passed them on the way to the throne room. "I'm going to get the others Twilight and Flash are waking Lucky Star and Shadow Blade," Spike explained.

* * *

_Twilight_

_Celestia's here I'm so excited._

* * *

"Alright Spike, it's nice to see you," Celestia greeted.

"You too," Spike called walking away.

* * *

Flash knocked on Shadow Blade's door, "Hey Shadow, Princess Celestia's here, get ready and come to the throne room."

Twilight went to Lucky Stars room, "Rise and shine Lucky! We'll be in the throne room when you're ready!"

* * *

**_Emerald Waters,_**_ Little Dot, Lucky Star, and Shadow Blade_

**_If Flash and Twilight are our parents whose a Mamma's boy?_**

_*Little Dot, Lucky Star, and Shadow Blade raised their hooves*_

**_Yeah, me too._**

* * *

Twilight walked to her room to get her crown off the night stand as Flash stood in the door way, "We have very different parenting styles."

"Oh, absolutely," Twilight agreed.

* * *

Spike walked up to Rarity's boutique as Rainbow Dash flew over him, "Hey Spike, what's up?"

"Celestia's here, can you go get Fluttershy?" asked Spike.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_It's very rare that the Princess comes to Ponyville so it is important that her visit is a priority._

* * *

"Sure, I'll stop by and tell Pinkie to get Applejack," Rainbow Dash flew off.

"Thanks!" Spike called after her.

* * *

Pinkie Pie viciously knocked on the farm house door. Applejack answered it, "Howdy Pinkie, what brings you here?"

"Celestia's here, we gotta go!" Pinkie Pie announced jumping up and down.

* * *

_Flam_

_The Princess is here and they are just now leaving, aren't there rules against that?_

* * *

"Okay, Flim, I'm heading to Twilight's," Applejack called.

"Be back before dinner," Flim called back, Applejack closed the door as she and Pinkie Pie ran off.

* * *

Trenderhoof, Rarity and Spike stood at the door of the throne room breathing heavily from their run. "Okay, Trenderhoof, you're about to meet the ruler of Equestria, don't be nervous, and make a good first impression," Rarity reminded as they opened the doors and entered. Princess Celestia sat on a cushion next to Twilight's throne where Twilight sat with Flash standing next to her, the other guards stood at attention between the other thrones. Spike and Rarity walked to their thrones and Trenderhoof stood behind Rarity still able to see Celestia. "So lovely to see you princess," Rarity greeted.

"You as well Rarity, nice to meet you, Trenderhoof," Celestia smiled.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_I guess Princesses aren't that big a deal with Twilight around, I've never even seen her wear her crown._

* * *

"The pleasure is mine, Princess," Trenderhoof bowed respectfully as Rainbow Dash burst in carrying Fluttershy.

"Hello, Princess Celestia," Fluttershy bowed as Rainbow Dash set Fluttershy on her throne and flew over to her own.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie and Applejack burst into the room and jumped into their seats. "Sorry for being late," Applejack panted.

* * *

_Soarin'_

_Why can't the Wonderbolts meetings with the Princesses be this unprofessional?_

* * *

"Quite alright, we wouldn't have started without you," Celestia smiled.

Pinkie Pie leaned over and whispered to Lucky Star, "Which one of us came in first?"

"Applejack came in first but you beat her to your throne," Lucky Star whispered back.

"Yes!" Pinkie Pie cheered quietly.

* * *

After the meeting Celestia left and the guards went back to their posts. The mane six, Spike, Flash, and Trenderhoof stayed in the throne room. Rarity pulled a bag from beside her throne onto her lap, "I made fans to match all of our dresses, Spike be a dear." Spike helped Rarity pass out the fans.

* * *

_Flash_

_*Tries to open fan and ends up dropped it* I don't get it._

* * *

"I challenge you Lady Apple," Rainbow Dash stood up and pointed her fan at Applejack.

"A challenge you will soon regret Miss Dash," Applejack stood and they began to sword fight with their fans.

"I'll teach you how to open it if you pay attention," Rarity huffed.

Applejack turned to Rarity and opened her fan with a rush of wind, "What makes you think I don't know how to do this?"

* * *

_Applejack_

_I learned that from my Aunt Orange way back when I was very young._

* * *

"Rainbow doesn't," Pinkie Pie pointed out.

Rainbow Dash opened her fan slowly in a less fluid motion than Applejack did but it still made a wind rushing noise, "Okay that was pretty cool."

"Practice makes permanent," Twilight reminded.

* * *

Applejack walked into the farm house to see Granny Smith in her chair, Babs, Big Mac, and Flam sitting on the couch eating pizza, watching Flim and Applebloom lay on the floor on opposite sides of a Connect Four game. "Whose winning," asked Applejack as she entered the kitchen and got some pizza.

"It's important not to think that way," Applebloom and Flim answered in unison.

"Alrighty then," Applejack came back into the room and sat on the couch by Flam.

"I'm playing winner," Babs announced.

Applebloom dropped a piece into the board, "Which is me."

* * *

_Flim_

_Apparently I am not smarter than a 5th grader._

* * *

"Permission to flip the board?" asked Flim as Applebloom smirked at him.

"Permission granted," Big Mac answered.

"Permission co-granted," Flam added. Flim flipped the board into the middle of the room and switched seats with Babs. "I'll play winner."

* * *

Applebloom groaned and fell over as Flam sat staring at the board, "Just go."

"I'm thinking," Flam answered before making a move, "I'm sorry."

"Any move I make you're going to win," Applebloom realized before flipping the board.

"Flam, she's 9," Applejack laughed.

That doesn't mean she can't be challenged to the fullest of her potential," Flam shrugged as Applejack sat across from him.

* * *

_Flim_

_I hope no one realizes I was trying to do that._

* * *

"Flam," Flam looked at Applejack, "You are a giant nerd." Everyone started laughing.

"Element of brutal honesty," Flam joked making everyone laugh harder.

* * *

"You're just trying to make it impossible for me to win," Flam realized.

"Is that not how you play?" asked Applejack turning her head to the side.

Flam opened his mouth and then closed it again and sighed, "Flim, just help her."

* * *

"I can't believe it, that's the 5th time," Flam complained as he sat side by side with Big Mac across from Flim and Applejack, Babs, Applebloom, and Granny Smith had already gone to bed.

"Okay, we'll actually try to have a winner this time," Flim laughed.

* * *

Flim and Applejack sat staring at the board with their heads together. "Does that help you think?" asked Big Mac.

"Yes," Flim answered as Applejack laughed.

"Are you mentally communicating?" asked Flam.

* * *

**_Flim_**_ and Applejack_

**_As I twin I have the ability to mentally communicate with my brother, putting my head to Applejack's we can imitate a similar communication._**

_Nah, we're just messing with our brothers._

**_Younger siblings, what can you do._**

* * *

"Yes," Applejack answered as Flim made a move, "I told him to do that."

Babs and Applebloom ran down stairs and sat with them. "I thought you girls already went to bed," Applejack spoke.

"Nope I cut her hair," Babs announced.

"It doesn't look any different," Flim commented.

* * *

_Rarity_

_*Eye roll* Colts._

* * *

"Are you kidding? The split ends are gone and her bangs are laying a different way, Applejack you know what I'm talking about right?" Flam questioned.

* * *

_Rarity_

_See, he gets it._

* * *

"Absolutely not," said Applejack shaking her head.

* * *

The next morning the Apple family and the other CMC went to the train station to see Babs off. "We'll have to get together real soon," Sweetie Bell announced.

"Maybe you guys could come to Manehattan later this summer," Babs suggested. The fillies gasped and turned to Applejack.

* * *

_Applejack_

_This is gonna be a long summer._

* * *

"We'll see," Applejack answered making the fillies scream and jump for joy.

* * *

The next day Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich were coloring in coloring books on the floor when Cheese's cheesy sense went off. "There's a rock farm in serious need of a birthday party," Cheese Sandwich announced.

"That'll be my sister Maud, she shares a birthday with Celestia so I can't visit her tomorrow," Pinkie Pie explained sadly.

"Well we can't have that," Cheese Sandwich announced jumping to his hooves spilling crayons everywhere, "Fear not Miss Pie, I shall travel to your family's rock farm and throw your sister a wonderful party, planned by a super duper party pony!"

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_It's so nice of Cheese Sandwich to throw a party for Maud to make Pinkie Pie happy._

* * *

"Really? That's great, my sister is a little picky, here's a list of things she likes!" Pinkie Pie gave him a folder before a quick hug.

Cheese Sandwich picked up his hat and Boneless 2, "Come on Boneless 2, let's ride."

* * *

Granny Smith, Big Mac, Applebloom, Flim, and Flam sat around the table eating Ramen noodles as Applejack walked in, "Alright I'll see ya'll when I get back and before I head to the station and then Twilights."

"Can I go to see Rainbow Dash off?" asked Applebloom.

"Scoodaloo and Sweetie Bell are going," Flim added.

"Well, since you think she should go why don't you walk her home?" asked Applejack.

* * *

_Applejack_

_If Flim wants to let Applebloom do what she wants he's going to have to supervise._

* * *

"I will," Flim challenged.

"Bye!" Applejack bid walking towards the door.

"Tell Trenderhoof I say hi!" Flim called after her.

"Can do!" Applejack called back as the door closed behind her.

They all sat for a minute looking at each other, Flam stood up, and looked out the window, "Okay, she's gone." Big Mac got up, grabbed a giant bag of candy from the cupboard, and set it on the table.

* * *

Twilight, Flash, and Spike walked out of the castle to head to Rarity's, "Make sure you guys are at Rarity's with enough time to get ready," Twilight reminded.

"And make sure you lock the doors, Shadow Blade has the key," Flash added.

"We got it, don't worry, we'll be there in an hour or two," Emerald Waters assured as they walked away.

* * *

_Flash_

_I think they are up to something, but I really don't care what._

* * *

"I thought we were going to talk about the plan to get Flash and Twilight together while making Flash look good to Captain Shining Armor?" Little Dot spoke confused as soon as Flash and Twilight were out of ear shot.

"We are, let's go," Emerald Waters and Little Dot went inside when Flash and Twilight were out of sight.

* * *

At Rarity's boutique Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie sat talking with tin foil wrapped in their manes, Rainbow Dash was taking a nap on a fainting couch, and Rarity was blow-drying her mane with light blue, magenta, and yellow in it. Twilight, Flash and Spike came in and Rarity turned the blow-dryer off, "Twilight come so I can put your dye in, I just hope it doesn't clash with your crown."

"I don't think it matters because I forgot it at home," Twilight grinned sheepishly.

* * *

_Princess Luna_

_The Princess of Organization everypony!_

* * *

"I'll go get it!" Spike called as he ran out the door.

"Why thank you Spikey-Wikey! Oh Pinkie Pie, what was that you were saying about Cheese Sandwich?" asked Rarity as she put pale yellow and hot pink in Twilight's hair and wrapped the dyed hair in tin foil.

"Well, since I'll be missing Maud's birthday Cheesy went to my family's rock farm to throw her a party," Pinkie Pie explained.

* * *

_CMC_

_Awwww!_

* * *

"Awww, that's kinda sweet," Flash commented.

"Flash, should we do something with your mane?" asked Rarity.

"Um, no thank you," Flash politely refused.

"Come, take off your helmet," Rarity instructed, Flash sighed and did what she said. "We could put the same yellow stripes as Twilight's mane in yours and I have some of Twilight's naturel dark blue we could add on the tips."

* * *

_Spike_

_That actually sounds kinda cool._

* * *

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" asked Flash.

Rarity shook her head, "Nope, sit." Applejack walked in and giggled at Flash getting tin foil and dye in his mane, "Applejack, you are not helping."

"Sorry, I just didn't know you were going to rope him into this too," Applejack smiled.

"You're just jealous because my hair is softer than yours," Flash joked.

* * *

_Lucky Star_

_Finest hair in the Royal Guard._

* * *

"It is very nice," Rarity commented, "Now go sit this the girls." Rainbow Dash woke up, as she sat up Flash sat next to her daring her to say something. Rainbow Dash started laughing and fell off the couch making Flash smile.

"So, what are you doing with Rainbow Dash's mane?" asked Flash as Rarity rinsed Fluttershy's mane now with teal, baby blue, lavender, dull pink, and orange.

"Well I'm going to style all the girls hair with glitter hair spray and Rainbow Dash's will be ratted up," Rarity explained as she rinsed the sky blue, dull orange, and pale yellow in Pinkie Pie's mane, Flash and Rainbow Dash gave her blank stares.

"Big and sparkly," Twilight explained.

"Oh," Flash and Rainbow Dash spoke in unison.

* * *

_Flash_

_I always have my fancy word translator with me, it's kinda my job._

* * *

"Applejack, are you going to let Applebloom come to see Rainbow Dash off?" asked Rarity as she put pale pink and fire red in her mane.

"Well, apparently Flim already said she could, so she's his responsibility," Applejack answered.

Trenderhoof came in and sat with Flash and Rainbow Dash, "Flash, you're getting your mane colored too? To match Twilight's I'm guessing?" Trenderhoof questioned.

"Yellow and darker blue on the tips," Rarity explained before she blow-dried Fluttershy's mane followed by Pinkie Pie's. "That reminds me, will I have to do anything with the other guard's manes?"

"Emerald Waters and Lucky Star's manes are quite unmanageable," Twilight answered as Rarity rinsed her hair.

* * *

**_Emerald Waters_**_ and Lucky Star_

**_It wants to be messy._**

_It wants to be neat._

**_And there's nothing we can do about it._**

* * *

"Shadow Blade would keep trying to escape and then mess it up when your back is turned, but Little Dot will probably sit still," Flash added.

* * *

**_Shadow Blade_**_ and Little Dot_

**_I will fight till the death._**

_I do what I'm told, it makes me feel good._

* * *

**_Flash_**_ and Twilight_

**_*Hoof bump*_**

_We know our kids so well._

**_Yes we do._**

* * *

"I'll make them brush it at least," Rarity stated as she rinsed Applejack's mane then blow-dried Twilight's.

"Those of you who are done, what do you think of your hair?" asked Trenderhoof opening his note book.

"Best idea I've had all week, well, the week I came up with the idea, I've been planning this night for a really long time," said Rarity blow-drying Applejack's mane.

* * *

_Shadow Blade_

_Never mind, she gets a little too excited about everything._

* * *

"It's so pretty, I was nervous at first but I really love it," said Fluttershy.

"Hair dye is amazing!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"I can't wait to see what my brother says," said Twilight. Rarity finished blow-drying Applejack's mane and started rinsing Flash's.

"I think it's cool, I like it a lot," said Applejack as Rarity started to blow-dry Flash's mane and the other guards came into the boutique.

* * *

_Flash_

_*Closes eyes, hangs head, and whines*_

* * *

"And if you look to your left you will see our fearless leader," Emerald Waters smirked as the other guards laughed.

"He's pretending to be the date of the newest princess and will be spending the evening with her and her royal family? And you're mocking him for his hair?" Applejack pointed out making the laughing stallions' hush-up.

"Everyone go get dressed while I do Rainbow Dash's mane, after that I'll do Little Dot's mane and then the other guards will need to at least brush theirs," Rarity directed.

* * *

Little Dot let out a small yelp when Rarity ran a comb through his mane, "I'm sorry darling, I'm really trying to be gentle, now close your eyes and hold your breath," Rarity spoke picking up a can of hair spray and spraying it onto Little Dot's mane now neatly brushed out of his eyes.

"Fluttershy, did you braid Applejack's mane?" asked Rarity.

* * *

_Rarity_

_I'm so thankful to Fluttershy for helping me with the manes, she is very talented._

* * *

"Yes, plus I straightened her bangs and also curled Twilight's mane!" Fluttershy reported, Applejack and Twilight sat behind her, Applejack with twin braids and bangs flattened over one eye and Twilight with ringlet curls.

"Fantastic, come straighten mine and Pinkie Pie I'll pin yours up," Rarity instructed as Spike came in with Twilight's crown.

"I got your crown, Twilight!" Spike announced.

"Thank you Spike," said Twilight as she levitated her crown onto her head.

* * *

The train was pulling out other station while the mane six, Spike, the guards, and Trenderhoof took up an entire car. Shadow Blade and Lucky star sat on one bench while Emerald Waters and Little Dot sat across from them.

"Shadow Blade can you help me?" asked Lucky Star with his tie not yet tied.

"I don't think you want my hooves by your neck," Shadow Blade warned.

"Never mind, I'll ask Flash," Lucky Star squeaked and walked towards Flash as Spike came and took his seat.

* * *

_Emerald Waters_

_We decided to let Spike in on the plan because he would know Twilight and Captain Shining Armor better than we would._

* * *

"Okay I have an idea," Spike spoke quietly. Lucky Star saw that Spike had taken his seat, looking around he found an empty seat next to Rarity but decided against it, then he noticed Trenderhoof sitting alone writing in his note book.

Lucky Star sat down next to Trenderhoof, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, what brings you here?" asked Trenderhoof.

"Can you keep a secret?" Lucky Star questioned.

* * *

_Lucky Star_

_If we let Trenderhoof in on the plan he can assess the situation from an outsider's stand point and tell us if we are being too obvious._

* * *

"Sure, what's one more?" Trenderhoof joked.

"The other guards, Spike, and I are going to try and get Flash and Twilight together," Lucky Star whispered.

"Oh my, that's exciting anything I can do to help?" asked Trenderhoof.

* * *

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack sat watching Trenderhoof and Lucky Star talk in hushed voices. "Hey Applejack, why don't you go join their blonde party," Rainbow Dash joked.

"It wouldn't be a party till I joined," Applejack joked back elbowing Rainbow Dash as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy laugh.

* * *

The train pulled into the station and they began the walk to the castle. Rainbow Dash flew into the air to see up ahead. "Rainbow Dash, please come down, the wind will mess up your mane," Rarity called.

"I thought it was suppost to look wind swept?" Rainbow Dash questioned as she landed between her and Twilight.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_Walking is so hard._

* * *

"Yes, and actual wind won't help," Rarity explained. Suddenly a carriage drove up the road behind them, passed the group, and slowed to a stop. Everypony noticed this and Flash started waking closer to Twilight. Lucky Star elbowed Little Dot and pointed at Flash.

* * *

_Lucky Star_

_Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did._

* * *

The group had passed the carriage when the door opened and none other than Prince Blueblood stepped out. "Excuse me," Blueblood approached Fluttershy making everyone stop and stare, "I couldn't help but notice you are strikingly beautiful and it wouldn't be fit for a lady, such as yourself, to walk such a long distance."

"Oh, that's okay, I really don't mind walking, I have my friends to keep me company," Fluttershy spoke softly.

"You must not recognize me, my name is Prince Blueblood, and you are?" asked Blueblood.

"Oh I recognized you, you were very rude to my friend Rarity at the gala," Fluttershy announced.

"I'm willing to bet she isn't a fraction the amount of company you are," Rarity gasped and started to stomp towards Blueblood when Twilight stood between them.

* * *

_Emerald Waters_

_Oh snap!_

* * *

"Rarity, don't do it, look at your hooves, he's not worth messing them up," Twilight reminded.

Rarity looked at her hoof and sighed, "They are pretty."

"I'll see you at the party Miss..." Blueblood trailed off as he walked towards his carriage.

"Fluttershy," Fluttershy answered politely.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_Well I don't want to be rude, but I do want him to leave._

* * *

"Fluttershy," Blueblood repeated as he stepped into the carriage and it sped off.

"We'll this isn't going to end well," Applejack commented as they all continued walking.

* * *

When they reached the castle they were greeted by Princess Luna, "Hello guests, it is so good to see you."

"Hi Luna, is my brother here?" asked Twilight.

"He and Cadence arrived last night I think they came down a few hours ago when your parents came," Luna answered.

Twilight stared in shock, "My parents are here?"

* * *

_Flash_

_And I got my mane did._

* * *

"Oh, I fear I ruined the surprise, have fun," Luna called as the group followed an excited Twilight into the ball room.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it! If you actually read this, and the previous, authors note tell me how you celebrated the fourth of July in a review. I also have a spin-off of this story that takes place in the human world, so feel free to check that out it's called 'Ordinary Human Adventures', the only chapter up is about Applebloom learning to drive._**

**_Please Review_**

**_-hannah1_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Reviews, thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Guest - I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger. It's funny that you mentioned Fluttercord because it is actually not a ship in this story but what does happen with Fluttershy will be interesting I promise that._**

**_lunarprincess21_****_ \- Wow, that is so cool and yes, much of the drama is about to go down._**

**_Randomness-sama_****_ \- Believe it or not, that's the first time I've been cussed at on this website. I'm glad it's for a reason other writers can relate to, the need to write a horrible cliffhanger._**

* * *

**_There will be alcohol references, you have been warned. I am also not responsible for the crap Blueblood says, he's a messed up person._**

* * *

**_Major Doctor Who reference, basically the blue box is bigger on the inside and teleports through time and space and the key helps you blend in and when it is around your neck it causes people to not be able to look directly at you so you can walk through a crowd without a second glance._**

* * *

**_The teams are actually random I had my mom pull names out of a hat, it is what it is._**

* * *

As they entered the ball room Shadow Blade stayed behind with Luna, "I'm supposed to serve as your undercover escort."

"Of course, it's nice to see you not in your dreams," Luna and Shadow Blade shook hooves, "You aren't comfortable talking with me are you? No one knows about your nightmares do they?"

Shadow Blade didn't make eye contact, "No, and I would like to keep it that way."

"I won't tell anyone unless you are in danger and even then I will tell your supervising officer," Luna reassured.

"Thanks Luna," Shadow Blade smiled.

* * *

"Mom, Dad!" Twilight exclaimed hugging her parents, "This is Flash Sentry." Flash shook hooves with the elder ponies. Applejack and Fluttershy waved having met Twilight's parents before.

"Ah, the babysitter," Twilight's father Night Light chuckled as his wife Twilight Velvet elbowed him, "I'm just kidding, the names Night Light, and this is my wife Twilight Velvet."

Shining Armor and Cadence joined the group as Flash said, "So you got your looks and name from your mother, and your wonderful personality from your father."

* * *

**_Shining Armor_**_ and Cadence_

**_Why you smooth little-_**

_Shining, play nice._

* * *

"I like your hair," said Shining Armor sarcastically making Cadence give him a stern glare.

"Thanks, Rarity did it," Flash smiled back.

"Why don't we see what's on the menu," Cadence suggested, leading Night Light and Twilight Velvet away.

"I was thinking of visiting for an inspection; bunks, dietary plans, that sort of thing, assuming Twilight wants you to stay," Shining Armor spoke.

"Of course, I love having them, and would love for you to see them in action," Twilight answered as Emerald Waters, Lucky Star, and Little Dot, walked up next to her.

"We can't find Discord," said Emerald Waters.

"He said he will be fashionably late," Fluttershy announced.

* * *

_Discord_

_Well I have to make an entrance._

* * *

"Why don't you two go with Applejack and Fluttershy until he gets here," Twilight suggests, as they walked away she motioned to Lucky Star. "And watch out for Blueblood," Twilight whispered, Lucky Star nodded and went to catch up with the others.

"Flash, do you allow that sort of unprofessionalism?" asked Shining Armor.

"Given the occasion of us being under cover we thought it would be better to speak normally as to not arouse suspicion," Flash explained.

"And does Twilight normally give orders to your men?" Shining Armor questioned.

* * *

_Shining Armor_

_I know I'm being a bit harsh but the safety of my sister, as a princess, is very important and I want the guards protecting her to be of the highest quality._

* * *

"Don't all guards follow the orders of a princess?" asked Flash.

"Let's ask one, Little Dot," Little Dot looked at Shining Armor with wide eyes, "You came to ask Twilight a question, what was it?"

"Um, well, I um," Little Dot stuttered quietly, Twilight put a hoof on Little Dot's shoulder, "I didn't know how to approach Princess Celestia and was hoping Twilight would come with me."

"Of course, I'll be right back," Twilight and Little Dot walked to where Celestia stood talking to Rainbow Dash and an energetic Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Rarity and Spike sat at a side table with several fancy ponies, Rarity was delighted about the praise she got from pointing out her dress designs but Spike was helplessly bored, he resorted to playing with Rarity's fan mindlessly opening and closing it.

* * *

_Spike_

_Why do I have the worst luck at these kinds of things?_

* * *

"Spike, would you go get Pinkie Pie so I can show them her dress detail?" asked Rarity.

"Of course Rarity," said Spike getting up and hurriedly running away.

"Isn't it dangerous having a dragon as an assistant?" questioned a mare in a poofy hat.

"Oh, not at all, dragons grow mentally so he won't age, and he's not my assistant, Spike helps me whenever he can but he is really the personal assistant of Princess Twilight," Rarity explained.

* * *

"You've been going too easy on him, I want you to put him on night duty," said Shining Armor as he and Flash stood by the chocolate fountain.

"What?" Flash questioned him in disbelief as Twilight walked up next to him.

"I want Little Dot on the night shift, preferably with Shadow Blade," said Shining Armor.

* * *

_Twilight_

_*Gasp* My baby!_

* * *

"That's ridicules, I would have to rotate the entire team," Flash spoke back.

"Shining, the guards are great just where they are," Twilight insisted.

"Switch the shifts, that's an order, I'll come for an inspection Monday morning," said Shining Armor walking away. Twilight and Flash looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

Emerald Waters, Lucky Star, Applejack, and Fluttershy stood near a drinks table Fluttershy took a sip of an amber colored drink, "Oh my that is very strong." Fluttershy handed the drink to Applejack who took a swing.

"Pretty good whisky," Applejack commented.

* * *

Trenderhoof stood by a wall talking to brown stallion when Blueblood approached him scaring the other stallion off. "You were walking with Fluttershy earlier, what's her deal?" asked Blueblood.

* * *

_Spike_

_He can't talk about Fluttershy that way!_

* * *

"Well I know she has a coltfriend with a stable career, I try not to get on his bad side," Trenderhoof answered taking a gulp of his light green colored drink.

"Well, everyone has their price," Blueblood commented walking away.

* * *

Fluttershy was drinking a dark red drink when Blueblood approached her and Applejack. "Hello Lady Fluttershy, you look even lovelier in this lighting," Blueblood complimented.

* * *

_Applejack_

_*Eye roll*_

* * *

"Thank you," Fluttershy responded then turned away from him.

"I wanted to ask what hotel you would be staying at this evening so that we could go to dinner tomorrow," Blueblood spoke.

Fluttershy looked at Applejack who just opened her fan and started fanning herself, "Well, tonight I will be spending the night at Twilight's castle so I'm afraid we can't get dinner?"

Rainbow Dash walked up to them, "Hey Fluttershy, I need you for a thing."

"My, that sounded serious," Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walked away leaving Applejack and Blueblood.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_I was stocking Blueblood up until this point even that was torture. I can't imagine a conversation with him._

* * *

"You know Fluttershy, if I wanted to find her where would she be?" asked Blueblood.

"She doesn't stay in one place very long, but I'm sure of you want to come to Sweet Apple Acres I could get her there," Applejack suggested.

"How's tomorrow evening sound?" asked Blueblood.

"Perfect," Applejack smiled.

* * *

Celestia stood talking to a group of ponies while Little Dot stood next to her watching the conversation nervously. Suddenly the candle lights dimmed and the room filled with fog. Pinkie Pie hopped up between Emerald Waters and Lucky star, "He's coming!"

With a whirling sound of wind a blue box faded into existence in the middle of the room. Light spilled out the door as Discord stepped out in his powder blue tux, "Great party Celestia, if I might add one thing." Vinyl and her sound equipment rolled out of the box.

"Hello party ponies, let's see you all do the getting down! I would also like to announce that Princess Cadence is expecting!" Luna yelled in her Royal Canterlot Voice as the music started and the dance floor was flooded with cheering ponies congratulating Cadence and Shining Armor.

* * *

_Luna_

_Oh how I love the Royal Canterlot Voice!_

* * *

Discord put his arm around Celestia's neck while Emerald Waters and Lucky Star walked up to him, "Personal guards without telling me? Celestia, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I would be more ashamed if I left the royal family unprotected," Celestia smiled.

"That makes sense, I do hope you like your birthday present, it was very difficult to get, here's the key to it by the way," Discord put the key on a string around Celestia's neck, "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course," Celestia answered as they left their guards standing together.

* * *

_Spike_

_I'm not even going to try to understand their relationship._

* * *

"If we are supposed to be by their sides, does that mean we have to dance with them?" asked Lucky Star.

"Well, that would be the responsible thing to do," Emerald Waters answered as they joined the dancing ponies.

* * *

On the train ride home Spike had fallen asleep against Twilight whom was talking with Applejack and Fluttershy about Blueblood, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Trenderhoof were talking about Rainbow Dash's trip, and Flash briefed the other guards about what Shining Armor said. "So when we get to the castle Emerald Waters and Little Dot will take the night shift and Lucky Star and Shadow Blade will get some sleep and take the day shift until Monday," Flash explained.

* * *

_Lucky Star_

_Given the way that Captain Shining Armor was acting it was kinda impossible for us to go through with our plan so we are going to have to revise it, the inspection on Monday must be perfect._

* * *

"Cool, it will be like a stake out," Emerald Waters stated.

"It doesn't sound too bad when you say it that way," Little Dot smiled.

"To bad? That sounds fun, why didn't we think of that?" asked Lucky Star.

"Because we didn't think our job was so bad that we had to put a positive spin on it," said Shadow Blade as the other stallions either smiled or laughed quietly.

* * *

As Applejack approached the farm house she noticed that all the lights were still on. When she entered the house Big Mac, Applebloom, Flim, and Flam sat waiting for her playing Scrabble on the floor. "So, how did it go?" asked Applebloom.

* * *

**_Applebloom_**_ and Flim_

**_Awww, my sis looks so pretty, don't you think Flim?_**

_I think she always looks pretty._

**_*Smiles*_**

_Stop that!_

* * *

"Well, tomorrow we're going to have to scare the crap out of Prince Blueblood," said Applejack as she walked upstairs to change out of her dress.

"I don't even want to know," Flam stated shaking his head.

* * *

Rainbow Dash slowly trudged into her house, up the stairs, and fell onto her bed asleep as Soarin' carried his suitcase down the hall past her room, "Rainbow Dash, you ready?" Rainbow Dash groaned and rolled onto her back.

* * *

_Soarin'_

_For a pony who sleeps so much I'm surprised she's ever tired._

* * *

"Come on, sunshine, you can sleep on the train," Soarin' walked into Rainbow Dash's room picked up her suitcase and took it down stairs. Rainbow Dash got up with a grunt, changed out of her dress, and brushed her mane.

* * *

Applejack, Flim, and Applebloom stood at the train station in the dead of night, "When are we starting to prepare for cider season?" asked Applebloom.

"We'll start organizing which apple trees we're using tomorrow and the supply list, we also have to decide if Flim and Flam are helping or are we gonna have to hog tie them all season," Applejack smiled.

"Will that hurt?" asked Flim.

"If you don't struggle probably not, the rope might chafe a bit," Applejack answered as Trenderhoof, Rarity, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo walked onto the platform.

"I was talking about helping you," Flim responded as he used his nose to brush Applejack's bangs out from in front of her eye.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_No, that doesn't bother me! Okay, maybe a little._

* * *

Flim and Applejack smiled at each other making Applebloom groan, "Ugh, get a room, hey girls!" Applebloom ran over to her friends as the older ponies laughed in shock of what she said.

"Oh, that reminds me, Rarity dyed Flash's hair to match Twilight's and he was getting a lot of crap about it, so please say something nice," Applejack explained as they saw Flash, Twilight, and Spike walk up to the station.

"How could I not it's fantastic," Flim whispered back.

"Hello," Fluttershy greeted as she and Pinkie Pie walked up to the station.

"Hey Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie," Applejack and Flim spoke in unison.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_Is no one seeing them? Being all perfect and cute, blah!_

* * *

"Hey, is Rainbow Dash here? I wanted to give her this stationary so she had no excuse not to write to us," Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with a box on her head.

"That's a wonderful idea, Pinkie Pie," Applejack commented as Rainbow Dash and Soarin' landed on the platform with their bags on their backs.

"Hey, what are all you guys doing here? It's late," Rainbow Dash joked. With a loud whistle blow the train rolled into the station making Pinkie Pie run and hug Rainbow Dash, "Pinkie, I'll only be gone for, okay fine, bring it in!" The mane six, Spike, and the CMC all came in for a group hug leaving Trenderhoof, Soarin', Flim, and Flash to load their bags onto the train.

* * *

"Hey Flash, I really like your hair," Flim commented as the girls said goodbye.

"You're joking," Flash responded.

"I'm not, as you were walking up I thought it was awesome," Flim assured.

* * *

_Flam_

_The color really makes Flash's eyes pop and gave his mane a lot of length. That's what my brother tried to say._

* * *

"I didn't even notice but now that I do I think it looks good on you," Soarin' added.

"Might I just say, as the most feminine stallion here, you look fine," Trenderhoof whispered so the mares wouldn't hear. The other stallions burst into uncontrollable laughter, unable to breathe, severely confusing the mares.

* * *

The Rainbow Dash-less mane six, Flash, and Spike walked back to the castle and into the room that Twilight, Flash, and Spike set up for the sleep over. The room had beds in a circle not unlike their thrones with a kitchenette in the corner, and a fire place on the far wall. "Applejack you are in charge of Twilight's safety," Flash announced and he and Spike prepared to leave.

"Goodnight!" Spike called.

"Night!" the girls called back.

"I am plumb-tuckered-out," Applejack announced falling onto one of the beds.

Rarity jumped onto Applejack's bed standing above her, "You aren't getting off that easy, Truth or Dare!"

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered as they all got into their beds.

"Alright Applejack, Truth or Dare?" asked Rarity.

"Truth," Applejack answered.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Well, I can't lie._

* * *

"What was with that little stunt Flim pulled back at the station with your bangs?" asked Rarity.

"I don't know, he just kinda fixed my hair for me, no big deal," Applejack answered staring at the ground blushing.

"Not a big deal? I've seen the way he tries so hard to please you and is so afraid to upset you, he even took good care of Applebloom when she was sick," Twilight smiled.

"He gave her sirvey," Applejack responded.

* * *

_Flim_

_*Sigh* At what point does this go from cute to concerning?_

* * *

"He gave her sherbet which would sooth her sore throat and he even said sherbet phonetically when he heard you couldn't pronounce it right," Twilight pointed out.

"Awww," Fluttershy cooed as Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Alright Twilight, Truth or Dare?" asked Applejack.

"Um, dare," Twilight answered.

"I dare you, to go into the hall way and scream as loud as you can," Applejack announced.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_What! I left an hour ago and they are already doing cool stuff without me? Rude!_

* * *

"Oooo! That'll scare Flashy so bad!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"I don't want to scare him, he gets pretty nervous as it is," Twilight admitted.

"You were dared to, darling," Rarity reminded.

Twilight sighed and walked into the hall way, took a deep breath, let out a loud high pitched scream, and broke into a coughing fit, "I haven't screamed like that since I went through the portal."

"Twilight, we both know you wouldn't stay in one place if you were attacked, you're smarter than that," Flash called from his bedroom doorway.

* * *

_Flash_

_I knew they were going to try and mess with me._

* * *

"She dared me too!" Twilight called back pointing at Applejack as she stuck her head out of the room.

"Don't do it again, I'm trying to sleep!" Shadow Blade yelled from his door way.

"Sorry!" Twilight apologized as the stallions went back into their rooms.

* * *

"Alright Pinkie Pie, Truth or Dare?" asked Twilight as they all sat on their beds again.

"Um, truth!" Pinkie Pie squeaked.

"What's the worst lie you ever told?" asked Twilight.

Pinkie Pie looked at everyone nervously and started to sweat, "Okay fine, when Mrs. Cake asked if her old wedding dress in her wedding scrap book was pretty and I lied, it was the ugliest thing I had ever seen! It was pink and puffy, I thought I liked pink and puffy, but it was horrible!"

* * *

_Flam_

_That should be a friendship question for Applejack_

* * *

"I don't even want to imagine it," Rarity spoke quietly.

"Rarity, Truth or Dare?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Dare," Rarity answered.

"I dare you to, eat that entire bag of marshmallows!" Pinkie Pie ran across the room and grabbed a bag of marshmallows from the counter and threw it of Rarity's bed.

Rarity gasped, "Pinkie Pie, you know I've been trying to lose weight!"

"Awww sugar cube, you don't need to lose weight, you look great," Applejack put a hoof on Rarity's shoulder.

* * *

_Pinkie Pie_

_I don't think I've ever met a pony who should lose weight._

* * *

"It's true, but I do have a tendency to eat a large amount of ice cream which I must accommodate for," Rarity admitted opening the bag of marshmallows, "Fluttershy, Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, um, truth," Fluttershy answered softly.

"Why isn't there a stallion in your life? Not necessarily romantically but in general?" asked Rarity.

"Oh um, I've had a coltfriend for a while, I just didn't tell some of you because I thought you might get jealous," Fluttershy explained softly.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight gasped, "Applejack, why aren't you surprised?" asked Twilight.

"I knew," Applejack answered simply.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Come on how could I not know._

* * *

"That's why you told Blueblood to come to the farm tomorrow!" Pinkie Pie understood.

"Speaking of which what time should we be over?" asked Rarity.

"We have to have a family meeting about cider season so you could come any time in the afternoon," Applejack answered.

"Well, I better get to sleep, goodnight," Twilight spoke before falling asleep along with Rarity and Fluttershy.

* * *

_Twilight_

_We'll have to have another sleepover soon so we can do all the things in my book. Rest in peace 'Everything you Wanted to Know About Sleepovers but were too Afraid to Ask' rest in peace._

* * *

"Psst, Applejack," Pinkie Pie whispered from her bed next to Applejack's.

"What?" Applejack asked quietly with her eyes closed.

"Cheese Sandwich is really nice," Pinkie Pie stated quietly.

"Yeah I guess," Applejack yawned.

"I think I like him," said Pinkie Pie, "Like a lot."

Applejack propped herself up on her elbow, "That's good."

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich are really cute together, not many people can keep up with Pinkie._

* * *

"You think?" asked Pinkie Pie rolling on her side to face Applejack.

"Yeah," Applejack answered laying on her back.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Do you like Flim a lot?"

"Maybe a little," Applejack smiled.

* * *

The next morning the Apples sat in the conference room around a table, "Okay, here is the ingredients list," Applejack passed a paper to Applebloom, "And these are the trees we set aside, last order of business." Granny Smith, Big Mac, Applejack and Applebloom turned to stare at Flim and Flam. "One of you apple bucks the other has to run," Applejack explained.

"Apple bucking!" said Flam.

* * *

_Flam_

_No more running! Flim can have fun with that!_

* * *

"What? I don't want to run!" Flim complained.

"You're great at running," said Flam.

"I'm not great at running, I'm just better than you," Flim pointed out making Flam gasp and the other Apples laugh.

* * *

Twilight, Flash, and Spike walked out of the castle where construction ponies were working and Lucky Star and Shadow Blade stood at the door. "How are you guys holding up?" asked Flash.

"It's hot," Lucky Star complained.

"Little Dot has popsicles hidden behind that rock," Spike stated. Shadow Blade pulled a stone out of the wall with his magic and cool wind came out.

* * *

_Emerald Waters_

_We also keep waters and an assortment of cheeses._

* * *

"He enchanted it onto an ice box?" asked Twilight amazed.

* * *

_Little Dot_

_If Twilight isn't mad I'll also put in a coffee machine for the night shifts._

* * *

"Now that, is a proper use of magic," Flash chuckled.

"Yeah Twilight, why didn't you ever do that?" asked Spike.

"I never had a need to," Twilight admitted.

"But you have a spell to give ponies mustaches?" Flash questioned making Twilight roll her eyes.

* * *

Rarity and Sweetie Bell walked up to the farm house and knocked on the door, Applebloom answered, "Hey, they are in the conference room."

"Thank you darling," Rarity walked past Applebloom and down the hall were Big Mac, Granny Smith, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were, while Sweetie Bell and Applebloom joined Scoodaloo, Spike, Flash, and Flam in the living room where they were waiting for the meeting to be over. The CMC and Spike sat on the floor and Flash and Flam on the couch, Flam and Scoodaloo were having an intense staring contest.

"Okay, I got this," Flim walked out of the kitchen with a bowl, "It's not eaves dropping if I'm bringing them snacks."

* * *

_Applejack_

_That was clever, but it's not going to work._

* * *

"Will you bring us snacks too?" asked Scoodaloo.

"Yeah, I'm just going to see what I can pick up," Flim walked to the conference room and knocked as all the voices stopped, "Hey, I brought dried apple chips," Flim set the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Thanks Flim, will you give this to Applebloom?" asked Applejack handing Flim a photo album just like several that were on the table.

"Sure," said Flim taking the album, kissing Applejack on the cheek making her blush and the other mares giggle before leaving the room.

"Close the door all the way!" Applejack called after him, they heard Flim sigh dramatically before the door closed.

* * *

_Flim_

_Dang it!_

* * *

Flim walked into the living room, "She was onto you?" asked Flam.

"Eeeyup, but she said Applebloom could look through this," Flim set the album on the floor, went into the kitchen, and came back with another bowl of dried apple crisps. Flim sat on the couch between Flash and Flam, Applebloom crawled into Flim's lap, Scoodaloo and Sweetie Bell sat on either side of Flim and Spike climbed onto Flash's head.

"Who took all these pictures?" asked Flam.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_I barely even noticed Spike taking pictures._

* * *

"Mostly me, but Pinkie Pie took some of them at their sleep over, she also made the albums," Spike explained.

"Why did you take so many selfies with the other guards?" asked Flash.

"We got bored on the train, I'm just surprised Pinkie Pie got them all to fit on two pages," said Spike.

"In each of these pictures with Applejack at the party she has a different drink," Flam pointed out.

"Applejack can drink a lot more than Big Mac," Applebloom stated.

Flim flipped back and forth through a few pages, "Eight, and that's just the ones you got on camera."

* * *

_Flim_

_That is impressive._

* * *

"She didn't act intoxicated in the slightest," said Flash.

"She and I are having a drinking competition," Flam decided.

"Good luck with that!" Applebloom laughed.

* * *

The CMC, Spike, Flash, Flim, and Flam sat on the ground playing Scrabble when there was a knock at the door, Flam got up to get it, and let Fluttershy in, "Oh, hello, I'm a little late I'm afraid, Angel was being very picky about his lunch."

"They took notes so you wouldn't miss anything," Applebloom informed as Fluttershy walked down the hall.

"Okay, thank you," Fluttershy thanked.

"Why would they start without her?" Flash questioned as soon as Fluttershy was out of ear shot, everyone else shrugged and there was another knock at the door.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_Oh no, he's getting smarter!_

* * *

Flam opened the door to reveal Derpy, "Mail," said Derpy handing Flam a stack of envelopes.

"Thanks, have a good day," Flam called before closing the door and putting the envelopes on a side table, then sat on the floor with the others.

"Is there a letter from Babs?" asked Scoodaloo.

"I'll check," Applebloom grabbed the pile of envelopes and started going through them, "Big Mac from Hayseed, Granny from Goldie, Applejack from Braeburn, Applejack from Caramel, Applejack from Babs parents, Applejack from the hospital, which must be about you guys, here we go!"

The CMC gathered together to read the letter.

* * *

_Babs_

_Dear Applebloom,_

_My parents are going out of town next week end and were wondering if Applejack could come and watch me while bringing you and the other CMC with her, my parent sent her a letter too. In other news my mom taught me how to use a curling iron and I've only burned myself twice!_

_Your cousin,_

_Babs Seed._

* * *

"We'll ask Applejack when the meeting is over," said Applebloom as Applejack entered the room.

"Ask me what?" Applejack questioned as she Granny Smith, Big Mac, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity came into the living room.

"We got a letter from Babs," Sweetie Bell explained.

"And you got one from her parents," Applebloom handed her another letter that they hadn't opened.

"Who wants to play Scrabble?" asked Flam as Applejack opened the letter and read it quickly with Rarity reading over her shoulder.

* * *

_Flam_

_I know that I can beat Applejack at this._

* * *

"If we were all to play we would have to pick teams," Twilight spoke.

"We could pull names out of a hat," Spike suggested pulling out the paper and quill he always had with him everyone agreed as Applejack and Rarity spoke in hushed voices. Pinkie Pie flipped Applejack's hat off her head, caught it, and gave it to Spike.

Flam stared at Applejack as she was talking to Rarity, "What Flam?" asked Applejack not even looking at him.

"I thought your hat was like, attached to your head," said Flam making some of the other ponies turning to look at him. Applejack sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Twilight will pull out names, alternating two teams of three and two teams of four," Spike explained, "While we are reading the names you can title your groups."

"Okay, Fluttershy, Flam, and Applebloom are one team," Twilight read.

* * *

**_Flam,_** Fluttershy_,_ _and Applebloom_

**_We can take Applejack down._**

It's just a game.

_They have a thing going, it's very entertaining._

* * *

"Then, Flim, Applejack, Sweetie Bell, and Granny Smith."

* * *

**_Granny Smith_**_, _Sweetie Bell_, _Applejack, _and Flim_

**_Let's take Flam down._**

We can use Flim to predict what his brother is going to do.

Huh, I guess you do have a purpose on this team.

_*Eye roll*_

* * *

"After that there's, me, Scoodaloo, and Big Mac,"

* * *

**_Scoodaloo, _**_Twilight, and _Big Mac.

**_Come on team, we can do it!_**

_That's the spirit!_

Eeeyup.

* * *

"Finally, Flash, Spike, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie."

* * *

**_Spike,_**_ Pinkie Pie, _Flash,_ and Rarity._

**_We defiantly have the most variety in our group._**

_Of course we are all special in our own special way._

I'm not, I'm just the guard.

_A guard with great hair._

* * *

"Okay, we have our team name," Flam announced, "The Fruit Bats."

"XVQT," said Flim, "It was the first letters I saw on the board."

"We combined our names," said Twilight, "Scooli-Mac."

"We're the Awesome Spellers," Flash spoke, "Because we are just that good."

"How about the Fruit Bats go first?" Spike suggested as they all moved to sit by their team mates.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the Fruit Bats had only used three letter words, XVQT had successfully used all the letters in their team name, Scooli-Mac had only used words over five letters, and Awesome Spellers had named all the elements of harmony and started naming objects in the room. "So what are we going to do about Blueblood?" asked Flam.

"Lyra and Bon Bon are going to run and tell us when he arrives by train and we will stage the scene on the front porch," Twilight explained.

"How fast can they run?" asked Flash.

* * *

_Flam_

_Flash is a smart stallion! We need to know how much time we have to get outside._

* * *

"4th and 6th in the running of the leaves," Spike answered.

"Lyra used to win 5th every year but last year Twilight beat her by seven eighty-thirds of a nose," Pinkie Pie added.

"Oh my gosh! I would have not passed her if I had known that she was always 5th!" Twilight spoke in shock as there was another knock at the door. Twilight jumped up, opened the door, and pulled Lyra into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry for beating you in the Running of The Leaves, you deserved 5th, I don't know how I was even able to get 5th!"

"That's okay, Twilight, it's just a race," Lyra panted.

* * *

"Tag! You're it!" Applebloom yelled poking Spike in the side before running away. The other CMC screamed and ran in opposite directions making the adults sitting on the porch laugh.

"Wait, what?" Spike looked around franticly, Spike hit Flash's leg, "You're it!"

* * *

_Flash_

_I am honored to be Spike's first choice in the sacred playground ritual._

* * *

Flash tagged Pinkie Pie and he and Spike ran away, Pinkie Pie turned to smile at Flam, "Nope!"

Flam started running followed by Pinkie Pie, whom he was quickly tagged by. Flam ran and tagged Applejack whom tagged Flim, "No tag backs." Flim groaned and tagged Big Mac, then ran away quickly. Eventually everyone but Granny Smith was engaged in a brutal game of tag so nopony noticed Blueblood coming down the hill.

Flash was it and he ran and tagged Scoodaloo while whispering something to her, Scoodaloo ran up to Blueblood sliding to a stop, kicking up a puff of smoke, "Hey Mister! You wanna play?"

"I do not!" Blueblood snapped making Scoodaloo run away and start chasing Fluttershy.

* * *

_Sweetie Bell_

_How rude!_

* * *

"Hi Blueblood, what brings you here?" asked Twilight.

"I came to speak to Fluttershy, but I suppose my coming won't be good for you, how would Auntie Celestia react to the newest princess horsing around with peasants?" Blueblood questioned.

"Peasants? These ponies are my friends," Twilight scowled as Fluttershy walked up next to her.

"You think, I'm a peasant?" Fluttershy questioned quietly.

"Oh no, not you, you are beautiful," Blueblood took Fluttershy's food in his.

Fluttershy pulled her hoof back and softly stomped it on the ground, "That's not the same thing! Just because a butterfly is prettier than a moth doesn't mean one is better than the other!"

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_You go Fluttershy!_

* * *

As Fluttershy stomped away Blueblood turned on Twilight, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault! You're the one who doesn't know how to act right!" Twilight shot back as Flash walked up next to her, "Flash, please escort this stallion back to the train station and put him on a train to Canterlot."

"Nice try, a royal guard can't use force against a member of the royal family without permanent relive of duty," Blueblood smirked as Big Mac and Applejack stood next to Flash.

"We're self-employed, we won't exactly fire ourselves," Applejack stated.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac agreed.

"Yes, but the press would just eat up a story like that, your entire business would crumble to pieces, not to mention at least 10 years in jail," said Blueblood.

Flim and Flam joined the group. "Yeah, unlike them, we're not afraid to go to jail," Flim stated.

"Some of our best childhood memories were there!" Flam added cheerfully.

Blueblood stared at the ponies before him and then looked at Fluttershy, "No mare is worth this crazy of a family!" Blueblood huffed and started to walk away when he turned back to comment, "You obviously used cheap paint on that barn," and with that he left.

"Good riddance ya glorified figure head!" Applebloom yelled after him making Applejack smile proudly.

"Speaking of crazy families," Big Mac pulled out a small black box and knelt down in front of Fluttershy as she gasped and covered her mouth, "Would you like to join mine?"

Fluttershy pulled Big Mac into a hug and squealed, "Yes!"

* * *

**_Yay FlutterMac! Please tell me what you thought in a review!_**

**_-hannah1_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Reviews (These are literally some of the best reviews I have ever gotten!)_**

**_lunarprincess21_****_ \- I'm glad you were surprised, that was exactly what I was going for. Shining Armor is being a jerk, he will apologize, eventually._**

**_winxandwarriors_****_ \- The funny thing is Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight already knew because that is what they talked about before Fluttershy got there, at this point the only one of the main six who doesn't know is Rainbow Dash._**

**_Randomness-sama_****_ \- Even though FlutterMac is a major plot point there won't be a really big shipping aspect, so hopefully it won't be too bad. Unfortunately he will have to talk more because everyone can't read his mind._**

**_Wildfur123_****_ \- I'm happy it made you laugh, thank you so much._**

**_Braveheart the Posideon kid_****_ \- Yeah, FlutterMac. It's kinda a plot thing more than anything else so it won't be too front and center._**

**_Wow-castle_****_ \- (Chapter 1) There has been some confusion about that, basically after the entire story plays out the characters go back and view everything that happens and give responses about it, hope that helps!_**

**_Wow-castle_****_ \- (Chapter 5) Your review totally gave me a heart attack, it says that Cadence is expecting not Celestia. Cadence and Shining Armor are going to have a baby or foal._**

**_thisisgood - Your review was so nice thank you so much, unfortunately it I update more often the chapters will be shorter and with school about to start I will have less time for writing, however I will make a point to update once a month at least._**

* * *

Applejack sat at the kitchen table going through mail while Flim cooked noodles. "Did you know Flam is allergic to strawberries?" Applejack questioned.

"That would explain a bit," Flim laughed, "Am I allergic to anything?"

"Nope, your reflexes are a bit slow, and you have a below average muscle mass but we all knew that," Applejack commented setting the letter from the hospital aside and opened the one from Braeburn.

"Applejack, can I use your Mare Do Well costume for Nightmare Night?" asked Applebloom as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're already planning your Nightmare Night costume?" Flim questioned.

"Well yeah, Applejack is planning a game for the other kids to play and I have to make sure my costume is functional," Applebloom answered looking at what Applejack was reading.

* * *

_Sweetie Bell_

_I got Twilight's costume and Scoodaloo got Fluttershy's and since they are elastic they will fit us we're going to wear them when Rainbow Dash comes back._

* * *

"Is cousin Braeburn still going to celebrate Nightmare Night with us?" Applebloom questioned.

"Yep, we're gonna plan everything now because I have to plan the wedding," Applejack explained.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Flim.

"Yes, I have a specific job for you," Applejack answered opening her Official Wedding Planning Cardboard Box and pulling out a piece of paper, "You're in charge of Applebloom and helping Granny Smith with cooking the food."

"That should be easy, right Applebloom?" Flim smiled.

"Big Mac will give me 20 bits if I get you to cry!" Applebloom chirped happily before running out of the room.

* * *

_Flam_

_I don't think my brother has ever cried, ever._

* * *

"Can I have a different job, please?" Flim begged.

"You'll be fine, Flim," Applejack assured.

"No I won't, she's your sister, she's out for blood!" Flim freaked out grabbing Applejack by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"You haven't been getting a lot of sleep have you?" Applejack questioned putting one hoof on the side of Flim's face.

"I have almost every Apple family recipe memorized," Flim answered.

* * *

Twilight and Flash sat in the library reading when Spike came in and started dusting everything. "Hey Flash, I've already cleaned all the other guards armor, as soon as I'm done dusting I'll clean yours," Spike announced.

"Okay, do you need any help?" asked Flash.

"I'm okay, you just focus on not getting fired," Spike joked.

* * *

_Discord_

_Oh, that would be a shame, I don't think they would do well with a long distance relationship._

* * *

"That's why I'm brushing up on my professionalism," Flash spoke holding up the book he was reading.

"Flash, that's The Princess Bride," Twilight laughed.

"Exactly," Flash smiled.

* * *

Fluttershy sat in her yard helping a squirrel dig a hole when Rarity walked up to her, "Hello darling, I brought some sketches."

"Thank you Rarity, we'll have to look them over with Big Mac and Applejack later today," Fluttershy spoke.

"If you're done here let's get going," Rarity smiled.

* * *

Big Mac, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity sat at the kitchen table looking over some papers. "Okay, I wrote down all the Apple family wedding traditions so Fluttershy can circle the ones she likes and cross of the ones she doesn't," said Applejack sliding the paper and a pencil over to the shy pony.

* * *

_Applejack_

_As much as I hate breaking Apple family traditions the wedding is about the bride, not the groom._

* * *

"What was the one you said you didn't want to do?" Fluttershy asked, Big Mac pointed to one and Fluttershy crossed it off.

"The throwing of the garter? You can't not do that one, how about we have Braeburn hold if for the ceremony and then give it to you at the reception?" Rarity suggested.

Fluttershy looked at Big Mac before saying, "I suppose that would work."

"On to bridesmare's dresses, Rarity," Applejack spoke.

"Okay so first I have the one I personally think is best," Rarity flipped to a page in her sketch book and slid it over to the couple, "Black with a short ruffled skirt that flairs in the back and a roused one shoulder bodice."

"It's so pretty," Fluttershy commented.

* * *

_Applejack_

_It's tradition that the Mare of Honor's dress is a bit different than the other bridesmaids._

* * *

"I was also thinking that Rainbow Dash's dress could have a gray bow on the back," said Rarity.

"That's an excellent idea Rarity," Fluttershy smiled.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Yes! Any tradition we keep is a victory._

* * *

"For the flower girls on the next page I have a tool skirt with a flowered bodice and a jeweled high collar," Fluttershy flipped to the page.

"I like it," Fluttershy smiled.

"You were going to like anything I drew weren't you?" asked Rarity.

"We believe you know best," Big Mac answered and Fluttershy smiled.

* * *

Flim, Flam, and Applebloom sat on the front porch chewing bubble gum. "Hey Flam, I bet I can blow a bigger bubble then you," Applebloom challenged.

"You're on!" Flam laughed, blowing a bubble the size of his head before popping and sticking to his face making Flim and Applebloom burst into laughter.

* * *

Flash sat at a library table reading when he noticed something. Near the end of the shelf across from him there was a pile of books that was making a weird buzzing noise, "Twilight, something weird is happening."

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that!" Twilight called back from elsewhere in the library.

* * *

_Pinkie Pie_

_Now that I think about it we have had some really crazy things happen to us._

* * *

Flash walked over to the books and began shifting a few making a red light shine through the cracks, "I wasn't trained for this!"

"Looks like you found your catchphrase," Spike spoke through the bookcase behind Flash making Twilight laugh as she approached him.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"This pile of books started to buzz and there is a red light coming out of it," Flash explained.

"Oh, that's just Sunset Shimmer," Twilight shrugged picking all the books up with her magic and setting them aside in a few neat stacks to reveal a brown book that was glowing red and vibrating.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_Twilight told me that animals where our counterparts live are half the size they are here, like they are all babies, it sounds so cute._

* * *

"What kind of book is that and who is Sunset Shimmer?" asked Flash as Twilight picked up the book and set it on the table before taking a seat herself.

"It communicates to my friends in another dimension, Sunset Shimmer used to be Celestia's student but she went there and tried to rule their dimension, she's changed and is friends with ponies, well they aren't really ponies but, they're just like my friends here, there's even a Flash Sentry there," Twilight smiled opening the book, silencing it, as Flash sat across from her.

"Another me?" Flash questioned.

* * *

_Rarity_

_Interesting, I never thought of what Flash would think of Twilight's relationship with his counterpart._

* * *

"He was a lot better looking!" Spike laughed.

"Not better, just different," Twilight shrugged before reading what was written on the page for her, "That's weird."

"Weirder than that book?" asked Flash.

* * *

_Shining Armor_

_He doesn't seem to be able to handle different scenarios that he is unprepared for, that might make him unfit to protect Twilight in an unusual circumstance._

* * *

"Yeah, Sunset said that she's seen her friends singing or humming songs quietly that didn't quite fit the situation, she wrote some of the lyrics down and who sang them, some of them are songs I remember my friends singing but not others, I'll have to ask them," Twilight answered taking out a quill and writing a response on the next page.

"So if you started to sing a song that they sang would your friends know it?" Flash questioned.

"Let's go find out," Twilight smiled.

* * *

As Big Mac, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity were looking at different flower arrangements when Flash and Twilight walked into the kitchen Flim, Flam, and Applebloom stood in the doorway still chewing gum and occasionally blowing small bubbles, Flam still had gum in his hair and mustache. "Rarity, Applejack," Twilight set the open book between the two, "Do either of you remember singing songs with these lyrics?"

"I sang that while I was in Canterlot before your birthday," Rarity pointed out.

"And I sang that one at the last family reunion," Applejack spoke.

* * *

_Granny Smith_

_That was quite a hoedown!_

* * *

"I sang too!" Applebloom cheered, "Wait a second, Twilight wasn't there."

"Exactly, Sunset Shimmer heard her worlds Applejack and Rarity singing them and thought it was weird," Twilight explained.

"Sunset Shimmer's world?" Flam questioned.

"Must be one of those saving the world things," Flim shrugged.

"There's also an alternate universe," Applebloom added.

"Apparently there's a me there that may or may not be better looking," said Flash.

* * *

_Twilight_

_I'm not picking a side, there are pros and cons to both Flash Sentry._

* * *

"How would they even know about these songs?" Rarity questioned.

"Our elements?" Fluttershy suggested.

"I have a theory, but it will only work if I can get you guys to sing a song that your counterparts sang in the other dimension," Twilight explained as Pinkie Pie came in and sat down without anypony noticing.

"Oooo! Do I get to sing first?" asked Pinkie Pie making everyone in the room jump.

"Yeah," Twilight answered, "It goes

**Hey, hey hands up now,**

Twilight stopped singing as Pinkie Pie took over

**We're sending a message **  
**Too the crowd **  
**Hands wave up **  
**Then come down **  
**We party together **  
**All around**

Rarity sang her verse

**Generous, honesty,**

Applejack hers

**Laughter, kindness, loyalty**

Followed by Fluttershy

**Twilight helped us each to see**

* * *

**Rainbow Dash**

**All that we can be!**

* * *

When Fluttershy finished her verse there was an awkward silence and Twilight smiled. "It sounds like you're missing a verse," Applebloom spoke.

"Exactly, no one else could sing that part of the song besides Rainbow Dash, it's not a similarity between our worlds but ourselves, like the words we sing are a part of who we are, like our cutie marks," Twilight explained.

"Twilight, couldn't you start singing a song and suddenly have us sing along any time you want?" Rarity questioned.

"That's really creepy," Applejack announced.

"I also wonder if you could play your counterparts instruments," Twilight admitted.

* * *

_Flash_

_I can play the guitar._

* * *

"That would be really super creepy, not knowing you can play an instrument and suddenly being able to pick it up and play a whole song," Pinkie Pie spoke.

"Pinkie, you play every instrument," Twilight pointed out.

"You're right, but the other Pinkie might not!" Pinkie Pie explained.

* * *

Princess Cadence and Shining Armor stood on the balcony of the Castle in the Crystal Empire. "You shouldn't be so hard on the guards, Celestia, Luna, and I spent a long time picking them and we wouldn't have sent ones that were less than perfect, you're her brother, not her guard," Cadence spoke.

"And as her brother I know what's best for her," Shinning explained.

* * *

_Flim and **Flam**_

**_I know what's best for you._**

_I don't care, I do what I want._

**_I'm still older._**

* * *

"Maybe I should go with you," Cadence sighed.

"No, no you stay here and take care of the kingdom, I'll be fine," Shinning assured, "I won't fire anyone, without Twilights permission."

* * *

The next day Shining Armor approached Princess Twilight's Castle and greeted Lucky Star and Shadow Blade at the door. When Shining entered the castle he ran into Spike, "Hey Spike, where's Twilight?"

"In the library, like always," Spike answered.

Shining Armor walked down the hall to the room Spike pointed to and entered. Twilight sat at a table surrounded by books and Flash stood by the door staring straight ahead. "Hey Twily!"

* * *

_Spike_

_Well one thing is for sure, the kitchen is perfectly up to code, nothing but healthy food. I hid the rest in my room._

* * *

"Hey BBBFF, here for your evaluation," Twilight hugged her brother as he sat next to her.

"Yes, and would you mind showing me the sleeping quarters?" asked Shinning pulling out his clipboard.

"Sure," Twilight got up and exited the room closely followed by Flash.

* * *

"And that brings us back to the library where we spend most of our time," Twilight smiled.

"And Flash stands right here all day every day?" asked Shinning as they entered the library.

* * *

_Flash_

_Gah, I hate lying!_

* * *

"Yes," Twilight answered as Flash spoke for the first time, "No."

"Well, that was obvious," Shinning spoke, "Why don't you show me what you actually do all day?"

"Well, first of all," Twilight took Flash's hat off his head.

"If I had known you were going to do that I would have washed my mane," Flash admitted.

* * *

_Rarity_

_Oh that's disgusting._

* * *

"No adequate hair hygiene," Shinning wrote on his paper.

"I set myself up for that one," Flash sighed.

"Eeeyup," Twilight confirmed.

* * *

Back at the farm Big Mac and Applejack were pushing the apple cider making machine to where they wanted it by the side of the road. Flim and Flam walked up to them confused, "Um, what are you doing?" asked Flam.

"Moving the cider making machine," Applejack panted, "Mind lending a hoof?"

"AJ, we're unicorns, we could just move it with magic," Flim pointed out. Big Mac and Applejack turned and stared at them in confusion.

"I don't know how I forgot that," Applejack admitted.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was managing the front of Sugarcube's Corner, the last costumer walked out the door and before the door could swing shut none other than Cheese Sandwich waltzed in, "Hey Pinks, what's shaken?"

"Cheesy!" Pinkie Pie tackled Cheese to the floor with a hug. "Did Maud love her party?"

* * *

_Cheese Sandwich_

_Even though Maud didn't smile I could tell she was very happy._

* * *

"Yeah, your whole family was so happy, I brought some pictures," Cheese Sandwich handed Pinkie Pie a stack of pictures as she helped him up.

The first picture was of her family standing around Maud smiling and supposedly singing Happy Birthday while Maud stared at the camera, Pinkie Pie cooed, "Awww, Maud looks so happy!"

"She was, and your family wanted me to tell you that they love you, and they miss you," Cheese Sandwich spoke as they walked into the kitchen.

"I love and miss them too," Pinkie Pie smiled going through the pictures.

"I told them that," Cheese Sandwich smiled as he walked over to the oven and opened it.

"Hey, close that, nosey," Pinkie Pie laughed, "If you're lookin' you ain't cookin'."

* * *

_Flim_

_'If you're lookin' you ain't cookin',' I'm totally stealing that, sorry Pinkie Pie._

_#noshame_

* * *

"Sorry, just curious, anything big happen while I was gone?" asked Cheese Sandwich.

"Well, Fluttershy and Big Mac are getting married," Pinkie Pie announced, "And Princess Cadence is pregnant, plus Shining Armor is visiting Twilight to inspect the guards."

"Wow and what are we doing?" asked Cheese Sandwich.

"Waiting for something interesting to happen," Pinkie Pie as they sat at the table with their faces resting in there hooves, suddenly the oven timer went off, "Yay!"

* * *

Rarity sat at her sewing machine sewing some fabric when Sweetie Bell walked in from the kitchen, "Are you making our flower girls dresses, Rarity?"

"Not yet, I'm a bit behind schedule, this is the second brides mares dress," Rarity explained.

"That's okay, the wedding is really far away anyway," Sweetie Bell shrugged.

* * *

_Scoodaloo_

_All the adults are freaking out about this wedding, it's kinda annoying._

* * *

"We'll need all that time to make sure it's perfect, nothing can go wrong," Rarity pointed out.

"What do we do if something does go wrong?" asked Sweetie Bell curiously.

"Tell any one of us, but Fluttershy," Rarity answered.

* * *

Flim and Applebloom sat playing scrabble when Fluttershy left, and Big Mac and Flam went outside. Flim put a word that Applebloom didn't recognize, "That's not a word."

"Yes, it is," Flim argued.

"Is not," Applebloom shot back.

"Is too," Flim argued.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_I love messing with Flim, I'm so going to get him to cry._

* * *

Applejack walked into the living room with a sigh, "What are you arguing about?"

"Flim's making up words," Applebloom accused.

"Flim, are you making up words?" asked Applejack.

"No," Flim answered.

"Liar," Applebloom mumbled.

* * *

_Flam_

_That was adorable._

* * *

"I don't think that's a word," Applejack spoke looking at the board as Applebloom laughed, "What does it mean?"

"I love you," Flim answered.

Applejack looked confused then smiled, "Wait, what does it mean?"

"I love you," Flim repeated.

* * *

_Applejack and **Flim**_

_*Laughs* So the first kiss came from you._

**_*Blushes* No_**

_And the first 'I love you'._

**_*Smiles* Stop it._**

_Am I going to have to propose or something?_

**_No, we'll try to keep as many traditions as possible._**

* * *

"I wasn't listening, say it again," Applejack laughed.

Flim rolled his eyes, "I love you."

"Hey, genius, why don't you say it again," Applebloom smirked.

Flim opened his mouth, thought for a second and sighed, "You stink."

"Love you too," Applejack kissed Flim on the cheek before walking back into the kitchen. Applebloom laughed as Flim started to turn red.

* * *

Back in Canterlot Princess Luna was getting a good days sleep before she woke to watch over the night. Suddenly Discord popped into her room and sat on the foot of her bed. Luna sleepily opened her eyes, "Discord, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

* * *

_Celestia_

_Discord really should check with the guards before he enters the castle, they never know when he's here._

* * *

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something, I'll let you sleep for a few more hours before I bother you," Discord whispered.

"Thank you, friend Discord, we shall plan later," Luna went back to sleep.

* * *

Later that night after everypony had gone to sleep Luna and Discord sat at the top of the viewing tower. "Alright Discord, you go to sleep and I'll take care of the rest," Luna spoke as strands of white light flowed out from the tower.

* * *

Everything was black for miles and miles around when suddenly Discord, Flim, Flam, Cheese Sandwich, Big Mac, Spike, Flash, Shadow Blade, and Lucky Star appeared. "Are you guys like, you?" asked Spike.

"I think so, but I might be wrong," Cheese Sandwich answered.

"All I remember is falling asleep and suddenly I'm here," Flash announced.

* * *

_Discord_

_My, this is fun._

* * *

"Maybe we're lucid dreaming, quick everyone think of your favorite food!" Cheese Sandwich yelled. Everyone thought for a minute but nothing happened.

"Where are we anyway?" Lucky Star questioned.

"This is what my dreams normally look like," Shadow Blade mumbled.

"Um, not to be rude but, what are you?" Flim asked Discord.

"Look at that Flash, he was so polite and didn't act like I was a threat, I like you," Discord used Flim's head as an arm rest, "Gentlemen, you have probably been wondering why I brought you here this evening."

* * *

_Flim_

_Discord seems pretty cool, not like I want to save the world with him but, he's okay I guess. His fur is really soft but that's weird of me to say._

* * *

"More like how," Big Mac piped up.

"All you dreams are being connected by Princess Luna so we can form a super-secret stallions band, the reason things you don't think of appear is because I'm in control," Discord explained, "But don't wake up because then I can't bring you back also I'm glad Shadow Blade and Lucky Star could be here because they are going to be our managers when Shining Armor gets his act together."

"How are we going to be a band with no instruments?" asked Flam.

* * *

_Discord_

_Oh, I love when people go along with my insanity._

* * *

"We could go acapella," Big Mac suggested.

"We'll do all kinds of music, maybe a little of that," Discord announced as every musical instrument imaginable appeared around them, "Congratulations by the way, I was totally rooting for you two."

* * *

Back in the real world Twilight Sparkle lay staring at the ceiling of her room when she suddenly sat up, "That's it!" Twilight ran out of her room and banged on Flash's door, "Library, now!" As Twilight ran down the hall Flash exited his room and Shining stood in the doorway of his guest room.

"Come on, genius is happening," Flash yawned as he walked past Shining.

* * *

"Okay who is going to be in charge of yelling at Flash for leaving?" asked Discord as they stared at the guitar that Flash dropped when he disappeared. Spike raised his hand, "Perfect, now let's plan our costumes."

* * *

Flash and Shining Armor walked into the library to see Twilight running around pulling books off of shelves with magic and setting them on the table, "Flash, I figured out what to do for the statue in the middle of the fountain."

* * *

_Spike_

_Good for Twilight, I knew she could do it._

* * *

"Okay, what is it?" asked Flash, he and Twilight sat across from each other at a table, Shining stood in the corner as Flash pulled out a quill and paper and Twilight started flipping through several books at once.

"So, while we were at Applejacks I noticed that they were planning the wedding and looking at flower arrangements and that got me thinking," Twilight explained, "Each flower has a meaning behind it and the type of flowers can match up with pony's personalities."

"So each element has its own flower," Flash concluded.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_I know my name has bloom in it but I don't get what the big deal about flowers is._

* * *

"Exactly, please write my friends name's while I find the flowers that represents them," Twilight instructed going back to her books, Flash wrote the names and waited for Twilight to tell him what to write next, "Okay so Rarity is a rose, Fluttershy is a tulip, and I'm an orchid."

"Alright," Flash agreed writing on the paper.

"Pinkie Pie is obviously a sunflower," Twilight spoke.

"Obviously," Flash repeated as he wrote.

"Rainbow Dash is a tiger lily and Applejack is a carnation," Twilight finished closing the books she was looking in.

* * *

_Twilight_

_I did it, yay! I am so tired._

* * *

Flash finished writing and put down his quill, "There, now can you get some sleep?"

"Yes," Twilight answered as she and Flash got up and left the room followed by a silent Shining, "Your hoofwriting is terrible."

"I know," Flash answered as he and Twilight went to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

The next morning Twilight, Spike, Flash, Shining Armor, and the other guards sat eating breakfast burritos. "So are you going to switch the night and day shifts back?" asked Shinning.

"Could we?" Flash asked as everypony else froze.

"I don't see why not, you seem to know what's best for your team and for Twilight," Shining announced.

* * *

_Flash_

_I am completely speechless just, squee!_

* * *

"Excuse me a moment," Little Dot spoke walking into the hall way and yelled, "Thank Celestia, and was horrible!" Little Dot walked back into the room and took his seat as if nothing had happened.

"I agree," said Shadow Blade.

"Here, here!" Emerald Waters and Lucky Star added.

* * *

Later that day Applejack, Big Mac, Fluttershy, and Spike sat at the kitchen table going over wedding photo ideas. "None of these are really speaking to you are they?" Applejack sighed making Big Mac and Fluttershy shake their heads.

"You're out of ideas you say?" asked Flam poking his head in the room.

"You wouldn't happen to have any would you?" asked Spike.

Flam walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a roll of tinfoil, "Okay, so we wrap Mac in tinfoil and put Fluttershy in a princess costume." Everyone stared at him for a minute.

"Not likely, I'm gonna write it down anyway," Applejack spoke.

* * *

_Spike_

_That would probably be a better idea if Flash and Twilight weren't literally that._

* * *

"You could paint the back wall of the barn white then put colored paint in water balloons and throw them at them," Flim suggested as he and Applebloom stood in the doorway.

"And that would add a pop of color to the black and white decorations," Applebloom added.

"I like that idea," Fluttershy piped up.

* * *

_Rarity_

_That's a terrible idea, do you know how long it takes to get paint out of ones coat? I suppose it's all in good fun but still._

* * *

"Eeeyup," Big Mac agreed.

"Wow, having Flam say a bad idea before the one that we thought was good totally worked," Applebloom spoke.

"Shh Applebloom, we don't tell ponies when we do that to them," Flim whispered.

"Oh okay, forget I said anything," Applebloom smiled.

* * *

Twilight, Flash, and Shining Armor stood in the entry way of the castle, "It was great to see you BBBFF."

* * *

_Flash_

_I survived, whoo-hoo!_

* * *

"You too Twily, Flash," Shinning and Flash shook hooves, "Cadence will be sending invitations to the foal shower in a few days."

"Awesome, can't wait!" Twilight called.

* * *

Applebloom walked outside the farm house to see a pink tent by the cider selling table. Applebloom walked back into the house and into the kitchen, "Applejack, Pinkie Pie is camping out front."

"It's official, now we can start cider season," Applejack announced.

* * *

**_The word Flim put on the Scrabble board is Je t'aime which is French, I didn't mention it in the story because it's two words. If I knew another language where it was one word I would have used it._**

**_Since school is about to start for me I'm going to post what I have in a month and we shall go from there._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Reviews (You guys are so awesome!)_**

**_wildfur123_****_ \- Thanks!_**

**_lunarprincess21_****_ \- I'm glad you're excited about the wedding._**

**_mollycarson5678_****_ \- That's awesome!_**

* * *

**_Four Leaf is another OC, he has red hair, a green coat, and doesn't have his cutie mark yet._**

**_Fredrick is just kinda there and not really important._**

* * *

**_Sardines is a game where one person or a small group of people hide and then the other people or groups try to find them, when they do find them they hide with them, and the last group to hide with them has to hide in the next game._**

**_Will be used in a later chapter possibly, just mentioned in this one._**

* * *

The loud train whistle was no match for the excited screams of three little fillies. Applejack watched from the top bunk as Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo ran around the car screaming, laughing, and occasionally jumping on the beds. "Are we being too loud, Sis?" asked Applebloom stopping in front of her sister, Sweetie Bell ran into her then regained her balance, Scoodaloo slammed into them and they all tumbled into the floor.

"I'm just happy to not be wedding planning," Applejack admitted.

"Aren't you going to have to plan your wedding to Flim right after Fluttershy and Big Mac's?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"Um, I don't know," Applejack cringed awkwardly.

"Are you guys gonna get married?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"Possibly," Applejack answered.

"Why does food taste good?" asked Applebloom.

"Because it keeps you from dying," Applejack suggested.

* * *

_Flam_

_That's actually a really good question._

* * *

"Why are some colors pretty and others not?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"I'm not qualified to answer that, ask Rarity," Applejack answered.

"If I were to throw a chicken off the roof would the eggs inside break?" asked Scoodaloo.

Applejack stared for a minute, opened her mouth, then closed it again, "I have absolutely no idea who would be able to answer that question."

* * *

_Doctor Whooves_

_*Stares angrily at wall* Derpy, get me a chicken!_

* * *

"Aww," Scoodaloo's shoulders slumped in sadness.

"I know, let's play truth or dare!" Applebloom spoke trying to cheer up her friend.

"How are we going to do dares, we only brought warm cloths," Sweetie Bell pointed out.

"True, true, wait that's it, we could just ask each other questions," Applebloom cheered jumping onto the other top bunk.

* * *

_Applejack_

_This is going to be a fun weekend, I'm not really sure If I'm being sarcastic or not._

* * *

"I'm in!" Scoodaloo yelled as she and Sweetie Bell jumped up with Applebloom.

"Okay Applebloom, Truth or Truth?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"Um, truth," Applebloom answered. Applejack smiled at the fillys before laying down and trying to sleep.

* * *

Back at the farm Flim sat in the kitchen reading through cookbooks when Flam walked in from being outside, "Are you studying recipes?"

"It's easier to have them memorized," Flim answered.

"You're taking this house wife thing really seriously," Flam laughed.

"Weren't you growing flowers not 2 seconds ago?" asked Flim.

* * *

_Flam_

_Gardening is like farming, there is nothing wrong with a stallion growing flowers, plus they're for the wedding so it's not like I'm doing it as a hobby._

* * *

"You're a house wife," Flam concluded before walking into the living room, Flim sighed and went back to reading.

* * *

Twilight sat intently drawing while Flash was across from her reading. "Spike! Have you seen my colored pencils?" Twilight called.

"I got them!" Spike called back running in with a rectangular plastic box and gave it to Twilight.

"Are you almost done?" asked Flash.

* * *

_Spike_

_Twilight might make the picture look better than the sculptor can create, because not everyone is as perfect as her and by perfect, I mean crazy._

* * *

"Oh no, I need the gray one for shading," Twilight smiled.

Flash put down his book and looked at was Twilight was drawing, "Woah, that's actually really good."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" asked Twilight.

"I thought if you were good at one more thing you would explode," Flash admitted.

"Because you weren't trained for that?" asked Twilight.

* * *

_Celestia_

_That is a cool catchphrase._

* * *

"I was not trained for that," Flash answered, "Or any major medical mishaps." Flash went back to reading as Twilight watched him smiling, Flash stopped reading and stared at the table above his book then looked at Twilight, "Please don't do that, it freaks me out."

Twilight laughed, "I know, you're just so funny."

"Thanks, I try," Flash smiled.

* * *

Rarity and Spike sat in Rarity's boutique, Rarity was working and Spike was running around gathering fabric for her, "Spike, can you bring me another spool of black thread?"

"Of course Rarity, nightfury or serious-black?" asked Spike as he opened the thread cabinet.

"Is there any mutated ninja?" asked Rarity.

"Yes, here you go," Spike walked over to Rarity and gave her the thread.

* * *

The sun was just setting as Flim, Flam, and Big Mac sat around the kitchen table with various bottles of liquor, Flim used magic to get some glasses from the cabinet, "This is a bad idea."

"Eeeyup," Big Mac agreed as Flam magically poured them each a glass.

"Don't ruin this for me, I want to see if I can take on Applejack," Flam complained.

* * *

_Applejack_

_He has no chance._

* * *

"Anything we say doesn't leave this table," Mac announced as they all picked up a glass.

"Agreed," Flim and Flam spoke in unison.

* * *

Night had fallen on the city when Applejack, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo made their way through the streets of Manehattan. "Sis, do you know where we're going?" asked Applebloom.

"I visited our kin out here when I came with Rarity for the big fashion show," Applejack explained as they approached a brick building. As they approached the door a blue stallion with blonde hair opened the door for them, Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, Scoodaloo, and Applejack thanked him.

Babs sat in the lobby on a worn couch reading a magazine, She looked up to see her friends, "Hey guys, I can't believe you're here!" Applebloom, Scoodaloo, and Sweetie Bell jumped onto the couch and they began talking.

"Babs has been excited about your visit all week," the door-man spoke to Applejack, "The names Fredric by the way."

* * *

_Babs_

_I hang out with Fredric a lot, he's really nice._

* * *

"Applejack," Applejack announced as they shook hooves.

"You mares are the last ones in for the night so once you're safely upstairs I'll lock up and leave," Fredric explained.

"We'll head up now then, thanks again," Applejack called as she herded the fillies upstairs.

* * *

Flim sat looking completely fine, Flam was on the verge of tears, and Big Mac had the hiccups. "Did I ever tell you about my first marefriend?" asked Flam.

"Eeenope," Mac answered.

* * *

_Flam_

_Don't you dare judge me._

* * *

"Flam, don't go there," Flim sighed.

Flam slammed his hoof on the table, "I need to talk about it, Flim!"

* * *

"Goodnight, girls," Applejack spoke from the door way, "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Night, Applejack!" the fillies called back from their sleeping bags on the floor. Applejack closed the door and sat on the couch, the fillies could be heard whispering and giggling in the other room, Applejack smiled as she fell asleep.

* * *

Spike and Flash were playing paper hoofball as Twilight was reading. Flash accidentally hit Twilight in the head with a paper hoofball, "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!"

"Aren't you supposed to keep her safe?" asked Spike laughing hysterically.

* * *

_Flash_

_I am honored to be the first and probably last guard to hit a princess in the head with a paper hoofball. But I still feel kinda bad, that was rude._

* * *

"Its fine," Twilight smiled, "But if you hit me with it again I'm going to take it away from you."

"Yes, ma'am," Flash nodded.

* * *

Applejack sat on a park bench watching the CMC playing on the playground. Applejack turned around as she heard her name called to see Coco Pommel and Trenderhoof. "We'll shoot, what are you two doing here?" asked Applejack as Coco sat next to her and Trenderhoof next to Coco.

"Trenderhoof and I were talking about one of my designs when I remembered that I had to watch my nephew so he came along," Coco explained as Trenderhoof casually put his arm on the back of the bench, behind Coco.

"Well it's great to see you both, I didn't know you knew each other, I guess this city isn't as big as I thought it was," Applejack shrugged.

* * *

_Applejack_

_It's really nice that Trenderhoof and Coco are friends...come on guys I totally see what's going on. Of course I'm gonna say something._

* * *

"Oh it is, I got lost like four times today," Trenderhoof spoke making Coco laugh as she did Trenderhoof looked at her and smiled.

"Oh dear, he's starting a fight," Coco got up and briskly trotted across the playground, "Sweetie, don't do that please!" As she said, sweetie, Sweetie bell looked up in confusion then shrugged and went back to climbing up a ladder.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Applejack leaned over and punched Trenderhoof in the side, "Ow! What was that?"

"I saw that, you like her don't you?" asked Applejack.

"Being subtle isn't working is it?" asked Trenderhoof.

"Well, how long have you been being subtle?" asked Applejack.

"Two weeks," Trenderhoof answered.

* * *

_Spike_

_*Laughs*_

* * *

"Try something else in like 4 months," Applejack suggested.

"You have no experience having to get attention do you?" asked Trenderhoof.

"Nope, no experience what so ever, I do know how to get rid of callers but you knew that," Applejack laughed.

"You made this awkward," Trenderhoof replied.

"Yeah, sorry," Applejack spoke back.

* * *

Flim, Flam, and Big Mac lay on the floor in a circle. "I can't take on Applejack, I might die," Flam admitted.

"Maybe one of the band members could," Big Mac suggested.

"Or we could accept that she's good at something that will get her nowhere in life and move on," Flim shrugged.

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Flam.

They looked up to see Granny Smith standing at the bottom of the stairs, "You could spend the night in the castle of the two sisters, it's said to be haunted."

* * *

_Spike_

_They better make sure they know if anyone else is going._

* * *

"We could invite Cheese Sandwich, Spike, and the guards," Flim suggested.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac agreed.

"Flim, don't you dare!" Flam threatened.

"We're going on an adventure!" Flim yelled happily despite his brothers warning.

* * *

Flim, Flim, Big Mac, Cheese Sandwich, Emerald Waters, Little Dot, Shadow Blade, Lucky Star, and Spike sat on sleeping bags in a giant circle in the throne room of the two sisters. "This is going to be the best sleep over ever!" Cheese Sandwich screamed making confetti fall on the stallions.

"Wait, where's Flash?" asked Flim.

"Probably with Twilight," Emerald Waters answered.

* * *

_Pinkie Pie_

_Awwww!_

* * *

"And where would she be?" asked Flam. The guards, Cheese Sandwich, Flim, Big Mac, and Spike looked at Flam like he was crazy.

"Library," Big Mac spoke looking disappointed.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Flash as he watched Twilight gather some books from around the room.

"I'll be fine, I've stayed here before and it's not even star spider season," Twilight assured settling into a cushion with her stack of books.

"Be careful there's a lot of...sharp corners," Flash spoke awkwardly looking around the relatively safe library.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_Why don't you just wrap her in bubble wrap? Oh wait, then she could get scared by the popping noise._

* * *

"Flash, you know how important you bonded with your friends is," Twilight reminded.

"Okay fine, just call if you need anything, eh?" Flash asked in a Canadian accent.

"Go away!" Twilight laughed throwing a pillow at him.

* * *

Applejack lay on the couch half asleep when Babs climbed out of the tent in the middle of the room, ran into the kitchen, then ran back into the tent with a bag of chips, "Go to sleep."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Applebloom sticking her head out of the tent.

"We're going to a soccer game for Bab's school," Applejack explained.

"Oooo, now we can see Four Leaf in action" said Sweetie Bell doing the same as Applebloom.

* * *

_Flam_

_It's kinda interesting to think about what Applejack will do when Applebloom starts taking an interest in colts._

* * *

"Four Leaf?" Applejack questioned.

"Bab's coltfriend," Scoodaloo explained as she joined her friends.

"No he's not, we're just friends," Babs spoke quickly through the tent window.

"Denial," Sweetie Bell sang making Babs blush.

"Coltfriend or not, ya'll aren't gonna make a good first impression if you're plum-tuckered out," Applejack laughed.

"Goodnight, Applejack!" the fillies called going back into their tent.

"Night girls," Applejack called back.

* * *

"Lucky Star, truth of dare?" asked Spike as Flash walked in and sat next to him.

"Truth," Lucky Star answered.

"Which one of the girls is most attractive, and why?" asked Spike.

Lucky Star looked around at the other stallions as the thought long and hard, "Rainbow Dash, because Soarin' isn't here to kill me."

* * *

_Emerald Waters_

_That's actually a really smart answer._

* * *

Suddenly Spike burped up a letter, "Hey Flash, an excuse to go check on Twilight."

"Awesome," Flash spoke taking the letter and leaving the room.

* * *

Celestia and Luna stood at the top of the watch tower just before the sun was to be raised. "What shall you do while I am sleeping today, sister?" asked Luna.

"Discord asked me to help him pick songs for his band," Celestia explained.

"Did he tell you what he decided to name it?" asked Luna.

"No, what?" Celestia questioned.

"Liquid Pride," Luna answered trying to keep a straight face.

* * *

_Shining Armor_

_Why does Discord hate me? Seriously, I never did anything!_

* * *

Celestia stared at her sister in horror and a bit of amusement, "You must joking."

"I can assure you, I am not," Luna replied mournfully.

"Perhaps he is naming it to lower pony's expectations," Celestia suggested.

"We shall never truly know what is happening in his head," Luna responded, "Or in his dreams."

* * *

Applejack, Applebloom, Babs, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo sat on metal bleachers as the soccer teams warmed up. Coco and Trenderhoof came and sat next to Applejack with their faces painted blue. "Face paint?" Trenderhoof offered holding a blue tube of gel.

"No thanks, I'm good," Applejack answered.

* * *

Rarity sat working away in her boutique when Fluttershy entered, "Hello Rarity, I was wondering if you needed any help with the dresses."

"I would love some help, Spike is spending the day with the other stallions and Sweetie Bell is coming back from Manehattan tonight, so I am in need of a helper," Rarity explained.

* * *

_Rarity_

_I don't know how Applejack can handle all those fillies, I love them but I'd rather be wedding planning._

* * *

_Applejack_

_Wedding planning is boring and stressful at the same time, any day I don't have to wedding plan is a good day._

* * *

"Okay, what would you like me to do?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well, right now I'm just cutting the fabric for the bridesmare's dresses so could you ple-," suddenly Pinkie Pie burst into the door.

"Rainbow Dash sent a letter!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Well read it, darling," Rarity insisted.

"Okay, here we go," Pinkie unfolded the letter and began reading, "Dear friends."

* * *

_Rainbow Dash voice-over_

_Recruiting is going really well, I miss you guys so much but it's really awesome travelling around. I can't wait to see you when I get back and tell you all the funny stories. See you around!_

_Rainbow Dash, the great and awesome and fantastic-ness. (There was more but it had been scribbled out)_

* * *

"I need to go and let Twilight read this, bye!" Pinkie Pie yelled running out the door.

"Do you ever wish you had as much energy as her?" asked Rarity.

"Oh, all the time," Fluttershy answered.

* * *

Back at the game the second half a colt with a red mane from their team got the ball and started dribbling towards the goal post, "Go, Four Leaf!" Trenderhoof, Coco, Applejack, Applebloom, Babs, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo cheered.

"Wait, how do you know Four Leaf?" asked Coco.

"He's in Bab's class," Applejack explained.

"You're Babs? It's so nice to meet you!" Coco and Babs shook hooves.

* * *

_Scoodaloo_

_Could this world get any smaller!_

* * *

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am," Babs spoke politely.

"I ship it," Trenderhoof whispered quietly under his breath so no one could hear over the crowds cheer for the goal Four Leaf made.

* * *

Pinkie Pie walked into the castle of the two sisters to see the stallions (minus Flash and Cheese Sandwich) standing around, "Hey guys, where's Twilight?"

"In the library," Spike answered.

"Well, duh," Pinkie Pie chirped hopping away, "What are you guys doing?"

* * *

_Flam_

_I get it, Twilight's always in the library, how would I have even known that?_

* * *

"We're going to play sardines, we already picked teams were just waiting for Flash and Cheese" Flim answered.

"Cool, have fun!" Pinkie Pie called entering the library, "Twilight, I got a letter from Rainbow Dash."

"Awesome, let me see," Twilight spoke turning away from her conversation with Flash and took the letter.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_I know, they love me._

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you later, Twilight," Flash spoke turning away.

"Bye, Pinks," said Cheese Sandwich.

Pinkie gave Cheese a quick kiss on the lips, "Bye, Cheesie!" Flash looked wide eyed at Twilight whose jaw dropped, Flash quickly turned and followed Cheese Sandwich out of the room and Twilight got rid of her shocked expression.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Big Mac, Flim, and Flam walked back to the farm house. "You think Applejack and Applebloom are back?" asked Flim.

"Let's find out," Flam walked through the front door, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Flam, Applebloom is sleeping!" Applejack scolded quietly from the kitchen.

"Yay, you're home!" Flam cheered quietly.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_I think our family needs Applejack because she's the matriarch of the family for when Granny passes and she makes the big decisions._

* * *

"Y'all need to get to sleep, cider season starts at sunrise," Applejack spoke walking back into the kitchen.

Big Mac and Flam went upstairs as Flim followed Applejack into the kitchen where she sat looking over the cider season plans. Flim gently nuzzled his nose into Applejack's cheek, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Applejack nuzzled back.

* * *

**_Okay, so the current timeline in the story is mid-summer so we are going to skip ahead to; after cider season, when Rainbow Dash is back, and school is starting for Applebloom and the CMC. Next chapter will be in about a month, thanks for reading!_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Reviews (Thank ya'll SO MUCH!)_**

**_winxandwarriors_****_ \- Sorry, I can't write as fast as I would like too!_**

**_lunarprincess21_****_ \- I'm so glad you liked it!_**

**_wildfur123_****_ \- THANK YOU!_**

**_Wow-castle_****_ \- That gave me quite a scare, but I did get a laugh about it, thanks!_**

**_NarutoKuruma_****_ \- I don't know about drama and bad guys but the wedding is fast approaching along with the Halloween special._**

* * *

**_I'm gonna try to give the Apple Family, not including Flim and Flam, accents and I'm glad I realized that now because it will be important for a plot element later._**

* * *

The train rolled into the Ponyville train station and Rainbow Dash flew out of the doors as soon as they opened. "Rainbow Dash!" the CMC cheered running towards her in their Mare-do-well costumes.

"What! I just got back and you're killing me with cuteness!" Rainbow Dash yelled as the CMC hugged her, "Will you girls get off me if I give you your presents?"

"You got us presents?" asked Scoodaloo.

"Yep," Rainbow Dash answered handing them each a cardboard box.

As soon as Rainbow Dash broke away she was pulled into a strangling hug by Pinkie Pie, "I'm never letting you leave again!"

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_It feels so great to be back, it doesn't seem like much changed around here._

* * *

"Come on Pinkie, you can't do that," Twilight laughed and the other mane six joined in the group hug.

When they separated they turned to see the CMC wearing black sweaters with red letters Scoodaloo's said FILLIES, Sweetie Bell's EVER, and Applebloom's BEST. The mane six looked a little confused until Flash picked up Applebloom and set her next to Scoodaloo. "Best fillies ever," Spike read.

"Now, that would make more sense," Rarity spoke.

* * *

The next day the mane six, Spike, and Flash headed out for the crystal empire. Applejack and Rainbow Dash sat across from Pinkie Pie and Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity sat on the other side of the aisle, Flash and Spike sat on the floor in the middle of the aisle playing chess. "So Applejack, how are you doing?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm good, Applebloom started school the other day, Braeburn's a comin' ta visit for Nightmare Night, and cider season went real well, by the way there is a barrel of cider in your kitchen," Applejack answered.

* * *

_Applejack_

_I like messing with Rainbow Dash just as much as she likes messing with me._

* * *

"That's not what I was asking and you know that," Rainbow Dash gently pushed her friend.

"I was tryin' to distract ya with cider but it didn't work," Applejack admitted making Pinkie Pie laugh.

Twilight tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Wait, how did you get the cider into Rainbow's house?"

"Oh, I guess Flim helped me with that by picking the lock to your house," Applejack answered, Flash and Spike started laughing.

* * *

_Flim_

_That was awesome because Applejack was the leader, Big Mac had the cider which we called "the stuff", Applebloom was the look out, and Flam and I were in charge of breaking in, because we're good at that. For whatever reason Granny Smith gave us all black leather suits and we wore them, we looked really cool though._

* * *

"Are you guys eaves-dropping?" Pinkie Pie gasped.

"We are," Rarity spoke as the train started to slow down.

"Why!?" Spike yelled dramatically as all the chess pieces tumbled towards him.

"You were losing anyway," Flash spoke as the train door opened and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walked in. As everyone else bowed Twilight grabbed Flash's helmet from beside him and set it crooked on his head.

"May we join you?" asked Luna.

"Of course," Twilight spoke as Celestia and Luna sat across from Fluttershy and Rarity, "What are you doing here?"

"If we are all making the trip the Crystal Empire, why not make it together?" Celestia answered.

"I would like to hear Applejack talk about Flim," Luna admitted.

* * *

_Flam_

_Why was I not told that the princesses are so awesome?_

* * *

"There ain't nothin' ta talk about," Applejack shrugged as Flash and Spike exchanged confused looks.

"I saw that!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "You two know something!"

"Spike, what is it?" asked Twilight.

"I'll never tell!" Spike folded his arms firmly.

Twilight turned from the stubborn dragon to Flash, she leaned so their faces were even while Flash stared straight ahead and started to sweat, "He's going to propose on Hearts and Hooves Day and he's really excited about it, that's all I know!"

"Then why did you look so confused if there was no way Applejack could know that?" asked Pinkie Pie.

* * *

_Flam_

_They could completely answer that question without telling about when Flim was going to propose, good going Flash._

* * *

"Good observation, Pinkie," Twilight commented.

"Thanks, being on a train just brings it out of me," Pinkie smiled, "Now talk!"

"Flim was supposed to ask about being coltfriend and fillyfriend before we left but I guess he didn't," Flash admitted.

"Your coltfriend is a wimp," Rainbow Dash commented.

Applejack hesitated, "Yeah."

* * *

Applebloom sat at the kitchen table doing homework when Flim walked in, "Need any help?"

"Nah, I'm just readin' and answerin' questions," Applebloom responded.

"You've been staring at the same page for 20 minutes," Flim sat across from Applebloom at the table, "No one's messing with you at school are they?"

"No, I'm fine," Applebloom sighed.

* * *

_Lucky Star_

_Fine doesn't mean fine, tread lightly._

* * *

"Just tell me their name, I'll beat them up," Flim spoke making Applebloom giggle, "I could, not as much as your brother, or sister for that matter, just scared strait, yeah?"

"That ain't necessary, there's just this party and everypony is supposed ta have a date," Applebloom replied, "Fillies ask colts."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Flim reminded.

"But I do, I know who I want to ask and none of the other girls in my class are going to ask him, but I'd rather have him ask me," Applebloom groaned, "How'd it go asking my sister to be your fillyfriend."

* * *

_Flam_

_Prepare yourself for the worst story ever told._

* * *

"You know it's really funny that you asked about that, because um," Flim started laughing, "While I was making breakfast your sister came in and we started talking about her trip and it came across my mind to ask her but then I was confused because I thought I already asked her, so I didn't ask her."

Applebloom slammed her head onto the table, "I'm doomed."

* * *

Emerald Waters, Little Dot, Lucky Star, and Shadow Blade sat at the kitchen table eating a 3 tear wedding cake with serving spoons. Lucky Star got up and walked to the fridge, "Anyone else want milk?"

"Hit me up!" everyone stared at Little Dot, "That means, yes."

"How long have we been eating this cake?" asked Shadow Blade.

"38 minutes," Emerald Waters answered looking at the stop watch on the table.

* * *

_Twilight and **Flash**_

_I love that they get time to bond._

**_I just hope they save us some cake._**

_*Laughs*_

* * *

"Come on guys, were half way there!" Lucky Star encouraged passing out glasses and setting a jug of milk on the table.

"We need to do something cool after lunch," Little Dot announced.

They all took another bite of cake, Shadow Blade took a drink of milk, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

As the train road into the station Shinning Armor stood waiting with some guards. Twilight ran and hugged her brother, "Shining Armor, I can't believe you're going to be a Dad!"

"And you're going to be an Aunt, Twily," Shining added.

"We're getting old," Twilight sighed.

"Glad you said that so I didn't have to," Shining replied.

* * *

As the group walked into the throne room they found a pink decorated table on one side of the room, a blue on the other and a purple between the two. Cadence sat at the purple table talking to a crystal pony that left after bowing to the other princesses, "Welcome, I set up tables based on what you think the foal's gender is."

"I'm pretty sure it's a girl based on how yer carryin'," Applejack sat and the pink table.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Granny Smith attends every Apple birthing or at least visits the parents and since I'm going to be the matriarch of the family after her she takes me and taught me about foals and birth, I'm not looking forward to teaching Applebloom all that._

* * *

"Eeeyup," Fluttershy agreed sitting next to Applejack who laughed.

"I can't decide as long as he or she is healthy," Twilight sat with Cadence.

"Ditto, it wouldn't be any fun to have a little foal sickie-icky!" Pinkie Pie sat on Cadence's other side.

"I'm gonna vote boy because I like blue," Rainbow Dash sat at the boys table.

Luna joined her, "I shall use the same reasoning.

"I think a girl would be so cute to dress up!" Rarity sat at the pink table.

"Let's just finish our chess game over here," Spike set the chess board on the boys table.

* * *

_Spike_

_As long as the new foal isn't cuter than me I don't really care._

* * *

Flash joined him, "We're neutral."

"I'm just going to watch them," Shining sat at the boys table on the other side of Spike.

"I must agree with Applejack and Fluttershy, though I do hate picking sides," Celestia walked over to the pink table.

* * *

Emerald Waters, Lucky Star, and Little Dot sat on Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack's thrones. Shadow Blade walked in to the throne room and the conversation stopped and they all turned to stare at him, "What are you up to?"

"We know what we're going to do today," Emerald Waters smiled and Shadow Blade sat in Rarity's throne.

"We're going to get you a date with, Zecora," Little Dot smiled.

"Do I have to?" asked Shadow Blade.

* * *

_Flash_

_I'll admit that's pretty cute._

* * *

"None of us have anyone we're remotely into, let us live through you," Lucky Star explained.

"I'd rather just help you guys," Shadow Blade admitted.

"We're going to do that when 'Mom and Dad' go away again," Emerald Waters answered.

"Plus we already prepped the hair gel," Lucky Star added.

* * *

Flam was in the chicken coop handing eggs to Big Mac when Discord hatched out of one in their hooves. "Sorry to break in like this," Discord spoke as he grew to his average size, "I just had a realization."

"Yes, the chicken came first," Flam joked crawling out of the chicken coop.

"Very funny, but I'm totally going to top it," Discord popped them all onto lawn chairs, "I wanted to ask Mac, since you're marrying Fluttershy what will are relationship be?"

"What's your relationship to Fluttershy?" asked Big Mac.

* * *

_Big Mac_

_I'm not gonna fight Discord on this._

* * *

"Well, being her child is kinda overdone but on the other hand probably a nephew that you are now taking care of," Discord decided.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac agreed.

"So, when am I getting some other siblings?" asked Discord.

Big Mac stood up and started walking towards the barn, "Ask your mother."

Flam started laughing and couldn't stop for a good ten minutes, "Did you come here just to make that joke?"

"Absolutely," Discord answered.

* * *

The mares from the pink and blue tables moved to the purple table and ate tiny sandwiches as Spike, Flash, and Shining were taking turns playing chess. "Have you decided on some of the wedding details?" asked Cadence.

"Who's getting married?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Don't be silly, Dashie!" Pinkie Pie lightly punched Rainbow Dash in the arm.

"We've been planning this wedding for two months, you're the Mare of Honor," Applejack added.

"I've been gone for two months!" Rainbow Dash replied, "Who's getting married?"

"I'm marrying Big Macintosh," Fluttershy answered, "Would you like to be the mare of honor?"

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_What is happening? I left and everypony is friends, I come back and it's like a giant love bomb went off and now everypony is stuck with a special somepony._

* * *

"I know how you feel, Rainbow, but time can heal all wounds," Twilight put her hoof on her friends shoulder.

"I said I was sorry!" Shining called.

* * *

Emerald Waters, Lucky Star, and Little Dot all stood behind separate trees near Zecora's tree house as Shadow Blade knocked on the front door with a cluster of blue flowers that they had found in the forest. Zecora answered, "Who could be at my door, on the strike of four?"

"Hi Zecora," Shadow Blade smiled and he stood up strait, "Would you like to go on a walk?"

"I would love to walk, but about that flower we must talk," Zecora responded, "That is poison joke, it will do a lot to you blokes."

* * *

_Applebloom_

_*Laughs* Good luck guys._

* * *

"Are they poisoned?" asked Shadow Blade setting the flowers on the ground.

"Not exactly you see, but your friends will change behind those trees," Zecora spoke.

"Oh no," Shadow Blade sighed.

Emerald Waters started running around with a black cloak covering him, "I can't see! I can't see!" A giant Little Dot thundered after him as Emerald Waters ran into a tree Lucky Star's hoof popped out and pulled the cloak from his head to reveal another cloak, "How is that possible!" Emerald Waters yelled as Little Dot ran into him and the tree.

"Ms. Zecora, would you by any chance know how we can fix our current predicament?" asked Shadow Blade.

* * *

_Flash_

_Zecora doesn't have to fix him but the others she can._

* * *

"It is humorous that the poison joke made you less rude, but I will help you turn back so you can brude," Zecora smiled, the ground shook and they turned to see Little Dot sitting surrounded by cloaks holding a struggling Emerald Waters under a cloak and Lucky Star holding a cloak to his mouth. "And you, what did the poison joke do?" Lucky Star removed the cloak to reveal his front teeth were twice as long as usual.

"I believe his teeth are growing and won't stop until given an antidote," Shadow Blade spoke

Emerald Waters stopped struggling, "Why does that sound familiar?"

* * *

As the train rolled into the Canterlot station they said good bye to their favorite princesses and then headed towards Ponyville, "So what do you have left for the wedding, I should probably help being the Mare of Honor and all, "Rainbow Dash spoke.

"We're taking pictures for the invitations tomorrow, you can help with that," Spike explained.

"Why do you need help with that, don't you just tell them to be cute and take this picture?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Flim, Flam, and Mac painted a wall of the barn white and we're gonna put colored paint in water balloons and throw 'em at them," Applejack answered.

* * *

_Flim_

_About that painting thing, huh we're going to start on that. If you stop hearing from me around the time Applejack gets home, send help._

* * *

"I would love to help with that," Rainbow Dash replied.

"I still can't believe you are doing that, poor Fluttershy's coat will take forever to clean," Rarity complained.

"But it's going to look really cool on the wedding invitations," Twilight spoke.

"Really cool," Flash repeated perfectly mocking Twilight.

"I'm talking to my friends not writing an essay I can use whatever words I want," Twilight sighed, "You should really stop doing that it's creepy."

* * *

Flim, Flam, and Big Mac sat watching paint dry. "You think it's dry yet?" asked Flam.

"I'd rather have a bad paint job then have, AJ, mad at me," Flim admitted.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac agreed.

"That reminds me, I was talking to the guys and we agreed that you can't call Applejack, AJ, anymore and we actually have some good reasoning behind it," Flam spoke getting his brothers attention, "1st off, you can't shorten Applejack's name to anything besides AJ and Jackie which no ponies going to call her that, because it's stupid, 2nd, if you find something you can call her that she could also call you then she doesn't have to call you Flim which can't be shortened, and 3rd, you two aren't school friends you're getting married eventually you can't call you wife, AJ."

* * *

_Granny Smith_

_He makes some good points._

* * *

"You want to call her, AJ, because three syllables is too much for you," Flim deadpanned.

"Well, duh!" Flam yelled.

Suddenly Applebloom burst through the barn doors, "Applejack is comin' up the path we need to start on the last paint coat fast!"

"We can call her, AJ, now," Flam informed.

"Cool, what's Flim gonna call her?" asked Applebloom as they all picked up their brushes and continued painting Applebloom was trimming the edges while the others each had a third of the wall.

"I don't know, I'll come up with something when she gets back," Flim shrugged.

"And you have ta ask her to be your marefriend," Applebloom reminded.

"Keeping track of adult relationships can't be healthy for a filly your age," Big Mac spoke.

* * *

_Flim_

_Flam and I were never interested in dating as colts I don't think I noticed mares until we first visited Ponyville and met Applejack…that sounded a lot less corny in my head._

* * *

"Well, all the fillies in ma class are watchin' Twilight and Flash," Applebloom shrugged.

"They never leave the castle, what could be so interesting about them?" asked Flam.

"I don't know, everypony loves a princess," Applebloom shrugged.

Suddenly Applejack entered the barn, "Applebloom, why aren't you in bed?"

"'Cause I'm a better painter than them," Applebloom answered.

"Please, I could so do that," Flam challenged.

"Okay," Applebloom handed her paint brush to Flam and ran out the door, "Have fun!"

* * *

_Applebloom_

_That's how you get out of work._

* * *

"AJ, hasn't helped at all," Big Mac pointed out.

"Fine, don't look tired tomorrow," Applejack sighed as Big Mac and Flam left the barn.

"How was your trip?" asked Flim as they continued painting the wall.

"Good, Flash 'n Spike told me somethin' interestin'," Applejack spoke.

"Yes, and?" asked Flim.

"Ah guess that's okay," Applejack shrugged.

"Cool, glad to hear it, love," Flim commented.

* * *

_Flim_

_That was actually really scary._

* * *

Applejack stopped painting and stared blankly at the wall, "Love?"

"Flam said I should call you something else because AJ is the only good way to shorten your name, is calling you love okay?" asked Flim.

"Yeah, it's cute, love," Applejack blushed as the started painting again.

"Wait a second, if you blush then are you as red as an apple?" Flim realized.

"That was a bad joke, so I'm going to ignore it," Applejack answered.

* * *

Twilight, Spike, and Flash walked around the castle looking for Emerald Waters, Little Dot, Lucky Star, and Shadow Blade, since it was so late at night Spike easily gave up, "It's too late for this, goodnight!"

As Flash and Twilight kept searching they eventually come across the library door ajar and peek inside, in the corner of the library there was a small fort with a light on inside.

* * *

_Lucky Star_

_Best fort ever!_

* * *

"I think they're coming," Little Dot whispered and the light went off.

"Quick, pretend to be asleep!" Emerald Waters whispered back.

* * *

Liquid Pride, minus Flim, sat around a large table plotting when the door opened and Flim walked in, looked at them, and slowly backed away. "Nope, come back here," Discord called, "We know where you live."

Flim walked back into the room and sat between Flam and Little Dot, Luna followed him, "My sister would love to hear about this."

"We'll tell her over breakfast," Discord agreed, "First order of business, is it official and what is the new pet name?"

"Yes, it's official and, love," Flim answered.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Cheese Sandwich cooed.

* * *

_Emerald Waters_

_We decided not to tell the guys about the poison joke and Shadow Blade and Zecora because we're planning a prank._

* * *

"Second order of business, costumes," Discord pulled out a folder, "I was talking with Rarity's store manager, Sassy, and she drew up some sketches of us."

"Why wouldn't you ask Rarity?" asked Flam.

"Rarity has alot on her plate with all the wedding planning," Spike explained.

"Speaking of which, Pinks and I will be over around 11:00 with the paint," Cheese Sandwich announced.

"I'll be fashionably late, just a heads up," Discord added.

"When will the wedding invitations be sent out?" asked Luna.

"As soon as the pictures are printed, on the invitations," Flam answered, "Granny Smith and Applebloom already addressed all the envelopes."

"I look forward to attending," Discord smiled.

* * *

The next day Applejack, Flim, Flam, Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, and the CMC sat in a circle outside the barn putting paint in balloons, which was proving to be harder than anticipated. Twilight, Flash, and Spike walked up as Scoodaloo dropped a full balloon, covering her legs in purple paint, Flam laughed, and Scoodaloo pushed him into a blue paint puddle. Spike went into the barn to set up the camera while Twilight sighed, "Why don't we work together to fill the balloons?" Twilight and Flash joined the circle, Twilight handed a balloon to Flash whom held it open as she poured the paint in, and then Flash tied the balloon.

* * *

_Flash_

_We practiced that 29 times, I counted._

* * *

"Okay, where are the others?" asked Flash.

"I put the one I made in that box," Flim pointed at a box on the other side of Applejack.

Flash leaned over and picked up a limp balloon half full with paint and half with air, "This is sad, I don't even know how to respond to this."

"I do!" Rainbow Dash swooped down with Rarity trotting behind her, landed next to Flash, took the balloon, and threw it so far it disappeared into the trees, Applebloom laughed so hard she couldn't breathe.

* * *

With 5 apple barrels full of paint balloons they decided it was enough, they went inside where Fluttershy, Big Mac, and Spike were talking, "Okay, I set the camera up so it will take ten pictures one after the other so we can capture the balloons being thrown and they can pose after."

"We should all throw one at the same time," Flam announced.

"Yes!" the CMC cheered in unison.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_I'm really excited to be covered in paint it think it will be fun._

* * *

Everypony besides Spike, Fluttershy, and Big Mac lined up behind the camera each with a balloon. Spike turned the camera on, "Three, two, one," suddenly balloons splattered down on the couple along with the tarp on the ground and the wall behind them. As they got ready to throw the balloons again no pony notices Flash and Rainbow Dash disappear. Spike counted down again and a whole barrel of balloons rained down on Fluttershy and Big Mac. Flash and Rainbow Dash cheered from the rafters with Discord as everyone laughed.

* * *

A few days later Celestia and Luna were eating their evening breakfast/dinner when a letter appeared in a green puff of smoke. Celestia took it, opened it, and smiled. Luna looked up from her cinnamon rolls," What is it, sister?"

Celestia handed Luna the wedding invitation, on it as a bunch of wedding information and the background was a picture of Big Mac holding Fluttershy's paint covered hair out of her face as they both smiled at each other.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! I will try to post the next chapter as close to Halloween as possible because it's all about Nightmare Night!_**

**_Please Review_**

**_-hannah1_**


	9. Halloween Special

**_Reviews_**

**_WolfGirl214_****_ \- Sorry, I know that not everyone ships Flim and Applejack but I do and I think it's fun to write, I had no idea I was spelling Scoodaloo wrong but now my laptop automatically changes it but I will try to fix it, thank you so much for pointing it out. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story._**

**_Wow-castle_****_ \- It's nice to hear you're excited for new chapters, it means alot._**

**_wildfur123_****_ \- Thanks, happy you enjoyed it._**

**_lunarprincess21_****_ \- Glad you're excited, I hope you like it._**

**_Guest - Thank you so much!_**

* * *

**_Just a warning I know nothing about football I'm going to try but if the game isn't realistic please don't be offended._**

* * *

**_For the cheers a '–' will mean a break in a syllable and a ',' will be a pause._**

* * *

**_In light of the recent episode I would like to say that Princess Cadence and Shining Armors foal in this story will be Princess Skyla._**

* * *

Applejack stood in the barn giving directions to Flim, Flam, and Big Mac about their Nightmare Night game when Braeburn quietly walked in behind Applejack signaling to the stallions to keep quiet. Flim and Flam looked at Big Mac whom just stared at Applejack, "Flim, what was ah sayin?"

"Probably something really important, sorry love," Flim admitted.

Suddenly Braeburn jumped onto Applejacks back wrapping his hooves around her neck. Applejack didn't flinch just sighed, "Braeburn, a'm tryin' ta give instructions."

"Okay, I'll wait," Braeburn answered.

* * *

The bell for recess just rang as Applebloom, Scoodaloo, and Sweetie Bell walked toward the playground. Sweetie Bell was giving Applebloom a pep talk, "And if he says no and you decide you don't want to go to the party I'll tell Button Mash I can't go with him."

"Well, ah don't wanna ruin it for you gal's," Applebloom sighed.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," Scoodaloo stopped Applebloom and put her hooves on Applebloom's shoulders, "You're going to go over there, ask politely, and if he says, no, you go home and Granny Smith will tell you how awesome you are, Flim will make as many pies as your kitchen counter space can hold, and tomorrow Applejack, Big Mac, and Flam will show up and force someone else to be your date."

* * *

_Applejack_

_Ah have to admit that's pretty accurate._

* * *

"And that's the worst case scenario," Sweetie Ball added.

"You know what, ah can do this," Applebloom smiled, "After all it's just a yes or no question, I have a 50% chance of getting a yes."

* * *

_Flim and **Flam**_

_I taught her that._

**_Nerd._**

* * *

"That's the spirit," Scoodaloo cheered as Applebloom walked towards Pipsqueak.

Sweetie Bell and Scoodaloo watched Applebloom and Pipsqueak talk for a bit before Applebloom walked back to them, "He said yes." The fillies all got into a circle and squealed.

* * *

Flash and Twilight were walking around the new castle garden specifically around the stone pond and statue in the middle. The statue was 6 flower stems coming out of the water each a different flower representing the elements of harmony. Flash was holding a stack of papers, "Training schedule, plays, and a full list of comebacks, it think were ready."

"Perfect, I wonder what Applejack is doing," Twilight spoke back.

* * *

Big Mac, Applejack, Braeburn, Flim, and Flam were running in a line through the fields. "Time!" Applejack called.

"Finally," Flam breathed falling to the ground, "How long were we running?"

"Four minutes," Flim answered.

"You tryin to kill me woman?" Flam asked making Applejack roll her eyes.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_That's a maybe._

* * *

"I don't even know what we're training for," Flim admitted.

"A hoofball tournament," Big Mac answered.

"What's hoofball?" asked Flam.

"I think it's like soccer," Flim answered.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Pinkie Pie had the idea of a hoofball game to celebrate before Nightmare Night, ma family against Twilight's, family is bein used loosely._

* * *

Braeburn leaned closer to Applejack and whispered, "He doesn't know what hoofball is, that should be a red flag for you."

"Thanks, cousin," Applejack spoke putting a hoof on Braeburn's shoulder.

"You're wipin sweat on me aren't you?" asked Braeburn.

"Why, yes I am?" Applejack answered.

* * *

Rarity got off of a train in Canterlot pulling a cart behind her and made her way to her boutique. When she entered through the front door Sassy came to greet her, "Why, hello Rarity, I wasn't expecting you for a few hours, I'm afraid the back room is quite a mess."

"Oh that's alright, I just came to drop off this order, I really must get back to Ponyville," Rarity spoke as she and Sassy took the Nightmare Night costumes out of the cart and onto a rack to be hidden.

"Oh, well I won't keep you," Sassy smiled.

* * *

_Sassy_

_I'm really nervous about making Discord costumes because I don't know how Rarity will respond, I won't say anything unless she asks. I know, it sounded horrible in my head as well._

* * *

"I'll be back for the announcement in a few weeks," Rarity called as she walked towards the door.

When the door swung closed Sassy's smile fell and she took the rack of costumes to the back room, "Don't touch anything else."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream it," Discord spoke setting down the table he was about to flip.

* * *

The Apple Family sat around the dinner table eating spaghetti, Flim and Flam had a mental conversation from across the table looking at the other and Applebloom repeatedly until Applejack got annoyed, "Applebloom, did anything interesting happen at school today?"

"I asked a boy in ma class to go with me to a party and he said yes," Applebloom admitted.

"Where's the party?" asked Big Mac.

"At Diamond Tiara's house," Applebloom answered.

"Isn't Diamond Tiara like, really mean?" asked Braeburn.

* * *

_Braeburn_

_Applejack and ah write letters often and Applejack is always writin bout Applebloom._

* * *

"She was, then she let ma friends and ah help her figure out what her cutie mark meant and we got ours, she's cool," Applebloom explained.

"You're growin up so fast," Applejack sighed, as Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Braeburn smiled proudly as Applebloom rolled her eyes and continued eating her food.

* * *

Rainbow Dash stood in Rarity's boutique as Rarity pinned her dress, "I really don't understand how this is possible, there is no way you are shorter now than when you left."

"I don't know, maybe I shrunk," Rainbow Dash shrugged.

Rarity walked over to Rainbow Dash's other side and started pinning the dress, "That's weird," Rarity mumbled to herself.

"What's weird?" asked Rainbow Dash trying to turn and face her friend who followed the part of the dress she was looking at.

* * *

_Rarity_

_I have been a bit stressed and may have made a tiny mistake._

* * *

"I made a small mistake on the first dress I made but I gave that one to Twilight because I knew no pony would notice on her," Rarity gasped, "I gave you Twilight's dress."

"Well, no wonder it didn't fit," Spike commented walking out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies.

* * *

The next day Twilight, Spike, Flash, and the guards sat at the breakfast table going over hoofball plays. Twilight pulled out a piece of paper, "Okay, Pinkie Pie asked us to put the Apple's, and ourselves, in order from most to least important."

"This is going to be hard," Emerald Waters sighed.

"Flim's the worst Apple," Lucky Star announced.

"I know Big Mac and Applejack have to knowledge and Applebloom has the stamina," Spike added.

* * *

_Little Dot and **Shadow Blade**_

_I think we are being a bit too clique about our list._

**_We might be missing something._**

* * *

"Okay, that leaves Braeburn and Flam," Twilight looked up from the paper she was writing on.

"I hate to say it there's obviously a reason the brought Braeburn in," Flash admitted.

* * *

"Okay, let's order ourselves from best to worst in hoof ball," Applejack announced sliding a piece of paper to Applebloom as the apple family sat in their meeting room.

"I'm first, yeah?" asked Applebloom.

"Then Braeburn and Flim," Braeburn continued.

"Me, Applejack, and Mac," Flam finished.

* * *

_Applejack_

_I know it's weird that my brother and ah are last but we both have trouble applyin methods in games._

* * *

As Applebloom wrote all the names in order the adults started going over team face paint, "Is this really necessary?" Everypony turned to stare at Braeburn.

"Of course it is," Flim answered.

* * *

Back with the Castle Crusaders everyone was writing a list of who they thought was most to least important. When they were finished Spike took the papers and made one list based off all the others, "Okay here's our Castle Crusader list, Flash, Emerald Waters, Little Dot, Twilight, Lucky Star, and Shadow Blade."

"I can accept that," Shadow Blade spoke.

* * *

_Scoodaloo_

_Cutie Mark Crusaders are best crusaders._

* * *

"Now let's remember, we each have our own unique skills and talents and being good at a sport doesn't mean one of us is better than the other, already everyone hands in," Twilight held her hoof in the center of the table, everypony else stared at her awkwardly till Spike coughed, "Hooves, I meant hooves."

* * *

The Apples stared at their list, Lucky Star, Flash, Twilight, Emerald Waters, Shadow Blade, and Little Dot. "That's as good as its gonna get," Applejack shrugged.

"They all seem to be evenly matched," Flam agreed.

"The questions is, are we evenly matched with them?" asked Braeburn.

* * *

_Twilight_

_Nope, we have pep talks and pre-game trash talk. I out organize them on every level._

* * *

"I'm not sure, but I know one thing, we're gonna out run them," Applejack spoke, "Five laps around the field!"

The Apple's groaned as they jogged out of the house Applebloom running ahead.

* * *

Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, and Fluttershy were painting the field with the help from Scoodaloo and Sweetie Bell, "We should make up some team cheers so we can cheer on Applebloom."

"Why don't we cheer on the Castle Crusaders?" asked Scoodaloo.

"I have an idea! I could give you both a mega phone and you could cheer for both teams!" Pinkie Pie yelled across the field.

* * *

_Cheese Sandwich_

_I love her ideas._

* * *

"May the best filly win," Sweetie Bell spoke as the two friends shook hooves.

"I'm getting Rainbow Dash on my team," Scoodaloo added.

"So it begins," Sweetie Bell concluded.

* * *

The next day the CMC sat in Applebloom's room getting ready for the party, Sweetie Bell was blow drying Scoodaloo's hair as Applebloom put a green bow in her hair, "I'm ready, are you girls ready?"

"Yep," Sweetie Bell answered turning off the hair dryer.

"Sweetie Bell, why aren't you doing something special with your hair?" asked Scoodaloo.

"I'm so pretty as it is, it wouldn't be fair," said Sweetie Bell as her friends laughed their way down the stairs.

When they entered the living room Flim and Flam were sitting on the couch, Applebloom groaned, "Are you gonna give us a lesson while talkin back and forth?"

* * *

_Big Mac_

_They practiced that speech for two hours._

* * *

"Why yes," Flam started.

"We are."

"You know what water tastes like,"

"You know what apple juice tastes like,"

"If it looks like water or apple juice,"

"But doesn't taste like it."

"Don't drink it,"

"And if you do, you'll be grounded till you're Granny Smiths age," Flim finished.

* * *

_Discord_

_Apparently you're never too young to know that drinking can get you in trouble._

* * *

"Alright, ya'll better get goin," Applejack smiled from the kitchen door way as the girls said good bye. The door swung shut Applejack's face fell, her eyes started to water as she turned and ran out of the kitchen door toward the barn.

Flim and Flam got up to follow her, when they got outside they saw Applejack hugging Big Mac and Braeburn walking towards them, "Hey, we're goin for a walk," Flim tried to walk past Braeburn but was stopped with a hoof to his chest, "Come on, I'ma explain somethin."

* * *

When the trees hid them from Big Mac and Applejack Braeburn spoke to Flim and Flam, "Applebloom wears a pink bow, Applejack used to wear a blue bow, their mother wore a green bow, when their parents passed away Big Mac stopped talkin and Applejack put all the bows, besides Applebloom's, in a box in the attic, they don't wanna talk to anypony bout their parents, they just cry bout it for a while then pretend like nothin happened."

"That's not healthy," Flim mumbled.

"They've always done it," Braeburn answered.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_I would like to hear about my parents, I wish my siblings would talk about them._

* * *

"That doesn't mean they should keep doing it, they need to except that they're dead not pretend they were never there," Flim ranted.

"Flim, you know how they are, if you try to fix this they'll find something so they won't have to think about it, they could raise a new barn and replan the whole wedding," Flam explained, "We can talk to them about this after the wedding."

"Fine," Flim sighed.

* * *

A few days later the Castle Crusaders stood in the front hall wearing blue jerseys with their names in purple on the back as Spike went around to everypony putting a blue line of face paint under one eye and a purple under the other, "Are you guys ready to destroy the Apples?"

"Maybe just a little," Flash agreed.

"Because if we destroy them too badly we won't get to be the ushers at the wedding," Shadow Blade droned.

"But it wouldn't be interesting to watch if it isn't somewhat of a close game," Little Dot added.

* * *

_Scoodaloo_

_I have a great cheer but it will only work if they are down by a little._

* * *

"Let's just go out and play to the best of our abilities," Twilight encouraged.

"And not get hurt," Flash added.

"Yes, and don't get hurt," Twilight agreed.

* * *

On the field the Apples were already in red jerseys with green letters and green with red on top lines under their eyes as the crowd filed into the stands and Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich set up the announcers' booth. Applejack walked out of the announcers' booth to where her team was stretching, "Alright ya'll, huddle up."

"I saw the Castle Crusaders through the trees," Applebloom announced.

"Does anypony else feel like they're going to throw up?" asked Flam.

* * *

_Flim_

_Flam gets nervous about new things that's why our parents made him try a bunch of new things when he was younger._

* * *

"If ya do make sure it's off on the sideline so we can keep playin," Applejack spoke back.

"You should drink more water," Braeburn commented.

Flam turned to glare at Braeburn, "Don't tell me how to live my life." Applebloom whom was standing between them laughed so hard she had to sit down.

* * *

The Castle Crusaders walked onto the field to see the Apples huddled up, every now and then one of the Apples would look up at them then back into the huddle. Twilight and Spike went to give their lists to Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich and left Flash in charge, "Let's huddle up like them."

"What do we do now?" asked Emerald Waters.

"I have no idea, what's the time on the score board?" asked Flash.

* * *

_Shinning Armor_

_The Apples brought Braeburn in but I didn't get so much as a letter asking for advice from Twilight, that hurts._

* * *

"We have about 2 minutes till game start," Twilight reported ducking into the huddle between Flash and Little Dot.

Suddenly Cheese Sandwich spoke over the intercom, "Alrighty teams, please line up on the field line closest to the crowd."

"Just for the fun of it we're going to mix the teams up a bit, we asked the teams to rate themselves and the other team in order from best to not so bests," Pinkie Pie explained.

"And we are going to use their answers of the best from their team and the not so best from the other," Cheese Sandwich spoke.

"First switch will be Applebloom and Flash," Pinkie Pie announced as Flash and Applebloom exchanged jerseys and joined the opposing teams.

* * *

_Flash and **Applebloom**_

_I feel like a traitor. _

**_Really? 'Cause I wanna beat ma family!_**

* * *

"And the second switch will be Flim and Little Dot."

* * *

_Little Dot and **Flim**_

_I'm sorry we thought you were the worst on your team._

**_Its okay, I'm sorry too._**

* * *

"Now a quick word from the team correspondent, Spike," Cheese Sandwich added as the teams welcomed their new members and huddled up again.

Spike walked onto the field with a megaphone, "Along with the hoofball game we are also having a cheering contest between Sweetie Bell, whom will be cheering for the Apples, and Scoodaloo, the Castle Crusaders, both will be assisted by someone they chose being Rarity and Rainbow Dash," the ponies whom names he called joined him on the field, "The winner will be decided by the players, I will be communicating between the teams and sharing all the smack talk with you."

* * *

The Castle Crusaders were getting used to their new members Flim fit perfectly in Little Dot's jersey but Flash's was way too big for Applebloom.

"There you go," Twilight helped Applebloom by tying the jersey in the back while on the other side of the field Braeburn and Flam helped Flash get the tiny jersey on.

* * *

_Cadence_

_I'm so jealous that Celestia and Luna got to go to the hoofball game, it sounds like such fun. _

* * *

"Now remember no wings," Applejack tried not to laugh.

"Won't be a problem," Flash assured.

* * *

At the end of the first quarter the Castle Crusaders were up by 7 Sweetie Bell and Rarity started a repeating cheer of 'We're-Lo-sing' *Clap-Clap, Clap*. From the Apple huddle Flam motioned for Spike and whispered in his ear, Spike walked to the middle of the field, "Flam says, Flim makes the best facial expressions when he's showing off for AJ." Spike walked over to the Castle Crusaders talked to Flim and the other Castle Crusaders then walked back to the center of the field, "Flim says, Flam couldn't find a mare to show off for if he tried," Spike walked back to the Apples, "Flam says you lie through your crooked teeth."

* * *

In the beginning of the second quarter the Apples were up by 3 when the attention was drawn to Scoodaloo, Rainbow Dash, and Luna chanting 'I believe that we will win' over and over again while jumping up and down on the sidelines.

* * *

And in the third quarter Sweetie Bell, Rarity, and Celestia retaliated with a 'go team go' chant. During the lineup Flim and Flam stood in front of each other, "Are we going to really show off now?"

* * *

_Flam_

_Now that we know what we're doing we can bring in somethings we've known how to do for a while, like showing off._

* * *

"I thought you'd never ask," Flim smirked back.

* * *

Finally in the fourth quarter Twilight tackled Flash to the ground, "Hey, I was going easy on you."

"Why would you do that?" asked Twilight as she got up and ran away.

* * *

Lucky Star was running with the ball, Flam slid under him, took the ball, and threw it to Applejack. Flim intercepted the ball from Applejack did a front flip over Applebloom, giving Applebloom the ball so she could run it in and score a touchdown. "That wasn't the play we were running," Twilight pointed out.

"Very true Sparkle but you must admit, it was pretty cool," Flim added.

* * *

The score was tied at 60 and there was 4 seconds left on the clock everypony was lined up ready for the final play, the whistle blew and both teams got together for a group hug. Behind the stands Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich built a fire pit there the teams, the other mane six, Celestia, Luna, Spike, Cheese Sandwich, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo sat making s'mores. Cheese Sandwich stood and walked to an open space dragging Pinkie Pie with him, "Pinkamena Diane Pie, would you like to marry me?"

* * *

_Rarity_

_Oh, they are such a cute couple._

* * *

"Of course silly," Pinkie Pie giggled kissing Cheese Sandwich and everypony cheered.

* * *

The next day Big Mac and Braeburn set up chairs, Flam fog machines, and Flim a microphone and creepy music in the barn for the Nightmare Night game that evening. "Hey Mac, what is your job for the game?" asked Braeburn.

"I'm going to take care of Fluttershy while she hides under her bed for Nightmare Night," Big Mac answered.

"I'm really torn between if that is cute or weird," Flim admitted.

"If there was ever a day to do both it would be this one," Flam answered.

Applejack walked into the barn, "Applebloom and her friends are at their club house, we should be good for a few hours."

* * *

_Applejack_

_Normally Big Mac and Granny Smith try to scare me but now I get ta help scare Applebloom._

* * *

"Love, do you want to test out the microphone for me?" Flim asked from the corner of the room where he sat on the floor messing with a speaker.

"Alright," Applejack walked to the center of the room just in front of the splattered wall where a microphone sat on a mic stand and a stool, Applejack spoke in her most threatening voice, "Come in, sit down, and be quiet!"

"That was creepy, I got chills!" Flam admitted.

"That is going to be awesome with the fog machines," Flim commented.

"And fake blood?" asked Applejack making Flim freeze as she walked towards him.

* * *

_Flam_

_Big Mac, Braeburn, Flim, and I got up early and made different types of fake blood, I guess we didn't think about what would happen if AJ walked into the kitchen and there was bowls full of fake blood everywhere._

* * *

"We're using it for the 'scarers' costumes," Flim spoke quickly, "But I'll clean it up when we're done."

"Thank you, love," Applejack kissed Flim on the side of his forehead before leaving.

"It amazes me how well trained you are," Flam laughed making Big Mac and Braeburn snicker.

"Really? Because I'm not amazed at all by how single you are," Flim shot back.

"You're a jerk," Flam answered.

* * *

Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo sat in their club house with their mare-do-well costumes. Scoodaloo was wearing her mask but took it off, "I'm so glad it's getting cold outside, this mask is so hot."

"I could Prench braid your hair like I did mine and Applebloom's," Sweetie Bell offered.

"I don't think that will go very well," Scoodaloo admitted.

* * *

_Scoodaloo_

_I like having my hair short and messy, it's less stressful._

* * *

"I think I can do it," Sweetie Bell announced.

"I'll get the bobby pins," Applebloom added.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich walked around town square as ponies started to come in and play the games that were set up every year. As they walked they ran into Shadow Blade and Zecora talking by the booth that was set up for them to take the fillies and colts into the forest to visit the statue of Nightmare Moon. Pinkie Pie ran ahead to greet them, "Hiya, are you guys ready to take the kidos into the forest then to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"It is true, what is it that you are going to do?" asked Zecora.

"We're helping with the Apples game, safety patrol," Cheese Sandwich explained.

"That's cool, I know that Twilight and Flash are helping with that but I think the other guards are going to wear black and scare children," Shadow blade answered.

* * *

_Lucky Star_

_Well, when you say it like that it sounds horrible._

* * *

"It's always fun to be scared on Nightmare Night," Pinkie Pie spoke was Rainbow Dash snuck up behind her and screamed making Pinkie Pie jump and laugh, "See!"

"One!" Soarin yelled from where he was sitting on a low hanging cloud.

"We're gonna see how many ponies I scare this year and see if I can beat it next year," Rainbow Dash explained as she flew onto the cloud, as it slowly moved towards the farm, "Bye!"

* * *

Twilight, Flash, Spike, Emerald Waters, Little Dot, and Lucky Star walked up to the farm house and knocked on the door which Braeburn answered wearing a black cloak with some fake blood on the side of his neck, "Howdy Princess."

"Braeburn you can still call me Twilight," Twilight smiled as they entered the house.

"Is that a royal order?" asked Braeburn.

"It could be," Twilight answered at the others found their black cloaks with their names on a piece of paper on top Twilight and Flash having orange vests with reflecting tape.

* * *

_Luna_

_She actually can do that._

* * *

"Can it be a royal order that I'm awesome because I feel like that would improve our society," Flam joked from the kitchen doorway wearing a similar black cloak with fake blood on the side of his head running down his cheek.

"That fake blood looks awesome," Emerald Waters complimented.

"Thanks, wait till you see what Flim made," Flam laughed as Little Dot tripped over his cloak and ran into Spike, as they sat in a pile of cloaks laughing.

Applejack walked down the stairs with a box of flashlights careful not to trip over her cloak, "Are you having fun? There's no fun aloud here."

"To bad, I'm having fun," Flim called from the kitchen as everypony picked a flashlight.

* * *

_Flam_

_Flim is trying to act alot more interesting than he is because he doesn't want Applejack's friends to dislike him...he's smart like that._

* * *

"I'm gonna go scope out the area and see where I want to hide," Spike announced.

"We'll come with you since we're hiding with you," Flash insisted.

"I want to show you something first," Flim called from the kitchen.

"Are you going to make a bigger mess in my kitchen?" asked Applejack as she and the others entered the kitchen.

"Well yes," Flim admitted cringing as glared up at him disappointedly, "But think of it this way before I was cleaning the countertop and the dishes, but now I'm also cleaning the floor too."

"Fine," Applejack sighed.

"Yes! Okay, Little Dot is my test subject," Flim handed Little Dot a small red capsule, "Now, chew this with your mouth open, it's okay if it makes a mess it won't stain and will wash off with soap and water, and it dries quickly."

* * *

_Little Dot_

_From spending time with the other stallions during our secret band meetings I've come to trust them more and while they play pranks on each other but they tend to leave me alone, Flim and I are actually good friends._

* * *

Little Dot hesitated before following Flim's instructions, as soon as he did fake blood slowly flowed from his mouth dripping onto his cloak and the floor, "Why does this taste like chocolate?"

"Because it has a chocolate base, it was either that or jam," Flim answered, Little Dot went to wipe his chin but the blood had already dried.

"That's cool, Flim," Flash turned and walked out the door followed by Twilight and Spike.

"Notice me Senpai!" Flim yelled after them making Flam, Emerald Waters, Lucky Star, and Little Dot laugh while Applejack and Braeburn looked around confused.

"I don't get it either," Braeburn assured Applejack before exiting the same way as Flash and the others.

"You think we can get him to say that to Discord?" asked Lucky Star, making Emerald Waters, Flam, and Little Dot look at each other before running out the door. Flam ran back in, grabbed a bag of fake blood tablets off the table and ran back out.

* * *

Rarity sat in her boutique looking at the wedding outfits lined up, bridesmare's dresses on one portable rack, the flower fillies on another, and the tuxes on the last. "Okay Rarity, now all you have to do is tailor the tuxes, make sure no pony gains or loses weight, and get the apple family veil from Applejack, but for now I get to go and walk around Sweet Apple Acers, this break will be good for me." Rarity turned off all the lights and locked up the shop before heading out.

* * *

Flim had started cleaning the kitchen before stopping and turning to Applejack, "Um love, where's Applebloom?"

* * *

_Applebloom_

_In a fierce battle with Scoodaloo's hair._

* * *

"She should be at the club house, why?" asked Applejack setting a stack of empty bowls by the sink.

"I thought I heard something upstairs," Flim shrugged.

"Well, Granny Smith should be up there," Applejack answered.

"I thought I heard voices and ponies walking," Flim admitted.

"Might be Granny tryin to scare me like she does every year," Applejack shrugged when suddenly the lights went out leaving only the fading red sunlight shining through the windows outlining the two ponies.

Flim walked over to the light switch and flipped it a few times, "The fuse box in in the cellar, there's no way Granny Smith could have gotten down there without coming down the stairs."

"We would have heard somepony coming down the stairs," Applejack explained as a noise came from the living room.

"Like that?" Flim asked in a whisper before he and Applejack ducked under the kitchen table.

* * *

_Granny Smith_

_Ah find it interestin that when faced with a scary situation Flim and Applejack hide under a table where they will inevitably be found._

* * *

The creaking from the stairs stopped, a few seconds later there was a small thud on the top of the table, and Rainbow Dash's head popped under the table making Applejack scream and Flim jump hitting his head on the table, Rainbow Dash laughed as the lights came back on, "That was awesome, you guys were so scared!"

"Rainbow Dash," Applejack scolded as Soarin opened the outside door and walked in.

"We totally got them," Rainbow Dash informed.

"23," Soarin replied as he and Rainbow Dash hoof bumped.

"We're counting how many ponies I scare today and we're going to try and beat the record next year," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Well, before you do get your cloaks and flashlights from the living room," Applejack instructed.

* * *

_Pinkie Pie_

_I love when Rainbow Dash gets in a crazy mood because then she's really fun._

* * *

"Awesome, that will totally make me scarier," Rainbow Dash and Soarin entered the living room when the CMC came in from outside.

"Applejack, look what Sweetie Bell did to Scoodaloo's hair!" Applebloom spoke excitedly through her mask that her friends had not put on yet.

Scoodaloo's mane looked like a crochet strand with all her hair pulled flat against her head to the middle Applejack stared in amazement, "That is awesome."

"We just hope it stays all night," Sweetie Bell replied ad Flim leaned over and Smelled Scoodaloo's hair.

"Did you use Flam's hair gel?" asked Flim.

"And Rarity's hair spray, and all of your bobby pins, Applejack," Applebloom answered.

"Bobby pins are the best and worst things ever invented," Rainbow Dash announced as she and Soarin entered in their cloaks making Sweetie Bell jump.

"You startled me," Sweetie Bell laughed.

"24," Soarin spoke hoof bumping Rainbow Dash, "Are you going in the forest with Shadow Blade and Zecora?"

"Yeah, we should be going now," Applebloom announced.

"Tell Shadow Blade his eyes are blue," Flim smiled at Soarin who snickered.

* * *

_Shadow Blade_

_Of course when you get a bunch of stallions together they make inside jokes but when we say them around other ponies we just sound crazy._

* * *

"Okay," Scoodaloo spoke slowly looking confused at her friends as they left the house.

"Flam and some of the guards are going to try and get Braeburn to say 'notice me Senpai' to Discord," Flim told Soarin whose eye's went wide.

"Fluttershy said Discord and Celestia were going to come and sit in the barn for when the kids' teams come back," Rainbow Dash recalled.

"We have to tell them where to find him," Soarin announced.

"Why?" asked Applejack.

"Because science," Soarin stated before walking outside Rainbow Dash shrugged at Applejack before following.

As soon as the door swung closed Flim continued cleaning the kitchen, Applejack would step out of his way when needed but didn't have anything better to do, "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, we just have a bunch of lame jokes that seem really funny when you mention them randomly," Flim shrugged.

"When do you even have time to do that?" asked Applejack.

* * *

_Flim_

_Our band meetings are supposed to be a secret so we all have an organized story that we tell so we don't get found out...yeah, it's lying but we have good motives behind it._

* * *

"Well we had that one sleepover in the castle of the two sisters," Flim answered.

"Alright then," Applejack shrugged.

"Hey, this fake blood is edible," Flim handed Applejack a bowl with a spoon in it, "I'd hate to waste it."

"Who made it?" asked Applejack as she hopped up on the counter with the bowl in her lap.

"I did, it's the same as the tablets," Flim but all the other bowls in the sink and set a bowl of tablets next to Applejack, "I made a ton in case I couldn't figure out the tablets."

"Well, good job," Applejack congratulated.

"Actually I failed epically, then decided to use a spell I knew," Flim laughed.

"Why didn't you just use the spell in the first place, why try without it?" asked Applejack.

"In the circus we try to use magic as little as possible around non-unicorns, it makes earth ponies and pegasi more comfortable," Flim explained as he rinsed the bowls making the sink look like it's full of blood.

* * *

_Twilight_

_Actually that's terribly old fashioned, an aftershock of the war between unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies._

* * *

"Our sink might be the scariest decoration we have this year," Applejack spoke with fake blood around her mouth.

"And the one that takes the least effort," Flim grabbed a towel from the drawer, rinsed and wrung it out before wiping down the table when Braeburn and Flam came in from outside.

"Woah, it looks like you killed somepony," Flam laughed.

* * *

_Flam_

_Not that I know what that would look like...obviously._

* * *

"What an odd coincidence, we haven't even begun," Applejack pulled a plastic knife out of her cloak.

"Another odd coincidence, we have to go!" Braeburn squeaked before running out the door with Flam right behind him.

"Good one, love," Flim laughed whipping the fake blood from Applejack's face with a clean part to the wash cloth, "How long we're you carrying that fake knife in your cloak?"

"I'd rather not say," Applejack trailed off.

* * *

As they followed Zecora and Shadow Blade into the forest Pipsqueak, dressed as a werewolf, walked next to the CMC, "Cutie Mark Crusaders, what great costumes you have." The CMC decided not to talk so they could be more mysterious Applebloom and Scoodaloo were able to hide who was who but for Sweetie Bell her horn was a dead giveaway. In response to Pipsqueak all three of the Mysterious-Mare-Do-Wells waved at him, "You guys aren't talking like the real Mare-Do-Well? That's awesome!"

* * *

_Rarity_

_I really did love making the Mare-Do-Well costumes and I'm so glad I made them out of the material that I did because now that it's not all stretched out it will keep Sweetie Bell and her friends warm._

* * *

"Is that really Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scoodaloo?" asked Diamond Tiara as she and Silver Spoon trotted up to walk with them dressed as butterflies, Diamond Tiara's costume was orange and Silver Spoon's was blue. The CMC nodded silently in response.

"Well, you gals are chatty today," Silver Spoon joked.

"Hey, there's the statue!" First Base yelled as the statue came into view.

"That us very true, now we have a story to tell you," Zecora spoke as all the children got into a circle with her and Shadow Blade standing at the base of the statue.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_Not saying anything is actually really hard._

* * *

As Shadow Blade began to tell the story of Nightmare Moon a fog rolled out from behind the statue so no pony could see their hooves on the ground. Through the fog the children saw a dark figure come from behind the statue and stand behind Zecora and Shadow Blade, suddenly Rumble yelled, "Look out!"

"THE NIGHT SHALL LAST FOREVER!" Luna yelled in her royal Canterlot voice.

"Princess Luna!" many of the fillies and colts gathered around Luna.

* * *

The sun had completely set when the 'scarers' Braeburn, Flam, Flim, Applejack, Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Emerald Waters, Lucky Star, and Little Dot, along with the 'safety patrol' Flash, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, and Rarity plus the 'fort holders' Celestia and Discord all sat in the barn waiting as the dimly lit room filled with fog. Suddenly Spike ran in, "They're coming!"

"Alright, we'll see you in an hour or so," Twilight called as she, Flash, and Spike got together and Twilight teleported them to their hiding place.

"Everypony have fake blood tablets that need them?" asked Flim as he walked over to the sound equipment and turned on the creepy music. "Working flashlights and timers?"

* * *

_Applebloom_

_Ma family wouldn't tell me anythang 'bout the game ta keep thangs fair. _

* * *

Everypony said they did as they got into positions. 'Scarers' stood with their hoods up on either side of Applejack with her hood up, the 'safety patrol' stood lined up on the side wall in front of the splatter paint, and the 'fort holders' stood by the doors as the fillies and colts began to file in. Applejack spoke over the dull roar of voices, "Come in, sit down, and be quiet. I SAID BE QUIET! The game is Find the Dragon, your mission locate the dragon hidden somewhere on the farm. Every five minutes the dragon will roar, just before the dragon roars so will the timber wolves. Do not be deceived by the timber wolves, if you come across a cloaked figure you must ask them if they are the dragon, the dragon will not move. As soon as you have found the dragon report back here with your whole team. There is five teams each with a different colored neon band, pick your teams and wait for the first howl."

As soon as Applejack was finished the fillies and colts made their way to the 'safety patrol' and 'fort holders' each designating a different team. As the teams were divided the 'scarers' headed out to hide.

* * *

_Sweetie Bell_

_The moment we were put on the bright fuchsia team I knew we were going to dominate._

* * *

Flam and Braeburn ran behind the barn doors on one side while Emerald Waters, Lucky Star, and Little Dot hid behind the other as the rest of the 'scarers' ran into the fields for the first howl. The hiding stallions jumped out and screamed at the first group of fillies and colts that exited the barn. Pipsqueak, whom wasn't paying attention, walked into Flam, "Oh, sorry Applebloom's crazy uncle."

"I'm not a crazy uncle! I'm and unfortunate brother-in-law, there's a difference!" Flam yelled after the small colt.

* * *

Once all the children left The 'safety patrol' went out leaving the 'fort holders' with Zecora as Shadow Blade went around turning off the fog machines then joined her, Discord, and Celestia in a circle of chairs they pulled together. As they started idly talking about weather and the upcoming wedding when Luna flew in and dropped a giant bag of candy in the middle of the circle, "What are you doing? It's Nightmare Night, diet cheating starts now!"

* * *

_Cadence_

_*Eating cake* I'm with you Luna!_

* * *

"Well if the princess demands it," Shadow Blade shrugged taking some candy and eating it.

Suddenly 5 mini shovels popped into existence courtesy of Discord, "Shadow Blade, please have some manors."

* * *

Flim was just walking along, in the middle of the night, through the trees, waiting to scare children, covered in blood, and some rude pony tackles him. Of course it was Applejack jumping out of a tree knocking them both down a hill pinning Flim to the cold unforgiving grass, "I want to say something clever about an Apple falling from an apple tree but I really can't decide on one."

"Sorry, I thought you we're Braeburn," Applejack admitted.

"I don't have anything clever for that either," Flim laughed.

"I think somepony is comin," Applejack whispered.

They both listened to two voices in the distance getting closer. Flim leaned close to Applejack's ear, "Hold still." Using his convenient circus skills Flim was somehow able to flip himself and Applejack head over head so he was on top of her. "Pretend you're dead,"

Flim took a bunch of fake blood tablets out and put them in his mouth letting the fake blood drip onto Applejack's neck, "That feels really gross."

"Dead ponies don't complain," Flim hissed as a lot of fake blood splashed on Applejack's neck and getting in her hair, on her chin, and all over her cloak. As the voices got closer Applejack dropped her head to the side away from the fake blood and approaching voices.

When Soarin and Rainbow Dash came into view Flim looked up at them and hissed causing Rainbow Dash to scream, "Flim's a vampire!" Before they both flew away probably breaking an Academy record. Flim and Applejack started laughing and haven't really stopped since.

* * *

**_Boom, Halloween special over. If you didn't read the last scene in a completely done voice then go back and read it again, and tell me weather you liked it serious or annoyed in a review._**

**_Thank you so much for reading!_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. For Halloween I will be Hank (Beast) from X-Men. Tell me what you're gonna be in a review._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Reviews - (Thanks to everyone who reviewed!)**_

_**wildfur123 \- That is awesome, and thanks.**_

**_winxandwarriors \- Thank you, that would be cool._**

_**WolfGirl214 \- Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it, it is really sad that there isn't alot of Flim and Applejack content out there but if there are people who like a ship then there will be people who would like to create content for it it might just take a bit of time.**_

**_Wow-castle \- Thanks, that is really awesome._**

**_lunarprincess21 \- I love how specific your reviews are._**

**_Chronicleman251 \- Thanks, I don't mind, someone else has already said that and no matter how hard I try I can't get my computer to not change it back, I hope it doesn't bother you._**

* * *

Applebloom and Flam sat on the floor of the living room eating left over Nightmare Night candy while Flim was cooking in the kitchen, "Applebloom, did you clean your room?"

"Yeah!" Applebloom called back.

"Flam, did you get the trellis ready for travel?" asked Flim making Flam's eyes widen.

"I'll get right on that," Flam got up and ran out the door leaving Applebloom to pick up all the candy wrappers.

"What are you makin?" asked Applebloom walking in the kitchen and dumping candy wrappers from her candy bag into the trash.

"I am premaking dinner for tonight before I have to get fitted so we can just pop it in the oven when we get back and it will be done when your aunt and uncle get here," Flim answered as he layered noodles, cheese, and marinara sauce in a lasagna dish, "Could you stir that pot of green beans for me please?"

"Gross, green beans," Applebloom held her nose as she stirred.

Applejack walked in the house from the outside kitchen door just soon enough to hear Flim say, "You need to eat at least 3 pieces just like Flam and I."

* * *

_Applebloom_

_Ah'm excited ta be related ta Fluttershy, all the mare's in ma family are really independent and it'll be good ta have some new blood._

* * *

"And ya can't make disgusted faces either, best behavior, both a ya," Applejack crossed the kitchen and grabbed a box off the counter setting it on her back. "Flim, is the thing ready for Mac to take to the castle after his fittin?"

"What thing?" asked Flim taking the pot of green beans off the stove, turned the stove off, and dumped the green beans into a bowl.

"The thing they stand under, it's like an arch," Applejack stared at the wall trying to remember.

"The trellis?" asked Flim putting aluminum foil over the green beans and setting it in the refrigerator with the lasagna.

"Yes, that," Applejack answered.

"I think Flam just took care of it," Flim answered as they exited the house to see Flam walking towards them from the barn.

"Did you put the trail-iz on the wagon?" asked Applebloom trying, and failing, to say trellis.

* * *

_Scoodaloo_

_There's so many fancy words that go along with the wedding, its making my brain hurt._

* * *

"She mean's trellis," Flim responded to Flam's confused expression.

"Oh, yeah it's ready," Flam answered.

"Good, now we have to go to your tux fitting," Applejack spoke making Flam groan as they walked.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow darling!" Rarity called to Big Mac as he walked away from the boutique. Rarity walked back into the boutique where Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Bell, Scoodaloo, Twilight, Flash, Spike, and the other guards stood in their dresses and tuxes. "Okay Fluttershy, you can come out now."

Fluttershy timidly walked out of Rarity's kitchen where she had been hiding in her dress, it was a simple high necked shimmering silver bodice with a long white tool train, "Oh Rarity, its so pretty."

"Thank you darling and you will looks stunning with the veil," Rarity spoke as Applejack walked in and handed her the box. Rarity took out the sheer veil with embroidered swirls and put it on Fluttershy, "There."

All the brides mares and flower girls gasped as the stallions clapped. Sweetie Bell offered Rainbow Dash a tissue, "I'm not crying, I got something in my eye."

* * *

_Flash_

_*Whispers* Liquid Pride._

* * *

"Yeah, tears," Pinkie Pie patted Rainbow Dash's shoulder sympathetically as Rainbow Dash glared at her.

* * *

Big Mac walked home from the train station with his Aunt and Uncle Orange pulling the wagon, "I still can't believe how tall you are."

"Eeeyup," Big Mac responded putting all his strength into not rolling his eyes.

"Now, your bride, will she be joining us for dinner?"

"Eeeyup."

"Is that the only word you know how to say?"

"Eeenope."

* * *

As Rarity was stitching Flam's tux sleeve he got bored and started looking around the room, "Please look strait, you would be surprised what a difference it makes on how the fabric lays."

* * *

_Flam_

_I think Rarity knows a bit about sewing, but on the other hoof I don't want to do what she says._

* * *

"It's boring staring at one spot of the wall," Flam complained. Emerald Waters, Shadow Blade, Lucky Star, and Little Dot, filed in behind Rarity with one eyebrow raised and half smirks. "How did you all know to do that at once?" The CMC jumped onto the guards backs copying their facial expressions. "Okay, now I'm creeped out."

"Never the less, you are done," Rarity moved from Flam to Flim.

* * *

_Flam_

_Glad I have a bunch of weirdoes looking out for me._

* * *

Across the room the other mane six and CMC were talking about Fluttershy's dress while Flash stood awkwardly next to Twilight. "You could go with the other stallions," Twilight whispered to Flash.

"Okay, just don't hurt yourself, " Flash whispered back. As Flash walked away Twilight yelled 'ow!' Flash turned back to glare at her before continuing on.

* * *

Later that day Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich helped the cakes make the wedding cake when the baby cakes toddled in. "Pinkie, would you and Cheese Sandwich take care of the foals while we frost the cake?"

"Okie-Dokie-Loki," Cheese Sandwich agreed as he a Pinkie both picked up one of the baby cakes and took them into the main shop area.

* * *

High over the rooftops of Ponyville a sonic rainboom exploded across the sky. Rainbow Dash flew back up and landed on a cloud next to Soarin, "That is awesome!"

"I do it all the time, and each time it gets 20% cooler," Rainbow Dash boasted.

* * *

_Big Mac_

_Ah donno where she's gettin that math._

* * *

"Are you going to do it at the wedding?" asked Soarin as Rainbow Dash sat down next to him.

"I don't think so, since it's inside, Rarity would probably yell at me if I messed up my hair before the reception," Rainbow Dash laughed.

* * *

Back at the Castle Twilight greeted her brother and sister-in-law, "You guys are here! You look like you swallowed a planet! Wait, did I just call you fat!? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Twilight, deep breaths," Cadence reminded.

* * *

Back at the farm Applebloom and Granny Smith sat on one side of the table, Aunt and Uncle Orange on the other, Big Mac and Fluttershy next to them, and finally Flim and Applejack on the last side with Flam awkwardly ninth-wheeling next to Flim.

"So Fluttershy, are you going to move here from a pegasus city?" asked Uncle Orange.

"Actually, I live in a cottage just outside of Ponyville," Fluttershy answered.

"How quaint," Aunt Orange commented. Applebloom looked at Flim and Flam, all three of them had green beans on their forks. Taking a deep breath they all choked down the disgusting vegetable.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_*Shutters* Never again._

* * *

"Who will be in the wedding party?" asked Aunt Orange.

Applejack, whom hasn't spoken since they got back from Rarity's, spoke completely free of her usual accent, "My friends and I will be bridesmares, while the best stallions will be Flim, Flam, Big Macintosh's friend Caramel, our cousin Braeburn, and Troubleshoes from Appaloosa."

* * *

_Flam_

_*Flails arms over head* What was that! *Falls out of chair*_

* * *

Upon hearing Applejack's ability to speak like Canterlot Royalty Big Mac started coughing in shock, Flim dropped his fork on the floor, Flam stared at the table in confusion, the only other pony that had a reaction was Fluttershy as she rubbed Big Mac's back until he stopped coughing.

* * *

Twilight, Flash, Spike, the guards, Shinning Armor, and Cadence sat around the table eating sloppy joes. Twilight, Cadence, Shinning Armor, and Spike had sauce all over their faces while Flash tried eating small bites, Emerald Waters gave up and already ate half of the cream corn set on the table, Lucky Star scraped the meat off his sandwich and just ate the sauce soaked bread, Little Dot took as big bites as possible and quickly whipped his face with a napkin after leaving the fur around his mouth slightly stained orange, and lastly Shadow Blade cut his sandwich with a fork and knife.

* * *

_Spike_

_No, of course I didn't make something really messy to make the guys look bad._

* * *

"Guys, this isn't an inspection," Shinning Armor reminded with his mouth half full.

At this Little Dot threw his napkin behind him and face planted into his plate.

Don't be so dramatic," Shadow Blade droned rolling his eyes.

* * *

Back at Sweet Apple Acers Everyone had gone to bed besides Applejack, Flim, and Applebloom, "I'm heading to bed, night."

"Do ya want me ta tuck you in?" asked Applejack quietly.

"No thank you dear sister, I'm quite alright," Applebloom mocked trying to sound like her sister did earlier.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_Ah know ma sister wants ta impress our aunt but she got her cutie mark from realizin she wants ta be an Apple not an Orange. Ah don't care if she acts like an Orange but I wont._

* * *

"Good night, sugar cube," Applejack called rolling her eyes as Applebloom went upstairs to bed. As soon as Applebloom's door closed Applejack turned to Flim, "Alright, what's eatin ya, love?"

"I just don't get it," Flim sighed, "Why are you acting like somepony you aren't?"

"It's better this way," Applejack shrugged.

"No pony is better than you," Flim whispered kissing Applejack in the forehead.

* * *

The next morning, about 4 am, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Twilight, Flash, and the guards helped moving all the wedding outfits, decorations, and supplies to the castle of the two sisters. While Rarity, Spike, Twilight, and Flash decorated the throne room where the ceremony will take place Rainbow Dash and the guards put all the things for the wedding party to get ready with in rooms on separate sides of the castle.

"Okay, this pile is for the girls room and this one is for the guys room," Rainbow Dash pointed to the piles of bags and racks of clothing.

"Guys, should we race?" asked Lucky Star.

"I love a good race but we can't break anything," Rainbow Dash announced.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_Rainbow Dash as been taking her Mare of honor job really seriously and has been really helpful._

* * *

"Can we race the clothing racks?" asked Little Dot.

After the clothing rack race, that Shadow Blade and Little Dot dominated at, the guards and Rainbow Dash set up the mares suite currently unpacking the make up, "As we are unpacking this crap I'm getting less and less excited for putting it on."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Shadow Blade.

"I'll put make up on you guys and you can answer that for yourselves," Rainbow Dash answered picking up an eyeliner.

* * *

Back at the farm Flim, Applebloom, and Granny Smith were in the kitchen making food for the reception when Applejack came down stairs and ran through the door to outside, "Bye Applebloom, bye Granny Smith!"

"You said somethin bout the accent didn't you?" asked Granny Smith.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Flim.

* * *

_Flam_

_Leave it to my brother to anger his fillyfriend when she is the most stressed we have ever seen her._

* * *

"If I were you I would run," Applebloom answered.

"But I would be in more trouble if I made the wedding parties uneven," Flim pointed out.

* * *

Twilight and Flash were flying around setting up wall decorations, well Twilight was flying around while Flash was holding the decorations while flying slightly under her ready to catch her if she fell. Spike and Rarity were straightening chairs. Suddenly the Guards ran in with eye shadow, lipstick, and blush. Twilight and Flash landed in front of them, "Guys, those are totally not your colors."

"I know, sorry," Rainbow Dash walked up behind them, "They wanted to pick."

Applejack and Pinkie Pie walked into the throne room to see the train wreck that was the stallions that hold Twilights safety in their hooves. Applejack sighed trying not to show how annoyed she was, "Is everything ready?"

* * *

_Applejack_

_The first thang ya'll are gonna see when you come ta the weddin is a rainbow, drawn by Discord, all over the ushers faces. I don't really care anymore._

* * *

"Of course it is," Rainbow Dash answered sweating nervously.

"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me," Emerald Waters spoke to Applejack before skipping away with the other guards following making whooping sounds.

"Come on girls, lets go wake the beautiful bride and help her get ready!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down as the whoops echoed down the grand halls.

* * *

**_Okay, next chapter will be the wedding. I just wanted to get the pre-wedding prep done so the next chapter will be all Fluttermac's big day!_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. I just finished an essay about The Scarlet Letter so I didn't edit this, I'm just asking for a little bit of grace. If you understand how I feel write 'I feel you' in a review._**

**_P.P.S. I am taking suggestions for Ordinary Human Adventures if you have any that would be awesome._**


	11. Wedding

_**Reviews (People that said 'I feel you' got exclamation points).**_

_**Wow-castle \- Thanks!**_

**_winxandwarriors \- Thank you._**

**_wildfur123 \- Thank you so much, I'm glad you're excited!_**

**_lunarprincess21 \- Your review made me laugh really hard, thanks!_**

**_WolfGirl214 \- That is the most positive review I think I have ever gotten, thank you so much it was exactly what I needed._**

* * *

**_I do not own any of these songs:_**

**_Shut-up and Dance With Me - Walk the Moon_**

**_Cheerleader - OMI_**

**_Beautiful Soul - Jessie McCartney_**

**_Maddie and Tae - Sierra_**

**_Try - Colbie Caillat_**

**_Perfect (Clean version) - P!nk_**

**_Wanted - Hunter Hayes_**

**_You Don't Know You're Beautiful - One Direction_**

* * *

The mane six sat in the girls dressing room getting ready when the CMC hoped in and hugged Fluttershy as Flash stood in the door way, "Do you want them in here now?"

"They can play until I have to do their hair," Rarity answered as she pinned Pinkie Pie's hair with Applejack and Rainbow Dash standing by with cans of hair spray.

"Flash count to twenty!" Scoodaloo yelled before her and her friends ran off down the halls.

* * *

_Flash_

_I was not trained for this._

* * *

Flash ran after them as Twilight called, "You have to count, cheater!"

* * *

Flam, Braeburn, Troubleshoes, Caramel, and Big Mac walked into the castles main hall to see Flash run past them, "Can you help me find the girls? We're playing hide and go seek." The other stallions exchanged mischievous looks before running in different directions, "Oh come on!"

* * *

Down at Sweet Apple Acers Flim and Granny Smith finished up the reception food and stored it in the fridge, "You be careful Applejack is already in over her head."

"I know Granny Smith, thanks," Flim smiled.

"Now when are you two gonna get hitched?" asked Granny Smith.

* * *

_Rarity_

_Dibs on making the dress, I can already picture it._

* * *

Flim laughed as he headed towards the door, "As soon as your granddaughter can go a week without wanting to kill me."

"Don't hold your breath!" Granny Smith called after him.

* * *

Back at the castle the other guards were rubbing makeup off their faces. "My eyelashes are keeping all the eye liner from washing off," Little Dot complained as Discord walked in to the room where the guys were supposed to get ready and saw them all crowded around the mirror with piles of used makeup wipes on the counter.

"We will not be using makeup," Discord decided.

"But I need it to make my eyebrows on fleek," Emerald Waters sighed as Discord face palmed.

* * *

Flim walked down the castle halls looking for somepony else when he came across Flash. "Hey captain, have you seen Applebloom?"

"Yeah, were playing hide and seek," Flash smiled with wide eyes as he rocked back and forth on his hooves.

"You lost her didn't you?" asked Flim.

* * *

_Flam_

_I don't know how I can give a eulogy after Applejack kills my brother without getting on her bad side, because I would be a little mad at her._

* * *

"Define lost," Flash looked up at the rafters searching for any sign of the lost fillies.

"Okay, when I was a colt my mother and father used a spell to find my brother and I and teleport us where they where, I just need another unicorn to do it, have you seen Flam?" Flim finished pacing and turned to Flash.

"That is a really good question," Flash adopted his former nervous expression.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Flim dead paned.

"No but if somepony is I would be the one to ask about it," Flash admitted, "I'll get Twilight."

* * *

Flash knocked on the door to the girls suite and Pinkie Pie answered, "Flash, what brings you here? Are the flower girls ready?"

"Can I please talk to Twilight, please?" asked Flash.

* * *

_Cheese Sandwich_

_Made himself a please sandwich, those usually work._

* * *

"Sure," Pinkie Pie leaned out the door, "I know you are skirting the question but since Flim is behind you and Applejack has already finished complaining about him I'll let it slide."

Twilight walked out and closed the door behind her, as soon as it was closed Flim spoke, "Do you know a summoning spell?"

"You have to promise not to be mad at me," Flash jumped in before Twilight could answer.

"I'm won't get mad, who do we need to summon?" asked Twilight.

"Everypony in the wedding that isn't already in that room," Flim admitted.

"Good thing I'm an alicorn," Twilight laughed.

Flim and Twilight touched their horns together and a dark purple orb appeared before separating into many and flying in different directions then a flash of light green caused all the missing ponies to appear. "Guests will be arriving in two hours so everypony needs to get ready," Twilight announced.

* * *

All the mares and fillies were ready and passed the time by taking funny pictures and drinking cider when there was a knock at the door followed by Discord entering, "There is the beautiful bride, oh and Applejack, you are needed in the hallway."

Applejack sighed as she walked into the hallway and, of course, Flim was standing there looking perfect from mane to tail minus his bow tie being untied, "Discord put a spell on me so I can't use magic and all the other stallions refused to tie it for me."

* * *

_Flam_

_Perfect foolproof plan, that I am taking credit for because it was my idea. Discord took care of everything after I suggested it._

* * *

"Would ya have talked to me without them forcin you?" asked Applejack as she picked up the tie with her hooves.

"Not really," Flim admitted, "But they said I have to apologize, I'm sorry."

"Your gonna give a half hearted apology when I could very easily strangle you?" asked Applejack.

"You could kick me hard enough to kill me any time you want to," Flim spoke as Applejack finished tying the tie and stared into his eyes, "You want to know how I know that?"

* * *

_Luna_

_It's a trap...an adorable trap!_

* * *

"How?" Applejack nothing more than whispered.

"Because you're an Apple, some of the toughest most hardworking ponies I've ever met," Flim whispered back, "But you're stubborn, beautiful, and perfect, and I can't think of any reason why anypony wouldn't want to be that incredible."

Applejack kissed Flim on the lips, "Ah love you."

* * *

The guest started to arrive at the castle guided by colorful signs painted by the CMC and where greeted by Flash, the guards, Soarin, and Cheese Sandwich whom directed them to their seats. Among the guests where Cadence, Shinning Armor, Celestia, and Luna. As Soarin and Cheese escorted the royal peeps Emerald Waters whispered to Lucky Star, "The Princesses, future royal family, a Wonderbolt, and a traveling party planner walk into a wedding ceremony."

"That sounds like the beginning of the best joke ever," Lucky Star whispered back.

"I'll give you the punch line at the reception," Emerald whispered as Flash approached them to see if they were working.

* * *

_Emerald Waters_

_Now I have to think of a punch line._

* * *

Once all the guests were seated Big Mac and Discord stepped up to the white trellis with white roses growing over it. Out in the hallway the wedding party lined up males on one side of the door and females on the other. Rainbow Dash and Braeburn walked to the middle and joined arms before making their way down the aisle.

* * *

_Braeburn and **Rainbow Dash**_

_I feel bad that you helped so much with the wedding and I didn't._

**_Didn't you have to plan the bachelor party?_**

_Yeah, but that's going to be really fun._

**_What are you doing?_**

_Can't tell._

* * *

Followed by Applejack and Troubleshoes.

* * *

_Applejack and **Troubleshoes**_

_He almost fell._

**_So glad you were there to catch me._**

_That could have been bad._

* * *

Twilight and Caramel.

* * *

_Twilight and **Caramel**_

_I feel really bad I never talk to you._

**_That's okay, you're really cool for a princess._**

_Thanks._

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Flim.

* * *

_Pinkie Pie and **Flim**_

_Once you marry Applejack we might be cousins._

**_That would be really cool._**

_We might be part of the biggest family in Equestria._

**_I didn't think of that, Applejack and I both have really big family's you might be right about that._**

* * *

Lastly Rarity and Flam and the bouncing flower girls and Spike.

* * *

_Rarity and **Flam**_

_The entire wedding party looks just perfect._

**_I agree, the bridesmares hair is perfect and all the suits look really nice._**

_I'm so glad you appreciate all my hard work._

* * *

Finally 'Here Comes the Bride' played and Fluttershy elegantly floated down the aisle.

* * *

"Big Macintosh, do you take Fluttershy as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Discord.

"I do," Big Mac answered.

"Half way there, Fluttershy, do you take Big Macintosh to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Eeeyup!" Fluttershy answered proudly.

* * *

As the ushers escorted the guests to Sweet Apple Acers for the reception Photo Finish snapped pictures of the wedding party after that everyone started to make their way to the castle. Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Spike ran ahead taking down the signs when Scoodaloo caught up with them smiling wildly, Spike was the first to notice, "What makes you so happy?"

"Cake!" Scoodaloo yelled, "I'm so excited for cake!"

* * *

The wedding party entered the barn where food was being passed around two large tables with an empty one off to the side for the wedding party with a stage in front of the paint splattered wall, a dance floor in front of that, and Vinyl Scratch playing some background music next to it. The wedding party sat on one side of the table and enjoyed some biscuits and gravy. Across the table from Fluttershy and Big Mac where a few chairs where guests could come and congratulate the couple through out the dinner. One of the first people to visit was Mayor Mare, "What an appropriate time to do some paperwork."

* * *

_Flam_

_Paperwork is old people homework...disgusting._

* * *

"Thank you," Fluttershy took a pen from Mayor Mare and signed her name multiple times then passed the papers and pen to Big Mac.

"Congratulations," Mayor Mare smiled as she took the papers.

* * *

Once everyone had finished up eating cake Soarin, Caramel, and Mr. Cake, whom had previously disappeared, walked on stage wearing white t-shirts and galaxy pants. Mr. Cake took a seat behind a drum set that had been set up on the stage, Caramel a keyboard, and Soarin picked up an electric guitar then fixed the microphone to his height, "Hey were going to play a song for the first dance if that's cool."

[All]  
**Oh don't you dare look back.**  
** Just keep your eyes on me."**  
** I said, "You're holding back, "**  
** She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**  
** This woman is my destiny**  
** She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**  
** Shut up and dance with me.**

Fluttershy and Big Mac danced in the middle of the dance floor as everypony else stomped to the beat.

[Caramel]  
**We were victims of the night,**  
** The chemical, physical, kryptonite**  
** Helpless to the bass and the fading light**  
** Oh, we were bound to get together,**  
** Bound to get together.**

[All]  
**She took my arm,**  
** I don't know how it happened.**  
** We took the floor and she said,  
****"Oh, don't you dare look back.**  
** Just keep your eyes on me."**  
** I said, "You're holding back, "**  
** She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**  
** This woman is my destiny**  
** She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**  
** Shut up and dance with me."**

[Soarin]  
**A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,**  
** My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.**  
** I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.**  
** I knew we were bound to be together,**  
** Bound to be together**

[All]  
**She took my arm,**  
** I don't know how it happened.**  
** We took the floor and she said,  
****"Oh, don't you dare look back.**  
** Just keep your eyes on me."**  
** I said, "You're holding back, "**  
** She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**  
** This woman is my destiny**  
** She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**  
** Shut up and dance with me."**

[Mr. Cake]**  
Oh, come on girl!  
****Deep in her eyes,**  
** I think I see the future.**  
** I realize this is my last chance.**

[All]**  
She took my arm,**  
** I don't know how it happened.**  
** We took the floor and she said,  
****"Oh, don't you dare look back.**  
** Just keep your eyes on me."**  
** I said, "You're holding back, "**  
** She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**  
** This woman is my destiny**  
** She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**  
** Shut up and dance!"  
****"Don't you dare look back.**  
** Just keep your eyes on me."**  
** I said, "You're holding back, "**  
** She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**  
** This woman is my destiny**  
** She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**  
** Shut up and dance with me."**

[All]**  
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me**  
**Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me**

* * *

For the next song the staged filled with stallions in the same outfit as the previous performers Flim sat at the key board, Cheese Sandwich at the drums, Spike had the trumpet, and Big Mac, Flash, and the guards lined up in front of the stage with microphones.

Spike played the trumpet at the beginning then resumes later.

[Spike]_  
_**When I need motivation**  
** My one solution is my queen**  
** 'Cause she stays strong**  
** Yeah, yeah**  
** She is always in my corner**  
** Right there when I want her**  
** All these other girls are tempting**  
** But I'm empty when you're gone**  
** And they say**

[Big Mac]  
**Do you need me?**  
** Do you think I'm pretty?**  
** Do I make you feel like cheating?**  
** I'm like no, not really 'cause**

[Emerald Waters]  
**Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader**  
** She is always right there when I need her**  
** Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader**  
** She is always right there when I need her**

[Little Dot]  
**She walks like a model**  
** She grants my wishes**  
** Like a genie in a bottle**  
** Yeah, yeah**  
** 'Cause I'm the wizard of love**  
** And I got the magic wand**  
** All these other girls are tempting**  
** But I'm empty when you're gone**  
** And they say**

[Lucky Star]  
**Do you need me?**  
** Do you think I'm pretty?**  
** Do I make you feel like cheating?**  
** I'm like no, not really 'cause**

[Shadow Blade]  
**Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader**  
** She is always right there when I need her**  
** Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader**  
** She is always right there when I need her**

[Flam]  
**She gives me love and affection**  
** Baby, did I mention**  
** You're the only girl for me**  
** No, I don't need a next one**  
** Mama loves you too**  
** She thinks I made the right selection**  
** Now all that's left to do**  
** Is just for me to pop the question**

[All]  
**Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader**  
** She is always right there when I need her**  
** Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader**  
** She is always right there when I need her**

* * *

All the other ponies cleared off the stage leaving Lucky Star and Little Dot standing side by side with their microphones, no instruments just Vinyl playing the track.

[Both]  
**I don't want another pretty face**  
** I don't want just anyone to hold**  
** I don't want my love to go to waste**  
** I want you and your beautiful soul**  
** You're the one I wanna chase**  
** You're the one I wanna hold**  
** I won't let another minute go to waste**  
** I want you and your beautiful soul**

[Little Dot]  
**I know that you are something special**  
** To you I'd be always faithful**  
** I want to be what you always needed**  
** Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

[Both]  
**I don't want another pretty face**  
** I don't want just anyone to hold**  
** I don't want my love to go to waste**  
** I want you and your beautiful soul**  
** You're the one I wanna chase**  
** You're the one I wanna hold**  
** I won't let another minute go to waste**  
** I want you and your beautiful soul**  
** Your beautiful soul, yeah**

[Lucky Star]  
**You might need time to think it over**  
** But I'm just fine moving forward**  
** I'll ease your mind**  
** If you give me the chance**  
** I will never make you cry c`mon let's try**

[Both]**  
I don't want another pretty face**  
** I don't want just anyone to hold**  
** I don't want my love to go to waste**  
** I want you and your beautiful soul**  
** You're the one I wanna chase**  
** You're the one I wanna hold**  
** I won't let another minute go to waste**  
** I want you and your beautiful soul**

[Lucky Star]  
**Am I crazy for wanting you?**  
**Maybe do you think you could want me too?**  
**I don't wanna waste your time**  
**Do you see things the way I do?**  
**I just wanna know that you feel it too**  
**There is nothing left to hide**

[Little Dot]  
**I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**You're the one I wanna chase**  
**You're the one I wanna hold**  
**I won't let another minute go to waste**  
**I want you and your soul**

[Both]  
**I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**Ooooooo**  
**Beautiful soul, yeah**  
**Oooooo, yeah**  
**Your beautiful soul**  
**Yeah**

* * *

Emerald Waters sat behind the drums and Flam grabbed the acoustic guitar they sang in unison as Vinyl played a track of the violin.

**I wish I had something nice to say**  
** About that girl and her million-dollar face**  
** But beauty only gets you so far**

** A heart of pure gold is something very rare**  
** And the only one she has is on that necklace that she wears**  
** Acts like she's some kind of movie star**

** Ooh, it might not be Christian**  
** To be wishing what I'm wishing**

** Sierra, Sierra**  
** Girl, let me tell ya**  
** One day, you might need those friends that you ditched**  
** Sierra, Sierra**  
** Life ain't all tiaras**  
** You're gonna find out that karma's a...**

** To tell the truth, I ain't even mad**  
** 'Cause I know the universe is gonna get you back**  
** All I have to do is bide my time**

** Ooh, I hope that I'm around when**  
** You get knocked up or get knocked down**

** Sierra, Sierra**  
** Girl, let me tell ya**  
** You can't break boys' hearts like you're flipping a switch**  
** Sierra, Sierra**  
** Life ain't all tiaras**  
** You're gonna find out that karma's a...**

** Big pain in the... as far as I can tell**  
** Yours is adding up fast**  
** Sierra**

** Sierra, Sierra**  
** Girl, let me tell ya**  
** That high horse you're riding can buck you off quick**  
** Sierra, Sierra**  
** Life ain't all tiaras**  
** You're gonna find out that karma's a...**

** Pardon my French, but karma's a**  
** (Mhmmmm)**

** Mmmmmm**

** I said karma's a hmmm**

** Ooh woo hoo**

** Aww Sierra**

* * *

Flash played the guitar and Spike the key board.

[Spike]**  
Put your make up on**  
** Get your nails done**  
** Curl your hair**  
** Run the extra mile**  
** Keep it slim**  
** So they like you. Do they like you?  
****Get your sexy on**  
** Don't be shy, girl**  
** Take it off**  
** This is what you want, to belong**  
** So they like you. Do you like you?**

[Both]**  
You don't have to try so hard**  
** You don't have to give it all away**  
** You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up**  
** You don't have to change a single thing  
****You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i**  
** You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i**  
** You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i**  
** You don't have to try**  
** Yoooou don't have to try**

** Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo...**

[Flash]**  
Get your shopping on,**  
** At the mall,**  
** Max your credit cards**  
** You don't have to choose,**  
** Buy it all**  
** So they like you. Do they like you?  
****Wait a second,**  
** Why should you care, what they think of you**  
** When you're all alone, by yourself**  
** Do you like you? Do you like you?**

[Spike]**  
You don't have to try so hard**  
** You don't have to give it all away**  
** You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up**  
** You don't have to change a single thing**

[Flash]**  
You don't have to try so hard**  
** You don't have to bend until you break**  
** You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up**  
** You don't have to change a single thing**

[Both]**  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i**  
** You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i**  
** You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i**  
** You don't have to try  
****You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i**  
** You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i**  
** You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i**  
** You don't have to try**  
** Yoooou don't have to try**

** Oooooo, oooooo**  
** Oooooo, oooooo**

** You don't have to try so hard**  
** You don't have to give it all away**  
** You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up**  
** You don't have to change a single thing**

** You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i**  
** You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i**  
** You don't have to try**  
** You don't have to try**

** Take your make up off**  
** Let your hair down**  
** Take a breath**  
** Look into the mirror, at yourself**  
** Don't you like you?**  
** Cause I like you**

* * *

Flim played the violin, Shadow Blade the drums and Vinyl a prerecording of the piano and guitar.

[Flim]  
**Made a wrong turn, Once or twice**  
**Dug my way out, Blood and fire**  
**Bad decisions, That's alright**  
**Welcome to my silly life**  
**Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunderstood**  
**Miss no way it's all good**  
**It didn't slow me down.**  
**Mistaken, Always second guessing**  
**Underestimated, Look I'm still around**

[Both]  
**Pretty, pretty please, Don't you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're less than, Less than perfect**  
**Pretty, pretty please**  
**If you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing**  
**Less than perfect**

[Shadow Blade]  
**You're so mean, When you talk**  
**About yourself, you were wrong**  
**Change the voices in your head**  
**Make them like you instead**  
**So complicated, Look how we all make it**  
**Filled with so much hatred, Such a tired game**  
**It's enough, I've done all I can think of**  
**Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same**

[Both]  
**Oh**  
**Pretty, pretty please, Don't you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're less than, Less than perfect**  
**Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing, You are perfect to me**  
**The whole worlds scared, So I swallow the fear**  
**The only thing I should be drinking, Is an ice cold beer**

[Both]  
**So cool in line, And we try, try, try**  
**But we try too hard, And it's a waste of my time**  
**Done looking for the critics, Cause they're everywhere**  
**They don't like my jeans, They don't get my hair**  
**Exchange ourselves, And we do it all the time**  
**Why do we do that?, Why do I do that?**  
**Why do I do that?**

**Yeeeeaaaahhh**  
**Oooooooh**  
**Oh baby pretty please**

**Pretty, pretty please, Don't you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're less than, Less than perfect**  
**Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing, You are perfect to me**  
**You're perfect, you're perfect**  
**Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing, You are perfect to me**

* * *

Big Mac played the key board and Cheese Sandwich played the guitar.

[Big Mac]  
**You know I'd fall apart without you**  
** I don't know how you do what you do**  
** 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**  
** Makes sense when I'm with you**  
**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you**  
** But it's more than one and one makes two**  
** Put aside the math and the logic of it**  
** You gotta know you're wanted too**

[Both]  
**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**  
** Wanna kiss your lips**  
** I wanna make you feel wanted**  
** And I wanna call you mine**  
** Wanna hold your hand forever**  
** And never let you forget it**  
** Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**

[Cheese Sandwich]  
**Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah**  
** And you get that all the time, I know you do**  
** But your beauty's deeper than the make-up**  
** And I wanna show you what I see tonight...**

[Both]  
**When I wrap you up**  
** When I kiss your lips.**  
** I wanna make you feel wanted**  
** And I wanna call you mine**  
** Wanna hold your hand forever**  
** And never let you forget it**  
** 'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**

** As good as you make me feel**  
** I wanna make you feel better**  
** Better than your fairy tales**  
** Better than your best dreams**  
** You're more than everything I need**  
** You're all I ever wanted**  
** All I ever wanted**

** And I just wanna wrap you up**  
** Wanna kiss your lips**  
** I wanna make you feel wanted**  
** And I wanna call you mine**  
** Wanna hold your hand forever**  
** And never let you forget it**  
** Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**  
** Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted**

** You'll always be wanted**

* * *

All the stallions that had previously sung and Discord runs around in the audience singing without mics.

**You're insecure,**  
** Don't know what for,**  
** You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**  
** Don't need make-up,**  
** To cover up,**  
** Being the way that you are is enough,**

** Everyone else in the room can see it,**  
** Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
** The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
** But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
** You don't know,**  
** Oh oh,**  
** You don't know you're beautiful,**  
** If only you saw what I can see,**  
** You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**  
** Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**  
** You don't know,**  
** Oh oh,**  
** You don't know you're beautiful,**  
** Oh oh,**  
** That's what makes you beautiful**

**So c-come on,**  
** You got it wrong,**  
** To prove I'm right,**  
** I put it in a song,**  
** I don't know why,**  
** You're being shy,**  
** And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,**

** Everyone else in the room can see it,**  
** Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
** The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
** But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
** You don't know,**  
** Oh oh,**  
** You don't know you're beautiful,**  
** If only you saw what I can see,**  
** You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**  
** Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**  
** You don't know,**  
** Oh oh,**  
** You don't know you're beautiful,**  
** Oh oh,**  
** That's what makes you beautiful**

** Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa, Na Na**  
** Na Na Na Na Na Na**  
** Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa, Na Na**  
** Na Na Na Na Na Na**

** Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
** The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
** But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
** You don't know,**  
** Oh oh,**  
** You don't know you're beautiful,**

** Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
** The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
** But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
** You don't know,**  
** Oh oh,**  
** You don't know you're beautiful,**  
** If only you saw what I can see,**  
** You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**  
** Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**  
** You don't know,**  
** Oh oh,**  
** You don't know you're beautiful,**  
** Oh oh,**  
** You don't know you're beautiful,**  
** Oh oh,**  
** That's what makes you beautiful **

* * *

After the concert Big Mac grabbed one of the microphones, "I would like to announce that Fluttershy and I will be adopting Scoodaloo tomorrow."

Upon hearing this there was an uproar of different responses.

"Scoodaloo, I'm your aunt!" Applebloom cheered.

"Aww, now you two are related and I'm not," Sweetie Bell whined.

"Don't worry our kids can get married and then we'll be sisters," Scoodaloo reminded.

* * *

_Emerald Waters and **Lucky Star**_

_We should have all our kids married and get them to call Flash and Twilight grandma and grandpa._

**_We're both single._**

_I can dream can't I?_

* * *

"My kids will be your kids cousins so they wont be able to get married," Applebloom pointed out.

"Good less ponies to get in the way of Sweetie Bell and I's kids, or I guess Sweetie Bell and yours," Scoodaloo shrugged.

* * *

Everypony had left besides Twilight, Flash, Spike, the guards, Flim, Flam, and Applejack whom where cleaning up along with Vinyl Scratch whom was talking with Rara (Countess Color-whatever). When Vinyl left Rara approached Little Dot as he cleared some plastic plates into a nearby trashcan with is magic, "Hey, I thought you did great."

"T-thanks," Little Dot squeaked out.

"I could tell you were really nervous at first but once you started having fun you were the best one up there," Rara smiled.

"Thanks again, what's your name?" asked Little Dot.

* * *

_Flam_

_He's got it._

* * *

"Applejack calls me Rara, you?" asked Rara.

"Everypony calls me Little Dot, because it's my name," Little Dot spoke nervously making Rara laugh, "So, what's your favorite color?"

* * *

_Flam_

_Never mind, he's doomed._

* * *

"We could hang out some time and I'll tell you," Rara smiled before walking away.

"Oh okay, bye," Little Dot spoke as Rara walked away.

"My baby brother is growing up!" Lucky Star yelled as he hugged Little Dot and held on tight while he was pushed away.

* * *

**_I guess that's all, I didn't really plan on having a Christmas special but I guess now I have time for one. So I'll see you on probably Christmas Eve._**

**_If you liked Rara and Little Dot tell me in a review and we'll see if that goes anywhere._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. Same as last time #nofilter tell me if you feel me this might be a regular thing._**

**_P.P.S. I said somepony so many times if you noticed tell me I'm crazy._**


	12. Hearthswarming Eve

**_Reviews! (I got 50 reviews! Thank you so much everyone who has ever reviewed!)_**

**_Wow-castle_****_ \- Thank you so much!_**

**_wildfur123_****_ \- Thanks, that could be bad if you accidently wrote it where it's not suppost to be._**

**_winxandwarriors_****_ \- Thanks!_**

**_lunarprincess21_****_ \- Thanks glad you liked it!_**

**_WolfGirl214_****_ \- Thank you, I'm so glad I was able to make you laugh._**

* * *

There was snow on the ground, large snow banks all over Equestria, and it was wonderful. The CMC were playing in the snow in front of Fluttershy's cottage that now housed her, Big Mac, Scoodaloo, and the occasional Discord. Fluttershy called from the door, "Girls, I made hot chocolate!"

"Thanks, mom," Scoodaloo smiled as she and her friends ran inside and hung their snow covered cloths on the coat racks then gathered in the living room to consume their warm drinks. With a cold burst of wind the door opened and Big Mac came in covered in snow bundled up in a scarf. As the fillies finished up their drinks Big Mac crossed the room and gently touched his nose to Fluttershy's.

* * *

_Scoodaloo_

_I have to admit, my parents are adorable!_

* * *

"Do you guys wanna see my room?" asked Scoodaloo to which her friends agreed and they ran upstairs. On the landing at the top of the stairs there was 2 closed doors and one open bathroom door, Scoodaloo opened one of the doors to reveal a long orange hall way with doors on either side, She ran to the first one and opened it to reveal a room exactly like hers at the orphanage windows and all, "Discord, Twilight, and Celestia all used their magic to create it."

"This is amazing!" Sweetie Bell squeaked.

* * *

Back at the farm there was a knock at the door and Applejack ran to let in a freezing Twilight and Flash, "What brings you two here?"

"We'll given how much snow we got this year Mayor Mare asked me to plan Winter Wrap-up now rather than later," Twilight explained as they made their way into the kitchen where Flim poured them each a mug of hot cider, "We also have to figure out what Flim and Flam are doing."

"I'm not leaving this house till it's warm again," Flam spoke as he walked into the kitchen and pointed to a mug, "Whose is that?"

"Mine," Flim answered as Flam picked up the mug and walked back upstairs, "Rude!"

* * *

_Flam_

_I love messing with Flim._

* * *

"Okay so the jobs you can do are, bird nest making, plowing, and ice skating," Twilight pulled out a list of which ponies were already doing what.

"Ice skating!" Flam yelled from upstairs.

"Ditto," Flim agreed.

"You guys hate the cold?" Applejack reminded.

"But we love hockey," Flim answered.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich stood in the kitchen making Hearths Warming Eve cookies. When Cheese's Cheesy Sense went off Pinkie noticed, "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, must have caught a draft from the," Cheese Sandwich looked at what he just opened, "Oven."

"Cheesy?" asked Pinkie, "What do you normally do for Hearths Warming Eve?"

"Travel around helping families get together," Cheese answered.

"Why aren't you doing that now?" asked Pinkie.

"Because I'm spending Hearths Warming with you," Cheese replied.

* * *

_Cheese Sandwich_

_Pinkie Pie's family is going to stay with the Cakes and celebrate Hearths Warming Eve with the Apples._

* * *

"That's not for a few days, just make sure you're back by then," Pinkie shrugged.

"Really? In that case I'm heading to Appaloosa and will be back tonight for Big Mac's bachelor party," Cheese gave Pinkie quick kiss before running out the door, "My people need me!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash was flying around above Ponyville when she noticed something in the distance, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna flying towards her. "That's weird," Rainbow Dash whispered to herself before speeding over to them.

"Rainbow Dash, do you know where Twilight is?" asked Celestia.

"I think she's at Sweet Apple acres, is everything alright?" asked Rainbow Dash as they started flying that way.

"Princess Cadence is having her foal," Luna answered as the farm house came into view.

"What? Twilight needs to be there!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she swooped down and burst through the kitchen door startling all the ponies inside, "Twilight, you need to get to the Crystal Empire!"

"Why?" asked Twilight as Celestia and Luna walked in and all the other ponies in the room bowed.

* * *

_Flam, **Flim,** and _Applejack

_Nothing weird about two princesses barging into your kitchen._

**_It's my kitchen._**

It's ma house.

* * *

"Princess Cadence is having her foal," Celestia explained.

"We have to fly to the Crystal Empire, now," Luna added.

"Applejack, I'll go over the plans for plowing when I get back," Twilight spoke.

"Sounds good sugar cube, tell me if it's a girl!" Applejack called as Twilight, Flash, and the princesses flew out the door.

A while later there was another knock at the door which Flam answered, "Braeburn!"

"Howdy Flam, I got the stuff," Braeburn carried two large paper bags on his back into the kitchen.

* * *

_Flam and **Braeburn**_

_When Applejack marries Flim what will we be?_

**_Cousins._**

_Actual cousins or it's too complicated to explain cousins?_

**_Just cousins._**

* * *

"What stuff?" asked Applejack as Flim put the paper bags into the fridge.

"It's for the bachelor party," Flam replied.

"Love, do ah wanna know?" asked Applejack.

"Probably not," Flim answered.

* * *

The three Princesses and guard flew over the Crystal Empire and landed in front to the castle and hurriedly entered. Shinning was pacing the hall when they approached, "Any minute now."

"Are you okay?" asked Flash noticing how worried Shinning looked.

Shinning leaned close to Flash and whispered, "Cadence wants me to name the foal and I can't think of anything."

"Just say the first thing you think of like a question and see what everyone else thinks," Flash suggested.

* * *

_Flash_

_I was not trained for that but I think it went well._

* * *

Suddenly one of the maids opened the door and Shinning rushed in to see Cadence sitting on the bed with a little bundle of blankets in her arms. Cadence gave the pink foal with bright blue eyes to Shinning as the other princesses and guard entered, "Skyla?" At this the filly opened her eyes and smiled up at her father.

"Oh Shinning, that's a wonderful name," Cadence smiled.

* * *

_Shinning Armor_

_Nailed it._

* * *

"She's beautiful," Celestia commented as Shinning passed her the filly to her.

"She's an alicorn," Luna noticed as she looked over her sister's shoulder.

When Skyla was passed to Twilight she giggled and hugged Twilight's muzzle, "I love her."

* * *

The sun had set when Flash and Twilight flew back to the farm. Flash entered the kitchen where, Emerald Waters, Little Dot, Shadow Blade, Flim, Caramel, and Big Mac sat around the kitchen table while Lucky Star, Flam, Braeburn, Cheese Sandwich, Soarin, and Spike sat on the counter space. They were all eating hot wings and hay fries with ranch and ketchup. Flash joined them while Twilight went upstairs and knocked on Applejack's door, "Come in!"

Twilight entered to see Applejack laying on her stomach looking through the wedding photo album, Twilight crossed the room and sat next to Applejack. "Oh, that is so cute," Twilight pointed to a picture of Discord, Fluttershy, Big Mac, and Scoodaloo standing under the trellis in their wedding outfits.

"I had no idea they were planning on adopting her," Applejack admitted.

* * *

_Discord_

_I did, I always know._

* * *

"At least you knew they were dating," Twilight laughed.

"So, how's the foal?" asked Applejack.

"Alicorn filly and her name is Skyla, she is so cute," Twilight gushed.

* * *

"Captain Shinning Armor asked you for advice about naming his first born?" asked Lucky Star amazed.

"Yeah," Flash laughed.

"Don't you guys have the same rank? Or do I seriously know nothing about the military?" asked Flam.

"We're technically both Captains," Flash explained, "He's a prince and I'm not I guess."

"So there's no reason you should be fraid a him?" Braeburn comprehended.

"Besides his giant crush on Twilight," Spike mumbled loud enough for everypony to hear.

* * *

_Shinning Armor_

_That's a good reason to fear me._

* * *

Flash put his hoof on Spike's side and pushed him so he slid off the counter into the sink, "Why would you lie to everypony, you know better than that."

"You should know better than to make it so obvious," Little Dot resorted.

Suddenly Discord ran in from outside, "We have to hide!"

"Why?" asked Soarin.

"One word," Discord spoke, "Rarity."

* * *

"I don't know Twilight, you haven't really made any hints, not even subtle ones," Applejack admitted when there was a thundering on the staircase and a heard of fearful stallions ran past Applejack's slightly open door, "Flim, what are you doin, love?"

"Hiding from Rarity," Flim answered as the other stallions gathered in Big Mac's old room that was a serious mess, "Weren't you supposed to make your bed?"

"I didn't get around to it," Flim shrugged.

"Why do you sleep in ma room?" asked Big Mac.

"Because I miss you," Flam answered.

"He hates me," Flim added, "And your sister may not be on our side."

* * *

_Applebloom_

_If I spent every second of my life with Flim I would get sick of him too._

* * *

"Isn't that like, really bad?" asked Shadow Blade.

"Yes. It. Is." Rarity growled from the doorway where Applejack and Twilight stood behind her Rarity was dripping wet with her make up running and murder in her eyes, "Spike!"

The dragon in question gave up on his efforts to climb out the window and turned to sheepishly face Rarity, "Yes."

"Would you care to tell me where your band got your ensembles?" asked Rarity trying to be calm.

"Well," Spike clasped his claws behind his back and dug his foot in the ground, "Sassy did, but it was Shadow Blades idea."

"I was being sarcastic when I suggested it and Sassy hated the idea," Shadow Blade told Rarity.

* * *

_Sassy_

_Thanks Shadow Blade, I'll be sure to make a mistake on your next band outfit._

* * *

"Well that's a relief," Rarity sighed, "Now Twilight you have to tell me all about your new family member."

"Of course," Twilight answered, Applejack handed Rarity a towel as they walked back to her room.

* * *

Deep in the Everfree forest a buzzing could be heard, the source was an ant hill big enough for all of Ponyville to fit in, and in the center sat a queen surrounded by her unstable subjects, "That little Twilight is a princess now and it's time for me to get my revenge."

* * *

Later that night Caramel left the room and came back with a rabbit cage and set in in front of Big Mac, "I think this is an appropriate wedding gift."

"Is that a cage for Angel?" asked Big Mac.

"Eeeyup!" Carmel answered.

"It's perfect," Big Mac pulled Caramel into a hug.

* * *

The next day Pinkie Pie went ice skating with Flim and Flam. She started off telling them how the skating procedure goes until they ended up playing chicken, skating towards each other until they 1. Ran into each other or 2. One of them tried to skate away and is deemed the chicken, which none were able to shy away from. The CMC got their skates and went towards the laughing pile of ponies. Pinkie was the first to notice them as they all got up and dusted the ice shavings off, "Hey girls, maybe you should help me for Winter Wrap-up!"

* * *

_Twilight_

_I don't think there is an age limit for Winter Wrap-up, maybe there should be or at least some rules._

* * *

"That would be awesome!" Sweetie Bell jumped and almost fell but Scoodaloo steadied her.

"As long as it doesn't involve stopping," Applebloom warned as she bumped into Flim's side.

* * *

That evening Granny Smith, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Braeburn, Flim, Soarin, Flam and Big Mac sat all in a row waiting for the CMCs school's Hearths Warming concert start. For the opening song the whole school gathered on the stage Applejack nudged Braeburn and whispered, "If you listen really closely ya can ear Applebloom clearly."

Braeburn sat for a minute before whispering back, "I totally can, she sounds so grown up."

"Sweetie Bell taught Scootaloo the trick where you can mouth watermelon for words you don't know," Rarity added.

"I can tell now but I didn't notice until you said that," Rainbow whispered.

"See said she didn't want to work on this song in favor of her duet with First Base," Fluttershy announced.

Rainbow Dash sat in stunned silence as Scootaloo and First Base sang 'Anything You Can do I Can do Better' until the end when the applause started and Rainbow Dash stood on her chair and yelled, "That's my girl!"

* * *

_First Base_

_Scootaloo and I were the only ones in class that didn't have something for the concert but we had fun working on it together._

* * *

Next came Applebloom, Pipsqueak, Sweetie Bell, and Button Mash singing 'Find You've Got the Music' and Rarity and Big Mac immediately stared at each other.

* * *

At the castle Twilight and Flash sat on the floor of the room Cadence and Shinning stay in assembling a crib for Skyla. Twilight had organized all the pieces in rows biggest to smallest while Flash read the instructions. Spike walked in and handed him a screw driver, "I found a flat one."

"Can you find a Philips head?" asked Flash.

"A pointy one," Twilight clarified at Spike's confused expression.

"Oh, I'm on it," Spike ran out the door.

* * *

The Pie family sat in Sugar Cube Corner with Cheese Sandwich, "Pinkie should be here any minute."

"You're here!" Pinkie gasped as she ran around hugging all her family members, "I have to introduce you to the cakes!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash stood in Fluttershy's kitchen helping Fluttershy make layered bean dip. Suddenly the door burst open and the CMC and Flim walked in. Scoodaloo ran up to the pegasi, "The cavalry is here!"

"I just came to see if you had any help," Flim spoke as he walked over to the two mares.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_Ponies are harder to cook for than animals._

* * *

"I think I'm okay, I followed Granny Smith's recipe exactly as it was written," Fluttershy smiled.

"What did you make?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Double backed pot pie, creamed corn, stuffing, green bean casserole, and Applebloom made dinner rolls," Flim listed.

"Please save me leftovers, I have to go to a Wonderbolts party which is cool and all but steak isn't exactly a Hearths Warming Eve dinner," Rainbow Dash explained.

"You poor athletic person," Flim droned.

"Speaking of athletic people where is your fillyfriend?" asked Fluttershy.

* * *

_Emerald Waters_

_Would you look and that segway, hey-oh._

* * *

"Applejack isn't athletic," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Athletic enough to beat you in a fair race," Flim mumbled.

"I heard that," Rainbow Dash punched Flim in her arm causing him to flinch, "I bet you couldn't."

Flim and Rainbow stared at each other for a good minute before running out the door Flim was in the lead but it was clear that was going to change.

* * *

Twilight and Flash stood looking at a completed crib, Flash was admiring it from every angle, "I really don't get why people think putting stuff like this together is so hard, that was fairly painless."

* * *

_Flam_

_Maybe because you have an OCD alicorn by your side._

* * *

"We have to test it!" Lucky Star called as he ran in holding Spike bundled in a blanket, and maybe some duct tape, and set him in the crib. Shadow Blade ran in with a camera and snapped some pictures.

Spike spit out the pacifier that had been forced into his mouth, "You guys suck."

"Just making sure it's safe for Princess Skyla, it's our job," Shadow Blade shrugged.

"If we really want to test it we should put a grown stallion in it," Spike stared directly at Flash.

"Alright, scooch over," Flash climbed into the crib and sat next to Spike.

Suddenly Rarity walked in and was completely appalled, "Whatever are you doing?"

"My job," Flash answered.

* * *

_Shinning Armor_

_Thanks Flash, I appreciate that._

* * *

"Well it looks like you are doing," Rarity hesitated, messing with the sleeve of her dress version of the Wonderbolts uniform with a sporty pony tail (hehehe), "A good job, any who Twilight I heard that the train is delayed so I wanted to let you know, also that means my train is delayed too."

"Don't take this the wrong way but, what are you wearing?" asked Twilight, "I thought you hated that color."

"Oh, I do," Rarity announced, "But the Wonderbolts asked me to make evening wear similar to their uniforms and I am wearing one too for the sake of looking good in the photos."

"Why didn't you make a different dress out of the material?" asked Spike.

"Well I hadn't thought of that," Rarity admitted as Rainbow could be heard running all down the hall.

"The train is here," Rainbow panted flailing the skirt of her dress to cool down.

* * *

_Cadence_

_The train arrived and we saw Rainbow Dash through the window and then she flew away._

* * *

"You look like a super hero," Lucky Star laughed.

Rainbow stared at him for a minute before turning around and running out the door, "Come my fashionable side kick, there is steak to eat!"

* * *

Applebloom, Flim, and Flam were setting the now extended table waiting for the rest of the Apples and the Pies to arrive when Applejack and Braeburn came in each carrying a barrel of cider, Flam took the barrels in his magic, "What am I doing with these?"

"Heat half of one and keep the rest cold, I don't think we'll need the other one," Applejack answered.

"How hot?" asked Flim as he put a pot of cider on the stove.

"As hot as me," Braeburn answered.

"That one's over here," Flam replied as he set a pitcher of cider with ice on the table.

* * *

_Braeburn_

_I'm gettin real sick of Flam's crap, just kiddin, that was funny._

* * *

"Burn!" Applebloom yelled as there was a knock at the front door and she ran to let in her brother, sister-in-law, and cousin.

Granny Smith took the bean dip from Fluttershy while giving her a side hug, "I like having you as an Apple."

* * *

Princess Skyla lay on her back on a blanket in the corner of the kitchen as adults walked by her and smiled while they set the table. Eventually Spike came over to her and sat near her. Skyla rolled onto her side facing him and smiled, "We haven't met yet so I wanted to say hi."

"Spike, she doesn't know what you're saying," Twilight reminded.

"Of course she does, I'm a baby dragon," Spike turned back to Skyla, "I know right, how'd you get stuck with such a stick in the mud for an aunt?"

* * *

_Skyla_

_*Happy gurgles*_

* * *

Suddenly the sound of the front door being slammed open echoed through the hall the guards ran out in front of everyone else to see what was wrong. Celestia and Luna were panting, beaten and bruised over an unconscious, equally damaged, Discord. As soon as Twilight ran up to Celestia her cutie mark started to page her, "Oh no."

* * *

Rarity and Rainbow Dash sat at a table with a few other Wonderbolts when they heard a commotion outside and ran to the windows to see what was wrong. Changeling's were terrorizing the streets of Canterlot as Rarity and Rainbow's cutie marks paged them causing Rarity to sigh dramatically, "How are we ever going to get to Twilight?"

"I gotcha covered!" Rainbow yelled grabbing Rarity under the arms and flew out an open window.

* * *

The Apples and Pies sat around the table when Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie got paged by their cutie marks, Pinkie Pie let out a laugh, "Rarity and Rainbow Dash have to come all the way from Canterlot."

"You ready?" asked Applejack as she lowered her hat on her head and the other two mares prepared to run out into the cold.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_I may not be the strongest runner._

* * *

"Will you carry me?" asked Fluttershy.

Applejack sighed as Fluttershy climbed onto her back, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Twilight sat staring at the map, her, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie's cutie marks were in Canterlot while Fluttershy and Rarity's were over her castle. Flash walked up and stood beside her, "What do we do?"

"Last time we literally just threw them away and that worked for about two years," Twilight put her head in her hooves and sighed.

"So if we do that then we have two years to figure out a better way of getting rid of them?" asked Flash.

"I guess we don't have a choice," Twilight sighed as her friends burst through the door.

* * *

_Flash_

_I was actually trained for that, I will probably never say that again._

* * *

"What's up Twilight?" asked Pinkie as she hopped to her seat as Applejack and Rainbow Dash panted and slowly made their way to their seats while Fluttershy and Rarity went over and cooed at baby Skyla as she and Spike were rolling across the floor.

"The Changelings attached Canterlot, Flash had the idea that we just do the same thing we did last time then figure out how to permanently get rid of them," Twilight explained.

"We're going to fly all the way back there?" Rarity whined.

"You and Fluttershy are apparently staying here," Twilight stared at the map.

"I wonder why?" Fluttershy spoke.

Cadence and Shinning entered the throne room, Cadence picked up Skyla and handed her to Fluttershy, "Because we're going to."

"Can I go this time?" asked Spike.

"Apparently anyone can go, the more dangerous and higher rank the better," Flash mumbled under his breath.

* * *

_Shinning_

_I'm actually a guard so I'ma stay outa this._

* * *

"The map didn't call you," Twilight turned to give Flash a cold stare.

"Does the map know that that two of Equestria's princesses are down, one just gave birth, and the last one thinks all emotional issues can be solved by an equation?" Flash shot back.

Rainbow Dash put her arms out to keep Cadence and Shinning from approaching the arguing ponies, "Wait, I wanna see how this plays out."

"Coming from the stallion that has his hair gel pre-measured for the next 2 months," Twilight rolled her eyes as she went and stood in the corner of the room, "Guards!"

The Guards, Cadence, Shinning, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Spike joined her, while Rarity, Fluttershy, Skyla, and Flash stood apart from them, "You're really going to teleport into battle without me?"

* * *

_Lucky Star_

_Oh no, Mommy and Daddy are arguing._

* * *

"You think I won't?" Twilight questioned.

"I would go as far as to say it's impossible," Flash smirked.

"Fine!" and with that a purple aura sparked.

* * *

The group appeared in a dark Canterlot alleyway, suddenly a lid flew off a trashcan and clattered to the ground a yard away, Flash's head popped out with a banana peel on top, "Celestia cast a spell on me so any time you teleport I go with you."

"Great," Twilight sighed sarcastically over the sounds of Changeling battle cries.

"If you two wanna keep arguing that's cool but we're gonna go kick their flanks or thoraxes or whatever their back ends are called," Emerald Waters announced as everypony besides Twilight and Flash followed him out of the alleyway.

Flash tried to climb out of the trashcan but ended up knocking it over and falling out in a pile of more banana peels, "Gosh, is eating this many bananas healthy?" Twilight let out a small giggle but quickly adopted a scowl, "I saw that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Twilight started to walk way.

"Still mad, eh?" asked Flash in a Canadian accent.

* * *

_Twilight_

_You make one mistake and it's forever an inside joke...great._

* * *

"I'm going to take my anger at you out on some Changelings," Twilight called as she walked away.

"As long as you don't get hurt," Flash warned as he followed her.

"Yeah, that would be the end of the world," Twilight rolled her eyes as she and Flash stood on the main street with the battle off in the distance.

"It'd be the end of mine," Flash whispered making Twilight turn and stare at him.

Suddenly Shinning ran by being pursued by three changelings, "I heard that!"

* * *

Back at the castle Rarity was going through Twilight's closet with Skyla when Fluttershy walked in, "Discord should be waking up soon and Celestia and Luna are napping, when they wake up I'll let them go back to fight in Canterlot, what are you doing?"

"Teaching Skyla about fashion don't, and a few do's," Rarity held up Twilight's first gala dress.

"There can't be many cloths in there you didn't make," Fluttershy spoke as she picked up Skyla.

"There's a few, but more books than anything," Rarity admitted as she opened one of the books.

* * *

_Flam_

_Isn't there supposed to be laws against going through a princess's stuff? If so what makes it okay for Rarity to do so. Am I becoming self-aware? Are there even answers to these questions?_

* * *

"I don't know if you should be reading those Rarity, Twilight might not have them in the library for a reason," Fluttershy pleaded.

Rarity continued to flip through the book, "It's a spell book about illusion magic, oh, this is interesting."

"What's interesting?" asked Fluttershy as she and Skyla read over Rarity's shoulder.

"It's about a unicorns illusion magic and Twilight has some side notes written about the Changelings," Rarity answered.

"That book is awfully dusty, I wonder if Twilight wrote that after the last invasion and forgot about it," Fluttershy suggested.

"I don't know a lot about magic, but I know who we can ask," Rarity announced.

* * *

Flim, Flam, and Rarity sat around the cutie map flipping through the spell books found in Twilight's closet and Fluttershy was in the kitchen feeding Skyla mashed potatoes when Luna walked into the throne room, "What are you doing?"

"I think I figured out how to stop the Changelings," Rarity announced.

"I figured out how to block their magic," Flim added.

"And I developed a few redemption methods," Flam picked up some papers he was writing on.

* * *

_Flam, **Rarity,** and _Flim

_Guys, we're unstoppable we could end wars._

**_I'm a lady._**

We did end a war.

_Just let me be happy._

* * *

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Luna.

"Yes, we'll need some of your bat pony guards," Rarity informed.

* * *

The Wonderbolts sat inside watching the battle when Rainbow Dash flew in through the window, "Hey, what are you slow sacks doing? We need air support!"

"We aren't warriors, we're an elite flying team!" Spitfire exclaimed.

"You got hoofs?" asked Rainbow.

"Well yeah but-" Spitfire was cut off by Rainbow.

"Then start punching!"

* * *

Rarity and Zecora sat in Zecora's cottage making a brew when there was a knock at the door, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and a small changeling walked in making Zecora smile, "That is a nice spell Sweetie Bell."

"I had good teachers!" Sweetie Bell squeaked as Flim and Flam walked in holding several water guns.

"We don't know how well this is going to go so pretending to be Changeling's and infiltrating the castle is a good back up," Flim explained.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash and **Applejack**_

_Rarity sent in the nerds._

**_Good, ah won't have ta watch them destroy ma toaster. _**

_They really did that?_

**_Yeah, they were cleanin it then let Applebloom put it back together._**

* * *

"What are we shootin them with?" asked Applebloom as she walked over to the pot and sniffed it, "Is that poison joke?!"

"Yes, an old pony tale says that if we get this solution on a Changeling's coat it will take away it's shaping ability and give it a pony form, color and all," Rarity spoke as she held up a book with pictures for the CMC to see.

"Then what do you need the castle of the two sisters for?" asked Scootaloo.

"Discord used an expansion spell so there is enough room for all the Changelings and Celestia and Luna made a force fields that Changelings can only enter and exit through if they have this potion on them," Flam answered.

* * *

_Flam_

_Science and Magic with math...it was a nightmare._

* * *

"How are they going to get to the castle in the first place?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"Summoning spell, Celestia and Luna should be able to manage it," Flim explained.

"Does ma sister know were doin this?" asked Applebloom.

* * *

In the heat of the battle suddenly all the Changelings disappeared and Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie's cutie marks paged them telling them their mission was complete and then Spike burped up a letter, "Hey, check this out!" Everypony gathered round to hear the letter read by Spike, "Dear Twilight, the Changelings have been transferred to the castle of the two sisters. Every precaution has been taken to keep them there until they are redeemed. We await your arrival at your castle, Celestia. P.S. Discord is bestest 5ever! (That's more than 4ever!)"

"I guess we're gonna go home now," Twilight shrugged.

"Then we eat dinner?" asked Shinning.

"And open presents?" asked Spike.

"Don't we have to find out what happened to the Changelings?" asked Cadence.

* * *

_Flim and **Applejack**_

_Does no pony ever care if you save the world?_

**_Not really, no. If it helps I care that you saved the world._**

_Thanks, love._

* * *

"I honestly couldn't care less," Shadow Blade admitted.

"They said every precaution but I'm still gonna go look into that," Flash announced.

"Of course you are," Twilight teleported everyone back to her castle.

* * *

Applejack came home to find Braeburn asleep on the couch and as she quietly walked up the stair case she saw Flim leaning against Applebloom's doorway as Flam and Applebloom sat on her bed, Flam read Applebloom Charlotte's Web while she took notes for her book report. Applejack stood by Flim and smiled.

* * *

Flash and Shinning Armor spoke quietly by the library door occasionally glancing at Twilight as she sat at the table pretending to look over the books Rarity found in her closet but really she was eaves dropping, "You know she's not going to like that."

"With the Changeling castle just down the road she won't be save," Flash insisted.

"I'll send over some applications as soon as I can," Shinning sighed.

"Great, I can't wait to look over them!" Twilight called sarcastically causing Spike to 'Oooo' from where he sat in a pile of pillows, "Spike, go to bed."

* * *

_Spike_

_Worth it._

* * *

Spike got up and left with Shinning while Flash walked up to Twilight, "My job is to keep you safe, a Changeling could easily make it past the outside guards and none of us are trained to combat one."

"Fine, I'll agree to 6 more guards, 4 to split into night and day teams and 2 for guarding the halls," Twilight announced.

"Can I get that in writing because you're fighting to stay awake," Twilight hadn't realized how tired she was till he pointed it out. Twilight climbed onto Flash's back and let him carry her to her room.

* * *

**_Even though the first chapter was posted in March I had started working on this story about this time last year and to celebrate a year of my brain being full of ponies I would like to have a read suggested chapter for fun and you can suggest anything in a review._**

**_Please keep it PG! Chapter will be posted on New Year's._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. I just realized this is the 12th chapter like the 12 days of Christmas...I thought that was funny._**


	13. Review Special

_wildfur123__ \- ... I really don't mind what happens in the reader suggested chapter, just make it hilarious ;)_

**Me: This is my favorite joke, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Flash and Twilight were walking in the garden, "Hey Twilight, how do you make holy water?"

"Well the definition of holy water is-"

"No, I'm trying to tell a joke."

"Oh okay, I don't know, how do you make holy water?"

"You take regular water and boil the hell out of it."

Twilight stared at Flash with a mix of anger and disappointment.

* * *

_WolfGirl214__ \- Do you have Rarity paired up with anypony? If not, then I think that she and Flam should accidentally end up under the mistletoe. ;) They would be so cute!_

**Me: In the actual story they have a platonic friendship that I keep procrastinating but for the sake of this free chapter I'ma ship it like FedEx.**

* * *

Flam walked Applebloom to school along the snowy path, Applebloom was very excited, "And Scootaloo invited us to her house after the party to play spin the bottle with Discord!"

"That's nice Applebloom," to tell the truth Flam was excited as well. The school had asked for volunteers for the Hearths Warming party and there was only two volunteers him and his crush, Rarity.

"Ya ain't listenin are you?"

"I have alot on my mind."

"Like your creepy stockin a Rarity?"

"What do you mean stocking?"

"Ya never go in the kitchen when we aren't eating but when Rarity is over ya lurk in the doorway like a creep."

"That's not stocking that's situational observing."

"Whatever ya have to tell yourself!" Applebloom ran ahead inside the school house.

* * *

School fillies and colts ran around the playground as Rarity and Flam stood next to each other in the shade. Flam was trying and failing to make conversation, "So, what's your favorite type of eating utensil?"

Rarity gave Flam a weird look, "Well I suppose you can to the most with a fork."

"My thoughts exactly."

"That's nice, Flam."

* * *

After the party Flam offered to walk Rarity home, "Thank you for making sure I get home safe in the middle of the afternoon."

When they got to Rarity's front door Spike opened it, "Well, would you look at that."

As Flam and Rarity looked up to see a mistletoe as Spike walked away. Blushing slightly they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Me: I have an alternative to the last request, this takes place during the wedding reception just before everyone leaves and the party is cleaned up.**

* * *

The party was winding down and Rarity decided to start clean up by putting all the lids and corks on the adult drinks, one of the bottles had a sip or two left in it when it was levitated off the table with green unicorn magic. The bottle landed in Flam's hoof as he walked over to stand by Rarity, and took the last swing, "Don't you dare judge me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rarity giggled, "That little show you put on was quite cute, where ever did you get these costumes?"

Rarity started messing with the collar of Flam's shirt making him blush, "Um, I don't know, Discord had them made."

"Hm, I'll have to ask him about it later," Rarity spoke thoughtfully when Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich approached to stand on the other side of the table.

"So Rarity, are you excited for Hearths Warming?" asked Pinkie.

"Hearths Warming, whatever made you think of that?" Rarity responded.

"That of course," Cheese pointed above Flam and Rarity's heads.

They both looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above them, Rarity started blushing profusely and Flam was first to speak, "Well, that's extremely out of season."

"I'll allow it," Rarity smiled before kissing Flam on the cheek.

* * *

**_I'm thinking of doing another one of these when we reach 100 reviews, tell me your thoughts, ironically, in a review!_**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S HAPPY NEW YEAR! My New Years resolution is to improve my writing, what's yours?_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Reviews**_

_**winxandwarriors**__** \- If enough people do it might be a thing in the story.**_

_**WolfGirl214**__** \- That's awesome, tell me when you do I would love to read it.**_

_**wildfur123**__** \- I'm so glad you liked it.**_

_**Wow-castle**__** \- Thanks, you too!**_

_**ZenjyEmberVII**__** \- Thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

**_New Guards!_**

**_Flitter_****_ \- Female bat pony, black coat short blue bob mane and tail, light blue eyes. (Shadow Blades twin cousin, cousins that are around the same age)_**

**_Sailor_****_ \- Male pegasus, teal coat and purple wind swept mane and tail, Brown eyes. (Little Dot's best friend)_**

**_Comet and Flare_****_ \- Male earth ponies, pale yellow coats and buzzed gold manes and tails, bright green eyes. (Lucky Stars twin younger brothers)_**

**_Blood Splatter_****_ \- Male unicorn, white coat and messy red mane and tail. (No relation to anyone)_**

**_Forest Mist_****_ \- Female pegasus, light green coat dark green eyes, long multi-green mane and tail. (Emerald Waters little sister/arch enemy)_**

* * *

**_Warning:_****_ Things are going to get dark and sad because of a character death and if that is triggering to you I am very sorry, I'm so sorry._**

* * *

Twilight and Flash sat in the library looking at applications for guards Twilight had organized them in order of qualification and now they were looking at personality and who would work well together, "I can't believe how many girls there are."

"They're all new and we have to keep that in mind," Flash rested his head on the table.

"Well we can't just have one girl, there has to be at least two," Twilight spoke aloud to herself.

"Then we should have some really experienced ponies to balance it out," Flash added.

"What would be so bad about female guards?" Twilight wrote some names on a piece of paper and stacked up all the applications.

"Mares were only allowed to become guards last year they haven't developed alot of skills that are needed to protect you," Flash answered.

"I'm safe now, I have you," Twilight gently put her hoof on the side of Flash's neck.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Spike poked his head in, "Are you ready to see the Changelings?"

* * *

_Flash and **Spike**_

_Were you eaves dropping?_

**_Eeeyup._**

_I knew it._

* * *

"Yes, are the others here?" asked Twilight as she gave the pile of papers to Spike.

"Yeah, what am I doing with these?" Spike started walking with them to the throne room.

"Send them to Celestia if you please," Twilight answered.

"Can I look at them?" asked Spike.

"Sure."

"This guy is scary," Spike shuffled through the papers as Flash and Twilight walked ahead of him, "But not as scary as this guy!"

* * *

In the throne room the rest of the mane six sat in their seats, the other guards, Flim, Flam, Big Mac, Cheese Sandwich, and Soarin, stood around awkwardly, and the CMC crowded onto Twilight's throne as she and Flash entered, "Girls, you are not the element of magic."

"I'm the element of magic!" Sweetie Bell yelled before turning into a changeling.

* * *

_Sweetie Bell_

_I love doing that._

* * *

"Okay, so when we get to the palace we are going to break the changelings into groups; adults and children then male and female, the CMC and Pinkie Pie are with the fillies, the rest of you girls and Flash with the mares, Little Dot, Emerald Waters, Flim, Cheese Sandwich and I with colts, which leaves Lucky Star, Shadow Blade, Flam, Big Mac, and Soarin with stallions," Spike announced.

"When did you plan that?" asked Twilight.

"I was up all night thinking about it," Spike answered.

"Then I trust you," Twilight announced.

* * *

Celestia was looking through the papers she got back from Twilight when Discord walked in, "What are you doing?"

"Twilight sent back the list of her new guards," Celestia answered.

"That's exciting, I can't wait to mess with them," Discord walked to the couch and sat upside down on it.

"If you're bored you could take these to the Crystal Empire," Celestia put the papers in a folder on the end of her desk.

* * *

_Luna_

_I don't know how my sister always has something to do and doesn't get stressed, I have two events in a week and then I take a month to recover. I just don't get it._

* * *

"I'm not that bored," Discord stared at the ceiling for a minute before jumping up, "I haven't met Baby Skyla!"

"Well then you should go see her," Celestia laughed as Discord grabbed the folder and poofed away.

* * *

As the group approached the castle they were greeted by a yellow force field and patrolling guards that lead them to the throne room where Chrysalis sat, "Well hello Princess, come to reform me?"

"Actually I came to dethrone you," Twilight answered, "You can choose to be reformed but our main concern is the other changelings and giving them a chance to become contributing members of society."

"And why would my loyal subjects want to do that?" Chrysalis approached the edge of the platform to tower over Twilight.

"Well maybe," Twilight walked up to stand on the same level as Chrysalis, "They would want a new leader," Twilight went and sat on Chrysalis's throne, "Somepony that won't send children into battle and knows how provide their followers with food."

* * *

_Flam_

_Burn!_

* * *

"Do what you want, I really don't care," Chrysalis rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Did I just overthrow a tyrant of an entire race?" asked Twilight.

"If not you scared the crap out of me," Soarin responded.

Twilight smiled, "Perfect."

* * *

A young changeling walked up to Sweetie Bell and changed to look like her, Sweetie Bell turned into a changeling, and the real changeling squeaked and ran away as Pinkie Pie and the other CMC laughed with a few changelings.

* * *

All the female changelings sat in a circle with the rest of the mane six and Flash whom sat between Twilight and Rarity awkwardly.

"Ponies have done nothing but torment us, why would we want to be around them?"

"You locked us in an old castle all night!"

"Not to mention Princess Celestia herself attacked us!"

"And we were thrown out of Canterlot!"

* * *

_Flash_

_I honestly can't tell the changelings apart. Is only one talking? Are they all female? I don't know...*sigh* I wasn't trained for this._

* * *

"Canterlot, that's it!" Rainbow Dash jumped up, "You attacked Canterlot-"

"We know!"

"The point is alot of ponies in Canterlot are rude and snooty but the ponies in Ponyville are nice and accepting," Rainbow explained.

Fluttershy tapped on Applejack's shoulder and whispered something for her to say, "Maybe we could invite some folks here ta meet ya'll?"

"How do we know you won't just bring in nice people?"

"Or tell them to act nice?"

"We could get Cranky and Matilda?" Rarity suggested.

"That's actually a really good idea!" Twilight smiled.

"I was joking, but whatever" Rarity mumbled to a changeling next to her.

* * *

"Can you all just sit down?" yelled Emerald Waters as all the colts ran around the room screaming, "Cheese Sandwich, will you please set a good example!"

Cheese stopped playing his accordion and jumping up and down, "Sorry."

* * *

_Emerald Waters_

_I need reinforcement._

* * *

"Stay away from me!" Little Dot yelled as he ran from the changelings with Spike on his back.

Flim had built a fort too high for the changelings to jump into, one of the changelings flew over the wall and landed next to Flim, "Oh now you fly!"

* * *

Big Mac and Soarin where trying to break up a fight, Lucky Star tried to pull Flam out of the middle, and Shadow Blade sat in the corner watching, "Not like this is stupid or anything."

"We're bonding!" Flam yelled back.

"Looks more like breaking," Shadow Blade rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that was kinda funny."

"That guy is cool."

"We like him."

The changelings stopped their fight and crowded around Shadow Blade, "Of course you like me, compared to these guys I'm a genius." The changelings laughed while the other guys looked offended.

* * *

That evening Flim, Flam, Applejack, and Applebloom walked with Big Mac, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo to their cottage before continuing to the farm. Applebloom ran ahead and around a corner in the road only to be called back by Applejack, "Applebloom, stay where I can see you when it's dark!"

"Yer just too old ta keep up!" Applebloom yelled as she walked back into view.

* * *

_Applejack and **Flim**_

_Ah don't know where she got that sass from._

**_Are you kidding? She got it from you!_**

_Oh, yer full of it._

* * *

Flam laughed then stopped when Applejack glared at him, "That's not funny."

"Then why did you laugh?" Applejack questioned not noticing Applebloom running ahead again.

"Applebloom," Flim warned making Flam jump.

"Holy cow you sounded just like dad," Flim looked at his brother in confusion, "My baby brother is ready to be a father!"

"Applejack, is Flam losing it?" asked Applebloom as she turned the corner to see Flam hugging Flim.

"I think he lost it a good while ago, sugar cube," Applejack answered.

* * *

"Wait so, they got in a fight and Shadow Blade broke it up by making jokes about you guys?" asked Rainbow Dash as she and Soarin flew to her home.

"Pretty much," Soarin shrugged.

"Nothing crazy happened in our room, they said some things about having a party but that was really all," Rainbow landed on her door step, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, love," Soarin smirked landing next to her.

"That's Flim and Applejack's creepy thing," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Flim and **Applejack**_

_Do you think it's creepy?_

**_Not at all._**

_Good, that's all that matters._

* * *

"Fine, I'll stick to Dashie," Soarin sighed.

"That's not fair, I can't mess with your name," Rainbow Dash complained.

"Not my problem," Soarin kissed Rainbow on the cheek and quickly flew away.

* * *

Applejack opened the door to Granny Smith's room, took a few steps in, gasped and slowly left the room. Flim walked down the hall to see Applejack close the door to Granny Smith's room, covered her mouth with her hoof, and back against the wall across from the door, "Are you okay, love?"

Flam walked down the hall to see Applejack sink to sit on the floor, Flim sat down next to her, when Flim noticed Flam he pointed to Granny Smith's door. Applebloom walked into the hall and noticed the ponies standing around Granny Smith's door, "What are ya'll doin?"

"You know who we haven't seen for a while?" asked Flam turning to block Applebloom's view, "Your brother's family."

"We saw them like 15 minutes ago," Applebloom corrected confused.

"Let's go visit them anyway," Flam herded Applebloom down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Flam knocked on the door to the cottage and Big Mac answered, "We have a situation at the farm, something happened and I don't know what to do, it's really bad, and you and Fluttershy would probably take care of it better than me."

Big Mac could tell Flam was trying to be calm but something freak out worthy had happened, "Okay, will you watch Scootaloo?"

"Of course," Flam entered the living room to see Fluttershy walking towards him, "I think Applejack needs you."

"But are you alright?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm fine," Fluttershy and Big Mac left as Flam stared at the wall, tears were about to fall when.

"Do you wanna color with us?" Flam turned around and smiled.

"Of course Scootaloo."

* * *

Twilight was awaken by her cutie mark paging her and went to check the map, Flash was right behind her, "What is it?" Only Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie's cutie marks were there.

"Sweet Apple Acers, let's go!" Twilight and Flash flew out of the castle and came across Rainbow Dash, "Something happened at Sweet Apple Acres we need Rarity and Pinkie Pie."

"I'll get Rarity," Rainbow flew off as Flash and Twilight went to get Pinkie.

* * *

Fluttershy and Applejack were in the kitchen while Big Mac and Flim moved Granny Smith to the hospital for an autopsy. Rainbow Dash and Rarity burst through the door, "Darling, is everything okay?"

Fluttershy whispered in Rarity and Rainbow's ears and they both hugged Applejack making her cry more. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Flash came it, Pinkie's hair deflated, "She's gone isn't she?"

"Yeah, Granny Smith is gone," Applejack whispered.

"Where's Applebloom?" asked Twilight.

"At my cottage with Scootaloo and Flam," Fluttershy answered.

"Would you like me to tell her?" asked Twilight.

"If you could," Applejack choked out.

* * *

Flam, Applebloom, and Scootaloo sat on the floor coloring when they heard a knock at the door, Flam got up to let Twilight and Flash in, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Applejack wanted me to talk to Applebloom," Twilight explained.

"Okay," everypony stood awkwardly.

"May we come in?" asked Flash.

"Oh yeah," Flam moved out of the way, "Of course."

Twilight smiled at Flam as she passed him and sat next to Applebloom, "That's a pretty picture, would you like to tell me about it?"

"Well I drew Fluttershy, Big Mac, Discord, Scootaloo, Applejack, Flim, Flam, and me, in front of the barn like the pictures we take during family reunions," Applebloom pointed to each pony as she named them.

"That's a big family," Twilight commented.

"Yeah, it got a bit smaller this mornin," Applebloom shrugged.

Twilight and Flash exchanged a look, Flash sat on Applebloom's other side, "W-what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you guys don't know," Applebloom gasped and covered her mouth with her hoof, "Granny Smith passed away while we visited the changelings."

"No, we know that, but how do you?" asked Twilight.

"Before we left Granny Smith called me into her room and told me she was going to die," Applebloom explained.

"Applebloom, why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Flash, "Granny Smith could still be alive."

"She's been here a long time, it's time for ma sister ta be the matriarch of the family," Applebloom smiled.

* * *

Back at the farm Flim and Big Mac had returned after the other mares had gone home, Applejack was laying on the couch with her head in Fluttershy's lap as she calmly stroked her friend's mane. Fluttershy slowly got up and gently placed a pillow under her friends head, "You should get some sleep too, Flim."

"I will, thank you," Flim whispered as Big Mac and Fluttershy left.

* * *

Flam and Applebloom came in the front door to see Applejack asleep on the couch and Flim asleep on the floor beside her, Flam threw blankets over the both of them before going upstairs to bed.

* * *

Early the next morning a sleepy Sweetie Bell stumbled into her sisters room and climbed onto the bed, "Rarity, why aren't you up yet?"

"Because I had to visit the Apple family late last night," Rarity sat up and took of her sleeping mask.

"Why?" Sweetie Bell questioned.

Rarity sat for a minute studying Sweetie Bell's wondering face, "Do you know where Applebloom's parents are?"

"In a better place," Sweetie Bell answered.

* * *

_Sweetie Bell_

_It's sad when people die but I guess Applebloom's parents need Granny Smith more than the Apples here do._

* * *

"Right, and that's where Granny Smith is now too," Rarity explained.

"Oh, okay," Sweetie Bell hopped down off the bed with a solemn expression.

* * *

Applebloom walked into the kitchen where Flim was making breakfast, "Good morning Applebloom, do you want some scrambled eggs?"

"Sure," Applebloom mumbled as she sat at the table.

"Applejack said if you don't want to go to school today you don't have to but it's up to you," Flim set a plate in front of Applebloom.

"I'll go to school," Applebloom decided.

"If you're sure, just know if you want to come home at any time you can," Flim assured.

"Okay," Applebloom nodded as she ate her food.

Applejack walked into the kitchen and hugged her sister, "How are you, sugar cube?"

"I'm good," Applebloom leaned her head against her sister's head, "You're the matriarch of the family."

* * *

_Applejack_

_I always knew I was going to be the matriarch of the family but I never looked forward to it._

* * *

"Yeah, I guess I am," Applejack sat next to Applebloom.

"I don't really remember mom, but I know when Granny tells her about all the great things you've done, she'll be proud," Applebloom got up and left to get ready for school. Applejack looked down at the table and smiled through watery eyes.

* * *

Twilight sat on the library balcony waiting for the new guards to arrive Flash walked over and sat next to her, "With more guards you won't really need me."

"Yes I will," Twilight leaned against Flash, "Even if you aren't my personal guard I can just order you to follow me around all day."

"Sounds good to me," Flash laughed.

Suddenly Twilight jumped up, "I see them coming, come on!"

* * *

Flash and Twilight entered the entry way just as there was a knock at the door, Emerald Waters and Little Dot stood on one side of the door with Lucky Star and Shadow Blade on the other. Little Dot and Shadow Blade used their magic to each open one door. In marched 6 ponies and stood in a row in front of Twilight, Flash, and Spike, the door closed and the 4 original guards moved to stand behind them. Twilight smiled warmly at the guards, "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, I'm so happy to invite you into my royal guard, dinner is at 6 so you have until them to get settled in your rooms that Spike will escort you to, if you have any questions feel free to ask another guard."

* * *

_Emerald Waters and **Lucky Star**_

_Feels like just yesterday we joined together on the crazy team._

**_Really? Feels like a lifetime ago to me._**

* * *

As everypony when their separate ways Twilight and Flash walked back to the library, "Should we post the schedule on the fridge or in the hall?"

"We should really have a room just for them, like a common room of some sort," Twilight answered, "But for now the kitchen works."

"Now when are we going to put alligators in the mote?" asked Flash smiling.

"Never, stop asking me about that," Twilight laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Worth a try," Flash chuckled.

* * *

At the school house all the students sat in their assigned seats watching as Miss Cheerily rummaging through her desk, "Applebloom, will you get me some scissors from the teacher's lounge, I seemed to have misplaced mine, Scootaloo will you show her where it is?"

"Sure Miss Cheerily," Applebloom and Scootaloo got up and ran out the door.

As soon as she was gone Miss Cheerily addressed the class, "Students, I want you to be nice to Applebloom and Scootaloo, they lost their grandmother yesterday, so don't ask them any questions that will make them feel uncomfortable."

* * *

_Diamond Tiara_

_I lost my grandmother a few years ago so I understand what they're going through._

* * *

"Yes Miss Cheerily!" the class responded in unison.

* * *

Down at Sugar Cube Corner the Cakes couldn't find Pinkie Pie or Cheese Sandwich. Mr. Cake wasn't too concerned but Mrs. Cake was frantic, "She's never run away before, she always leaves a note when she's going to be gone all day, and she was so sad when she came home last night."

"Calm down dear, I'm sure she's fine, Cheese is gone too, she's probably with him," Mr. Cake assured as he watched his wife pace the kitchen.

"Or he kidnapped her."

"He did not kidnap her," Mr. Cake spoke confidently.

"How do you know that?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"No pony would be able to kidnap Pinkie, she would think it's a game, escape, ask to play again with the roles reversed, get bored, and leave her kidnapper tied up somewhere."

* * *

Twilight, Spike, and Flash sat in their usual seats while the guards were all jumbled up because of when they arrived, Twilight swallowed her bite full of potato soup, "Why don't we go around the table and share one interesting fact about ourselves, I'm Twilight and I like to read."

* * *

_Flash_

_That's an understatement._

* * *

"I'm Spike the Dragon and I will be sneaking out of my room for midnight snacks just so you know."

"I'm Lucky Star, the oldest and most responsible of all my brothers," Lucky Star glared at the twins next to him.

"I'm Comet, the most attractive of my brothers," said one of the twins.

"And I'm Flare, mom's favorite," the other twin announced.

* * *

_Emerald Waters_

_That was low._

* * *

"Shadow Blade, eating an entire wedding cake with fellow guards is a good idea and we should do that soon."

"I'm Flitter, and I agree with Blade we should defiantly do that," said the first female guard who happened to be a bat pony.

"Forest Mist, I love spicy food," the female pegasus looked across the table challenging her brother.

"I'm Emerald Waters, and I'm going to take you up on that," Emerald Waters opened a bottle of hot sauce and dumped it into his soup.

"I'm Sailor, if you need a funny story I know tons about Little Dot," Sailor laughed.

"I'm Little Dot, and that scares me."

"Blood Splatter, I'm not a murderer my parents are doctors."

"Flash Sentry, I was recently told that I let you guys get away with alot, if I don't find out what you guys are up to I guess it's okay."

"So, can we have an epic prank war?" asked Flitter.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your jobs, and no one gets hurt," Twilight answered.

"Allies?" Flare asked Flitter.

"Allies," Comet, Flare, and Flitter hoof bumped each other.

* * *

_Blood Splatter_

_Those three spent the entire train ride making bad puns, it was pretty awesome._

* * *

Spike leaned over to Lucky Star, "Should we be scared?"

"Yes."

* * *

That night Discord and Luna set up a band meeting to initiate the new male guards, the only band members missing were Lucky Star, Shadow Blade, and Cheese Sandwich. The guys sat around a glass table Discord stood up, "Welcome new guards, I love it we got the two strong violent ones and another set of twins, twins are unnaturally awesome."

"Thanks!" Flim, Flam, Comet, and Flare yelled in unison.

"Our meetings are usually cut short by one thing or another so I'll get strait to the point-" Discord was cut off by the endless blue plain they consciously existed in shaking.

Luna walked through a door that randomly materialized, "A very powerful nightmare is making it difficult to hold your dreams together, if Flim or Flam can wake Applejack up in the real world everything should be okay."

* * *

_Luna_

_It's very difficult when ponies won't accept the help that they need, I'm constantly learning this from every angle._

* * *

"Can't you wake ponies up from inside their dreams?" asked Flam.

"I'm afraid the traumatizing events in her dream is keeping Applejack from letting me enter it," at that Flim immediately disappeared.

* * *

Applejack was found tossing and turning on her bed until the darkness of the room was penetrated by the light from the hall as the door was slowly opened, Flim walked to the bed, sat on the end and gently shook Applejack awake. Applejack let out a small yelp as she shot to a sitting position and backed against the head board away from him, "It's okay, it was just a dream."

Applejack sat breathing heavily, before wrapping her arms around Flim's neck and sobbing into his chest, "Ya'll were gone."

"That didn't happen, I'm right here and Flam and Applebloom are safe in their rooms," Flim whispered as he rubbed circles on Applejack's back.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_Granny Smith gave me 3 books fore she died, in the books were letters she wrote ta us every day since we were born. It means alot ta have the things she wanted ta tell me so ah can look back on the time I had with her._

* * *

Applebloom walked into the room with a giant leather bound book, climbed onto the bed, and hugged to book as she leaned against her sister's side. Applejack dried her eyes and put an arm around Applebloom as she put to book in her older sisters lap, "Granny Smith wanted me to give you this, they're letters she wrote to you."

* * *

_*Flash back*_

_A blonde Granny Smith with few graying hairs sat in her rocking chair holding a sleeping new born filly with the same blonde hair. On the end table next to her sat a leather bound book open to the first page with a quill and ink beside it. The page read:_

_Dear newest Apple,_

_Your parents haven't named you yet but they're leaning towards your brother's suggestion, Applejack. They're thinkin somethin more feminine but even now I can tell what a fire cracker you're gonna be. Right now you're so little and sweet but someday you will become the matriarch of the family and when I'm gone our family will be safe in your hooves._

_Your loving grandmother,_

_Granny Smith._

* * *

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Reviews_**

**_Wow-castle \- Thanks!_**

**_lunarprincess21 \- I love how positive your reviews always are, thank you so much!_**

**_SmartyPants001 \- Their relationship adventure has only just begun, sorry about Granny Smith, some good character development will come of it, I promise. Algebra 2 is not any easier, I wish you luck._**

**_GalaxySwirl - I know, but it will get better._**

* * *

Twilight, Spike, Flash, and the entire guard staff stood in the throne room with nurse Red Heart, "Okay, who is going first?"

Everypony avoided making eye contact except Blood Splatter, "Shots are no big deal, they keep us from developing illnesses that could be harmful to us or in this case prevent us from being carriers of something that could negatively effect the newest princess."

* * *

_Blood Splatter_

_I understand why shots are necessary, but even I have to admit they're horrible._

* * *

"Thank you, would you like to go first?" asked Red Heart.

"I suppose someone has to," Blood Splatter sighed and held still while Red Heart stabbed him in the arm with a needle.

* * *

Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie stood outside the door of the farm house waiting to be let in which they were by Flim, "Hey, I thought you guys were missing?"

"We ran away, but now we're back to talk to Applejack," Cheese answered.

"That rhymed," Pinkie giggled.

Applejack walked down the stairs and hugged Pinkie, "Where did you run off to?"

"About that, I know how hard it can be to loose a family member, and no pony can replace your grandmother," Pinkie put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"But we were hoping that gaining another family member would at least make you a little bit happy," Cheese put his hoof on her other shoulder.

"And since we are kinda, sorta, maybe, cousins, that means Cheesy is now your kinda, sorta, maybe, cousin too!" Pinkie concluded.

* * *

_Applejack_

_It means alot that makin me happy is that important ta Pinkie and Cheese._

* * *

"You ran away and got married?!" Cheese and Pinkie glared at Flim, "Sorry, was Applejack supposed to figure that out?"

* * *

The Cakes still have no idea where Pinkie Pie was when she and Cheese Sandwich walked through the door of Sugar Cube Corner, "Promise not to be mad."

"Pinkie, oh my goodness you're safe," Mrs. Cake ran forward and hugged both ponies tight, "I'm not mad, I was so worried."

"Where have you been?" asked Mr. Cake.

"Las Pegasus," Cheese answered.

"Why did you go there?" Mrs. Cake questioned.

Pinkie took a deep breath, "To get married."

"Oh," Mrs. Cake was the first to recover from shock, "Well, when is the wedding reception?"

"We weren't planning on having one," Cheese admitted.

* * *

_Rarity_

_I am so disappointed I couldn't attend the wedding but Pinkie does plan the best receptions._

* * *

"What better way to have an after wedding announcement?" asked Mr. Cake.

"I suppose you're right, come one Cheesy," Pinkie and Cheese ran upstairs, "Let's get planning!"

* * *

Twilight and Mayor Mare sat in a dull office pilled high with papers at town hall doing their final preparations for winter wrap-up, the door was open and Flash and Spike were desperately trying to entertain themselves in the hall way. Entertaining activities included; getting a drink of water even if you don't need one, making paper airplanes, sending Celestia poems about the sun, getting letters from Discord thanking them for the confused expressions Celestia made while reading poems about the sun, drawing cat pictures, being sh'ed for laughing hysterically at horrible cat pictures, and lastly balancing something on your head while walking past an open office door.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Soarin stood outside the cottage when Scootaloo answered the door, "Hey Rainbow Dash, hey Soarin, what are you guys doin here?"

"We would like to speak with your mother about a very serious matter," Soarin announced.

"Okay," Rainbow and Soarin followed Scootaloo inside, "Mom! Serious adult talk needs to go down!"

* * *

_Soarin_

_Most pegasi live on clouds and if they don't learn to fly they'll be in trouble. Scootaloo been on the ground for as long as she can remember and it's going to take a ton of work to build the muscle that most pegasi build long before they're her age._

* * *

Fluttershy came down the staircase, "Hello, what brings you two here?"

"We wanted to ask about some flying training for the squirt," Rainbow Dash ruffled the fillies hair.

"Oh, whatever Scootaloo wants is okay with me," Fluttershy answered.

Everypony turned to Scootaloo, "I know my wings are small but in the past year I've made a bit of progress, I'm ready to try my best and work really hard to make you proud."

"That's exactly what we wanted to hear," Rainbow smiled.

* * *

Cadence, Shinning Armor, and Skyla sat in the living room of Twilight's castle waiting for Twilight, Flash, and Spike to return. Flare and Emerald Waters walked by, Shinning noticed, "Flare, how's the new job going?"

"Good sir," Flare answered as he and Emerald Waters stopped in the doorway.

"Captain Sentry, is he staying away from my sister?" Shinning questioned.

"I suppose he wouldn't be doing his job if he was," Flare responded.

* * *

_Emerald Waters_

_I know where Shinning is going with that but I think the emotional connection makes Flash a better guard, we all care about each other Twilight and Flash just have a different kind of connection._

* * *

"Shinning, I thought you liked him now," Cadence scolded as the guards continued to patrol the halls.

"I do, however as her brother I need to make sure Flash's emotions don't get in the way of Twilight's safety," Shinning defended.

"Twilight having a personal guard was your idea," Cadence pointed out.

"I didn't plan on her liking him," Skyla crawled over to Shinning and he picked her up, "Don't ever fall in love, okay?"

"Shinning, she has to grow up some time," Cadence laughed as Twilight and Flash.

"Technically everypony is constantly growing up," Twilight informed as she hugged Cadence.

"Well that certainly makes me feel better," Shinning handed Skyla to Flash.

"We'd better get going, thank you so much for watching Skyla while we have to go to this meeting," Cadence thanked as Skyla waved to her leaving parents, "We out some baby food in the fridge and there are some toys and diapers in our guest room."

* * *

_Lucky Star_

_Since Shadow Blade, Little Dot, Sailor and I had the day off we took a jar of baby food and we all ate some, I was the only one who didn't throw up._

* * *

"Is that the first time you held her?" asked Spike.

"This is the first time I've ever held a baby," Flash admitted.

"Oh then you're unqualified," Twilight took Skyla from Flash and left the room.

"I think that's the last time you'll ever hold a baby," Spike laughed.

* * *

Sweetie Bell ran into Rarity's boutique carrying an open letter, Rarity was startled but quickly recovered, "What's the matter, Sweetie?"

"You got an invitation for a reception to celebrate Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich getting married," Sweetie Bell handed her sister the letter.

"Pinkie got married and didn't tell me, if I wasn't in the middle of preparing for winter wrap-up I would go talk to her," Rarity announced.

* * *

_Cheese Sandwich and **Pinkie Pie**_

_Running away to get married is not to be encouraged._

**_But after everything I defiantly don't regret it._**

_Me either._

* * *

"I could ask her about it since I'll be with her during ice skating," Sweetie Bell offered, "Could I go to my Crusader meeting now?"

Rarity was already working away on a sketch, "Of course, darling, don't be out too late."

* * *

Applebloom sat on the kitchen table eating a cookie while Flim cooked dinner, "Make sure your sister doesn't catch you eating that."

"If she does ah'll just tell er you said ah could have it," Applebloom shrugged as Flim glared at her, "It's the truth, better than not tellin er which is almost lyin."

"I'm so glad you learned that because I never would have taught you that," Flim laughed, "You are right through."

"Then whose gonna teach you and Applejack's kids?" Applebloom questioned.

"I guess I'll have to learn, would you like to teach me?" asked Flim.

"Well first off, the fact that you didn't comment means that you an ma sister have discussed the future generation of the Apples," Applebloom smirked.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Foals will not be comin for a while._

* * *

Flam came and sat on the table next to Applebloom, "Please, you don't even know where foals come from."

"Ah know the Apples don't have foals fore they're married," Applebloom finished off her cookie.

"That, is a moral I already had," Flim announced.

"If you have a girl you should name her Apple Cider," Applebloom informed.

"Are you joking?" asked Flam astounded, "That's a horrible name!"

"Why? It's how they met," Applebloom explained.

"It wasn't a very positive meeting," Flam added.

"She still thought he was cute," Applebloom shrugged.

* * *

_Flim_

_That's fantastic because actually I thought Applejack was really scary._

* * *

Suddenly the outside door opened and Applejack walked in, "Whose cute?"

"Apparently me," Flim answered.

"Not as cute as me," Applebloom smirked.

"Applebloom, what'd ya get on your face?" Applejack questioned.

"Nothing," Applebloom jumped off the table and ran up to her room.

Flam made his escape as Applejack rounded on Flim, "I keep tellin ya ta stop givin her sweets."

"Not to undermine your intelligence, love, but sweets is an interesting choice of vocabulary for you," Flim turned back to the vegetables he was chopping.

"Don't go changin the subject," Applejack scolded.

"But I'm so good at it," Flim whined.

* * *

That night Twilight tried to put Skyla to bed but every time the purple alicorn went to set her down the foal would start fussing Flash stood watching from the doorway, "Need any help?"

"No, I do not," Twilight announced as she rocked Skyla while walking around the room. Twilight tried to sit on the edge of the bed but Skyla started fussing again.

* * *

_Scootaloo_

_I'm not looking forward to another crazy sibling, Discord is enough._

* * *

"You can't do that forever," Flash sighed.

Twilight started pacing in circles, "Yes I can."

* * *

A few hours later Flash was rocking Skyla and Twilight had fallen asleep sitting up on the bed with her head in her hoof. Twilight's eyes flittered open as Flash began to speak, "Aren't foals supposed to get alot of sleep? Look at your aunt, she's sleeping, she's so cute," Skyla let out an angry huff, "Okay, you're the cutest and she's pretty, how about that?"

* * *

The next day Pinkie Pie explained the skating procedure to Flim, Flam, and the CMC as they skated in circles to keep warm, "Okay, any questions?"

"Why don't we just do the work now instead of waiting for tomorrow?" asked Flam.

"I know!" Scootaloo yelled waving her hoof in the air, "So all the teams can be together working at the same time towards the same goal!"

"Exactly!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

* * *

"Ah already said no," Applejack spoke to the pony across the table from her.

"I've failed the last 4 years, it's to much responsibility for me," Caramel insisted.

Flim and Flam came in through the outside door, Flim kissed Applejack on the cheek as Flam stood around awkwardly, "They're like this all the time and I never know what to do."

* * *

_Flitter_

_Can we form an awkward club where every week we meet and think about how things could have gone better? That could be fun._

* * *

"I could set you up on a date," Caramel offered.

"No thanks, if I get married I'll have to live somewhere else and walk here everyday like Big Mac, I'm that lazy," Flam walked upstairs probably to take a nap.

"Caramel, ya have ta keep track a the grass seed, we found it last year a few days later and ah know this is the year ya can do it, sugar cube," Applejack encouraged, "What's the number one rule a winter wrap-up?"

"The leader is always right," Caramel rolled his eyes.

"Darn tootin!"

* * *

Cadence and Shinning Armor entered the castle past Emerald Waters and Blood Splatter, when the door closed the two stallions continued their discussion, "Not that I don't like seeing Forest Mist, it's just we're always trying to be better than each other and it gets old."

"I would suggest next time she tries to challenge you just do a little bit less than she does and she might get bored with it," Blood Splatter shrugged.

Emerald Waters mouth fell open, "You mean like, let her win?"

* * *

_Big Mac_

_The worst part a bein the older siblin is bein the bigger pony._

* * *

"It's just a suggestion," Blood Splatter answered.

"It's a good suggestion," Emerald Waters sighed, "Just not something that's going to be easy."

* * *

Twilight handed Skyla over to Cadence, "I hate to be rude but I really need to go sleep until Skyla's old enough to not be baby sat."

"We completely understand," Shinning laughed ruffling his sisters already messy mane.

* * *

At Rainbow Dash's house the pegasi was giving herself a pep talk, "Tomorrow you will get up early, drink some coffee, and totally be the best winter wrap up pegasi leader Ponyville has ever had! Right Tank?" Rainbow looked at tanks bed to see it empty, "Oh right, and wake up Tank, I am so pumped!" Rainbow jumped into bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich were up at the crack of dawn making hot chocolate for the meeting at town hall. Suddenly Pinkie gasped, "What if we made dark chocolate hot chocolate?"

"Okay, I guess we already have alot of milk chocolate hot chocolate," Cheese agreed.

* * *

In Canterlot Celestia and Luna sat enjoying some breakfast when Discord walked in and grabbed an entire casserole, "I'm off the see the newly wed Sandwiches, I felt a disturbance in the chocolate milk force."

* * *

_Discord_

_Chocolate in any form should be taken very seriously._

* * *

"Don't get in the way of their cleaning up winter," Celestia called as Discord walked out the window and strolled in mid air to Ponyville.

"No promises!"

* * *

Flash walked up to Twilight's door and knocked, "It's a sad day when I wake up before you."

"And that day is not today!" Twilight giggled as Flash screamed and turned to face her.

Flare yelled from down that hall, "Dang, that was a good 3 octaves!" Blood Splatter rolled his eyes.

Shadow Blade stood at the door to his room, "No one cares about your lame voice cracking jokes!"

"Seconded!" Lucky Star jumped at the chance to be a hater on his brother.

"I find them funny!" Flitter yelled from her door.

* * *

_Comet_

_I love that Flitter was there for my brother when I couldn't be, because Shadow Blade is savage, dang!_

* * *

"I laugh because I pity you!" Sailor was at his door.

"Guys, all your yelling is bad for the baby!" Little Dot joined the party in the hall.

"What baby?" questioned Forest Mist really confused from her room.

"Me!" and with that Little Dot slammed the door and everyone went on their merry way.

* * *

Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Discord, Pinkie Pie, and Cheese Sandwich sat in the main room of the mayors office drinking dark hot chocolate. Rarity was the first to speak, "It's not bad but it's obviously healthier."

"I don't like it," Discord announced before singing, "I love it!"

Twilight and Flash came in and Pinkie bounced up to them and gave them each a cup of dark hot chocolate, "Twilight I can't believe how late you are, Rainbow Dash even beat you here!"

"I overslept," Twilight admitted bashfully making the room explode into anarchy, Cheese did a spit take, Pinkie gasped, Discord clutched his chest and fainted, Fluttershy stared at him worriedly, Rainbow laughed, and Rarity dropped her empty cup.

"To be fair I had to stop her from eating a candle, twice," Flash announced.

* * *

_Spike_

_The second time the candle was lit._

* * *

"You really shouldn't have candles around you when you're sleep deprived," Fluttershy reminded.

Before Twilight could respond Cheese asked, "Was it a scented candle?"

"Why would that matter?" Twilight questioned.

"If it smells like it would taste good I could understand why you would want to eat it," Cheese shrugged.

"That would make scents!" Pinkie joked.

Suddenly Discord sat up, "I don't know weather to laugh or cry."

* * *

Spike held the front door open for Emerald Waters an Comet as they carried in two giant wedding cakes. Once the cakes were put on the kitchen table Spike ran down the hall and knocked on all the doors getting all the guards into the hallway, "Team bonding, everypony is required to participate!"

"Come on, I just finished the night shift," Forest Mist complained.

"It's just for a few hours, besides we only get to bond when Twilight isn't here," Spike explained.

"Are we doing that cake thing?" asked Flitter excitedly.

"If we aren't I'm not participating," Shadow Blade announced.

* * *

_Celestia and **Luna**_

_It's always good to have a cake eating buddy._

**_I don't know what I would eat without you, probably pie._**

* * *

"We're also going to play never have I ever as an eating game because we're technically still on duty and can't drink," Emerald Waters added.

"What, we can't survive with out water!" Flare shrieked.

"You can drink water," Luck Star sighed rolling his eyes.

* * *

Applejack was planting some celery stocks she Caramel approached her and dropped a bag of grass seeds at he hooves, "Caramel, you remembered!"

"Actually those are the ones from two years ago," Caramel admitted.

"Close enough."

* * *

The guards and Spike sat around the table eating from one of the two cakes, Sailor swallowed his bite of cake, "Never have I ever missed a day of school."

"Twilight hasn't even done that," Spike commented making everyone choke of their cake before taking a bite himself.

"I find that really hard to believe," Blood Splatter spoke as he rubbed Flitters back as she coughed.

* * *

_Blood Splatter_

_Hitting ponies on the back when they're coughing doesn't help, if anything it's just annoying, however rubbing the back helps loosen the muscles, and that was completely platonic I ship her with someone else._

* * *

"She cried for 2 hours," Spike added.

"Now that I believe," Little Dot answered.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was talking to the pegasi that had returned from bringing the birds back up north when Soarin flew up behind her and motioned for everypony she was talking to, to not say anything, until eventually all the ponies flew away and Derpy flew up to her noticing Soarin behind her, "Hey Rainbow Dash, aren't you dating a Wonderbolt."

Soarin face hoofed before Rainbow could answer, "We're not really dating exactly."

"Do you want to date him?" asked Derpy.

"You broke your shovel didn't you," Rainbow crossed her forelegs across her chest.

"Eeeyup," Derpy looked down in shame.

Rainbow sighed, "I left another in town hall with a muffin on top for you."

"Thanks, I bless your future Wonderbolt children," Derpy hugged Rainbow and flew away.

* * *

_Soarin_

_If I do have children I would love for them to be good flyers but I don't know if I would want them to be better than me._

* * *

Rainbow turned around, saw Soarin right behind her, screamed, spazed out a little, fell a few feet, regained control of her wings, and glared at Soarin, "Why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"Because I was hoping to catch you saying something embarrassing, but I already knew you loved me, " Soarin shrugged.

"I never said that," Rainbow smirked, "And neither have you officially."

"Okay, I officially love you," Soarin smiled.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Rainbow Dash and Soarin looked down to see the CMC and blushed when Scootaloo added to her previous statement, "You are goals!"

"Thanks, shouldn't you be doing something?" asked Rainbow as she and Soarin landed next to the fillies.

"We finished so Pinkie Pie told us to come here and try her dark hot chocolate," Sweetie Bell explained.

"Where is Pinkie Pie?" asked Soarin looking around as if she was going to jump out at him.

"Ah think she's lookin for the grass seeds with ma sis," Applebloom answered.

* * *

_Flam_

_Caramels my homeboy, but he could lose a tree if he forgot to watch it._

* * *

"How was your first winter wrap-up?" asked Rainbow.

"It was fun, glad I didn't get my cutie mark for it, but it will be fun to do next year," Scootaloo shrugged.

"Could you imagine using your special talent only once a year?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"Girls, we've only used our talents once," Applebloom pointed out.

Scootaloo thought for a moment, "We should probably change that."

* * *

Rarity hummed to herself as she finished up her last bird nest and levitated it into a nearby tree, a bird hopped into the nest and chirped happily as he was joined by a female bird, "You are very welcome."

"Hey Rarity, ya know how you're single?" asked Applejack as she ran up to her friend followed by Flim and Flam.

"And what my dear would give you that impression," asked Rarity as she put the leftover ribbon spools and her personal scissors into a basket with a light blue aura and took it into her creating room followed by her visitors.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Fluttershy wanted to have a dinner with our friends and their special some ponies for Hearts and Hooves Day so we thought it would be awkward leaving Flam out and forcing Rarity to go alone or not invite her, so why not put them together. That is if Rarity says yes, here's hoping._

* * *

"Well first off you can tell a stallion hasn't been in here in weeks," Flam mumbled making Rarity's ears perk up.

"I know too many pastels," Rarity sighed as she looked around the room, "Every designer will be using them this spring."

"Dare I say it, lime green and magenta?" Flam raised and eyebrow.

Rarity smiled, "I think I have just the fabric."

"You two have fun, we're going to turn Yak Yakistan into the Friendship Empire and force everyone to read 87 hours of superhero comics with the endings ripped out," Flim called as his brother and the mare talked on and on about fashion.

"Take a scarf, it's cold up there," Rarity replied waving them away.

"That went better than expected," Applejack smiled as they left the boutique.

* * *

_Spike_

_We'll see where this goes._

* * *

"We should be professional match makers," Flim announced.

"That ain't got nothin ta do with apples," Applejack replied as they walked along the road to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Very true, love," Flim sighed, "Do you know what a double negative is?"

"Am I about to get a grammar lesson?" Applejack questioned.

"A double negative is taking 'ain't', or an actual word but that's neither here nor there, and pairing it with another word that's a simile to 'not' and if you take out those to words the meaning of the sentence wont change," Flim explained, "For example, I don't not love you means the same thing as I love you."

"Ain't is totally a word," Applejack mumbled under her breath.

"I'm not arguing this with you," Flim rolled his eyes.

"I wrote my graduating paper on why it is a word, do I need to get it out of storage?" Applejack questioned.

"What grade did you get on it?" asked Flim.

"I got a B for grammar because apparently you can't say 'ain't' in an essay even if it's the theme," Applejack resented.

"Sorry love, if it helps you look cute saying it," Flim held the door open to the kitchen for her.

* * *

_Applejack_

_Ah ain't not cute I'm the back bone a this family._

* * *

From inside the house Applebloom yelled, "Applejack, I need you!"

"What is it, sugar cube?" asked Applejack as she walked through the kitchen and into the living room where Applebloom and the other CMC sat in a circle on the floor.

"We have an idea," Scootaloo informed.

"Alright lets here it," Applejack sat on the floor with the fillies.

"An all girls camping trip for two days before Hearts and Hooves Day so we'll be back in time for Fluttershy's dinner party," Sweetie Bell announced.

"Ah like it, there's only one problem," Applejack reminded, "Twilight can't go without Flash."

"We thought about that, Twilight has two female guards now and we're gonna ask Flash if they can take care a her," Applebloom explained.

"That's a good plan," Flim commented from the kitchen doorway.

"Thanks, it that fails we'll have Discord put Flash to sleep while Twilight is away," Scootaloo added.

* * *

Flash and Twilight joined Spike and the guards in the kitchen to polish off the last of the second cake. By the time they finished Forest Mist, Little Dot, and Sailor retired to their rooms, Flitter, Flare, and Comet were running up and down the halls on a sugar high, Lucky Star and Blood Splatter fell asleep in their chairs, and Spike, Emerald Waters, and Shadow Blade kept on eating.

* * *

_Celestia_

_Sounds like my kinda party._

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Spike went to get it followed by Twilight and Flash, Emerald waters turned the Shadow Blade, "I should probably be standing out there, but the care-train took all my motivation."

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" asked Spike as he stepped aside to let the CMC in.

"We need to speak with Flash about a very important matter," Sweetie Bell spoke authoritatively.

"Would you like to take this discussion into the throne room?" Twilight humored them.

The CMC stared at her for a second before gathering into a huddle, Applebloom's head popped up, "Please."

As they entered the throne room, Twilight sat on her throne, Flash stood next to her, Applebloom and Sweetie Bell sat in their sisters thrones, and Scootaloo sat in Rainbow Dash's, "My associates and I are organizing and all girls outing to the Equestrian wilderness and would like to extend an invitation to our dear Princess and her female protectors to accompany her in replacement of her original male companion."

* * *

_Scootaloo_

_We actually sent a letter to Trenderhoof and he wrote that line for me._

* * *

"Flitter," Flash called into the hallway, "Get Forest Mist I need you both in here."

"Yes, sir!" Flitter's voice came from in the hall, then some running, and finally the door burst open with Flitter dragging in a stumbling and sleepy Forest Mist.

"You two are going to come with me on an all girls camping trip, so Flash doesn't," Twilight explained.

"Do you think you can handle that?" asked Flash.

"I'm gonna say no, just so I don't jinx it," Forest Mist admitted.

* * *

_**My laptop is getting sick. I did not edit this. I'll see you all on Valentines day.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**-hannah1**_

_**P.S. I guess Flam and Rarity might become a thing now. I'm still on the fence about that, so tell me if you are for or against 'Flarity' in a review.**_


	16. Hearts and Hooves Day

**_Reviews! Thank ya'll!_**

_**lunarprincess21 \- Their reception will be as epic as possible, I promise. Flash'll be fine...okay maybe not his hair**_

* * *

The CMC, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Flitter, and Forest Mist stood with their saddle bags, or in Rarity's case wagon. Pinkie Pie ran up to them, "Sorry I'm late I couldn't find my traveling oven, so I just made all the cake we'll need."

"I like her," Flitter announced as a pile of cake fell out of Pinkie's saddle bag.

* * *

Big Mac sat on the floor of his cottage with papers spread all around him. Discord popped in and sat on the couch, "Whatcha doin?"

"Accountin for the farm," Big Mac shooed a squirrel of some of the papers.

"How boring," Discord sighed, "When is Fluttershy coming back?"

"Two days," Big Mac answered moving some papers around.

"Who should I go bother today?" asked Discord.

* * *

_Discord_

_I respect Big Mac, but like just enough to not seriously mess with him, I have extended the road to Sweet Apple Acres to make him late which was really a prank on Applejack now that I think about it._

* * *

"Have you seen the Cakes recently?" asked Big Mac.

"Good idea," Discord dived out the now open window, "I'll be back for dinner."

* * *

As the group of mares stopped to rest in a small clearing Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Bell came over to Flitter and Forest Mist, and started to bombard them with questions:

"Are you really official guards?"

"Why aren't you wearin armor?"

"Do all mare guards have such pretty hair?"

"Yes, it's uncomfortable for camping, standard issue shampoo," Forest Mist answered.

* * *

_Spike_

_Even I've started using the guard shampoo, because why not._

* * *

"Twilight was right, you gals are cute," Flitter laughed.

"If I had a bit for every time I heard that," Scoodaloo rolled her eyes.

* * *

Cheese Sandwich sat on the floor in the corner of the kitchen with the Baby Cakes as they played with pizza dough. Pound Cake had flattened his dough into a thin circle and Pumpkin Cake's was drooping from where it was stuck to the ceiling. Cheese stared at the blob where it stretched down just in front of his head, Pumpkin climbed onto Cheese's shoulder then to his mass of bushy hair trying to reach the dough. Discords head appeared on a platter o the table, "These children are after my own heart."

* * *

As the mares reached their camp site and set up a giant tent for all of them Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, Flitter, and Forest Mist went around gathering fire wood because it was still a bit cold. Rarity was the first to break the awkward silence, "Well how is it getting to hang out with all the stallions?"

"I've been hanging out with my brother my whole life," Forest Mist shrugged.

"Mares just smell better," Flitter added.

Twilight laughed at Rarity's confused expression, "You two don't have a crush on any of them, Twilight don't you know how to hire cute guards?"

* * *

_Sailor_

_I'm a cute guard._

* * *

"My brother already hired the cutest one to be the Captain," Twilight defended.

"Oh my goodness your talking about Flash, how romantic," Pinkie Pie hopped into view wit tons and tons of twigs sticking out of her mane and tail, no one had seen her gather them or how she managed to get them all into her hair.

"It looks like you got all the firewood we need," Twilight changed the subject.

* * *

The Wonderbolts were flying over Manehattan after one of their shows when suddenly all the clouds turned to cotton candy, as the team landed on one of the clouds Spitfire started to yell, "What is this!?"

"Huh," Soarin stared down at the cotton candy cloud he was standing on, "I guess I got used to it."

* * *

As the sun started to set Twilight started a fire with her magic while Flitter and Forest Mist stood by chatting with Applejack and Fluttershy, "When did you know you wanted to be a guard?"

* * *

_Shinning Armor_

_Letting mares become guards was actually a spawn of one of my fellow guards saying he'd like to place a bet with his wife weather their daughter would become a guard like him or a maid like his wife._

* * *

"Since alot of female ponies go through guard training after regular schooling for self defense the royal guard started letting mares at the top of the classes become guards," Flitter answered.

"It's also a profession that runs in families which is why my brother, Emerald Waters, and Flitter's cousin, Shadow Blade, are also guards," Forest Mist added.

"I guess anything can run in families," Applejack laughed.

* * *

Spike and most of the guards had already went to bed when Blood Splatter and Emerald Waters went up and down the halls moving every piece of furniture 4 inches to the left, even going as far as to more wall decorations. As the two stallions passed the library the sound of glass breaking echoed from behind the door. Emerald Waters whispered as he slowly opened the door, "Follow me."

Blood Splatter nodded as he and Emerald Waters walked into the room, closed the door, and locked it behind them, Blood Splatter pointed to a far off corner and whispered, "That way."

As they reached the last aisle of books the back of the room had a bunch of boxes and piles of other books Twilight had received from Celestia but had yet to reorganize the library with. In the center of the mess their was a faint labored breathing to be heard. Blood Splatter moved a stack of boxes aside with faint gray magic the reveal a mare with red and orange hair covered in broken glass and a mirror on the ground next to her. Emerald Waters carefully took a few steps towards the mare, "Ma'am, my we help you?"

* * *

_Twilight_

_Yeah, so I put the mirror that opens ever 30 moons in the back of the library until I needed it but I left it right behind the one I can use any time I want...not my best idea._

* * *

"Get away from me!" Sunset Shimmer yelled blasting Emerald Waters in the chest with her horn making the room smell of burnt fur before falling unconscious into his arms.

* * *

The tent was so big that all the mares could sleep side by side in two columns but small enough to keep them all warm. Rainbow Dash was telling the CMC about the time she saved Rarity and the Wonderbolts, "And then I did my Sonic Rainboom and saved the day!"

"Cool," Scootaloo cheered as she hung onto every word of the story she had heard a thousand times before.

"Now lets hear about those guard dudes," Rainbow wiggled her eyebrow.

"Well there's my brother Emerald Waters that's really fun to annoy," Forest mist started.

"Then there's my cousin whose really awesome once you get to know him," Flittered continued.

"Little Dot and his friend Sailor are really awkward but cool."

"Lucky Star is the responsible older brother of Flare and Comet who are twins and absolutely hysterical."

"And Blood Splatter is really nice."

* * *

_Blood Splatter_

_Fun, awesome, awkward but cool, responsible, hysterical...and I'm nice._

* * *

"We forgot Flash, he's okay," Flitter finished.

"There has to be Stallions in your lives right?" Forest Mist questioned.

Everyone looked at Fluttershy, "Oh, well I'm married to Applejack's brother and Scootaloo is our daughter."

"My coltfriend Flim is the twin brother of Rarity's special somepony this Hearts and Hooves Day," Applejack grinned at a blushing Rarity.

"Flam and I have had a lovely conversation about fashion and will be attending Fluttershy's dinner party as friends," Rarity spoke cordially.

"I'm married too, Cheese Sandwich and I are going to have a wedding reception in the changeling castle," Pinkie Pie announced.

"I'm dating a Wonderbolt," Rainbow Dash shrugged.

Twilight sighed, "It's complicated."

* * *

Emerald Waters sat on a bed in the infirmary as Blood Splatter used his magic of wrap gauze around his chest under his arms. Sunset Shimmer lay on another bed with gauze wrapped from her neck, around her upper shoulders, and around her waist to her flank two straps kept her from moving because at this moment no pony actually knew who she was. Flash came in and sat in the chair by Sunset's bed, "What even happened?"

* * *

_Sunset Shimmer_

_I came to apologize to Princess Celestia but I kinda ran into some issues._

* * *

"We found this mare in the library covered in glass from a broken mirror, I cleaned her wounds and wrapped them, she also blasted Emerald Waters but he's fine, should be able to get back to work tomorrow" Blood Splatter taped the gauze and put the extra away.

"You know the rule, you have to stay down here for a week," Flash reminded.

"What am I going to do while I'm stuck in here?" asked Emerald Waters.

"Take care of our little patient," Blood Splatter answered.

"She could be a hit mare for all we know," Emerald Waters gestured to Sunset then winced and grabbed his chest.

Blood Splatter stared at him defeated, "Did you just pop one of your stiches?"

"No," Emerald Waters answered not confidently.

"You bled for 2 hours, if you bleed any more you're gonna die," Blood Splatter warned.

"You guys can keep arguing, I'm gonna see if Spike knows who this is," Flash got up and left the room.

* * *

_Sailor_

_I love how that subtly implies that Flash doesn't care if they get along or not._

* * *

Blood Splatter walked over to a machine that he had put Sunset Shimmers blood into earlier and pulled out a piece of paper then grabbed a packet from a filing cabinet, "In case you're wondering your blood type in compatible with hers."

"What?" Emerald Waters questioned.

"Studies show that ponies with certain blood types are attracted to ponies with another blood type," Blood Splatter explained.

"That is a messed up way of shipping," Emerald Waters was appalled.

"It's proving my ships are backed up by science, not that love can be taken down to a science, but it's how I have fun, I also have to see if anyone has the same blood type as her incase she looses any more blood," Blood Splatter rambled until Flash came in with a sleepy Spike on his back.

"Spike, do you have any idea who this is?" asked Flash setting the small dragon on the chair he had previously sat on.

"I don't believe it, this is Sunset Shimmer!" Spike exclaimed now wide awake.

"We found her in a pile of broken glass, she got into the castle and broke a mirror," Blood Splatter explained.

* * *

_Comet and **Flare**_

_We slept through that._

**_Darn._**

* * *

"Oh no," Spike got up and ran from the room, the other stallions got up to follow him.

Flash turned to Emerald Waters, "Sit down."

* * *

Twilight sat with Flitter as they watched Rainbow Dash and Forest Mist race around with the sunrise behind them, Flitter suddenly spoke, "Twilight, you're my favorite princess."

"You can't have had much experience with any other princess," Twilight smiled.

"I know, I've seen the other princesses try to act normal but it just seems forced," Flitter explained, "I suppose you were just like any of us your whole life, and maybe the other princesses were like that to at some time, but I hope you're always this down to earth."

It was then that for the first time Twilight realized how young and squishy faced her new guard was, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen this spring," Flitter answered.

"Your closer to Applebloom's age than mine, wait a second," Twilight turned to inside and called, "Applejack."

* * *

_Flitter and **Shadow Blade**_

_I didn't think I was that young._

**_It's because you're short._**

_How is ponies being shocked by how young I am because I'm short._

**_I just is._**

* * *

"Wah?" Applejack shot up with a snort.

"How old is Applebloom?" Twilight questioned.

"Twelve," Applejack answered.

Applebloom jumped to her hooves, "And a half!"

"Why are you yelling?" asked Sweetie Bell as she and Scootaloo were startled awake by their energetic friend.

"I'm defending my honor," Applebloom answered.

* * *

Emerald Waters sat on his bed for the next week reading a comic book Spike had loaned him when he came to explain who Sunset Shimmer was and why she wasn't a threat. He rolled his eyes as Sunset Shimmer groaned and tried to sit up, "You can't get up."

"Yeah, I see that," Sunset glared angrily at the straps restraining her, "Where's Twilight?"

"She went camping with her friends and won't be back till tonight," Emerald Waters answered, "Or not maybe I'm a murderer that kidnaped you."

"I remember you before I passed out, you obviously have hat hair from a guards helmet, and we both have standard guard medical gauze around us," Sunset droned.

* * *

_Flam_

_Oh she's good._

* * *

"You're no fun," Emerald Waters rolled his eyes and got up to pull a cord on the wall with the word 'Kitchen' under it.

"What are you doing?" Sunset questioned.

"This cord rings a bell in the kitchen to tell Spike that you're up," Emerald answered.

"Spike comes inside?!" Sunset was astonished.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" asked Emerald.

"He's a ferocious fire breathing dragon!" Sunset exclaimed.

"Did he tell you that?" Emerald laughed.

"Well yeah," Sunset shrugged.

Spike came in and climbed onto the chair by Sunsets bed making her gasp, "You are so cute."

"Yeah, yeah I know, how are you feeling?" asked Spike.

"I'd feel better if I could sit up," Sunset admitted.

"No can do," Blood Splatter called from the doorway where he stood eating a bowl of salad, "The cuts on your back haven't scabbed over because the bleeding hadn't stopped, I didn't want to risk you waking up and having a panic attack from disinfectant stinging."

* * *

_Flash_

_I know almost nothing about medical things, so I wasn't trained for that._

* * *

"You might wanna bite on this," Spike put a towel in Sunset's mouth.

* * *

The mares sat around eating trail mix and cake before making their trip back to civilization, Scootaloo groaned, "Gah, I can't get the chocolate out."

"Eat everything besides the chocolate then dump it in your mouth," Applebloom suggested.

"That's genius," Scootaloo cheered as Sweetie Bell rolled her eyes and kept eating her trail mix with her magic.

Across the clearing Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were having a cake eating contest, Pinkie defiantly won.

* * *

Flam was so bored, he had read a whole book, messed with Flim till he was bribed with a batch of apple cupcakes, and even made his bed which he was now laying on upside down. Suddenly discord was laying next to him, "Why, hello."

"Flim!" Flam yelled.

"What?" asked Flim as he stood in the doorway.

"Join us," Discord called, Flim stared at them for a while before slowly backing out of view, "I'll steel your first born!"

"Fine, Applejack would never forgive me," Flim sighed as he joined them on the bed.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_I'd be so mad if Discord took my first niece or nephew._

* * *

"Guys, can I ask you something?" Flim and Flam turned their heads to stare at Discord, "What do you think our lives would be like if we weren't reformed?"

"If someone hadn't taken us in we probably wouldn't have made it through this winter," Flim admitted.

"I'm glad we met the Apples," Flam commented.

"Traveling all over the world was fun when we were younger but it's nice to have a place to call home," Flim added.

"Oh right, I forgot you guys grew up in a traveling circus," Discord chuckled.

"Do you like being reformed?" asked Flam.

"Actually yes, I've been acting like a rowdy teenager my whole existence," Discord sighed, "Celestia has found a perfect balance between being professional and fun and I'd like to find that too."

"You could help me pick the best cupcake to propose to Applejack with and then we could eat some of the rejects," Flim suggested.

"How many rejects could there be?" asked Discord.

* * *

The three stallions stood in the kitchen where every possible surface area was covered in cupcakes with pink wrappers and thinly sliced apples in the shape of a rose on each, Flam tuned to his brother, "You may have a problem."

* * *

Pinkie Pie walked into the kitchen of Sugar Cube Corner where Cheese Sandwich and the Baby Cakes were decorating cookies with sprinkles and frosting. Pinkie kisses Cheese then hugged the Baby Cakes, "What are you guys up to?"

"Making cookies for the dinner party," Cheese answered as he set another frosted cookie in front of Pumpkin Cake to be covered in sprinkles.

* * *

_Flim and **Cheese Sandwich**_

_We're on the brink of a psychological discovery._

**_Or we're just crazy._**

* * *

"They look yummy," Pinkie commented as Mr and Mrs Cake came in.

"Welcome back," Mrs. Cake hugged Pinkie, "Are you going to get ready for your dinner party?"

Pinkie through for a second then sniffed under her arm, "Yeah, I stink." The adults laughed as Pinkie hopped up the stairs.

* * *

Rarity walked into her boutique with Sweetie Bell, "Rarity, at what age can I do something for Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"As soon as a colt that you like asks you," Rarity answered, "But for now you can always hang out with your friends."

"What if I want to ask a colt?" Sweetie Bell questioned as she followed her sister upstairs.

"Then he must be really special," Rarity smiled as she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"You sound like a fashion magazine," Sweetie Bell mumbled.

"I heard that!" Rarity's voice called from behind the door.

* * *

Rainbow Dash opened the front door to her house, went strait for the kitchen, and huffed, "Soarin, did you eat 10 jars of pie filling again?"

* * *

_Soarin_

_I regret nothing._

* * *

"What was I supposed to eat?" asked Soarin from the living room.

"Something healthier, you're a Wonderbolt for crying out load," Rainbow Dash laughed.

"I'll eat vegetables at the dinner party," Soarin promised as Rainbow walked into the living room to see him laying on the couch.

"Have you done anything today?" asked Rainbow as she sat in one of the cloud arm chairs.

"Ate pie filling," Rainbow rolled her eyes, "And went flying."

"So you're ready?" asked Rainbow as she got up and went down the hall.

"I shall mentally prepare until you're ready," Soarin answered.

"You mean take a nap?" Rainbow questioned.

"Exactly!" Soarin rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Twilight, Flitter, and Forest Mist entered the castle as Flare and Comet ran and hid behind Twilight with an angry pink haired Lucky Star following them, "Welcome back Twilight quick question, can I have a week off for my brothers' inevitable funeral?"

"Well look who's getting into the Hearts and Hooves Day spirit," Forest Mist laughed.

* * *

_Flitter_

_I'm upset I wasn't here for Lucky Stars reaction but I'm glad the plan worked._

* * *

"It'll fade at midnight, Little Dot put a spell on it," Flitter announced, "How many other people did we get?"

"Everyone but Emerald Waters and Sunset Shimmer," Flare answered.

"Sunset Shimmer is here?" asked Twilight.

"She's in the infirmary, a mirror fell on her," Comet explained as Twilight ran down the hall.

* * *

A pink haired Flash and Blood Splatter we're startled as the door swung open and Twilight ran in, "Sunset."

* * *

_Spike_

_I'm so glad you cant stain scales with mane dye._

* * *

"Hi!" Sunset returned Twilights gentle hug, "Sorry about the mirror."

"That's cool, now I can control all the traffic through the portal," Twilight shrugged, "How have you been?"

"I've been good, I wanted to talk to Celestia and everyone back in the other world wanted me to meet them here and tell them about themselves," Sunset explained.

"I'll take you to see all of them tomorrow so you'll have time to heal," Twilight promised, "I assume you've met Flash already."

"Yeah, I feel confident in saying the pink is maybe not the best look," the two mares giggled as Flash put his helmet on the pink hair peaking up through the hole in the top.

* * *

Applejack and Applebloom entered the kitchen now free of apple-rose cupcakes, Flam called from upstairs, "Hey Applebloom, I found a love letter on your desk addressed to some colt and took the liberty of proofreading it for you."

"Flam, get outta ma room!" Applebloom yelled as she ran past Flim and up the stairs.

"Hey love," Applejack smiled.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_We all knew Flim was going to propose for a while, everypony was just waiting on him._

* * *

Flim levitated one of the cupcakes between them and bit his lip nervously, "I-I wanted t-to ask you something."

"Yes, ah will marry you," Applejack smiled.

"You couldn't let me say it?" asked Flim.

"Nope, too excited," Applejack smiled and kissed her future husband.

* * *

Scootaloo helped her mother set the table as her father moved all the chairs around multiple times because Fluttershy kept thinking the miss-matched chair heights would be a problem, Big Mac sighed, "How about we assign everypony a seat and give the tall ponies shorter chairs and the shorter ponies taller chairs?"

"I'll make name cards!" Scootaloo ran to her room to get her coloring supplies.

* * *

Rarity trotted with Sweetie Bell, Pinkie Pie, and Cheese Sandwich. A rush of wind and shades of blue flew past the group on either side, both Rainbow Dash and Soarin looped back and landed behind the group. Cheese Sandwich turned and started fake fangirling at Soarin, "Oh my goodness, its Soarin, the best Wonderbolt ever!"

* * *

_Soarin_

_He does that every time he sees me._

* * *

"Cheese, knock it off," Soarin rolled his eyes, shook his head, and laughed.

"I can't, your just too fantastic," Cheese apologized.

* * *

Flash and Twilight arrived at the cottage to see everypony looking for their assigned seats marked by colorful place cards. All the stallions and most of the mares laughed at Flash's pink hair, "Apparently the guards are starting a prank war."

Flim and Flam looked at each other over Applejack"s head and gasped making her shout, "Absolutely not!"

* * *

Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo sat in a circle on the floor eating Mac'n'cheese with sausage links cut up and mixed in out of a pot with serving spoons. Which was the same thing the adults were eating downstairs but theyhad bowls and boring spoons.

* * *

"So Applejack are you engaged or not?" asked Big Mac.

"Eeeyup," Applejack answered.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_I'm so glad to be a part of this growing family._

* * *

"Good, your brother has been practicing for weeks," Soarin laughed.

"We all already picked all the songs," Flam added.

* * *

Forest Mist sat in a chair between Sunset and Emeralds beds as Blood Splatter rewrapped Emeralds wounds. When Blood Splatter was done Forest Mist leaned over and hugged her brother, "It's okay Misty, I'll be fine."

"I know, you always are," Forest Mist whispered back.

* * *

The adults had finished their entre and moved onto dessert which consisted of the cupcakes Flim made and the cookies Cheese and the Baby Cakes decorated. Everypony else had taken one of Flim's cupcakes except Fluttershy who took a cookie, Cheese Sandwich smiled, "Fluttershy, are you pregnant?"

"Why yes, how did you know?" asked Fluttershy.

"We figured if you preferred a treat made by a child you have no emotional connection to then you must have an emotional connection to a child you haven't met yet," Flim explained.

* * *

**_Not edited. This story is about to move really fast because a lot of things are going to happen. I tried really hard to have the time of year in the story be similar to in real life but it will probably be off from now on._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. Do you have a special some-person of Valentines Day? Because I will always have Neville Longbottom. _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Reviews_**

**_bluecatcinema \- Thanks, you too!_**

**_lunarprincess21 \- Your reviews are always so excited, I love it!_**

_**LeahDaughterofThanatos \- Here's a new chapter!**_

_**Guest - Thank you, I'll try!**_

**_GalaxySwirl - Thanks for your support!_**

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's wedding reception was in full swing. Everypony in Ponyville and tons from all over Equestria had gathered in the Changeling Castle enjoying an epic food fight which was apparently them best way for the Changelings to gain their new friends trust. No pony knew exactly how it started but Discord claimed Celestia threw a pie at him. The mane six were stacking food onto a magic bubble that Rarity and Flam sat in. When one got tired the other would make a slightly smaller bubble so they kept getting closed in to a smaller space until their inevitable bury-ment of food. Cadence approved Twilight suspiciously free of food, "Twilight, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure," Twilight set down the bowl of punch she was about to dump on Spike and followed Cadence down a staircase, "I know you felt uncomfortable being here with Chrysalis, but I'm really glad you decided to come, wait, why are we down here?"

Twilight looked around the dungeon in confusion, she noticed Cadence in the corner, looked to the Cadence standing behind her, looked back to the Cadence in front of her, then was knocked unconscious by Chrysalis.

* * *

Twilight regained consciousness as she heard a thud beside her and a metal door clang shut. Twilight sat up and saw a ruffed up Flash sporting a bloody nose beside her, "Flash, what happened?"

"I followed you into the hall and two changelings attacked me," Flash explained as he sat up and held a hoof to his nose.

* * *

_Shinning Armor_

_Nice job, Flash._

* * *

"Okay, so Chrysalis is leading a rebellion, and so far we know of two accomplices," Twilight got up and started pacing around the cell, "I saw the real Cadence down here earlier and this dungeon has 6 cells I assume they would have filled all the cells up before they put more than one pony in a cell, that means including us there must be at least 7 ponies down here but of course we don't know that."

"Very smart, Princess," Chrysalis spoke mockingly, "But there's only three ponies trapped down here."

"What are you planning?" asked Flash as he stood in front of Twilight blood dripping from his nose down his chin and onto the floor.

"Well if you must know I'm planning a kidnapping," two changelings disguised as Flash and Twilight stood on either side of Chrysalis as she turned into Cadence, "I'm planning a kidnapping of your precious niece, Skyler, and with her I can force Celestia to drop the spell keeping us here with the promise of returning the precious "

"Why you little-" Twilight was cut off by Flash grabbing her as she tried to charge at the changelings as they laughed and walked away.

* * *

_Flam_

_I wouldn't laugh at her she can be scary._

* * *

"Twilight, it's going to be okay, didn't you hear her?" Flash whispered smiling.

"Yes and she's going to hurt Skyla," Twilight's eyes started to fill with tears.

"No she wont, if she goes up there and says Skyler instead of Skyla everyone will know she's not Cadence," Flash explained.

"Oh Flash, that's wonderful," the real Cadence called from her cell next to theirs.

* * *

The food fight had ended and many ponies had gone home the only ones left were the guards, Shinning Armor, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, and the changelings who waved off anypony who tried to help with the cleaning. Forest Mist was holding Skyla as Blood Splatter cooed at her, "You are the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Thanks, you're not to bad yourself," Forest Mist winked at Blood Splatter as he rolled his eyes.

Emerald Waters popped out from behind his sister and glared. Cadence, Flash, and Twilight approached the group, Twilight was the first to speak, "Emerald Waters, who is holding my niece?"

* * *

_Twilight_

_Come on Chrysalis, do your research. This is just sad._

* * *

"My sister, your guard?" Emerald Waters answered confused.

"Emerald Waters, you may not speak to your Princess in that tone," Flash scolded.

"I'm sorry Flash, but you have to admit it is a little weird-" Emerald was cut off.

"I don't have to admit anything, and you will address me as Captain Sentry," the three guards exchanged looks.

"Enough of this useless chatter, Skyler come to mommy!" Skyla looked at Cadence then turned and wrapped her arms around Forest Mist's neck.

"Shinning Armor said her name was Skyla," Blood Splatter spoke as he and Emerald Waters both stepped closer to Forest Mist watching the suspicious ponies in front of them.

"I think I would know what I named my daughter," Cadence started to get angry.

"Shining Armor named her and Flash was there," Emerald Waters prepared to attack.

"And we know for a face he named her Skyla," Forest Mist tightened her hold on the filly and started backing away.

* * *

_Shinning Armor_

_These guards are so observant, I'm glad they're protecting my sister._

* * *

"Changelings attack!" Chrysalis yelled as she and her accomplices changed back to their original forms. The Changelings attacked alright, every changeling in the room tackled Chrysalis and her two followers and dragged them down to the dungeon where they let the real Twilight, Flash, and Cadence free.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Soarin stood on a giant cloud near Cloudsdale wearing hard hats as construction ponies built the cloud structures that would house the pegasi for the Wonderbolts flying camp that summer. "I'm so excited," Rainbow all but jumped for joy.

"I just hope we'll be good teachers," Soarin admitted.

"Speaking of teaching we should get down to the cottage for our lesson with Scootaloo," Rainbow reminded.

"I guess we can test different teaching methods on her," Soarin shrugged.

* * *

Celestia had just finished cleaning the frosting out of her hair and was walking to her room when a letter appeared from Twilight which she quickly read, "Luna?"

The dark princesses head pocked out of her room before her sister continued, "Apparently Chrysalis tried to set all the changelings free and now she and two changelings are being held in the dungeon, Twilight says the other changelings put them there and she is asking if they can now work towards Equestrian citizenship."

* * *

_Flash_

_The fact that the changelings noticed Chrysalis trying to kidnap Skyla and jumped in to stop her shows a lot of bravery and honor that will definitely help them in becoming contributing members of society._

* * *

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Luna nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me I need some more sleep."

* * *

Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, and Soarin stood on a grassy hill beside the cottage. Scootaloo pulled her flying goggles over her eyes, "Alright, what's first?"

"Let's see how easy it is for you to get off the ground just by standing here," Soarin instructed.

"Okay," Scootaloo let her little wings flap so fast they became two blurs and she hovered a foot off the ground before falling to the ground winded.

"Good job, squirt," Rainbow cheered, "Now can you try running down this hill and then up that one and trying to take off when you reach the top?"

"Um I guess," Scootaloo shrugged as she took off running, when she reached the other hill she flew up at least 4 feet and hovered there for about a minute and a half.

"Perfect!" Soarin congratulated as he and Rainbow joined Scootaloo on the hill.

* * *

_Scootaloo_

_I know nothing is perfect but when a Wonderbolt compliments your flying, you appreciate it._

* * *

"Thanks, that was fun!" Scootaloo smiled as she jumped up and hovered 3 feet off the ground.

"And the most important part is having fun, right?" asked Rainbow as she and Scootaloo hoof bumped.

"I know," Scootaloo laughed.

* * *

Applejack sat in the kitchen with Applebloom staring at the open math book on the table, "Why are there numbers in here?"

"Because there is real evil in this world, Sis," Applebloom answered as Flim came in and looked at the book.

"I love the Pythagorean Theorem," the sisters stared at Flim as if he had casually announced that he enjoys finding kernels in his popcorn.

* * *

_Flam_

_I would call him a nerd but I feel the same way about math so, I can't judge._

* * *

"Can you help me?" asked Applebloom.

"Sure, what are you having trouble with?" asked Flim.

"Getting the right answer," Applebloom responded.

* * *

Twilight and Sunset walked in the garden while Flash sat with Cadence and Skyla by the fountain. Suddenly all the other guards and Shinning Armor came around the castle and jogged around the perimeter of the castle grounds. Each time the group came around somepony yelled a compliment to Flash.

"You're so cool!" Sailor called.

"Your hair is goals!" Little Dot yelled.

"You inspire me!" Blood Splatter admitted.

"I would probably run faster if you told me too because I know you could run faster than old man Shinning over here!" Shinning rolled his eyes at Comet.

"I wouldn't want to be in a fight with you!" Flare added.

"You and Twilight's kids are going to be so cute!" Sunset laughed as Twilight blushed after Flitter's comment.

* * *

_Sunset _

_I can't wait to tell everyone in my world about Twilight and Flash here._

* * *

"I want to make you proud because I think you would be scary when you're mad!" Forest Mist laughed.

"Sometimes I hear you and Twilight talk back and forth in accents and it's really funny!" Shadow Blade called.

"You're slightly more attractive than me and I'm kinda upset about it," Lucky Star admitted.

"You wear the armor best out of all of us!" Emerald Waters yelled.

* * *

"That's stupid," Flam spoke as he sat across the kitchen table from Flim and Applejack as they looked at wedding plans.

"How is an apple cider fountain stupid?" asked Applejack smiling slightly.

"Because a chocolate fountain would be so much better," Flam explained.

"He has a point, love," Flim agreed.

* * *

The CMC ran to their club house Applebloom got there first and opened the door for her friends, "Guys, Bab's is comin next week!"

"That's cool, I guess she's my cousin too now right?" asked Scootaloo.

"I hope Rarity marries Flam so I can be related to you two," Sweetie Bell spoke sadly.

* * *

_Cadence_

_Shipping is dangerous business, I would know._

* * *

"Applejack says that wouldn't happen any time soon," Applebloom admitted, "But ah think they're really cute together!"

* * *

When night fell Sunset Shimmer, Twilight, Spike, and the guards gathered around the mirror in the library to see Sunset off, "I'm going to miss you guys, but I will definitely see you for the wedding."

"Don't forget to write," Twilight reminded.

"Don't get sucked into a time loop and forget to write back," Sunset laughed.

"That was one time!" Twilight giggled.

* * *

Braeburn, Big Mac, and Flam were hidden away back behind the barn with some giant stacks of wood. Their conversation grinded to a halt when the CMC walked by with a wagon full of paint cans. Applebloom smiled at her cousin, "Hey Braeburn, what are you guys doin?"

"Nothin Applejack needs to know about," Braeburn answered earning a smack on the back of the head from Flam.

"What are you up to?" Big Mac questioned.

* * *

_Scootaloo_

_I don't know how but I got the 'bad at lying' gene from my parents._

* * *

"Nothing Applejack needs to know about," Scootaloo answered as she and her friends trotted into the barn.

* * *

Fluttershy sat in a rocking chair in her future foals nursery looking around the room when Discord walked in, "This room looks so boring, are you sure I can't add some splatter paint on the walls?"

"No thank you Discord, the splatter paint baby blanket is perfect," Fluttershy gestured to the blanket that hung over the side of the crib, blue with yellow and red paint splatters all over.

"I still can't believe how soon you announced it," Discord commented.

"I had no idea how to, I'm glad I didn't have to bring it up," Fluttershy admitted as she got up and they walked down the hall.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother, Fluttershy," Discord spoke.

"I already am," Fluttershy stopped and looked into Scootaloo's slightly messy room.

* * *

**_Non-edited, next comes the wedding chapter!_**

**_Please Review_**

**_-hannah1_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Reviews**_

_**bluecatcinema \- Thank you, I'm so glad you're excited!**_

_**wildfur123 \- It's all good, bro. I'm so happy that my story makes you happy!**_

**_LeahDaughterofThanatos \- Amen!_**

**_lunarprincess21 \- Your reviews are always so cute, Forest Mist and Blood Splatter (Blood Mist?) is kinda gonna pop up in the background along with another guard ship, and may skip ahead in time so he may be coming soon!_**

**_GalaxySwirl12 - Thanks to both of you, it might be best of you both get accounts so I know who is who._**

**_WolfGirl214 \- Thanks, I'm so glad you like the ship!_**

**_Guest - Right here!_**

* * *

Two day's before the wedding the mane six, Flash, and Spike sat in Rarity's boutique the bride to be was whisked into a changing room by the fashion designer. Rarity came out and addressed the congregation, "As most of you know could not decide which dress to wear, the mothers or her grandmothers, so yours truly combined them into, this."

Applejack walked in with a high necked satin pearl dress with a simple natural waist and small train, that was her mothers dress, with the green jewels removed and replaced with the lace from Granny Smiths dress that had been dip dyed so the train faded from white into a soft blue color. Spike and Flash covered their ears as the remaining mares in the room screamed and hugged their friend. Spike started passing out tissues when tears were shed, "Do you need one too?"

"No," Flash wiped his eye quickly, "My hair got into my eye."

"Sure," Spike looked at Flash's swept up hair.

* * *

The CMC stood in the barn looking at the wall adjacent to Big Mac and Fluttershy's splatter painted one. Sweetie Bell let out an excited squeal, "It's perfect."

"I hope ma sister likes it," Applebloom admitted as she cleaned a paint brush in a bucket of water.

"She's your sister, of course she'll love it," Scootaloo encouraged.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_Scootaloo told me she understands Applejack and Applebloom's relationship better now that I'm her mother._

* * *

"If it counts for anything, I like it," a voice came from behind the fillies they all turned to see Babs standing at the door of the barn and soon swallowed her up in a group hug.

* * *

Celestia and Discord were eating a wedding cake with serving spoons when Luna came in, levitated the top two layers of the cake onto a serving tray she brought with her, and left. Discord called after her, "It's supposed to be a group activity but whatever!"

* * *

Late that night Braeburn sat at the kitchen table in the dark waiting for Flim to walk by, he did after an hour or so, "Going somewhere?"

"Flam warned me you were in here," Flim flicked the light on momentarily blinding Braeburn.

"So, where are you goin?" asked Braeburn quietly, "Like 32 hours before the wedding?"

"I have a plan and everyone is in on it," Flim assured as he walked to the outside door, "Braeburn, I'm not the most trustworthy pony, I know that, but just don't tell Applejack I'm leaving, I have something to take care of before the wedding, hopefully I'll be back by morning."

"And if you're not?" asked Braeburn as Flim opened the door letting in a cool breeze of night air.

"Flam will take care of it," Flim assured before heading out into the night.

* * *

When the sun rose Applejack walked into the kitchen to hear a whispered curse, "Darn toaster!"

"Are you okay, sugar cube?" Applejack questioned.

Flim jumped and turned to her, "Oh yeah, the toaster just gets, hot."

"You should probably put some ice on that," Applejack picked up Flim's hoof.

"I'm fine, I do that all the time, right?" Flim stated unsure of himself.

"Not really, no," Applejack shrugged.

"I did when I was younger," Flim mumbled just quiet enough for Applejack not to notice as the toaster popped up with two very burnt pieces of toast.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_Dishonor,_

_Dishonor on you,_

_Dishonor on your cow,_

_Dishonor on your whole family!_

* * *

"What happened to the toast?" asked Applejack as she picked up a piece and it turned to dust.

"The bread angered the toaster," Flim shrugged.

"You're cute," Applejack leaned in to kiss Flim on the cheek but he stepped away.

Flam sighed and turned back into his wonderful mustachioed self, "I'm not Flim."

"I know," Applejack admitted, "Are you going to tell me where Flim is?"

"Eeenope," Flam answered.

"Alright, let's see if ah can get ya ta not burn toast," Applejack shrugged.

* * *

Twilight sat on her bed surrounded by tissues and sneezed so hard she fell sideways into a pile of pillows that Spike put on either side of her to keep her from falling off her bed.

* * *

_Twilight_

_I'll be better by tomorrow, I drank a lot of tea._

* * *

"Bless you," Flash called from the other side of the room where he sat in a chair free from armor because he had been sitting there since late last night.

"Thank you," Twilight sniffled and made no attempt to move.

* * *

The CMC and Babs were hanging out in Sweetie Bell's room looking at their flower girls dresses Scootaloo was napping while Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, and Babs sat around her tickling her with the tulle on their dresses, "You know I'm awake right?"

The girls screamed and all fell backwards onto the floor laughing.

* * *

Big Mac, Braeburn, Soarin, and Caramel were outside on the land a small ways away from the farm house setting up the chairs for the wedding, and there was alot. Caramel stopped and looked around, "Hey, where's Flim and Flam?"

"Being dramatic," Braeburn answered and everyone nodded going back to work.

* * *

That night Spike sat on Twilight's bed reading to her from a book while she drifted off to sleep. Twilight sleepily grabbed onto Spike and completely fell asleep cuddling him, "Flash help!"

"No," Flash whispered back as he got up and made his way towards the door.

"Flash," Twilight called weakly, "I'm cold, come here."

* * *

_Flash_

_I wasn't trained for this._

* * *

Flash sighed and sat on the bed as Twilight wrapped her arms around him setting Spike free. The small dragon giggled as he skipped to freedom past Sailor and Little Dot who politely closed the door before bursting into laughter.

* * *

The sun was just stating to set when Flim walked into the kitchen to see a plate of toast signed by Flam in jelly. Applejack entered the kitchen and froze when she saw Flim. Applejack ran forward, wrapped her arms around Flim's neck, and whispered, "I missed you."

"I know," Flim whispered hugging her back before letting go and excitedly stepping towards the door, "But I brought someponies you need to meet!"

Applejack followed Flim outside to see a mare and stallion standing waiting for them, Flim introduced them, "Applejack, these are my parents."

The mare stepped forward and said just what Applejack was thinking, "You're just as I imagined you'd be."

* * *

**_Incase you're wondering I have a description of Flim and Flam's parents below:_**

**_Mom - Third Eye - Curly red hair, light blue coat, and a glass ball cutie mark with light filtering through it with fun rainbow colors._**

**_Dad - Lion Tamer - Slicked back white hair, light yellow coat, and snapping whip cutie mark._**

**_I haven't posted in forever and I am so sorry! But life sucked all my time up through a straw, and we all know how that goes. The wedding chapter should be up at the end of the month._**

**_Please Review_**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. Not edited, I am so lazy..._**


	19. Flapplejack Wedding

_**Reviews:**_

_**LeahDaughterofThanatos \- Thanks!**_

_**wildfur123 \- Glad you're excited!**_

**_lunarprincess21 \- Thank you so much!_**

**_Guestspirit \- Who's cutie marks?_**

* * *

**_Songs:_**

**_I Loved her First - Rascal Flatts_**

**_My Wish - Rascal Flatts_**

**_Good Girls - 5 Seconds of Summer_**

**_Somebody to Love - Queen_**

**_Centuries - Fall Out Boy_**

* * *

The CMC and Babs were jumping on a trampoline set up behind the farmhouse as Braeburn and a nervous Applejack watched, "Are ya sure that's safe?"

"Ya worry too much cousin, Flam tested it earlier," Braeburn explained.

* * *

_*Flash back*_

_Flam jumps out of an open window of the farm house, lands on the trampoline, bounces off, and is caught by Big Mac, "I'm not sure if it's safe yet, I need to test it at least 3 more times."_

_"You've been doing that for an hour!" Caramel yelled from the window Flam had desended from._

_*End Flash Back*_

* * *

"Have you ever been on a trampoline, dear?" asked Third Eye as she approched the worrying mare.

"No, but I guess it must be fun," Applejack shrugged.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was filling mini party cannons with apple blossom petals when Cheese Sandwich walked into the kitchen suppressing a cheesy sense, "You know that isn't healthy, you have to let it out or you'll explode."

"But what about the wedding?" asked Cheese.

"You aren't in the wedding party so it should be fine?" Pinkie shrugged.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can," Cheese hugged Pinkie tightly.

"Take all the time you need just make sure you're back in 11 months," Pinkie whispered.

* * *

_Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy_

_*Screaming*_

* * *

"Are you serious?" Cheese gasped excitedly. Pinkie put a hoof on her stomach and nodded.

* * *

All the wedding guest had arrived and were seated in many rows of chairs on a clear plot of the orchard, there was an aisle, and at the end of the aisle stood tall barn doors that Big Mac, Braeburn, and Flam had built without Applejack knowing. Spike had been peaking around the doors when he suddenly gasped and ran down the aisle to Flim and Mayor Mare, "She's coming, everypony has to turn around!"

Everypony closed their eyes and faced away from the door as Applejack, the bridesmares, the stallions of honor, and flower fillies hid behind it. The wedding march started and the doors opened.

Flam and Pinkie Pie were first.

* * *

_Pinkie Pie and **Flam**_

_Is the reception cake apple flavored?_

**_I was told not to tell anyone because it's a surprise for Applejack but yeah it is._**

_Sweet._

* * *

Then Big Mac and Fluttershy.

* * *

_Fluttershy and **Big Mac**_

_Your sister looks so pretty._

**_Eeeyup._**

_You haven't even seen her._

**_My sister's always pretty._**

* * *

Followed by Braeburn and Rainbow Dash.

* * *

_Braeburn and **Rainbow Dash**_

_Maybe I should walk you down the aisle for your wedding since we always walk down the aisle together._

**_My wedding won't be for a while._**

_*Mumbles so Rainbow can't hear* That's not what Soarin says._

* * *

Then Soarin and Rarity.

* * *

_Rarity and **Soarin**_

_As much as I hate to say it you look better in uniform than in a tux._

**_I thought you hated our uniforms?_**

_I'm starting to accept them._

* * *

And finally Flash and Twilight.

* * *

_Twilight and **Flash**_

_Out side weddings are so unpredictable, I'm so glad the weather is nice._

**_Darn, my rain dance didn't work._**

_*Giggles*_

* * *

The flower fillies walked down the aisle shooting apple blossom petals over the wedding guests with mini party cannons.

* * *

_Babs, **Applebloom**, _Scootaloo_,__ and Sweetie Bell_

_The is epic!_

**_I'm so glad my sister is okay with this._**

I wish we had these at my parents wedding.

_Can this be a new wedding tradition? I don't want to attend any weddings without these._

* * *

Applejack floated down the aisle and were going to skip the boring ceremony.

* * *

At the reception everyone gawked at one wall of the barn with beautiful renderings of the Apple family, Granny Smith was at the top with tree branches connecting her to Big Mac, Applejack, and Applebloom with branches connecting Fluttershy to Big Mac, and Flim to Applejack with his family in one top corner and Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich in the other.

In the corner of the room was a giant cake about 9 feet high, after 2 hours of eating everyone sat and watched as Liquid Pride took to the stage! All of the members had white pants and different colored camouflage shirts.

Big Mac approached the mic as Braeburn stood on one side holding a violin with Caramel on his other side with a guitar. They had Purple and Pink camo shirts.

[Big Mac]**  
Look at the two of you dancing that way**  
** Lost in the moment and each other's face**  
** So much in love you're alone in this place**  
** Like there's nobody else in the world**  
** I was enough for her not long ago**  
** I was her number one**  
** She told me so**  
** And she still means the world to me**  
** Just so you know**  
** So be careful when you hold my girl**  
** Time changes everything**  
** Life must go on**  
** And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

Flim wrapped and arm around Applejack as she started to tear up.

** But I loved her first and I held her first**  
** And a place in my heart will always be hers**  
** From the first breath she breathed**  
** When she first smiled at me**  
** I knew the love of a brother runs deep**  
** And I prayed that she'd find you someday**  
** But it's still hard to give her away**  
** I loved her first**

Fluttershy gave Applebloom a tissue box and she brought it to Applejack.

** How could that beautiful woman with you**  
** Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew**  
** The one that I read all those fairy tales to?**  
** And tucked into bed all those nights?**  
** And I knew the first time I saw you with her**  
** It was only a matter of time**

Applejack finished blowing her nose and hugged Applebloom.

** But I loved her first and I held her first**  
** And a place in my heart will always be hers**  
** From the first breath she breathed**  
** When she first smiled at me**  
** I knew the love of a father runs deep**  
** And I prayed that she'd find you someday**  
** But it's still hard to give her away**  
** I loved her first**

Flim leaned over and kissed Applejack on the forehead.

** From the first breath she breathed**  
** When she first smiled at me**  
** I knew the love of a brother runs deep**  
** Someday you might know what I'm going through**  
** When a miracle smiles up at you**  
** I loved her first **

Next up Flam was singing, Lucky Star sat behind the piano, Comet was on the banjo, and Flare the drums, they were all wearing blue camo shirts.

[Flam]**  
I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,**  
**And each road leads you where you wanna go,**  
**And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,**  
**I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**  
**And if one door opens to another door closed,**  
**I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,**  
**If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.**  
**But more than anything, more than anything**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**  
**Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**  
**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**  
**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**  
**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**  
**Yeah, this, is my wish.**

**I hope you never look back, but you never forget,**  
**All the ones who love you, in the place you live,**  
**I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,**  
**And you help somebody every chance you get,**  
**Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,**  
**And always give more than you take.**  
**But more than anything, yeah, more than anything**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**  
**Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**  
**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**  
**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**  
**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**  
**Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah.**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**  
**Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**  
**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**  
**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**  
**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**  
**Yeah, this, is my wish **[Lucky Star]** (my wish, for you).**

**This is my wish **[Comet]** (my wish, for you)**  
**I hope you know somebody loves you **[Flare]** (my wish, for you).**  
**May all your dreams stay big **[Lucky Star, Comet, Flare]** (my wish, for you)**

After that was Emerald Waters singing, with Flash on guitar, and Blood Splatter on drums, with their yellow camo shirts.

[Emerald Waters]**  
Do do do d-do do do do do do  
****She's a good girl**  
** She's Daddy's favorite**  
** He's saved for Harvard**  
** He know she'll make it**  
** She's good at school**  
** She's never truant**  
** She can speak Prench  
**[Blood Splatter]  
**(I think she's fluent)**

[Emerald Waters]**  
'Cause every night she studies hard in her room**  
** At least that's what her parents assume**  
** But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend**  
** Here's what she told me the time that I caught her**

[Emerald Waters, Flash, and Blood Splatter]**  
She said to me,**  
** "Forget what you thought**  
** 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.**  
** So just turn around and forget what you saw**  
** 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."**

[Emerald Waters]**  
Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh**  
** Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught**  
** Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh**  
** Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught**

[Flash]**  
She's a good girl**  
** A straight A student**  
** She's really into**  
** All that self-improvement**  
** I swear she lives in that library**  
** But if you ask her she'll say,  
**[Flash does his Twilight impression]  
** "That's where you'll find me!"**

Everypony laughed at Flash's perfect Twilight impression.

[Blood Splatter] **  
But if you look then you won't find her there**  
** She may be clever but she just acts too square**  
** 'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks**  
** She'll be with her boyfriend**  
** She's not reading books!**

[Emerald Waters, Flash, and Blood Splatter]**  
She said to me,**  
** "Forget what you thought**  
** 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.**  
** So just turn around and forget what you saw**  
** 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."**

[Emerald Waters]**  
Do do do d-do do do do do do**  
** Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls**  
** Do do do d-do do do do do do**  
** Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls**

[Blood Splatter]**  
She's a good girl  
**[Flash]  
** (She's a good girl)**  
** Hasn't been caught  
**[Flash]  
** (She's a good girl)**  
** She's a good girl  
**[Flash]  
** (She's a good girl)**  
** Hasn't been caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught...**

[Emerald Waters, Flash, and Blood Splatter]**  
She said to me,**  
** "Forget what you thought**  
** 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.**  
** So just turn around and forget what you saw**  
** 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."**

[Emerald Waters and Blood Splatter]**  
She said to me,  
**[Flash]  
**(She said to me)**  
** "Forget what you thought**  
** 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.**  
** So just turn around  
**[Flash]  
** (Just turn around)**  
** And forget what you saw**  
** 'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."**

[Emerald Waters, Flash, and Blood Splatter]**  
Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh**  
** Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught**  
** Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh**  
** Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught**  
** Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh**  
** Whoa oh oh- oh oh whoa oh**  
** Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught**

And then Soarin and Shadow Blade stood side by side as a backup choir a small distance away from Little Dot and Sailor took to the piano, all in their red camo shirts.

[Little Dot and Choir]  
**Can anybody find me somebody to love**

[Little Dot]**  
Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little**  
**Can barely stand on my feet  
**[Choir]  
**(Take a look at yourself)  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
**[Choir] **  
****(and cry)**  
**Lord what you're doing to me  
**[Choir]**  
(yeah yeah)**  
**I have spent all my years in believing you**  
**But I just can't get no relief, Lord!**  
**Somebody  
**[Choir]**  
(somebody)  
ooh somebody  
**[Choir]**  
(somebody)**  
**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

[Little Dot]**  
I work hard  
**[Choir]**  
(he works hard)  
every day of my life**  
**I work till I ache in my bones**  
**At the end  
**[Choir]**  
****(at the end of the day)**  
**I take home my hard earned pay all on my own**  
**I get down  
**[Choir]**  
(down)  
on my knees  
**[Choir]**  
****(knees)**  
**And I start to pray**  
**Till the tears run down from my eyes**  
**Lord somebody  
**[Choir]**  
(somebody),  
ooh somebody  
**[Choir]  
**(Please) **  
**can anybody find me somebody to love?**

[Little Dot]**  
Everyday  
**[Choir]**  
(everyday)  
I try and I try and I try**  
**But everybody wants to put me down**  
**They say I'm going crazy**  
**They say I got a lot of water in my brain**  
**Ah, got no common sense**  
**I got nobody left to believe in**  
**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

[Little Dot]**  
Oh Lord**  
**Ooh somebody, ooh somebody**  
**Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
**[Choir]  
**(Can anybody find me someone to love)**

[Little Dot]**  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm**  
**I just keep losing my beat  
**[Choir]**  
(you just keep losing and losing)**  
**I'm OK, I'm alright  
**[Choir]**  
****(he's alright, he's alright)**  
**I ain't gonna face no defeat  
**[Choir]**  
****(yeah yeah)**  
**I just gotta get out of this prison cell**  
**One day  
**[Choir]**  
(someday)  
****I'm gonna be free, Lord!**

[Little Dot and Choir]**  
Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**

Cheese Sandwich runs in wearing his red camo shirt, hops on stage, and joins the choir.

[Little Dot and Choir]**  
Find me somebody to love love love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Somebody somebody somebody somebody**  
**Somebody find me**  
**Somebody find me somebody to love**

[Little Dot]**  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
**[Choir]  
**(Find me somebody to love)****  
Ooh  
**[Choir]  
**(Find me somebody to love)**  
**Find me somebody, somebody  
**[Choir]**  
****(find me somebody to love)  
somebody, somebody to love**  
**Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me**  
**Ooh, somebody to love  
**[Choir]**  
(Find me somebody to love)**  
**Ooh  
**[Choir]**  
(find me somebody to love)**  
**Find me, find me, find me somebody to love  
**[Choir]**  
(find me somebody to love)**  
**Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!**  
**Somebody find me, find me love**

Suddenly the lights went out and a single spot light rested on Flitter in her black and gray camo shirt. Vinyl was off stage playing the instrumentals on a track.

[Flitter]**  
Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
**Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
** Du du...**

The lights slowly came onto reveal all the ponies in Liquid Pride in their shirts, and Forest Mist in a shirt just like Flitters.

[All]**  
Some legends are told**  
** Some turn to dust or to gold**  
** But you will remember me**  
** Remember me for centuries**  
** And just one mistake**  
** Is all it will take**  
** We'll go down in history**  
** Remember me for centuries**  
** He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**  
** He-e-e-ey ya**  
** Remember me for centuries**

[Emerald Waters, Flash, and Blood Splatter]**  
Mummified my teenage dreams**  
** No, it's nothing wrong with me**  
** The kids are all wrong**  
** The story's all off**  
** Heavy metal broke my heart**

[Flam, Lucky Star, Comet, and Flare]**  
Come on, come on and let me in**  
** The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints**  
** And this is supposed to match**  
** The darkness that you felt**  
** I never meant for you to fix yourself**

[Flitter and Forest Mist]**  
Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
** Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
** Du du...**

[All]**  
Some legends are told**  
** Some turn to dust or to gold**  
** But you will remember me**  
** Remember me for centuries**  
** And just one mistake**  
** Is all it will take**  
** We'll go down in history**  
** Remember me for centuries**  
** He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**  
** He-e-e-ey ya**  
** Remember me for centuries**

[Big Mac, Braeburn, and Caramel]**  
And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name**  
** 'Cause I was only born inside my dreams**  
** Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you**  
** 'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia**  
** And you're a cherry blossom**  
** You're about to bloom**  
** You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon**

[Flitter and Forest Mist]**  
Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
** Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
** Du du...**

[All]**  
Some legends are told**  
** Some turn to dust or to gold**  
** But you will remember me**  
** Remember me for centuries**  
** And just one mistake**  
** Is all it will take**  
** We'll go down in history**  
** Remember me for centuries**  
** He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**  
** He-e-e-ey ya**  
** Remember me for centuries**

[Little Dot, Sailor, Soarin, Shadow Blade, and Cheese Sandwich]**  
We've been here forever**  
** And here's the frozen proof**  
** I could scream forever**  
** We are the poisoned youth**

[Flitter and Forest Mist]**  
Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
** Du du du-du,  
**[Forest Mist]**  
du du du-du**  
** Du du...**

[All]  
**Some legends are told**  
** Some turn to dust or to gold**  
** But you will remember me**  
** Remember me for centuries**  
** And just one mistake**  
** Is all it will take**  
** We'll go down in history**  
** Remember me for centuries**  
** He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**  
** He-e-e-ey ya**  
** Remember me for centuries**

[All]**  
We'll go down in history**  
** Remember me for centuries**

* * *

After the performance Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer were casually sitting at a table watching Twilight and Flash's every move. Sunset brought her cup to her lips and pretended to take a drink, "Flash is looking, don't let him notice us."

"He looked away Twilight's looking, make a knowing smirk," Starlight added a few minutes later.

* * *

_Twilight_

_As if I'm not bad enough at relationships now I know that two mares are sitting at a table across the room judging me for it._

* * *

"Um, what are you doing?" asked Sunburst as he sat down next to Starlight.

"We're encouraging Twilight by stocking her," Sunset explained.

"Like Spike and Tender Taps?" asked Sunburst pointing to the small dragon and pony at another table across the room.

"No, they're plotting to get Pipsqueak away from Applebloom," Sunset explained pointing to where the CMC, Pipsqueak, Rumble, and Button Mash were dancing.

The three adults watched First Base bring Spike and Tender Taps drinks and join in their plotting, Starlight sighed, "This wont end well."

* * *

Little Dot was talking to Flare and Flitter when Rara came and stood next to him. Flitter was the first to notice her, "Hi!"

"Um, hi!" Rara waved back, "You did really well Little Dot, I was very impressed."

"Thanks, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to impress you," Little Dot admitted.

* * *

_Sailor_

_I told him not to say that._

* * *

Flitter pulled Flare away from the two blushing ponies, "That was the smoothest thing I've ever heard."

"I know, I want him write my eulogy," Flam responded making Flitter laugh.

* * *

**_I have a million excuses for why this is so late and I'm sorry. The next chapter will be a viewer suggested story so if you have a suggestion for something you want to happen leave it in a review and the next chapter will be a random adventure that will in no way be connected to this story so please leave a suggestion!_**

**_-hannah1_**


	20. Reviewer Special 2

**_Review suggested chapter: Thank you for everyone who suggested because all of these suggestions are so good! So awesome, thank you!_**

**_LeahDaughterofThanatos \- A day in the life of the guards! (Stalking! Thank you I always write stocking and I even know it's wrong!)_**

* * *

The guards, Spike, Flash, and Twilight sat eating several different types of cereal. Spike finished his breakfast first, "So what's the plan for the day?"

"Library reorganization!" Twilight cheered happily.

Flash looked up and let out a long sigh, "I wasn't trained for this."

* * *

Flare and Comet took their posts at the front door as birds chirped and the hustle and bustle of the near by town coming to life. Flare let out a hiccup and glared at his brother when he laughed, "That's not funny!"

"It's a little funny," Comet giggled.

* * *

Flitter and Blood Splatter had the halls for the day. To avoid wearing away the carpet from pacing back and forth they had made up a fun walking game. One pony would ask the other a question about themselves and then try and answer it for them, if they were wrong then the second pony takes a step forward and answers the question correctly, if the first pony gets the answer right then they take a step forward, the first one to the end of the hall wins. Spike walked past with a plate of fruit, seeing Blood Splatter a few steps ahead of Flitter he whispered something in her ear, and she smiled, "Have you made up a couple name for Sunset Shimmer and my brother? Is it Sunerald?" Blood Splatter glared at Spike as he walked into the library and Flitter took a step forward.

* * *

Shadow Blade had went to visit Zecora leaving Lucky Star, Little Dot, and Sailor to spend their 'day off' together (They don't work any shifts that day). The three stallions snuck past Forest Mist and Emerald Water's respective rooms on their way to the library where they over heard Flash say, "Spike, you brought us fruit? Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Your not fat, armor isn't flattering on anypony," Sailor called from the hall.

* * *

When the guards finally got back together for dinner Spike, Twilight, and Flash were out visiting Fluttershy so the guards ate a giant pile of chicken nuggets.

* * *

That night Forest Mist and Emerald Waters guarded the hallway, to make it up and down the hall they rolled a dice and each number told them how to take them next step.

1.) Small step

2.) Large step

3.) Jump

4.) Spin

5.) Dance

6.) Trip and Fall

7.) Summersault

...it was a weird dice...

* * *

**_wildfur123 \- Everyone goes on holiday (vacation)! (I haven't taken many vacations in my life but my favorite was skiing in the mountains, so that's what they're going to do.)_**

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Twilight, Flash, Applejack, and Flam stood at the top of a mountain ready to race down in teams of two. Inside the mountain side lodge, Pinkie Pie, Cheese, Fluttershy, Big Mac, and Rarity, sat at a big window watching the race as Sweetie Bell and Flim made hot chocolate in the kitchen.

* * *

Back at the castle the guards were having an intense dance off with no music.

* * *

**That was short and I'm sorry, I am very pressed for time.**

**Does anyone remember like a year ago when I said I was going to have a Fourth of July chapter? Because that's going to happen.**

**Please Review**

**-hannah1**


	21. 4th of July Special

**_Reviews:_**

_**wildfur123 \- Thank you, it was a wonderful suggestion.**_

_**Monkeyboy0118 - I wasn't planning on putting in a swimming scene but if I find a place to put one in the next few chapters I will definitely use your OC, thanks.**_

_**lunarprincess21 \- Thanks, I've never heard of a fireworks kissing tradition but I did some research and it's perfect for this story! I think I have an idea you're going to like.**_

**_Flash Sentry - It's the name of the canon character, man, I don't know what to tell you. And I usually post at the end of the month._**

* * *

Flash and Twilight sat at a library table reading, suddenly Flash looked at Twilight, "Hey Twilight, you know what historical wizard was really, really cool?"

"Um, who?" asked Twilight.

"Starswirl the 'frickin' Bearded!" Flash answered.

Twilight gasped, "I love Starswirl!"

* * *

Flim and Flam were assembling homemade fireworks, Flim noticed Applebloom peaking in the doorway, "Applebloom, if you want to be in here you have to wear safety goggles."

"Alright," Applebloom walked to the box in the corner, grabbed some safety goggles, and secured them over her eyes, "Can ah help?"

"I don't think Applejack would like that," Flam answered.

* * *

_Flam_

_I don't know why Applejack is worried, we have buckets of water literally everywhere and we're highly trained._

* * *

"I talked to her, you can help us pick colors from a safe two meters away with a clear path to run out of the barn," Flim informed.

"Well, ah suppose that sounds kinda fun," Applebloom said as she sat down on the floor at a safe distance.

"Okay Miss Artist, what color combination should we start with?" asked Flam.

After some thought Applebloom answered, "Red, white, and blue."

"Where would you come up with such a strange color combination?" asked Flim.

"It just seemed so annoyin'ly bold that ah wanted to be a part of it," Applebloom shrugged.

"That perfectly describes our family," Flam admitted.

* * *

Fluttershy and Scootaloo trotted along side Big Mac as he pulled a wagon full of watermelons to the castle. Scootaloo ran ahead to greet Little Dot and Flare, "Hey guys, are you coming to the party tomorrow?"

"You know it!" Flare cheered back.

* * *

_Scootaloo_

_I don't know if it's just Twilight's guards, but they all act like children, it's awesome._

* * *

"That's a suspicious amount of watermelons," Little Dot commented.

"You don't want to know what I had to do to get them," Big Mac whispered as Fluttershy and Scootaloo entered the castle.

* * *

Flim stood in the kitchen surrounded by barrels of apples, peeling them and throwing them into a bucket of water. Applejack came in, sat beside him, and started helping him peel the apples, "How many pies are we makin again?"

"You know how many apples we use during cider season?" Flim questioned.

"Last year we used 367,594 apples, why?" Applejack asked.

"That's the exact amount of apples were going to be using, give or take .4 apples," Flim explained handing applejack a note pad he had done a bunch of math and numbers on.

"Flim, we can't make 52,513 pies in 24 hours, that's impossible," Applejack spoke putting her hoof on Flim's shoulder.

"We're going to do it any way," Flim replied.

"You're insane," Applejack rolled her eyes fondly.

"You married me," Flim smirked.

* * *

Back at the castle Flash, Big Mac, and Shadow Blade were cutting the watermelons into slices while Twilight, Spike, Comet, Blood Splatter, Emerald Waters, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo used star shaped cookie cutters to make the watermelons into the festive shapes. Pinkie Pie and Cheese would show up occasionally to take a wagon full of watermelon stars to the field where the party was taking place, each time they used different accents. As the front door opened Spike who was standing closes to the hall way called, "Pinkie, Cheese, what is Ponyville?

"The best town in all of Equestria!" Cheese yelled back.

* * *

_Starlight Glimmer_

_I disagree._

* * *

"What kind of accent is that?" asked Comet.

"A Ponyville accent, duh," Pinkie answered.

"Pinkie, should you be lifting those crates?" Blood Splatter almost scolded.

"Probably not," the pregnant pink pony still tried to lift the crate.

Twilight made eye contact with Flash, "Emerald Waters, you take my job, Pinkie, you can take Emerald's job, I'll take the watermelon stars to the field."

"They communicate with their minds, it's really creepy," Shadow Blade whispered to Big Mac.

"I heard that!" Twilight and Flash yelled in unison.

* * *

Flim was making a batch of pie filling while Applejack rolled out the pie crust and put it in the pie tins. Applebloom walked in covered in black powder, she snuck up on Applejack and tapped her on the shoulder making her jump, "Applebloom, what in tarnation are you covered in?"

"The stuff that goes in fireworks," Applebloom answered.

* * *

_Flare and **Flitter**_

_Applebloom, you da bomb._

**_*Hoof bump*_**

* * *

"Ah told ya ta stay away from that stuff," Applejack scolded.

"Applebloom, you better wash that off before it stains you're coat," Flim warned.

"It wont stain ma coat," Applebloom rolled her eyes.

"Okay, learn it the hard way like I did," Flim turned back to the pie filling on the stove, "That was a horrible 3 months."

"Three months? Ah can't have a stained coat for the beginnin of ma last year of school!" Applebloom yelled running upstairs.

As soon as Applebloom was gone Applejack turned to Flim, "You told me the powder wouldn't stain a pony's coat."

"It won't, lying is going to be my favorite parenting technic," Flim explained.

* * *

Flash and Cheese Sandwich arrived at the field to see a giant hollow block of ice. Cheese Sandwich walked towards it like it was nothing and Flash was completely gobsmaked, "That's a block of ice in the middle of a Ponyville summer."

"It's a magical block of ice, Little Dot made it," Cheese responded as he and Flash moved the crates of watermelon stars into the giant hollow block of ice.

* * *

_Little Dot_

_It has a working door and lock. Like to see Elsa do that._

* * *

"Well, that makes sense," Flash admitted as he and Cheese got ready to take their small wagons back to the castle.

* * *

Back at the farm a fly tent with mesh on the sides already held a whole table of pies to cool; the pies would later be put into the barn to store until tomorrow. Applejack walked out of the kitchen door with a pie in her hoof, a pie on her back, and a pie balancing on top of her hat and put them onto another table soon to be filled with pies. Applejack sighed as she entered the hot kitchen, "I think we're goin ta need more pie tins, love."

"Braeburn is bringing the entire Appaloosa pie tin reserve," Flim explained as he ran a hoof over his mane damp with sweat.

"Wash you're hooves if ya get sweat on them," Applejack reminded.

* * *

_Sailor_

_Words to live by._

* * *

"You should have that embroidered on a pillow," Flim rolled his eyes as he washed his hooves before continuing to peel more apples.

"It's on a towel in the bathroom," Applejack sighed.

"It is?" Flim walked out of the kitchen presumably upstairs and to the bathroom, then he yelled, "How did I miss that?"

* * *

Rarity and Sweetie Bell sat in Rarity's work room dying the top of white t-shirts a neon color for a game with three teams; green, yellow, and orange. Suddenly the door slammed open and Photo Finish, Trenderhoof, and Coco Pommel strutted in and posed like a superhero trio. "Oh my, didn't you three come in like a small, loud, tornado."

"We are 'ere to make Equestria 'istory!" Photo Finish exclaimed.

"Let me guess, you want me in on you're crazy collaboration that has something to do with our small town, photos, and possibly our summer fun celebration?" asked Rarity.

"Yes, we need just a little bit of help," Trenderhoof admitted.

* * *

_Zephyr Breeze_

_I think Trenderhoof needs a ton of help to be honest._

* * *

"Well, I could use a break, Sweetie Bell, you think you can handle this for a while?" asked Rarity as Photo Finish, Trenderhoof, and Coco filed out of the room.

"Sure thing Rarity," Sweetie Bell smiled as she watched her sister follow her friends out of the room, "Now I don't have Rarity in my way I can multitask and get this done faster than I could with her constantly telling me to be careful and slow down."

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Soarin stood on a giant cloud looking at the now finished Junior Wonderbolt Flight Camp, there was a fillies dormitory, a boys dormitory, a mess hall, and a runway strip. Soarin did a tiny squat before a small hop which doesn't go unnoticed by Rainbow, "Soarin, are you gonna make it there?"

"I'm just really excited," Soarin admitted, "Don't you feel like jumping up and down and screaming?"

"Maybe a little, but I'm not going to, we're Wonderbolts we're supposed to be professionals," Rainbow flew onto the top of the fillies dormitory.

* * *

_Celestia_

_LAME!_

* * *

"No pony is around to see," Soarin waggled his eyebrow.

Rainbow blinked before they both burst out, jumping up and down, and chanting, "We're going to be counselors, we're going to be counselors!"

* * *

Rarity, Photo Finish, Trenderhoof, and Coco Pommel sat at Rarity's kitchen table. Trenderhoof was writing as Rarity finished listing off couples in Ponyville, "What's this for again?"

"You know the tradition where you kiss somepony you never want to forget when the first fireworks of a holiday go off?" asked Coco.

"Not really, no," Rarity answered truthfully.

"That's because it's a really old tradition that almost no pony remembers, we're going to put out an article with a bunch of pictures of ponies kissing with fireworks behind them to revive it," Trenderhoof explained.

"'hat is why we need to capture every couple in Ponyville," Photo Finish concluded.

"So any couple on that list has to kiss this evening?" asked Rarity breaking into a devious smile, "Than I have some names I'd like to add."

* * *

Braeburn and Little Strongheart made their way to Sweet Apple Acres with a wagon full of pie tins. Flam ran out to greet them, jumped on Braeburn's back, and hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad you're here, I'm sick of being the only non-married stallion at the farm, who's this?"

"Flam, this is Little Strongheart, ma wife," Braeburn answered.

* * *

_Lucky Star and **Flitter**_

_Notice how Braeburn didn't say he missed Flam._

**_How rude!_**

* * *

"Oh, nice to meet you," Flam shook Little Strongheart's hoof, "If you'll excuse me I'm just going to-"

Braeburn looked at the stallion that passed out on his back, "Well, that went better then ah expected."

* * *

Back at the castle Scootaloo was getting bored listening to the adults converse about the weather and the new foals to be born in the next year. Scootaloo sighed and tapped her mother on the shoulder, "Can I go find Rainbow Dash?"

"Of course, stay out of trouble," Fluttershy spoke softly giving Scootaloo a hug before she left.

"Bye Little Dot, bye Flare," Scootaloo called as she walked out of the castle.

"Bye Scootaloo," the two guards chorused before going back to their conversation about what prank they should pull on Sailor.

* * *

In the midst of Rainbow Dash and Soarin's celebrating Scootaloo flew up onto the camp's cloud, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"We're just really excited for camp and I just can't believe you're flying now," Rainbow gushed hugging the small pegasus tightly.

* * *

_Soarin_

_I like seeing Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo interact, it brings out her sweet motherly side that she never shows except around Scootaloo._

* * *

"Can I go look around inside the buildings?" asked Scootaloo.

"Sure, there's a bunch of obstacle coarse equipment in the mess hall, you wanna help set up the first drill?" Soarin offered.

"That sounds awesome!" Scootaloo cheered.

* * *

Applebloom walked down stairs to see her living room covered in empty pie tins, "Applejack, what happened?"

"Cousin Braeburn brought over some pie tins for the apple pie eating contest, now he, Little Strongheart, and Flam are jumping on the trampoline," Applejack explained standing in the kitchen door way her bangs suck to her forehead with sweat.

"Why is it so dang hot in here, is the air conditionin broken?" asked Applebloom.

"Nah, we're just baking a ton of pies," Applejack shrugged.

"Are you sure because my door has been closed all day and my room is still really hot," Applebloom explained.

Applejack's eyes went wide and she ran into the kitchen, "Flim!"

* * *

_Applejack_

_What makes a heater different from an air conditioner? Ah don't know but there is a difference and ah don't like it._

* * *

"Applejack, I love you but if it involves me doing something besides baking apple pies it can wait," Flim sat pealing even more apples.

"Yeah, ya keep workin on that," Applejack nodded before walking out the kitchen door, "Flam!"

* * *

All the watermelon stars were in their safe little ice block and Cheese Sandwich had gotten his tongue stuck to it. Flash sat and stared at him, "I told you not to."

"Ah 'now, you 'ere right," Cheese Sandwich sighed.

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Soarin, and Scootaloo stood in front of two obstacle courses. Scootaloo's brows knitted together in confusion, "How are we supposed to fly through this?"

"Oh you're not, this has nothing to do with flying, we just thought it would be fun for you kids to bond over," Soarin explained.

"Can I practice until I can do them perfectly and show off?" asked Scootaloo.

"Only if I can race you," Rainbow agreed.

* * *

Sweetie Bell laid on her back surrounded by finished dyed shirts when Rarity entered, "Sweetie Bell, how did you finish so quickly?"

"I used magic," Sweetie Bell whispered weakly.

"Oh dear, you can't over work yourself like that," Rarity sighed, "You should rest until tonight."

* * *

_Twilight_

_I've trained Sweetie Bell in levitation, I doesn't surprise me that she could levitate so many things at once._

* * *

"Okay," Sweetie Bell rolled onto her side and curled into a ball.

"Well, I didn't mean here," Rarity murmured as her sister snored in response.

* * *

Spike was alone in the kitchen wiping the sticky watermelon juice from every surface. Discord casually strolled through the door, "Hello Spike, whatcha' doin?"

"Just some cleaning up, I haven't seen you for a while," Spike commented.

"Oh, I've been finding myself," Discord explained.

"You don't seem very different," Spike jumped as the mess he had been cleaning disappeared with a snap of the draconequuse's fingers.

"It wasn't very hard, I was right under my nose the whole time," Discord shrugged.

"I don't think that's how it works," Spike gathered all his cleaning supplies and walked down the hall Discord following.

As they walked they pasted the library, Discord poked is head in, "Hi Twilight, hi Flash."

"Sup?" Twilight and Flash greeted.

"The fact that you both just tried to act cool surrounded by piles of books makes you both 32% more nerdy," Discord scoffed.

* * *

_Luna_

_Burn!_

* * *

"Yeah, well if we're nerds that makes you a problem child," Flash yelled, after a long stare from Discord, Flash got up and ran back into the library to hide.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Soarin flew away from Fluttershy's family's cottage after dropping Scootaloo off. Rainbow got an idea, "What if we invite Cadence, Shinning Armor, and Skyla to the party tomorrow without telling Twilight?"

"I'll race you to the Crystal Empire," Soarin yelled as they both took off.

"You didn't even say if you liked my idea," Rainbow called as they cut through the Equestrian country side.

"It involved a race to the Crystal Empire, of course it's a good idea," Soarin responded.

* * *

Scootaloo sat in the kitchen with Angel, Fluttershy, and Big Mac eating a snack of apple slices and peanut butter. There was a knock at the door, Big Mac went to open it and let in Discord, "I'm home!"

"Hey brother!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Hey sister!" Discord hugged Scootaloo tightly.

"Discord, are you coming to the party tomorrow?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes, and I was just on my way to invite Celestia and Luna," Discord explained.

"I'm sure Twilight will be delighted to see them," Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh, Spike told me not to tell her, it's a surprise," Discord shrugged.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_Awesome minds think alike._

* * *

"Can I go with you?" asked Scootaloo.

Discord and Scootaloo turned and smiled at Big Mac, "Eeeyup."

* * *

The sun was starting to set when Flam walked into the kitchen and turned the light on, "Why were you guys peeling apples in the dark?"

"Oh wow, I didn't even notice the sun was setting," Flim shrugged.

"Maybe you guys should take a break," Flam suggested.

"Can't, we're half way done," Applejack explained.

"There is no way you made 26,257 pies," Flam mused.

"Go count 'em if ya don't believe me," Applejack shrugged.

Flam looked out the window and saw tables and tables covered in pies, "I agreed to move those into the barn didn't I?"

"Eeeyup," Flim and Applejack answered in unison.

"Great," Flam sighed as he trudged outside and started lifting pies with his magic.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was talking with Cadence while Soarin sat on the floor with Skyla. Shining Armor entered the throne room and addressed Cadence, "I checked with the guards, we leave early tomorrow morning."

"Would you like to stay the night and ride the train with us?" Cadence invited.

"Thanks, but I have to take care of the weather tomorrow morning," Rainbow replied.

* * *

_Rainbow Dash_

_Even though I am technically an official Wonderbolt I still have a contract as a weather pony until the next snow._

* * *

"I think she likes you, Soarin," Shinning Armor laughed.

Skyla was laying on her stomach on top on Soarin's head fast asleep, "I have no idea how I got into this situation."

* * *

Discord and Scootaloo landed on the watch tower balcony as Celestia finished setting the sun and Luna was raising the moon. Discord spoke to the sisters, "Well if it isn't our beautiful princesses."

"Hello Discord, Scootaloo," Celestia greeted.

"Sup?" Luna added as she continued to raise the moon.

* * *

_Discord_

_Twilight and Flash need to take lessons from Luna about being cool._

* * *

"Do you wanna come to our party tomorrow and surprise Twilight?" asked Scootaloo.

"Do you have a plan for a big entrance, don't you?" asked Celestia.

"Subtly is the key-" Discord jumped into a lengthy explanation or something that you shall see played out later.

* * *

Then next morning Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich went down to visit the farm. They entered through the kitchen door to see Flim taking 3 pies out of the oven with his magic and Applejack asleep at the table, her head in her arms. Cheese spoke quietly, "Are those the last pies?"

"Eeeyup," Flim answered as he set the pies on a table outside then sat at the table and fell asleep just like Applejack.

Flam came down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Do you want to see the fireworks for tonight?"

"Absolutely," Pinkie jumped in excitement then got off balance and stumbled into Cheese.

"Careful," Cheese reminded.

* * *

Rarity, Sweetie Bell, and Mayor Mare sat in town hall surrounded by boxes of shirts, "These are beautiful Rarity."

"Why thank you but Sweetie Bell did most of the work," Rarity patted her sister on the shoulder.

"Good job as well," Mayor Mare congratulated, "So Rarity, do you have a plan for which ponies get which shirt?"

Rarity stared at the wall ahead of her when Sweetie Bell cut in, "We're heading over to ask Twilight right now."

* * *

_Rarity_

_I think Sweetie Bell just saved my life._

* * *

"Oh okay, I guess I'll leave you to that," Mayor Mare spoke as she headed back to her office.

* * *

Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, and Flam stood in the barn surrounded by pies and fireworks. Flam sighed, "This looks like the beginning of a bad joke."

* * *

Twilight and Flash sat in the library reading when Rarity and Sweetie Bell burst in, Rarity caught her breath first, "Twilight, I need your help!"

"List of everypony in town, spell to randomly select ponies from the list, and Spike will get you a glass of water so you can calm down," Twilight handed Rarity some scrolls and Spike walked in with two glasses of water and gave one to each sister.

* * *

_Flash_

_Like a boss._

* * *

"You're the best, Twilight," Sweetie Bell thanked.

* * *

An hour later all of Ponyville was gathered in the field where the giant ice block full of watermelon stars sat waiting for them. Everypony had shirts on but stood in mixed up groups because the teams really didn't matter. All the buckets of watermelon stars were set in a circle around the gathered ponies. Twilight addressed the ponies, "Alright, the newest princess Skyla, my adorable nice, will throw the first watermelon star then we'll battle to the death."

* * *

_Twilight_

_It was so nice to see Cadence, Shinning Armor, and Skyla; I don't know how this day could get any better!_

* * *

"Not to the death!" Caramel yelled before pointing at Braeburn, "I'm looking at you Goldie-locks."

"Whatever fudge head," Braeburn shot back.

"All y'all are gonna go down, don't be playin like ya stand a chance," Applejack added.

"Burn, zero to 100 real quick!" Flim yelled.

"Ugh, adults are lame," Applebloom rolled her eyes then jumped in front of Skyla, "Come on, half pint, hit me."

Skyla picked up a watermelon star and threw it at Applebloom's hooves, Sweetie Bell picked up the star and nailed Scootaloo in the face, "Close enough!"

"Food fight!" Spike yelled as everyone started throwing watermelon stars at each other. Suddenly Discord, Celestia, and Luna appeared in the middle of the action and blueberries rained down on everypony and added to the watermelon stars mush that was now everywhere.

* * *

Hours of chaos later the weather pegasi gathered a bunch of premade storm clouds to shower the congregation with clean water so no pony was sticky and gross. Then the towns people headed down to Sweet Apple Acres for an apple pie eating contest. There was several tables lined up with a pies set every few inches for everypony and several rows of chairs off to the side. Flim and Flam stood on top of one of the tables, Flam addressed the crowd, "Gather round Fillies and Gentlecolts, pick a pie place setting and we'll explain the rules."

* * *

_Celestia_

_This is almost too many pies._

* * *

After everypony was settled Flim addressed the crowd, "The rules are simple; each round everypony must eat one pie and after everypony finishes their pie we go onto the second round together."

"You can drop out at any time and the apple family will participate but can't win because they have an unfair advantage," Flam added.

"Any questions?" asked Flim.

"I'm allergic to apples," First Base raised his hoof.

"It's impossible to be allergic to cooked apples, do you dislike apples?" Flam questioned.

First Base turned to Apple Bloom, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Applebloom shrugged.

"First Base, you can sit with the other ponies not participating," Flim pointed to where Skyla and the baby Cakes were sitting on a tarp in oversized shirts sharing a half destroyed pie.

* * *

_Flim_

_No pony insults Apples and gets away with it._

* * *

"Alright, any other questions?" asked Flam. Everypony sat quietly and stared blankly at him, "You guys just want to eat pie right?"

"Yeah!" the crowed cheered.

"One, two, three go!" Flim yelled quickly and everypony started eating the pie in front of them. Flim turned to Flam, "You we're taking too long."

* * *

The quitters at the end of the first round: Rarity, Photo Finish, Zecora, Aloe, Vera, Shadow Blade, Pipsqueak, and Zipporwhill.

"Shadow Blade, you betrayed the original brother hood!" Lucky Star yelled while Little Dot and Emerald Waters hoof bumped. Shadow Blade shrugged from where he sat with Zecora.

* * *

The ponies who dropped out at the end of the second round: Celestia, Cadence, Coco Pommel, Filthy Rich, Mayor Mare, Sweetie Bell, and Sunny Daze.

"Twilight, we are now the alpha princesses!" Luna cheered.

* * *

_Cadence_

_But do you have your own empire? No? Thought not._

* * *

"I'm sure am glad it's not a cake eating contest," Twilight laughed.

* * *

The losers at the end of the 3rd round: Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Nurse Redheart, Doc Top, Mane Goodall, and Doctor Horse.

"All the ponies who keep us healthy dropped out at once, if that doesn't say something about everypony competing after this I don't know what does," Flam whispered to Flim.

* * *

This went on until round 20 when only Applejack, Big Mac, Braeburn, Little Strongheart, and Tender Taps were the only ones left. Flim announced to the audience, "Since the only non-Apples in the competition are Little Strongheart and Tender Taps we're just gonna keep going till one gives out."

"Actually she is an Apple," Braeburn explained.

"Braeburn adopted Little Strongheart?" Applebloom questioned, "Aren't ya a little too close in age for that?"

"I didn't adopt her, I married her," Braeburn explained.

Twilight walked up behind Applejack and put a hoof on her friends shoulder as she sat in shock, "I know it hurts."

"I said I was sorry!" Shinning Armor yelled.

* * *

Tender Taps, being the winner of the pie eating contest got to shoot off the first firework when the sunset. Flim, Flam, and Tender Taps stood on a far off hill ready to make a fantastic display for the ponies gathered in town square. Flam turned to Tender Taps, "So, what color firework do you want to shoot off first?"

"Um...purple?" Tender Taps suggests.

* * *

_Starlight Glimmer_

_Purple is a cool color...*creepy smile*._

* * *

"We don't have just purple, we have purple and green, purple and yellow, and purple and red," Flim responded holding up three fireworks in his magic.

"Purple and red," Tender Taps decided.

Flim handed Tender Taps a firework then jumped behind a sandbag barricade that Applejack made them build, "Don't worry, if you light it right you're at least 90% safe."

"How exactly do I light it?" asked Tender Taps. Flim and Flam shared a look.

"Set it on the ground and take this," Flam lit a punk with his magic and handed it to Tender Taps after he set the firework upright on the ground, "Now light the fuse then safely run behind the barricade."

"O-okay," Tender Taps stuttered as he did what Flam said. From behind the barricade they watched a giant flower of purple and red explode above them. "That was awesome!"

* * *

Back in town square Photo Finish, Trenderhoof, and Coco stood in a group plotting as the fireworks display started. Rarity walked up to them, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We need you and Applejack to go to the hill that Flam and Flim are on," Coco replied.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_Hearing someone say Flam and Flim makes me uncomfortable, it's Flim and Flam._

* * *

"Oh, Applejack is very afraid of fireworks that won't work," Rarity explained.

"You have to, by any means necessary," Trenderhoof spoke darkly, everypony stared at him, "Or just try your best."

* * *

Trenderhoof walked up to Mr and Mrs. Cake with Photo Finish and Coco behind him, "Hello, are you aware of the old tradition of kissing someone you love when fireworks go off?"

"Oh my, that is a very old tradition," Mrs. Cake commented.

"We were wondering if we could take a picture of you two kissing for an article in an attempt to bring the tradition back," Trenderhoof explained.

"You betcha!" Mr. Cake agreed as he kissed his wife and Photo Finish snapped a picture.

* * *

Rarity walked over to where Applejack, Fluttershy, and Little Strongheart were sitting on a blanked, "Applejack, can I speak with you?"

"Sure thing, Rarity," Applejack answered as she got up and followed her friend away from everypony else to talk, "What can I do ya for?"

* * *

_Derpy_

_For the first 3 years I knew Applejack I thought every time she said for she was saying fur, it was very confusing._

* * *

"Well, Photo Finish, Trenderhoof, and Coco are trying to capture every couple in Ponyville kissing with fireworks behind them and they need a picture of you and Flim," Rarity explained.

"Rarity, you and ah both know there's no way I'm going to that hill," Applejack droned.

"I thought as much," Rarity sighed and started to walk away before Applejack could comment, "Come on, Rarity, you'll figure out a solution."

* * *

Twilight and Flash stood talking to Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shinning Armor, and Skyla when Coco walked up to Twilight and spoke very quickly, "Hello Twilight, if we could snap a quick pic of you and Flash kissing that would be awesome."

"What?!" the group outraged.

* * *

_Coco Pommel_

_I was hoping if I said it really fast they wouldn't notice what I said._

* * *

"I said-" Coco was interrupted before she could repeat herself.

"I heard you, I'm just very confused," Twilight responded.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Shinning Armor started chanting.

"Is that an order?" asked Flash.

"Yes," Shinning answered.

"Sorry Twilight," Flash apologized before kissing Twilight on the cheek as Photo Finish snapped a pic.

* * *

Rarity walked up to the barricade that Flim and Flam hid behind followed by Photo Finish, Trenderhoof, and Coco Pommel. "Flam darling, come here please."

"Is this about the kissing thing?" asked Flam.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone," Trenderhoof whined.

* * *

_Trenderhoof_

_You had one job!_

* * *

"Doesn't matter now," Rarity shrugged before kissing Flam and Photo Finish to a picture, "We need a picture of Flim and Applejack but Applejack refuses to come up here."

"How long will it take you to get to where Applejack is?" asked Flim as he lit a fuse connected to several fireworks and ducked behind the barricade with everypony else.

"Not even 5 minutes," Coco answered.

"Okay, I'll teleport over there in 7 minutes when the finale starts," Flim responded over the fireworks he just lit blasting off.

* * *

Spike sat with Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, and Scootaloo on a picnic blanket watching the fireworks. Applebloom spoke up, "Hey girls, ah've been thinkin."

"That's dangerous," Scootaloo laughed but a look from Applebloom made her stop.

"You've been thinking about if we've been following our cutie marks, right?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"It's not like we can travel around looking for ponies to help, we're still in school," Scootaloo sighed.

"But what about after school, should we travel around then?" asked Applebloom.

"Shouldn't you guys be worrying more about your end of year finals before what you're going to do after school?" Spike wondered aloud.

"Finals!" Sweetie Bell started hyperventilating.

* * *

_Twilight_

_I love finals!_

* * *

"Shh, it's okay," Scootaloo soothed putting her arms around Sweetie Bell, "You've passed every year, just one more time and then you're free."

* * *

Applejack, Rarity, Photo Finish, Trenderhoof, and Coco Pommel stood around when suddenly Flim teleported in front of Applejack and kissed her, of course Photo Finish took a picture. When the separated Flim spoke, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, have you been being safe?" asked Applejack.

"Of course," Flim replied before teleporting away.

* * *

**_DONE! Okay, I meant to post this literally 20 days ago but I was working at my schools fireworks stand the 10 days before the 4th and I worked 10-15 hours every day to the point where everyone was concerned for my mental and physical health and I have finally gotten enough rest to not be tired and crazy and stressed so I am so sorry that this is so late. Thank you all of you for being patient, feel free to yell at me in a review if you want to._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. Good excuse to not have edited this? Yay, nay?_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Reviews_**

**_Monkeyboy0118 \- I'll keep that in mind, thanks._**

**_Wildfur123 \- Thank you so much! You are so fantastic!_ **

_**lunarprincess21 \- Thanks for the shout outs, I appreciate them.**_

* * *

_**All of the young pegasi are from the show but some are named by fans, if you want to know what they look like you can google their names. **_

* * *

A group of 50 young pegasi stood on the landing strip of the flying camp. The fillies and colts stood in a row in front of Rainbow Dash and Soarin. Soarin addressed the group "Alright campers now for the moment you all have been waiting for."

"Camp shirts!" Rainbow announced, "While you guys were eating we put your shirts on your beds in your bunks so you can go freak out about those now and if there are any sizing issues let us know."

* * *

Applejack sat on the trampoline while Flim jumped up and down around her, "Ah still don't think this is fun."

"But it's not as scary as you thought?" asked Flim before back flipping over her and landed seated in front of her.

* * *

_Flam_

_Show off...I taught him that, we used to practice that as kids._

* * *

"Ah guess," Applejack shrugged.

"But it's still kinda safe, right?" Flim questioned.

"I'm okay with Applebloom being on it if she is supervised," Applejack admitted.

"That's your sister, what about our kids?" Flim leaned closely to Applejack.

Applejack booped her nose against Flim's, "We'll see."

* * *

In the girls cabin, Scootaloo sat on her top bunk with her spandex shirt; the shirt was blue with yellow lightning bolts running down the sleeves and the sides. Mango Dash, Scootaloo's bunk mate, climbed from her bottom bunk up to sit with her, "Don't you just love these shirts?"

"It makes me feel cool," Scootaloo posed dramatically.

"At least you can get yours on," Scootaloo and Mango Dash turned to see Cotton Cloudy stagger sideways her shirt half on her head with one wing out the arm hole and her tale some how tangled around the other.

* * *

_Scootaloo_

_These are the memories that will stay with me forever._

* * *

Tornado Bolt followed after her, "Hold still, I can help."

"I second that, all the pictures are blurry," Rainy Feather followed with a camera snapping pictures constantly.

* * *

Twilight sat at the kitchen table late that night starting at a closed news paper daring to be opened. Emerald Waters came up behind her and spoke, startling her, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes, sorry, I just got this in the mail today," Twilight picked up the paper.

"Is it the article?" asked Emerald Waters.

"Yeah," Twilight pondered for a moment, "Will you open it?"

Emerald Waters took the news paper and opened it, "Oh no this is horrible!"

"What?!" Twilight jumped up.

"Look," Emerald Waters folded the paper back and showed Twilight half of what was printed on it. He pointed to a picture of himself and Blood Splatter both kissing Forest Mist on the cheek, "I have a stain on my shirt."

* * *

_Rarity_

_*Gasp* What a tragedy!_

* * *

"You were supposed to stain it," Twilight sighed taking the paper from him a flipping it over, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" asked Emerald Waters.

"The picture of Flash and I," Twilight explained.

"Maybe it was blurry," Emerald Waters suggested.

"Maybe, oh well, I guess I was worried over nothing," Twilight shrugged as she made towards the door.

"Night, Twilight," Emerald Waters called.

"Goodnight," Twilight called back.

* * *

In the boys cabin Featherweight, Rumble, and Mint Chip were fast asleep. When Scootaloo snuck into their room and quietly switched around their camp shirts as Tornado Bolt stood watch. A sleepy yawn was heard down the hall and Tornado Bolt and Scootaloo ran back down the hall in to the girls room just as Soarin and Rainbow Dash walked down the hall to check on the sleeping ponies. Soarin peeked his head into the boys room as Rainbow looked away, when the door closed the spoke, "Why exactly do we have to check on them ever 30 minutes?"

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_I feel safe knowing Rainbow Dash checks on Scootaloo._

* * *

"So we give them the freedom to bond without us getting in the way," Soarin explained, "And so I can lock them out of my room so they can't prank me."

"Fair enough," Rainbow shrugged.

* * *

Flam sat at the kitchen table pondering life when Applebloom came in and sat down next to him, "What's up, buttercup?"

"Just thinking, half pint," Flam answered.

"About?" Applebloom questioned.

"Stuff," Flam answered.

"You wanna listen to Ke$ha and give me unwanted relationship advice based on your past mistakes?" asked Applebloom.

"I would love too," Flam agreed.

* * *

**_Tomorrow (August 30th) is my birthday and I'm going to use the fact that this is my birth month as an excuse to have a horribly short chapter. But I wont use this excuse ever again. _**

**_-hannah1_**


	23. End

_**Guys I am so sorry but I can't write anymore. You guys have always been so wonderful and encouraging but I really feel like this part of my life is over and I can't hold onto it any longer. I am not quitting fanfiction I'm closing this chapter in my life and a new one is going to start. Thank you all for everything and I wish you the best of luck.**_

_**If you want any loose ends in this story tied up leave them, in a comment and I will post one more chapter answering your questions.**_

_**-hannah1**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Back at it again with this fanfic thing. I'm back, I'll tell you why I left at the end but for now lets get a quick recap of the last chapter and get this story back on track!**_

_**I'm going to call Shinning Armor and Cadence's daughter Flurry Heart from now on, I used to call her Skyla and I'm going to change that, I'm also going to change somethings with Changelings and Starlight Glimmer because I previously had things in this story drastically different than in the show and I'm going to tweak some of that stuff. If you get confused I will try and figure out what is happening in this story, because I really don't know.**_

* * *

_Rainbow Dash and _**Soarin**

_We started our fun filled week of flying camp!_

**And the girls played a prank on the guys but shhh, we don't know about it.**

* * *

_Flim and _**Applejack**

_We got a trampoline!_

**It ain't safe.**

_It's kinda safe._

* * *

_Flash and _**Twilight**

_With Shining Armors blessing-_

**"Order"**

_I kissed Twilight and the picture ended up in an Equestria wide news paper article._

**And now we have a scandal.**

* * *

Flim and Flam ran around Sweet Apple Acres hiding eggs with their magic. Flam was constantly looking at his brother then quickly looking away so he wouldn't get caught, "So, Applebloom and her school are going to be looking for these eggs?"

"Yes and Shinning Armor and Cadence are going to supervise to help them decide if they want Flurry Heart to attend school here," Flim added.

"Oh okay," Flam continued to side eye his brother as they kept hiding eggs, "So do you think Fluttershy is pregnant? I mean she's been married for a while and normally when ponies are married for a while they get pregnant."

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_I'm not famous enough for these pregnancy rumors._

* * *

Flim stopped and looked at his brother, "If Applejack is pregnant I don't know yet."

"What? Applejack! I was talking about Fluttershy," Flam fibbed as Flim stood there having none of it, Flam sighed, " Rarity has been asking, we talk more about your marriage than our possible courtship."

"That's because my marriage is goals," Flim strutted away from his brother flipping his mane.

"Not as much as mine!" Braeburn yelled from the house as he helped a pregnant Little Strongheart onto the porch.

* * *

Twilight was chasing Flurry Heart up and down the castle halls. Forest Mist and Blood Splatter were supposed to be guarding the halls. But with Flash and Blood Splatter helping Shinning Armor and Cadence color eggs in the kitchen Forest Mist hovered above Twilight as she ran around after the small Alicorn.

* * *

_Twilight_

_In case it wasn't obvious, I love this kid._

* * *

"Twilight are you being safe?" Flash called from the kitchen door.

"Of course BBBFF," Twilight called back catching out to Flurry Heart, scooping her up, and carrying her towards the kitchen where Shinning Armor now stood beside Flash looking confused like the younger stallion and slightly offended.

"What?" Twilight stopped in her tracks confused.

"I didn't say that, Twily," Shinning started to laugh.

"Is this worse then sounding like my father?" asked Flash beginning to laugh as well.

Shinning stopped laughing, "You can sound like one but you can't be one for a long while."

"Of course, wouldn't dream of it," Flash took a step back from the stallion that jabbed at his chest.

"Shinning, play nice," Cadence scolded taking Flurry from Twilight and putting her in a high chair, "Twilight will you get the peas please?"

"No more peas!" Spike yelled running out of the room much to everyone but Twilight's confusion.

"She got peas in his ear last time and I had to take him to the hospital a week later, we don't speak of it," Twilight spoke solemnly.

* * *

Applebloom and Sweetie Bell walked up to the cottage and made a complicated knocking pattern on the door until Fluttershy answered, "I wonder how I knew it was you fillys, Scootaloo is in her room."

"Thanks Fluttershy," Sweetie Bell called as they ran up stairs.

"Scoota-loot!" Applebloom yelled shooing her friend over so the three could gather on her bed.

"Hey, your pillow smells like camp!" Sweetie grabbed Scootaloo's pillow and held it smelling it occasionally.

* * *

_Flam and **Rarity**_

_Is it normal for friends to just go into each others houses and take over their beds?_

**_Only if they are the best of friends._**

* * *

"What does camp smell like? She wasn't in the woods," Applebloom questioned.

"It smells like shared beauty products and bonding," Sweetie Bell explained before turning to Scootaloo, "I want to hear all about it!"

It was then that Sweetie Bell and Applebloom finally took a good long look at their friend who offered a cautious smile that didn't reach her eyes, Scootaloo's friends sighed in unison, "Oh no."

"What's their name? Ah'll beat them up!" Applebloom spoke rubbing Scootaloo's back.

"We had conversations at camp and it just," Scootaloo hesitated.

"Made you feel yucky?" Sweetie Bell offered to which Scootaloo nodded.

"Yeah," Scootaloo nodded, "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Well, when ya are we're here for ya," Applebloom hugged her friend.

Sweetie Bell joined the hug then spoke, "Do you want to hear about how we have been?"

"Sure," Scootaloo answered lightening up at the subject change.

* * *

Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer walked into the kitchen with a book and almost slipped on a puddle of peas. Shinning Armor warned them too late, "Watch out, Flurry pea-ed."

"Here," Flash handed Shinning a napkin.

"What is this?" Shinning questioned.

Flash opened a drawer and got a hole puncher, "It's your Dad Joke Card, you earned a point."

* * *

_Flam and **Big Mac**_

_If you start making horrible dad jokes I'm going to disown you._

**_Hi Flam, I'm disowned._**

_*Flam gets up and leaves*_

* * *

"If you get ten points someone might actually laugh," Blood Splatter joked and made Flash, Sunburst, and Spike laugh.

"You are all laughing at him but he's the one who's married and runs a country," Forest Mist called from out side the door.

"Oh!" Cadence, Twilight, and Starlight yelled at that sick burn.

"Did we come in here for a reason?" asked Sunburst.

"Yes," Starlight answered handing him the book.

"Can you remind me what it is?" Sunburst smiled making Starlight sigh and open the book, "Oh yeah, we found a spell."

"You found a spell in a magic nerds library book and felt the need to tell us?" asked Spike.

"The spell is going to fix our problem with celebrating the wrong holiday constantly, since we're always late we're going to jump ahead to Independence Day and maybe that'll help," Starlight explained.

"I can't let you guys do more time travel spells in my house," Twilight sighed.

"Uh oh," Sunburst looked at Starlight worried, "We kinda already did."

* * *

_Flim and **Flam**_

_You don't do experimental magic in peoples house holds with out them._

**_If you're potentially going to mess up someone's home let them in on it._**

* * *

"We just came to warn you guys because since we did it in the castle the entire castle is going to float for a minute," Starlight shrugged.

"Is it safe?" asked Cadence.

"Probably not in the kitchen," Blood Splatter opened a cabinet and put the knife holder away as Forest Mist got the posts and pans.

"How long do we have?" asked Shinning picking up Flurry Heart.

"A few seconds," Sunburst shrugged.

"Should we warn the other guards?" asked Twilight.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Flash shrugged.

"I'll go just in case," as Spike started to exit the kitchen everypony started floating. Of course everyone was in varying degrees of laughter and unevenness. After a gentle and giggly landing Spike asked, "So I guess we start planning for Independence Day."

"It would be a good idea considering it's tomorrow," Starlight shrugged.

* * *

_Spike_

_Was Starlight used to beat someone to death because she is so blunt!_

* * *

"I have 24 hours to plan my presentation for the school ponies," Twilight announced to herself staring at the opposing wall.

"Twilight it's going to be okay, there is no need to freak out," Flash spoke calmly but he was starting to panic as well, Twilight ran from the room and before Flash went after her he said to Spike, "Get her favorite tea, or her sleeping help tea, or her tea for when she's about to get sick, never mind just boil a pot of water and bring all the tea and all the mugs."

* * *

Flim and Applejack stood in the Apple family kitchen both taking drinks of an energy drink then passing it to the other to drink. Apple Bloom walked in and stopped, "What are ya two doin?"

"We're stayin up all night to make pies for the competition tomorrow," Flim explained.

"Haven't ya kinda been there done that?" asked Apple Bloom.

"This time everypony has to run across the room to get another mini apple pie, so runnin is involved," Applejack took a deep breath before standing up.

Flam stuck his head in the room from outside, "Are you pregnant?"

"Flam, you 'ave been askin me all week, no ah am not!" Applejack was starting to get annoyed with the questioning.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_Same._

* * *

"Can I literally zip his mouth shut now?" asked Flim.

"Okay, I won't ask for at least a month," Flam bargained.

"Ah'm gonna mark it on the bathroom calendar," Applebloom ran up stairs.

"That is dedication," Flim admitted.

* * *

Twilight ran around the library gathering books and papers in her magic and bring it all to a table preparing to plan, "Flam and I are supposed to be running a safety demonstration and helping the school ponies get to light off fire works!"

"Is trying to calm you down worth it?" asked Flash.

"I promise I'll get a safe 6 hours of sleep, it's part of my lecture, good thing I always do my prewriting," Twilight sat down and continued her note cards.

"Alright, I'll wait," Flash sat down next to Twilight and watched the clock.

* * *

**Yes this is my attempt at actually releasing a holiday episode on time. As for why I left I found myself in an abusive relationship and shut down emotionally, I couldn't express myself because I didn't want to be myself. But I'm figuring out who I am again and this is part of it. There will be tones of my experiences this past year in this story but nothing outright as vulgar. Thank you for coming back to this story and if you just started reading, I doubt you got this far very fast, but welcome!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Happy 4th of July, this is going up early because I am working at a fire works stand this summer just as last year. I completely forgot that Pinkie Pie was pregnant before the last Independence Day special do that baby is very over due and I can't find mention of Fluttershy's foal anywhere...I'll fix it. So when I start talking about Rain that is Fluttershy and Big Mac's son (His name is Rainy and he's a pegasus and the spitting image of his aunt Applejack**__**).**_

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**_Tenshi-Yoko - Thank you soo much!_**

_**Wildfur123 - Your reviews are always so sweet and make me smile thank you for your support!**_

* * *

Scootaloo walked up to Applebloom and Sweetie Bell where they sat on a blanket in the school yard for the fireworks safety demonstration, "I'm ready to talk about what happened at camp."

"I'll ask Applejack if we can have a sleep over in the club house tonight," Applebloom got up and ran over to Flam to ask where her sister was.

Sweetie Bell put an arm around Scootaloo as she sat down, "I love you."

"I love you too," Scootaloo hugged her friend back.

* * *

Flam and Twilight stood at a table with different types of fireworks Flam had made along with some tool they were going to use to take the fireworks apart. Applebloom walked up to them, "Is ma sister still at the house?"

"I would think so, I went back there like an hour ago and they still had about 10 batches of mini pies to make," Flam answered.

"Thanks, Twilight are you okay?" asked Applebloom.

"I drank more tea last night than I probably have in my life, and I haven't eaten so Flash went to get me food," Twilight explained.

* * *

_Flash_

_I literally just went back to the castle and asked Spike to make them packed lunches._

* * *

"He's getting me food too because he's awesome," Flam nodded.

"Goals," Applebloom responded before walking away.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"It's teen for 'you're cool and I want to be like you', I've learned alot from living in that house," Flam sighed.

"I know Applejack will get mad if I ask her but what room is going to become the nursery when she starts to have foals?" asked Twilight.

"Actually the plan is for Granny Smiths room to become the nursery, I'm just really glad that's not right next to my room but it is right next to Applebloom's which stinks for her so we may switch her room with the guest room," Flam explained.

"Sometimes I forget normal people don't get lost in their homes that magically grew out of the ground," Twilight giggled.

"Princess problems," Flam chuckled.

* * *

Flim used his magic to take a cupcake pan out of the oven and put another back in, "We're almost done, love."

"Ah think after we clean up Ah'm gonna take a nap before the contest," Applejack laid her head on the table.

"Why have you been so tired lately? You've been sleeping fine," Flim took Applejack's hat off and started stroking her mane.

"Do ya remember when ah went to the doctor ta see if we could start havin foals?" Applejack sighed.

* * *

_Fluttershy_

_Wait, was I supposed to do that too?_

* * *

"And the doctor said you were completely fine, did you not tell me something?" Flim sat next to Applejack and wrapped an arm round her.

"It's just, Applebloom was a high risk pregnancy because my mom's weight percentage was too low, the doctor said ah would gain weight anyway but Ah'm nervous it wont be enough, I just can't, eating anymore than ah already do is makin me feel sick, what's gonna happen when ah 'ave to eat for two? That is if we don't 'ave twins first," tears began to pool in Applejack's eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay, love, I'll start making food with more fat and ingredients to help you gain weight with out having to eat more," Flim kissed Applejack on the forehead, "Go take a nap, I'll call you down when Big Mac gets here to set up the contest."

"Thank you dear," Applejack nuzzled Flim before taking her hat upstairs with her.

Applebloom ran into the kitchen, "Can I have a sleepover in the tree house?"

"Yes but don't slam the door when you leave, your sister is sleeping," Flim shushed.

"Thanks," Applebloom ran back out the door and slammed it behind her.

Flim sighed, "Her teenage stage is going to be similar to mine, that's not good." Suddenly the piano in the other room played a note, Flim looked into the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary, "Must have been when she slammed the door."

* * *

Rarity walked into the Cakes kitchen to find Pinkie Pie, about to pop with her foal, sitting on the floor pouring rock crystals into individual baggies for the snack table, "Hello Pinkie Pie, where's Cheese?"

"He went to get more plastic bags," Pinkie explained.

"I just heard that you helped Flam put together the fireworks demonstration, I wanted to keep you company because you couldn't go, I'm sorry you can't leave the house because your so pregnant," Rarity sat on a chair at the table near her friend.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Oh, that's alright, I won't be pregnant for much longer...because my water just broke."

* * *

Fluttershy and Flash stood in the back of the group of school ponies watching the safety demonstration, Twilight looked at Fluttershy and said, "And we never shoot fireworks at another pony or animal," making Fluttershy nod. Rainbow Dash flew up and whispered in her ear and they both ran off. Flam and Twilight looked at each other then at Flash who followed after them. They both shrugged and continued their speech.

* * *

Spike ran up to the kitchen door to the Apple house and knocked. Flim came to answer, "Hey Spike, did you run here?"

"Yes, but Applejack has to get to the hospital, Pinkie Pie is having her foal!" Spike gasped.

* * *

_Cheese Sandwich_

_I'm so, so happy, I'm so, so nervoucited, and I'm so, so ready to finally meet my wife and I's baby boy or girl._

* * *

"Okay, Applejack is taking a nap so I'll get her, why don't you start slowly walking their and we'll catch up," Flim handed Spike a glass of water, "But drink this first."

"Thanks," Spike started chugging the water as Flim headed upstairs.

* * *

Applejack was sleeping under a pile of blankets when Flim opened their bedroom door, "Honey, If Pinkie Pie was having her foal would you want me to tell you?"

"Ah would be mad if ya didn't," Applejack mumbled back.

"Okay, we should get to the hospital because Pinkie Pie is having her foal," Flim announced.

Applejack sat up quickly throwing the blankets onto the floor, "I'm up, lets go."

* * *

Big Mac sat in Rainy's nursery holding the little foal as he slept. Rainy started to squirm and try to escape his blanket when there was a knock at the door. Big Mac went to check it and Twilight's whole guard staff stood outside. Emerald Waters was at the head of the pack, "Pinkie Pie is having her foal and we came to get you."

"All of you?" Big Mac questioned.

"We need more bonding hours, there's actually a required minimum," Little Dot explained.

* * *

_Celestia_

_It is necessary and proper._

* * *

"We also have to do something to celebrate holidays together," Shadow Blade added.

"We're going to try and make a bouquet of surgical glove balloons for Pinkie Pie," Lucky Star announced.

* * *

After the fireworks demonstration, Flam and Twilight were packing up while Flash sat with the CMC, "We're going to the hospital so see the new baby as soon as Twilight and Flam are ready."

"The second time sitting in the waiting room isn't going to be as exciting as the first," Applebloom sighed.

"Except each time one of my sisters friends will be missing," Sweetie Bell pointed out.

"And meeting a new foal is always interesting, I guess," Scootaloo shrugged, "But waiting in general isn't that fun."

* * *

By this point the front desk nurses just gave the large gaggle of ponies their own separate waiting room for all of the upcoming births in the group. The floor was literally littered with balloon gloves, Blood Splatter sighed, "I seriously underestimated your commitment to this."

"Just go steal more," Flitter encouraged.

"Do you think this is enough balloons?" asked Flim.

"Kill joy!" Flam yelled grabbing his brother and pulling him under the balloons.

* * *

_Applejack_

_He gone._

* * *

"How ever are we going to get all these balloons into the birthing room?" asked Rarity.

"I'm going to use my magic at transport them," Little Dot explained.

Nurse Red Heart walked in and announced, "It's a girl, you may see them now."

* * *

As everyone filed into the room, which was for two patients but was given to Pinkie to accommodate her guests. The new foal with curly brown hair and a light rose gold coat was awake and flailing her hooves around in excitement as Pinkie held her, "Her name is Mocha Cup because she looks like she drank coffee."

"Oh Pinkie, she's so beautiful," Rarity commented as her friend passed her the foal.

Sweetie Bell stood on her tip toes to see Mocha, "Can I hold her?"

"If you three sit on the floor over their you can hold her after Pinkie's friends," Cheese agreed.

"This kid is going to be so awesome," Rainbow cheered as she cuddled Mocha.

* * *

_Soarin and **Rainbow Dash**_

_How do you know if a foal is going to be awesome?_

**_I can just tell, it's a gift._**

* * *

"Is she gonna be a party planner?" asked Applebloom.

"She'd be the best pony for it," Applejack took Mocha into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Fluttershy took Mocha and held her as Big Mac held Rainy who just stared at the new foal, "Rainy this is Mocha Cup, you and her are going to be friends when you get older."

"Eeeyup," Big Mac nodded.

"The guards have a surprise to celebrate Mocha's birth," Twilight held the foal as dozens of balloons from the waiting room appeared in the ceiling and rained down on the group making Mocha Cup giggle.

"Awww, baby's first party, I love it thank you," Pinkie Pie smiled.

"And we brought you some mini pies because you won't be able to attend the contest tonight," Flim gave Cheese a box.

"Thanks, seriously everyone knows hospital food is gross," Cheese whispered.

"And we relocated the fireworks launching point so you can watch the display from this room," Flam added.

"That's so wonderful thank you," Pinkie smiled.

* * *

_Applebloom_

_Not that they'll tell you but Flim is so excited to be a father and Flam to be an uncle, I always catch them talking about how much they're going to teach Flim and Applejack's foals._

* * *

"Scootaloo why don't you hold Mocha Cup first to show your friends," Fluttershy handed the new foal to her daughter.

"Okay, Mom," Scootaloo held Mocha to demonstrate, "You always have to make sure you support the head because the neck muscles are weak and make sure you hold their legs like you are hugging them."

* * *

Applebloom stood on a soap box in the center of Ponyville next to a long table with a megaphone, "Alright everypony line up at the empty table and I'll explain the rules, you eat your mini pie here, you take the tin to that table over there," Applebloom pointed to a table where Flam and Big Mac waved from, "And get your next pie from over there," Applebloom pointed to another table where Applejack and Flim waved, "So if you want to leave the race just run out in a clockwise direction just like the flow of traffic. Is everypony ready?" the crowd answered with a very loud applause with cheers, "Ready, set, go!"

* * *

"Rarity, Zecora, Aloe, Vera, Shadow Blade, Pipsqueak, and Zipporwhill are out after their 3rd pie," Applebloom announced.

* * *

"Filthy Rich, Mayor Mare, Sweetie Bell, and Sunny Daze, have dropped out of their 6th pies," Applebloom spoke hoof bumping Sweetie Bell as she walked by.

* * *

"Cheerily, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Nurse Redheart, Doc Top, Mane Goodall, and Doctor Horse, are out after their 8th pies, if all the doctors are out is that a serving?" Applebloom joked.

* * *

"Tender Taps, Scootaloo, Derpy, Lyra, Thunderlane, and Peppermint Twist, are still alive an kickin after 25 pies, ah'm impressed," Applebloom shrugged.

* * *

"And just finishin her 32nd pie Lyra Heartstring is the winner!" Applebloom called and the crowd cheered, "Please enjoy this crate of Zap Apple Jam."

"Sweet, I love rainbows," Lyra took the crate and walked away.

* * *

Most of the adults sat on blankets while all the school ponies, Flim, Flam, Flash, and Twilight stood around while the kids got themselves into groups and picked leaders. First Base approached Applebloom, "Hey Applebloom, do you want to join my group with Rumble, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and I?"

"No thanks, ah'm already in a group with Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, Pipsqueak, and Tender Taps, but thanks for the offer," Applebloom smiled and started to walk away.

"Please be in our group, we'll let you be the leader," First Base begged.

"Ah'm already the leader of mah own group, thanks," Applebloom turned and walked away considerably more awkwardly and faster then she was going to the first time.

* * *

_Discord_

_Skirt, skirt as the kids say._

* * *

From a ways away Twilight and Flam were watching the whole thing as Flash and Flim set up tables, Flam sighed, "I'm going to have to watch that boi aren't I?"

"Probably, maybe I should talk to Applejack," Twilight replied.

"Brother why aren't you helping us? I can understand Twilight but you need to put your big boy panties on," Flim smirked as his brother cringed.

"Just leave them to their judging, and I still don't understand why ponies hate the words panties and moist," Flash shrugged.

"A princess does not judge her subjects, she merely observes them for problems that require her attention, and don't say that word," Twilight spoke demandingly.

Flash leaned close to Twilight's ear and whispered, "Moist," very deeply and caused her and Flim to shutter.

"You're so weird," Twilight pushed Flash way towards Flim.

Flim pushed Flash back, "I don't want him, he keeps you safe."

* * *

Applejack and Fluttershy sat on a blanket with Rainy attempting to crawl by flapping his wings to move forward when Shinning Armor, Cadence, and Flurry Heart joined them. Cadence sat next to Fluttershy, "Hey girls what's up?"

"Pinkie Pie had her foal, a girl named Mocha Cup," Applejack responded.

"Seriously? That is awesome, we should go visit them tomorrow," Shinning smiled.

* * *

_Mocha Cup_

_*Giggles*_

* * *

"Of course we will, is Pinkie Pie still going to live with the Cakes?" asked Cadence.

"Actually Cheese and Pinkie own a house and when Cheese is away Pinkie stays with the Cakes but now that they started having foals she's always going to live in the house but of course spend her days with the Cakes baking and watching all the kids," Fluttershy answered.

"Speaking of watching kids I'm going to go check on Soarin, Rainbow, and the guards are doing, they look suspicious," Shinning remarked.

"And my oldest child is going to get into trouble," Cadence sighed.

"Same goes for ma twins," Applejack looked to the top of the hill where Flim, Flam, Twilight, and Flash were obviously not really supervising the kids while they were acting like kids.

Fluttershy started giggling, "I'm just imagining you with twins, it would be so funny."

* * *

_Applebloom_

_And loud._

* * *

"Twin pregnancies are way harder that single foals," Cadence let out a small laugh.

"Ah'm doomed," Applejack sighed.

"Just make sure you drink alot of water," Fluttershy rubbed Applejack's back soothingly.

"I wish someone had told me that before I got pregnant, I was so dehydrated," Cadence laughed.

"What in tarnation are they up to?" Applejack questioned as Emerald Waters, Flitter, Sailor, Forest Mist, Rainbow, and Soarin flying towards the hill where the fireworks were set up.

"It looks like they're getting Flash in on it too," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash has a megaphone," Cadence noticed, "This could either be really good or really bad."

"Alright everypony instead of just siting around waiting for the sun to go down and the fireworks show to begin, the pegasi guards of Princess Twilight are going to attempt to follow Soarin and I in a Wonderbolts routine, Soarin is going to lead and call out every move before we attempt it and we'll see how well they can all keep up," Rainbow announced hovering over the crowd.

Rainbow landed and gave the megaphone to Soarin, "Any last words before you embarrass yourselves?"

* * *

_Starlight Glimmer_

_That sounds like a writing prompt._

* * *

"You should have said that before Emerald was born because he's been embarrassing himself and me since about that time," Forest Mist laughed as her brother let out a huge, dramatic gasp.

"Every guard on my team is completely capable to adapt to any situation," Flash paused, "If it involves protecting Twilight, which this does not."

"Senpai does not have faith in us," Flitter sighed.

"I love you all dearly and I know you will all do the best you can," everypony 'aww'-ed at Flash's comment.

"We get it Flash is adorable, flyers get into formation," Soarin yelled.

* * *

The valley was silent while the guards lined up with Rainbow and Soarin. Soarin was in the lead with Flash and Rainbow on either side, Emerald Waters and Forest Mist mirroring each other, and Sailor and Flitter mirroring each other at the ends. Sailor and Emerald Waters kept bumping into each other, Forest Mist and Flitter kept trying to go faster than each other then make a truce and fall back in line multiple times, and Flash and Rainbow managed to switch sides twice just to confuse Soarin who smashed into the ground for the landing 5 moves early.

* * *

After the train wreck everypony cheered because it was very entertaining and the fireworks show started. The fireworks were nice (I hate fireworks so I can't really say much else without being negative) and Pinkie Pie and Cheese watched from the hospital room window with their new born Mocha Cup.

After the fire works Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo went to the tree house with their sleeping bags. Applebloom set a bowl of apple flavored popcorn in Scootaloo's lap, "Now eat this an tell us what's eatin ya."

"It's just, some people at camp shared about how they hate the way they look or other things about them that they can't change and I thought I was the only one like that," Scootaloo sighed.

"I know it's easy to say but confidence is something you force, when I was little and afraid to sing in public it was no different then singing on stage, the only thing was how I felt, I knew it was going to be okay if it went well or not, most ponies don't naturally think that way you have to train your self to," Sweetie Bell explained.

"And no matter what we'll always be here for you," Applebloom smiled.

* * *

**_Boom. 4th of July chapter posted before the 4th. IT CAN BE DONE! _****_Love you all so much and please have a safe and happy holiday!_**


End file.
